Te cuidare por siempre
by Aome12341
Summary: Una extraña niña aparece en Karakura siendo perseguida por un Hollow, luego de rescatar a la pequeña Kagome, Ichigo ha tomado la desicion de protegerla a toda costa, ¿Podrán él y sus amigos superar los problemas que se avecinan? Advertencia: Lemmon.
1. C-1 La pequeña Kagome

**¡Yei! ¡Eh aqui mi nuevo Crossover! xD...si se preguntan el porque los subo en Inuyasha y no directamente en los crossover es porque alli casi nadie los lee porque no saben de su existencia ¬_¬...de todos modos cuando los termino los coloco en su lugar, en fin.**

 **Unica mención de Disclamer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei e Inuyasha de la grandiosa reina del manga Rumiko-sensei :3...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 1…**

* * *

La noche estaba presente en Karakura, la luna llena se extendía en lo alto con imponencia, el cielo estaba completamente despejado permitiendo ver las estrellas.

En un callejón una extraña luz parecida al flash de una cámara brillo, a los pocos segundos una pequeña figura salió, miro al cielo y luego comenzó a caminar en una dirección desconocida.

En casa de los Kurosaki las cosas estaban algo tranquilas, tal vez demasiado.

—" _Que raro que mi papá no ha venido a molestar_ "—Piensa Ichigo mirando en dirección a la puerta—" _Rukia también está demasiado tranquila y no hace falta mencionar a Kon_ "—Piensa mirando su cama que era invadida por su amiga y el peluche dormido.

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunta la Shinigami al sentir su mirada.

—No nada, es solo que todo está demasiado tranquilo—Responde Ichigo volviendo a su lectura—Tengo un mal presentimiento—Dice sintiendo un escalofrió bajar por su espina dorsal.

—¡Ichigo, Rukia-chan, la cena está lista!—Grita el padre del pelinaranja desde abajo.

—¡Ya vamos!—Grita Ichigo cerrando su libro para luego levantarse.

—No creo que sea algo malo, simplemente no estás acostumbrado a tanta tranquilidad—Comenta Rukia levantándose de la cama dejando caer a Kon en el proceso.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón—Dice Ichigo caminando hacia la puerta seguido de ella.

Talves fuera cierto, después de todo han ocurrido tantas cosas últimamente que difícilmente podían relajarse, por lo menos podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad por un rato. Al bajar Isshin trato de atacar a su hijo como siempre, pero este logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo haciendo que su padre chocara de boca contra la pared, Yuzu y Karin suspiraron, ese hombre era el colmo. Cenaron y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, o eso era lo que Ichigo y Rukia tenían planeado hasta que sintieron la presencia de un Hollow…adiós tranquilidad.

Inmediatamente fueron a buscar al Hollow, mientras más rápido acabaran con él más rápido regresarían a dormir. No tardaron mucho en encontrar al espíritu maligno, al acercarse notaron que éste perseguía a alguien, sin dudar saltaron al ataque deteniendo los intentos de aquel Hollow por atrapar a esa persona. Tras destruir al Hollow fueron a ver a quien perseguía, se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de una niña de no más de seis años, no tenía una cadena en el pecho lo que indicaba que estaba viva, para que un Hollow la persiguiera esa niña debía de tener un enorme poder espiritual, lo suficiente como para que pudiera verlos.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Rukia acercándose a ella, la niña había caído al suelo durante la persecución y miraba a Rukia con unos enormes ojos dorados que brillaban curiosos—Parece ser que te heriste—Dice agachándose junto a ella para ver bien una herida que tenía en una pierna.

—¿Te duele mucho?—Pregunta Ichigo acercándose también y agachándose.

—No—Responde la niña mirándolo.

—¿Dónde vives?—Pregunta Rukia, la niña negó con la cabeza.

Ante esa respuesta los Shinigami se miraron.

—¿Y tus padres?—Pregunta esta vez Ichigo, la niña se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás sola?—Pregunta Rukia, la niña asintió con una mirada triste.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron de nuevo preocupados, si eso era verdad no podían dejarla por su cuenta, otro Hollow podría aparecer y la niña estaría en peligro. Ichigo la cargó teniendo cuidado con la herida en su pierna, ya se veía muy profunda y no quería empeorarla más, luego regresaron a la casa.

Isshin aun estaba despierto por lo que escucho movimiento en la habitación de su hijo y, antes de tocar a la puerta, se fijo en que la de la habitación de Rukia estaba abierta.

—¡Idiota, ten cuidado!—Escucha a Rukia quejándose al otro lado.

—Lo siento, nunca antes había hecho esto—Escucha decir a Ichigo nervioso, miles de ideas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza.

—Se nota, déjame a mi hacerlo—Escucha a Rukia, suficiente.

—¡No, Ichigo! ¡No le hagas nada a Ru…kia-chan!—Grita abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero al entrar se fijo en que ambos estaban de pie junto a la cama _**vestidos,**_ y al ver la cama noto a la niña pelinegra que lo miraba curiosa.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?—Pregunta Ichigo mirándolo un tanto irritado.

—Nada solo…pensé que estaban haciendo algo prohibido—Responde Isshin al tiempo que Rukia se arrodillaba junto a la niña para curar su pierna.

—¿Algo prohibido?—Pregunta Ichigo con una vena anime palpitando en su frente.

—Sí, ya sabes, que estarían explorando—Responde Isshin con tranquilidad.

Varias venas aparecieron en la cabeza de Ichigo que saco a su padre de su habitación de una patada.

—¡No se qué cosas pasaron por tu cabeza y tampoco tengo intenciones de saberlo!—Grita mirándolo furioso, Yuzu y Karin se asomaron desde la puerta de su habitación para ver de qué se trataba tal escándalo—¡Tú y tus ideas pervertidas pueden perderse en el fin del mundo!—Cierra la puerta con fuerza.

—Siempre es lo mismo—Dice Karin mirando a su padre con vergüenza.

—Nunca va a cambiar—Dice Yuzu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y…ya esta—Dice Rukia terminando de ajustar la venda—No quedo muy apretada ¿Verdad?—Pregunta mirando a la niña que negó con la cabeza.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunta Ichigo sentándose a su lado.

—Kagome—Responde la niña mirándolo.

—Yo me llamo Rukia—Dice con una sonrisa.

—Y yo Ichigo—Dice de igual manera—Te quedaras aquí hasta que sepamos que hacer contigo—Coloca una mano en la cabeza de la niña que asintió.

—Será mejor ir a dormir—Dice Rukia levantándose y sintiendo que pisaba algo, al fijarse vio a Kon, al parecer se había quedado ahí desde la cena…sí que tenía el sueño pesado.

—Nee-san…eso duele—Se queja el peluche despertando al fin, Kagome lo miro con mucha curiosidad.

—El…habló—Dice la ojidorada bajándose de la cama para ver más de cerca al peluche que una vez que Rukia le quito el pie de encima se sentó con una pata en la cabeza.

Fue allí que noto a la niña mirándolo, tenía unos enormes y preciosos ojos que destilaban curiosidad por todos lados, nunca había visto algo tan adorable.

—¿Quién es la linda señorita?—Pregunta Kon maravillado por semejantes ojos.

—Ella es Kagome, se quedara con nosotros un tiempo—Responde Ichigo mirándolo.

—Ya veo, pues mucho gusto Kagome, soy Kon, el peluche más fuerte del mundo—Dice haciendo una pose de súper héroe, la niña rio.

—Tienes un nombre muy gracioso—Dice Kagome riendo.

Kon disimulo muy bien el hecho de sentirse insultado, ese maldito Ichigo, cuando pudiera le cortaría la garganta con un cuchillo, y en cuanto a la niña bueno, a ella se le podía pasar, a fin de cuentas aun era muy pequeña y no tenía idea de nada.

—Vayamos a dormir, puedes traerte a Kon si quieres—Dice Rukia sonriéndole.

Kagome asintió y levantándose cargo a Kon, el peluche no se resistió y menos después de sentir el cuidado con el que lo cargaba, nunca nadie lo había tratado con tanto cuidado, ni siquiera Yuzu lo trataba así, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

A la mañana siguiente presentaron a Kagome con el resto de la familia, Ichigo mintió diciendo que no había podido dormir y salió a caminar encontrándose con la niña herida.

—¡Es tan adorable!—Grita Isshin mirando a la niña con un aura de flores a su alrededor, Ichigo la cargó antes de que se le tirara encima haciendo que su estúpido padre cayera al suelo.

—Como sea, ya que no sabemos de dónde viene quería saber si puede quedarse con nosotros—Dice el pelinaranja mirándolo con enojo, aun estaba molesto por lo sucedido en la noche.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—Grita Isshin para luego correr hacia el enorme retrato de su esposa—¡Masaki, amor, acabamos de tener a nuestra cuarta hija!—Grita con felicidad.

—Kagome-chan, ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer el desayuno?—Pregunta Yuzu con una sonrisa, Kagome asintió e Ichigo la dejo en el suelo—Ven—La toma de la mano y se van a la cocina.

—Rukia y yo la cuidaremos mientras estemos en casa así que tú la vas a cuidar mientras estamos en la escuela—Dice Ichigo mirando a su padre con los brazos cruzados.

—Por supuesto que sí, puedes contar con tu padre para cuidar a esa adorable niña—Dice Isshin sonriendo con el pulgar arriba.

—" _Esas cosas son las que me hacen pensar si es buena idea dejar a una niña tan pequeña a su cuidado_ "—Piensa Ichigo con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

Luego de desayunar Ichigo regreso a su habitación encontrando allí a Kon, aprovecho de pedirle que cuidara de Kagome en caso de que su padre estuviera ocupado o distraído y luego fue con Rukia para despedirse de la niña e irse a la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo fueron con sus amigos y les contaron lo que sucedió.

—Entonces esa niña se quedara con ustedes a partir de ahora—Dice Orihime una vez Rukia termino de hablar.

—Así es—Dice Rukia guardando el embace vacio de su almuerzo.

—Kurosaki se ve preocupado—Comenta Ishida mirando al chico recostado en un árbol junto a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es que dejamos a Kagome al cuidado de su papá—Dice Rukia mirándolo también.

—Por Yuzu y Karin no me preocupo, ellas saben cuidarse solas—Dice Ichigo cruzando los brazos—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—No me digas que ya te encariñaste con ella, apenas la conoces—Dice Ishida mirándolo con algo de molestia.

—No es eso, conozco a mi papa y suele ser muy descuidado—Dice Ichigo desviando la mirada.

—Además, si la vieras no dirías eso—Comenta Rukia mirando al cuatro ojos que la miro curioso—Esa niña es muy adorable, tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no aplastarla en un abrazo—Dice con emoción.

—¿En serio? Quiero conocerla—Dice Orihime con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Ichigo suspiro, al parecer su tarea seria proteger a la pobre niña no solo de su padre, sino también de sus amigos.

La hora de salida llego e Ichigo se adelanto a la casa, aquel mal presentimiento seguía allí y no parecía querer irse, al contrario, aumentó al ver a Kon a una calle de la casa como buscando algo.

—Kon ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Pregunta al llegar junto al peluche que lo miro con gran preocupación.

—¡Ichigo, lo siento! ¡Debí haberla cuidado mejor!—Grita Kon desesperado y comenzando a balbucear con lagrimas en cascada saliendo de sus pequeños ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Pregunta Ichigo tomándolo de la cabeza alzándolo para verlo a la cara.

—Pues…

 _Kagome estaba en el suelo de la habitación de Ichigo pintando unos dibujos en compañía de Kon, de repente la niña miro hacia la ventana extrañando al peluche._

— _¿Sucede algo malo?—Preguntó Kon alzando una ceja, la niña se subió a la cama de Ichigo y se asomo por la ventana._

— _Hollow—Dijo la niña como única respuesta._

 _Kon sorprendido por esto hizo lo mismo que la niña posicionándose a su lado, era verdad, la presencia de un Hollow se sentía no muy lejos de allí. Iba a preguntarle cómo era que podía sentir esa presencia, pero la niña ya no estaba, al mirar por la ventana la vio correr en dirección del Hollow. Kon salió a toda prisa de la casa para intentar alcanzarla, pero ya era muy tarde, la niña se había alejado demasiado y no pudo encontrarla._

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Si ese Hollow le hace algo será mi culpa!—Grita Kon llorando con más fuerza.

Ichigo uso su insignia de Shinigami sustituto para transformase y luego saco la esfera de Kon del peluche para meterla en su cuerpo, le ordenó regresar a la casa y esperar mientras él iba a buscarla, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Tras un largo rato buscando por fin pudo sentir un débil reiatsu acercándose a uno más fuerte, fue en busca del más débil encontrando por fin a la pequeña niña, la cual caminaba como poseída.

—" _De algún modo el Hollow la está atrayendo_ "—Piensa Ichigo corriendo hacia ella atrapándola para que no siguiera caminando, la niña intento soltarse pero él no se lo permitió—Quédate quieta, si vas ese Hollow te devorara—Dice sosteniéndola con fuerza.

De un momento a otro Kagome dejo de forcejear quedándose completamente quieta, esto extraño a Ichigo ¿Por qué de repente…? pero su duda fue respondida al sentir un fuerte reiatsu acercarse, con rapidez cargó a la niña de manera que no escapara en caso de que intentara huir de nuevo y luego tomo a Zangetsu.

—Deja ir a mi comida—Dice un enorme Hollow apareciendo frente a ellos—El poder de esa niña debe ser mío.

—Ni lo sueñes—Dice Ichigo listo para pelear.

El Hollow fue el primero en atacar, Ichigo logro esquivarlo de un salto y luego intento contraatacar, pero sorpresivamente el Hollow fue más rápido y le asesto un golpe que lo mando a volar contra una pared destruyéndola, fue una suerte que ni él ni la niña salieran lastimados. El Hollow volvió a atacar, al ver lo que pretendía Ichigo arrojo a la niña lejos de él recibiendo el daño que le dejo una herida en un brazo, si no acababa con esto no solo Kagome seria devorada.

Se levanto y ataco al Hollow cortándole un brazo, el monstruo soltó un rugido a causa del terrible dolor y luego golpeo a Ichigo alejándolo todavía más de la niña.

Los ojos de Kagome recuperaron su brillo, al darse cuenta de donde estaba miro confundida a su alrededor, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, lo último que recordaba era haber sentido la presencia de un Hollow y después…nada. Escucho un grito afuera, vio la pared destruida y corrió en esa dirección, al ver hacia afuera vio que Ichigo estaba en problemas, tenía una herida en un brazo lo que dificultaba su pelea, el chico por su parte se sentía frustrado, no podía creer que estuviera perdiendo ante un Hollow que era mucho más débil que él, y todo por culpa de una estúpida herida.

El Hollow volvió a atacar a Ichigo golpeándolo con fuerza haciendo que soltara su Zanpakuto que cayó lejos, al Kagome ver esto corrió hacia él colocándose al frente, parecía tener la intención de protegerlo.

—Kagome, vete de aquí—Ordena Ichigo arrodillándose en el suelo con una mano en su hombro que sangraba.

Pero la niña no le hizo caso, el Hollow hizo el ademan de atacarlos a ambos, pero antes de siquiera acercar su puño Kagome extendió sus manos al frente y un potente rayo de luz salió de ellas dando de lleno en la máscara del Hollow desvaneciéndolo. Ichigo estaba impactado, ¿Qué clase de poder tenía esa niña?

—Lo siento—Dice Kagome regresándolo a la realidad—Te hirieron por mi culpa, de verdad lo siento—Voltea a mirarlo comenzando a llorar—Es por eso que estoy sola, porque todo aquel que me cuida termina lastimado.

Ichigo sonrió con suavidad y coloco una mano en la cabeza de la niña.

—Mi trabajo es destruir a los Hollow—Dice secándole las lágrimas—Si dejara que una de esas cosas se llevara a una niña como tú estaría en problemas.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, te protegí porque quise hacerlo además…eh tenido heridas peores que esta—Dice con una gran sonrisa.

La niña se calmo y le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se acerco a su brazo herido y otra luz de color blanco salió de sus manos comenzando a curarlo, el pelinaranja se sorprendió aun mas, se preguntaba de qué lugar pudo haber venido esta niña, pero algo le decía que de momento lo mejor era no saberlo, se conformaba con el hecho de que estuviera a salvo.

—¡Ichigo!—Escuchan gritar a Rukia acercándose al lugar.

Pero no venia sola, Orihime, Sado, Kon e Ishida la acompañaban, al ver el estado de su amigo se preocuparon, pero el chico les hizo una seña para que se tranquilizaran y luego miro a la niña, los demás hicieron lo mismo sorprendiéndose con lo que veían.

—Ella esta…¿Curándote?—Pregunta Rukia parpadeando un par de veces recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinaranja.

—Al parecer estos son los poderes por los que los Hollow la buscan—Dice Ichigo volviendo a mirar a Kagome.

—Ya esta—Dice la ojidorada al tiempo que la luz blanca desaparecía.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?—Pregunta Rukia agachándose junto a la pequeña.

—Eh podido hacerlo desde siempre—Responde Kagome mirándola—Naci con estos poderes y aprendí a controlarlos por mi cuenta.

—Entiendo—Asiente Rukia sonriendo en comprensión.

—¡Kyaaa!—Grita Orihime asustando a medio mundo.

—¿Qué pasa Inoue?—Pregunta Ishida mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—¡Es adorable!—Grita la pelirroja abrazando a Kagome que estaba estática, al parecer aun no procesaba la situación.

—No vuelvas a gritar así, creí que te pasaba algo—Dice Ichigo volviendo a su cuerpo para volver a colocar a Kon en el peluche.

—¡Kagome-chan!—Grita Kon corriendo hacia ella una vez Orihime la dejo en el suelo pasada la emoción—¡Me alegro que no te pasara nada!—La abraza llorando.

—Lo siento Kon—Dice Kagome cargando al peluche—Te hice preocuparte mucho ¿Verdad?

El peluche lo único que hizo fue aumentar su llanto, la niña hizo todo lo posible por consolarlo.

En el cielo, alguien observaba al grupo con atención, más específicamente a la niña.

—Así que sigue viva, sí que es escurridiza—Dice el joven comenzando a desaparecer hasta hacerlo por completo.

Tras recuperar a la niña emprendieron camino a casa de Ichigo, ya habían tomado una decisión, protegerían a esa niña como fuera, lo que ignoraban era que cuidarla les traería mas problemas de los que creían.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...  
**

 **A partir de ahora voy a colocar el disclaimer en los primeros capitulos de mis fics...me eh puesto a pensar que nunca lo eh hecho y los dueños trabajan muy duro para crear estas magnificas series, se merecen que se les reconozca su magnificencia xD...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


	2. C-2 Un Hollow muy extraño

**¡Hola holita! :D...Como pueden ver, este fic lo voy a estar subiendo los sabados :)...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 2…**

* * *

—Entonces no puedes usar ese poder curativo contigo misma—Dice Rukia mirando a la niña que asintió—Tu poder es diferente al de Inoue.

—El mío si me deja curarme a mi misma—Comenta la pelirroja curándole la herida de la pierna—Pero supongo que mientras puedas ayudar a otros está bien para ti ¿Verdad?—Dice con una sonrisa, Kagome volvió a asentir devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Pero…que esos Hollow hayan ido detrás de ti aun cuando controlas tu reiatsu me parece algo muy extraño—Comenta Rukia con una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Crees que alguien les esté diciendo donde encontrarla?—Pregunta Ichigo sentándose junto a la niña en la cama.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Kagome-chan mantiene su reiatsu tan bajo que es casi imposible percibirlo es una posibilidad—Responde Ishida cruzándose de brazos.

—Kagome-chan, ¿Sabes si hay alguien que esté detrás de ti?—Pregunta Orihime terminando de curarla, la niña asintió.

—Es un hombre malo—Responde asustada—La persona que me cuidaba antes fue quien me salvo de él, por eso ella…—Dice comenzando a llorar, Ichigo la sentó en sus piernas y la abrazo para calmarla.

—Está bien, tranquila—Dice el pelinaranja acariciándole la cabeza.

—Si eso es verdad quiere decir que intentara atraparla de nuevo—Dice Rukia con seriedad.

—No te preocupes Kagome-chan—Dice Sado haciendo que la niña lo mirara con lágrimas en sus ojitos—Nosotros te cuidaremos.

Kagome asintió, no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado por su culpa, pero ellos eran fuertes y sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Kon, sintiéndose ignorado, trepo a la cama y se acerco a la niña, al menos ella si le hacía caso.

—Vamos Kagome-chan no llores—Dice el peluche secándole las lagrimas—Las niñas tan bonitas como tu se ven mucho mas lindas cuando sonríen—Dice sonriendo.

La ojidorada sonrió y volviendo a la cama abrazo a Kon que por fin se sentía querido, los demás sonrieron ante la escena, puede que esa pequeña esté muy consciente de su situación y también supiera quien la perseguía, pero seguía siendo una niña después de todo.

Al día siguiente Ichigo, Rukia y Kagome bajaron a desayunar, el pelinaranja comenzaba a preguntarse si sería buena idea dejar que Kagome se quedara al cuidado de su papá otra vez, después de todo el día anterior no había hecho un muy buen trabajo vigilándola y temía que volviera a suceder lo mismo.

—¡¿Por qué?!—Grita Isshin de manera exagerada—¡Sabes que puedo cuidarla!—Grita con furia.

—Si claro, ayer hiciste un excelente trabajo—Dice Ichigo con sarcasmo—¡Tan bueno que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que salió de la casa!

Karin, Yuzu, Kagome y Rukia observaban la discusión desde la mesa.

—Es que yo…

—Nada, me la llevare conmigo a la escuela—Interrumpe Ichigo a su padre cruzándose de brazos dando por zanjado el tema.

—Masaki, nuestro hijo es muy cruel—Dice Isshin llorándole al retrato de su esposa.

Ichigo no dijo nada más, una vez terminado su desayuno cargó a Kagome y alcanzo a Rukia en la puerta para irse a la escuela, a decir verdad llevar a la niña con ellos había sido una decisión mutua, mientras más cerca la tuvieran mejor podrían protegerla, y gracias al modificador de memoria Shinigami habían hecho que el director les concediera su permiso para llevarla…esa cosa sí que era útil para momentos como esos.

Al llegar a la escuela Asano hizo lo de siempre, correr hacia Ichigo sin motivo aparente, pero el chico lo esquivo haciéndolo caer al suelo de boca.

—¿P-Porque lo hiciste Ichigo?—Pregunta Keigo llorando en cascada.

—Lo siento pero casi lastimas a esta niña—Responde Ichigo haciendo que su amigo notara a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—¿Y esa niña?—Pregunta Keigo mirándola curioso—N-No me digas…—Dice apuntando a Ichigo impactado—¡Que es tu hija!

A Ichigo le salieron múltiples venas anime, ¿Era posible que fuera tan estúpido?

—¡No seas idiota! ¡¿Cómo va a ser mi hija?!—Grita furioso dándole una buena patada que le dejo marca.

—Es verdad, ni siquiera se parecen—Dice Rukia buscando algo en su mochila.

—Gracias a Dios, sería una desgracia que se pareciera a Kurosaki—Comenta Ishida ajustándose las gafas.

—Eres un…—Dice Ichigo resistiendo las ganas de golpearlo a él también.

—Ten Kagome, lo traje para que te hiciera compañía—Dice Rukia entregándole a Kon que permanecía inmóvil fingiendo ser un peluche normal.

Kagome asintió y lo tomo, ya le habían explicado que cuando estaba con más gente que no sabe su secreto permanecía inmóvil. Entraron al salón e Ichigo dejo a la niña sentada en la silla de su escritorio, cuando empezaran las clases la dejaría en el suelo haciendo sus dibujos.

—Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san—Saluda Orihime llegando seguida de Tatsuki—Y hola a ti también Kagome-chan—Saluda sonriendo.

—Hola Hime-chan—Saluda la niña devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Quién es esta adorable niña?—Pregunta Tatsuki dejándose ver por la pequeña.

—Ella es Kagome, es…mi hermana pequeña—Responde Rukia con una sonrisa.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos—Dice Tatsuki mirándola.

—Pues…tiene un hermano mayor que da miedo—Dice Orihime llamando su atención.

—¿De verdad?

—Eh…así es, y como él está muy ocupado con su trabajo últimamente no puede hacerse cargo de Kagome así que la envió conmigo—Contesta Rukia antes de que Orihime dijera algo más.

—Ya veo, ¿Y por que la trajeron?—Pregunta Tatsuki buscando algo en los bolcillos de su falda.

—Porque ayer se la deje a mi papá, ella salió de la casa y él ni cuenta se dio—Responde Ichigo cruzándose de brazos un tanto irritado.

—Comprendo, es entendible—Dice Tatsuki entregándole unos caramelos a la niña para luego revolverle los cabellos.

En ese momento la profesora llego, al notar la presencia de la niña ni se inmuto, o ya había sido informada por el director acerca de esa pequeña o simplemente no le importaba, a fin de cuentas así era ella. Rukia saco unas hojas de su mochila y luego de que Ichigo dejara a Kagome sentada en el suelo a su lado se las entrego junto con los crayones, tras unos minutos los que habían notado a la niña se sorprendieron de fuera tan tranquila. A la hora del almuerzo salieron al patio de la escuela para comer bajo los árboles.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Esa niña es tan adorable!—Grita Chizuru a punto de tirársele encima, pero, primero, Ichigo y Rukia abrazaron a la niña protegiéndola, y segundo, Tatsuki le dio un golpe que si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrada la habría dejado K.O.

—Tú no tienes remedio—Dice Tatsuki continuando con su almuerzo—Mira que intentar hacer de las tuyas con una niña de seis años.

—Es que…es tan linda—Dice Chizuru volviendo a sentarse con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Pues dudo mucho que esos dos te dejen acercarte—Dice Tatsuki señalando a los "padres protectores" que le lanzaban una fea mirada a la de cabellos rojos.

—Esos dos ya se encariñaron con ella—Dice Ishida un poco lejos mirándolos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—Pregunta Sado sentado a su lado mirando lo que el Quincy tenía en sus manos—Estas haciendo un conjunto de niña.

Ishida se tenso, en sus manos tenía un pequeño chaleco de color rojo oscuro con una flor amarilla pálida en donde va el corazón y a su lado en el suelo estaba un vestido manga larga con holanes en las muñecas de color amarillo pálido.

—Esa niña se las arreglo para ganarse nuestro cariño en tan solo unos minutos—Comenta Sado mirando a la niña que estaba terminando de comer al igual que Ichigo y Rukia—Tiene una presencia asombrosa.

—Supongo que es verdad—Concuerda Ishida ajustándose las gafas para continuar con su trabajo—Pero me parece increíble que esa niña pueda controlar su reiatsu de la manera en que lo hace—Comenta volviendo a mirar a la niña—" _Mas importante aun, ¿Qué clase de poder tiene?, nunca había visto algo así_ "

Las clases terminaron y todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas casas. Ichigo apenas llego a la suya se fue a su habitación seguido de Kagome que aun cargaba a Kon, al abrir la puerta vio que algo intento abalanzarse sobre la niña así que la cargó rápidamente haciendo que ese "algo" se golpeara contra la pared frente a la puerta.

—Y quédate afuera—Dice mirando a su padre que sufría espasmos debido al golpe, cerró la puerta y luego entro dejando a la pequeña en la cama—Lamento que tengas que pasar por eso—Dice despeinando ligeramente a la ojidorada.

—No importa, tu siempre me apartas a tiempo—Dice la niña con una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió—Oye Kon.

—Dime Kagome-chan—Dice el peluche estirándose, estar inmóvil por tanto tiempo no era bueno para la salud.

—Vamos a jugar—Dice Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y qué quieres jugar?

Kagome se bajo de la cama y fue corriendo a la habitación de Rukia, a los pocos segundos regreso con un juego de mesa que había jugado con ella y se puso a jugar con Kon mientras Ichigo hacia los deberes de la escuela. A la hora de la cena Rukia llamo para decir que no iría a casa esa noche por un favor que le había pedido Orihime, por lo que por seguridad Kagome dormiría con Ichigo esa noche.

Kagome y Kon dormían tranquilamente en la cama de Ichigo mientras éste terminaba el ultimo deber del día, una vez termino se estiro en su lugar y volteó a ver a la niña, la pequeña se había desarropado al moverse así que fue a abrigarla de nuevo, se cambio a una ropa más cómoda para dormir y cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse en su cama sintió un reiatsu muy cerca, se acostó en la cama y luego utilizo la insignia de Shinigami sustituto para transformarse e irse de allí sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los otros dos.

Fue en dirección del reiatsu encontrándose con Rukia en el camino.

—¿Pudiste sentirlo?—Pregunta Rukia corriendo junto a él.

—Sí, este reiatsu es muy diferente al de un Hollow normal—Responde Ichigo.

—¿Qué podrá ser ahora?—Se pregunta Rukia.

Llegaron al lugar donde sintieron aquel reiatsu, pero el lugar estaba desierto.

En el cielo, aquel misterioso joven observaba atento, era momento de ver que tan fuertes eran aquellos que obstaculizaban su camino, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que algo callera en una bodega cercana a los Shinigami.

Al escuchar semejante estruendo Ichigo y Rukia corrieron hacia la bodega, había mucho polvo saliendo por el portón abierto lo que impedía que pudieran ver algo. A los pocos segundos la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse al mismo tiempo que un leve gruñido de bestia se dejaba escuchar, los Shinigami llevaron sus manos a sus espadas preparándose para un posible ataque. No paso mucho para que lo que se encontraba oculto adentro saliera mostrándose al fin.

Ambos quedaron impactados al ver al monstruo, era un Hollow enorme, sus piernas parecían las de un toro, sus brazos eran musculosos y con una mano sostenía un garrote de madera, su máscara con una marca roja haciendo de cicatriz en uno de sus ojos tenía unos cuernos muy largos y filosos, parecía un minotauro. El Hollow soltó un rugido que les helo la sangre a los dos, ¿Qué clase de Hollow era ese?

—No es ningún tipo de Menos—Dice Rukia con voz temblorosa.

—Tiene un reiatsu monstruoso—Dice Ichigo apretando los puños.

El Hollow volvió a rugir y los ataco, ambos lo esquivaron por poco.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Esa cosa es muy poderosa—Dice Rukia mirando a Ichigo.

—Si ese es uno de los Hollow que van tras Kagome no podemos hacer nada más que pelear—Contesta Ichigo tomando a Zangetsu.

Rukia asintió, el tenia razón, habían prometido que protegerían a esa niña sin importar que y no faltaría a esa promesa. Desenvaino a Sode no Shirayuki decidida a pelear, no dejaría que ese monstruo se acercara a su pequeña amiga.

Ichigo fue el primero en atacar con su Getsuga Tenshou, pero el Hollow lo esquivo a gran velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de los Shinigami. De repente sintieron el reiatsu del monstruo detrás de ellos, el Hollow los golpeo con gran fuerza con su garrote enviándolos a tierra, Ichigo se levantó y busco a Rukia con la mirada encontrándola a unos metros de él, tomo a Zangetsu y corrió hacia ella para verificar que estuviese bien.

—¡Rukia!—Grita acercándose a ella—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta ayudándola a sentarse.

—Eso creo, que enorme fuerza tiene—Responde la pelinegra con una mano en un costado.

Miraron al Hollow en el cielo, el monstruo soltó un rugido y volvió a desaparecer.

—No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos aquí a mirar—Dice Ichigo levantándose—Yo peleare con él, cuando sea el momento usa tu técnica para paralizarlo—Se aleja de ella, era momento de usarlo— **Bankai** —La espada y él se transforman liberando su verdadero poder— **Tensa Zangetsu.**

Casi de inmediato sintió la presencia del Hollow acercarse detrás de él con intenciones de atacar, pero Ichigo fue rápido y uso su espada para interceptar el ataque, sin embargo no previno que el monstruo atacara una segunda vez dándole de lleno y mandándolo a volar, el Shinigami dio unas cuantas vueltas golpeándose contra el suelo, al encontrar un punto de apoyo se detuvo usando una mano, se levanto preparado para contraatacar, pero el Hollow había desaparecido de nuevo.

La sangre se escurrió por una herida en su cabeza, le resto importancia sabiendo que no era nada grave. Trató de sentir el reiatsu del Hollow pero se sorprendió al ver que no podía, ¿Acaso podía ocultar su reiatsu cuando quería?

—¡Ichigo, detrás de ti!—Grita Rukia desde su lugar alertándolo.

El chico rápidamente se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe, aprovecho la situación para volver a usar el Getsuga Tenshou logrando al fin herir a su oponente que soltó un alarido de dolor. El Hollow tomo su garrote y se abalanzo contra Ichigo, el Shinigami detuvo el ataque con Zangetsu comenzando a forcejear, sentía como retrocedía ante la fuerza del monstruo, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un Hollow con semejante fuerza bruta.

—" _¿Quién controla a esta cosa?_ "—Se pregunta mentalmente mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para retener a su enemigo.

En el cielo, el misterioso joven observaba la escena con una sonrisa ladeada, al parecer esos dos no darían tantos problemas como pensó al principio.

Ichigo uso el Shunpo alejándose del Hollow haciendo que el ataque de éste terminara dejando un gran agujero en el suelo, y pensar que ese pudo haber sido él. Nuevamente, para fastidio del pelinaranja, el monstruo desapareció de su vista volviendo a ocultar su reiatsu, no paso mucho para que sintiera un fuerte golpe que lo mando al suelo manteniéndolo ahí, Rukia intento levantarse para ir a ayudarlo, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Esto era malo, si no ayudaba a Ichigo pronto podría morir. De pronto vio como algo cortaba al Hollow en la espalda haciéndolo alejarse de Ichigo, miro aliviada como Renji hacia aparición mientras el Hollow rugía por el dolor.

—¡Renji!—Grita Rukia feliz.

—Veo que necesitan ayuda—Dice el Shinigami de cabellos rojos mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Renji, te debo una—Dice Ichigo levantándose del suelo con su Zanpakuto—Yo puedo encargarme solo de él.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te recuerde dónde estabas hace un segundo?—Cuestiona Renji un tanto molesto—¡Si no fuera por mi estarías muerto idiota!—Grita enojado dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza—Esa cosa no es algo que puedas derrotar tu solo así que te ayudare aunque no quieras.

—De acuerdo—Dice Ichigo resignado—Ten cuidado, ese Hollow puede desaparecer y ocultar su reiatsu.

—Entendido—Dice Renji liberando su Zanpakuto.

El Hollow gruño con furia, alzo su garrote y luego lo azoto contra el suelo con gran fuerza ocasionando que éste comenzara a colapsar, Ichigo y Renji saltaron evadiendo el ataque, el Hollow aprovechó esa distracción para desaparecer, al notarlo ambos Shinigami comenzaron a buscar por todos lados sin encontrar nada.

Manteniendo oculto su reiatsu el Hollow volvió a aparecer desde arriba, alzo su garrote y un aura de color rojo lo rodeo, luego lo lanzo en dirección de los Shinigami que no pudieron evitar la tremenda explosión de poder. Se levantaron a duras penas sintiendo el dolor recorrer sus cuerpos.

El joven en el cielo observaba la pelea ya cansado, era hora de acabar con esto, chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente el aura roja de antes rodeo al Hollow que soltó un gran rugido.

Ichigo y Renji lo observaron levantar los brazos comenzando a reunir una extraña energía transformándola en una esfera de color purpura rojizo, Abarai al principio creyó que era un Cero, pero al ver el color supo que se trataba de algo completamente diferente.

— **Santen Kesshun.**

Poco antes de que el Hollow lanzara su ataque una barrera protegió a Ichigo y a Renji, una inmensa explosión se extendió por todo el lugar obligando a Rukia a colocarse pecho a tierra para soportar la presión. Una vez disipados los restos de la explosión Renji suspiro aliviado de seguir vivo al igual que Ichigo.

Miraron arriba donde estaba el Hollow preparando un nuevo ataque, pero Rukia fue más rápida.

— **Tsugi no mai: Hakuren (** Segunda danza: Onda blanca **)—** Lanza su ataque congelando al Hollow—¡Ahora!

— **¡Getsuga Tenshou!** —Ichigo lanza su poder contra el monstruo, éste comenzó a desintegrarse junto con el hielo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Los tres Shinigami suspiraron aliviados, por fin había terminado.

—¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!—Oyen gritar a Orihime acercándose junto con Sado e Ishida—¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda—Contesta Ichigo acercándose junto con Renji, ambos estaban en muy malas condiciones.

El joven misterioso observo la situación molesto, tal vez si iban a ser un gran problema, dándoles la espalda desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—¿Qué diablos era eso?—Pregunta Ishida mirando a los heridos que eran tratados por Orihime.

—Un Hollow—Responde Ichigo con seriedad—Sin embargo no era un Hollow normal.

—Es verdad, tenía un poder demasiado grande—Dice Rukia pensativa—Parece ser que quien está tras Kagome viene con todo.

—¿Dices que fue él quien le dio poder a esa cosa?—Pregunta Sado mirándola.

—Es lo más probable—Responde Rukia cerrando los ojos.

—Ustedes tienen mucho que explicarme—Dice Renji ya recuperado—¿Quién es Kagome y que es lo que está sucediendo?

—Ustedes cuéntenle, yo tengo que regresar a la casa por si ella despierta—Dice Ichigo para luego salir prácticamente volando en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar se tranquilizo al ver que la niña y Kon aun dormían en su cama, la niña nuevamente se había desarropado, Ichigo sonrió y volvió a su cuerpo, arropo a la niña y coloco a Kon junto a ella del otro lado de la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido, esa había sido una noche muy larga.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **¡TA-CHAN! xD...espero que les haya gustado :D...no se ustedes, pero yo morí de risa cuando escribi la parte en que Ishida le hace el vestido a Kagome xD, hasta el cayó bajo los encantos de la pequeña Kagome xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


	3. C-3 Llevando noticias

**¡Holiwis! *w***

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 3…**

* * *

Ichigo, Kagome y Kon dormían plácidamente en la cama, al sonar la alarma el chico extendió su mano para apagarla, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar quitarla la noche anterior?, intento volver a dormir, pero un extraño presentimiento se lo impidió obligándolo a sentarse en la cama, aprovecho que la niña estaba medio despierta y la sentó sobre su regazo justo a tiempo para evitar que cierto idiota la lastimara al entrar por la ventana rompiéndola en el acto.

—¡¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?!—Grita mirando a su padre furibundo.

—¡Buenos días Ichigo!—Saluda Isshin con una gran sonrisa sentado en el suelo, al parecer aun no notaba a la niña.

—¡Nada de buenos días! ¡Si no fuera por mi habrías lastimado a Kagome!—Grita Ichigo al tiempo que la niña soltaba un bostezo.

Al Isshin darse cuenta casi le da un infarto, el pelinaranja suspiro y luego de dejar a Kagome a su lado en la cama se levanto y saco a su papá prácticamente a patadas de su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, debido a lo ocurrido con aquel Hollow la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde, quería aprovechar que era domingo para poder dormir hasta tarde pero como siempre a su padre le encantaba arruinar sus planes. Sin más volvió a acostarse volviendo a quedarse dormido junto con la pequeña que abrazaba a Kon.

Más tarde Rukia lo llamo para que se encontraran en el parque, así la niña podría distraerse mientras ellos hablaban de la situación. Llegaron al parque que estaba casi vacío, solo habían un par de niños jugando con sus padres cerca, Kagome fue a jugar llevando a Kon mientras Ichigo iba con los chicos reunidos no muy lejos.

—Buenos días Kurosaki-kun—Saluda Orihime con una sonrisa—¿Cómo esta Kagome-chan?

—Está bien, cuando regrese anoche todavía estaba durmiendo—Contesta Ichigo mirando a la niña lanzándose con Kon por el tobogán.

—Es bueno escuchar eso—Dice Rukia llamando su atención—Lo que menos queremos ahora es preocuparla.

—Por cierto…¿Y Renji? Creí que estaba con ustedes—Pregunta el pelinaranja sentándose en la banca entre Ishida y Orihime.

—Regresó a la Sociedad de almas para informar lo sucedido, regresará aquí más tarde—Responde Rukia mirando a Kagome que la saludo desde lejos y le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Crees que podrían saber algo allá?—Pregunta Orihime llamando su atención.

—No lo sé, pero Renji se encargará de averiguarlo—Responde Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces no nos queda de otra más que esperar—Dice Ishida ajustándose las gafas.

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo y se quedaron mirando a la niña que jugaba junto a Kon en las barras, ya que los niños y sus padres se habían ido Kon podía moverse con libertad.

Mientras tanto, Renji caminaba a paso apresurado por el Seireitei, ya le había comunicado a su capitán sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior y también le conto sobre aquella extraña niña a la que aun no conocía, el Capitán Kuchiki le dijo que hablaría de ello en la próxima reunión de capitanes ya que parecía ser un asunto muy serio, mientras tanto Abarai debía hacerse cargo del papeleo que le correspondía para así poder regresar al mundo real y proteger a aquella niña junto con el resto.

Llego a la oficina que debía compartir con Byakuya y entró, al ver la montaña de papeles sobre su escritorio casi le daba un infarto, le tocaban horas de trabajo intensivo.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde la reunión de capitanes se llevo a cabo siendo Ukitake el único en faltar debido a que no se sentía muy bien.

—Esta reunión se da con el motivo de que algo realmente peligroso está ocurriendo en el mundo real—Comienza a hablar el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto—Desde hace algunos días se han detectado poderosos reiatsu, se ha investigado a quien puede pertenecer, pero aun no se ha sacado ninguna conclusión. El Teniente del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji, fue al mundo real anoche, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo en el informe?—Pregunta mirando a Byakuya.

—Dijo que él y el Shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, se enfrentaron a un Hollow fuera de lo normal—Responde el Capitán del sexto escuadrón mirándolo—Dijo que no se trataba de un Menos, pero que era tan grande y poderoso como un Adjuchas, tal vez incluso más.

La mayoría quedaron asombrados por semejantes palabras, ¿Un Hollow que era tan grande como un Adjuchas pero más poderoso?

—También dijo que quien mando a ese Hollow está detrás de una niña llamada Kagome, la cual posee un gran poder espiritual—Continua Byakuya para mas conmoción.

El Capitán Comandante se quedo pensativo, si era cierto esa niña no podía ser otra persona más que…

—¿Quién se está haciendo cargo de esa niña?—Pregunta mirando a Byakuya con su mano en su barba.

—Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia.

—El Teniente Abarai regresara al mundo real ¿Cierto?

—Así es.

—Bien, en dado caso con él será suficiente por ahora—Dice Yamamoto colocando su mano en su bastón que estaba junto a él—Todos los escuadrones deben estar alertas en caso de que la situación en el mundo real empeore, pueden retirarse.

Todos los capitanes asintieron y comenzaron a salir.

—¿Qué piensas?—Pregunta el Capitán Kyoraku.

—Que hay algo que no nos está diciendo—Responde Hitsugaya caminando junto a él—Me pareció ver que cuando el Capitán Kuchiki menciono a esa niña el Capitán Comandante se mostro preocupado.

—Creí que había sido el único en notarlo—Comenta Kyoraku con calma—Bueno, sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo ya nos lo explicara después.

Con Renji, estaba terminando de ordenar los documentos para poder irse, una vez terminó se preparó para salir y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su capitán.

—Capitán Kuchiki—Se aparta para que pueda pasar—¿Qué decidieron en la reunión?

—Al parecer el Capitán Comandante quiere que tu, Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo protejan a esa niña—Responde Byakuya sentándose en su escritorio—No sé lo que está sucediendo, pero por lo visto es algo grande y esa niña es el centro de todo.

—Entiendo—Dice Renji asintiendo—En ese caso será mejor que me vaya, con su permiso—Hace una ligera reverencia y sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

De regreso en el mundo real, en la casa de Ichigo podía respirarse la ya preocupante tranquilidad, que en esa casa todo estuviera tan tranquilo era un mal presagio. Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación sentado en su escritorio mientras leia un libro y escuchaba música, Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo armando un rompecabezas con Rukia y Kon.

—Está demasiado tranquilo—Comenta Ichigo quitándose un audífono.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?—Pregunta Rukia buscando una pieza.

—No pero…comienzo a pensar que cada vez que está demasiado tranquilo cosas malas ocurren después—Responde Ichigo dándose la vuelta para mirarla—Algo como la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Estas siendo algo paranoico—Dice Rukia entregándole una de las piezas a Kagome que la coloco en el lugar indicado por la chica.

—¿Quieres que te haga un resumen de las cosas que han pasado cuando hay tanta tranquilidad?—Cuestiona Ichigo con ligero sarcasmo, las cosas ocurridas en los últimos días pasaron por la cabeza de la Shinigami.

—No, no hace falta—Contesta Rukia con pesar colocando algunas piezas.

—¿Vez como tengo razón?—Dice Ichigo volviendo a lo suyo.

—¿A Ichi no le gusta la tranquilidad?—Pregunta la niña curiosa.

—Eh, no es eso, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y que esté tan tranquilo lo pone nervioso—Responde Rukia con una sonrisa.

—Si no puede soportar la calma entonces, hmhmhm—Dice Kon con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos.

Como si fuese un ninja se acerco a Ichigo y le salto a la cabeza atacándolo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—Grita Ichigo confundido al tiempo que Kon se alejaba y se escondía detrás de Kagome—¡¿Se puede saber por qué me atacaste?!

—Dijiste que no te agradaba tanta tranquilidad así que decidí animar las cosas un poco—Responde Kon sonriendo con calma, aunque siendo de ese tamaño era obvio que estaba asustado.

—¿A si?—Dice Ichigo con una vena anime en la frente.

Kagome sintió el peligro y cargando a Kon salió corriendo de la habitación con Ichigo persiguiéndola.

—¡Regresa aquí con ese muñeco!—Grita el pelinaranja con furia.

—¡Atrápanos primero!—Grita Kagome riendo y corriendo.

Rukia escuchaba todo desde la habitación, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, por lo menos la molesta tranquilidad se había esfumado. Sintió un reiatsu familiar acercarse, no paso mucho para que Renji ya en su gigai entrara por una de las ventanas.

—Hola Renji—Saluda buscando otra pieza del rompecabezas.

—Rukia—Saluda Renji sentándose frente a ella con la espalda pegada a la cama—¿Dónde está Ichigo?—Pregunta al no verlo por ningún lado.

—Tratando de atrapar a Kagome que salió corriendo con Kon—Responde Rukia colocando la pieza en su lugar.

A los pocos segundos Ichigo regreso cargando a Kagome como si fuera un costal de papas y a Kon en su mano libre.

—Lo siento Kon—Se disculpa Kagome con una sonrisa.

—No importa, lo intentaste—Dice Kon preparándose para su sentencia.

—Así que ya regresaste de la Sociedad de almas—Dice Ichigo mirando a Renji al tiempo que dejaba a Kagome en el suelo y le devolvía a Kon, por esta vez se salvaba.

—Así que esa es la niña de la que me hablaron—Dice Renji mirando a la pequeña que se lo quedo mirando curiosa.

—¿Quién es?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a Rukia.

—El es un amigo, su nombre es Renji—Responde Rukia mirándola con una sonrisa.

Kagome lo volvió a mirar y se acerco a él para verlo mejor.

—Renji-san tiene muchos tatuajes—Dice la niña ladeando el rostro, eso le causo tanta ternura a Renji que tuvo que luchar por suprimir un "Aww"—¿Eres un delincuente?

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, a los pocos segundos Ichigo, Rukia y Kon comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, niños y sus inocentes preguntas.

—¿Q-Que te hace pensar eso?—Pregunta Renji anonadado por semejante ocurrencia.

—Es que me enseñaron que las personas que tienen muchos tatuajes son delincuentes—Responde Kagome dejando a Kon en el suelo, el peluche se retorcía de la risa.

—Pues yo no soy ningún delincuente—Dice Renji cruzándose de brazos—Soy parte de los buenos.

—¿En serio?—Pregunta la niña mirándolo más curiosa todavía—¿Eres un Shinigami como Ichi y Rukia?

—Así es, soy un Shinigami como ellos—Responde Renji con una sonrisa orgullosa—Pero también tengo un puesto muy importante.

—¿Puesto importante? ¿Cuál?—Pregunta Kagome con inocencia.

—Soy un Teniente.

—¿Teniente?

—Así es, soy el segundo al mando de todo un equipo—Contesta Renji explicando un poco mejor las cosas, no es que se le dieran bien los niños pero sabía como responder de manera que estos entendieran.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Por supuesto—Responde Renji asintiendo orgulloso.

El resto de la tarde Renji se la paso contándole a Kagome en que consistía su trabajo y todo lo que había hecho -de una forma un tanto exagerada para sorprenderla más-, la niña escuchaba cada palabra atenta. A la hora de la cena Renji fue a comer con ellos, Ichigo lo presento como un compañero de clases. Luego de comer Renji se marcho a la tienda de Urahara, aunque lo que menos quisiera es ir donde ese explotador, mira que hacerlo trabajar como burro para poder quedarse allí.

—Me siento más tranquila al saber que Renji nos ayudara—Dice Rukia arropando a Kagome que se había quedado dormida en la cama de Ichigo—Eso y que si las cosas se salen de control la Sociedad de almas intervendrá.

—Tienes razón—Secunda Ichigo estirando los brazos—Sin embargo…ya sabemos que los Hollow que la persiguen lo hacen por su poder espiritual pero ¿Qué hay de la persona que los envía? ¿Por qué quiere hacerle daño?

—Tal vez sea una amenaza para él—Contesta Rukia pensativa.

—¿Qué amenaza podría tener una niña tan pequeña?—Se pregunta Kon sentado en la cama junto a la niña.

—Yo fui testigo del gran poder que tiene, ese poder debe ser la amenaza—Dice Ichigo mirando a Kagome.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación por unos minutos, Rukia suspiro rompiéndolo.

—Sea lo que sea podemos averiguarlo luego—Dice para luego soltar un bostezo—Yo me voy a dormir, no quiero despertarla así que dormirá contigo hoy—Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Claro—Dice Ichigo escuchando la puerta cerrarse.

Se cambio a su ropa de dormir y se acostó observando la tranquilidad en el rostro de la niña, ¿Por qué alguien tan inocente debía pasar por cosas como esas?, quería obtener respuestas, quería averiguar quién perseguía a esa pequeña niña cuanto antes, la tensión y la incertidumbre de no saber quién era lo estresaba.

—" _Siento que en cualquier momento me dará un dolor de cabeza_ "—Piensa antes de quedarse dormido.

A veces lo mejor era no pensar tanto.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	4. C-4 Descubrimientos y respuestas

**¡Hola a todo mundo! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 4…**

* * *

Pasaron varios días, en ese tiempo los Hollow que iban tras la niña habían aumentado en número, por suerte ninguno de ellos era como el minotauro que había aparecido semanas antes. El trabajo de los tres Shinigami que cuidaban a la pequeña se complicaba cada vez más, contaban con la ayuda de Ishida, Sado y Orihime, pero eso no quería decir que las cosas fueran más fáciles para ellos.

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la casa exhaustos, sentían que en cualquier momento se desmallarían del agotamiento, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y apenas tocaron la cama se quedaron dormidos. Kagome al verlos cerró las puertas de ambas habitaciones sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlos, tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo se recostó en ella con las manos en la espalda haciendo de apoyo.

—¿Qué te ocurre Kagome-chan?—Pregunta Kon acercándose por el pasillo luego de huir de la habitación de Yuzu, en una de sus orejas tenía un prendedor con forma de girasol.

—Nada, es solo que…—Responde la niña mirando al suelo con preocupación y tristeza—Me gustaría poder ayudarlos en algo, pero sé que no me dejaran porque soy muy pequeña.

—¿Y en que te gustaría ayudar?—Pregunta Kon tratando de quitarse el bendito prendedor, ¿Es que acaso esa niña del demonio se lo había pegado?

—En lo que pudiera—Responde Kagome alejándose de la puerta empezando a jugar con sus dedos—Me gustaría poder ayudarlos con los Hollow, pero es peligroso, Ichi y Rukia no me dejarían pelear, Hime-chan, Ishi-kun y Chad tampoco me dejarán—Comienza a jugar con las mangas del vestido que Ishida le hizo.

—Bueno…tú misma lo dijiste, es muy peligroso que pelees contra un Hollow—Dice Kon desistiendo con el prendedor, Kagome se acerco a él para quitárselo—Pero aun tienes tus habilidades curativas ¿No?, ¿Porque no las usas para ayudar a Inoue-san a curar a los demás?, con todo lo que está sucediendo le hace falta ¡Ay!—Grita al sentir el prendedor siendo despegado de su oreja.

—Lo siento—Dice Kagome ya con el prendedor en la mano—¿Crees que pueda?

—¡Pues claro! Así podrás ayudarlos—Contesta Kon con una sonrisa que la niña le devolvió—Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar algo?

—¡Sí!—Grita la niña feliz para luego tomar a Kon de un brazo y salir corriendo a la sala.

En la noche, Rukia se levanto de la cama, aun tenia sueño pero tenía que comer algo, al salir el olor de la cena que Yuzu estaba preparando llego a su nariz haciendo rugir a su estomago, inmediatamente se dirigió al piso de abajo encontrando a Kagome viendo televisión sentada en el suelo con Kon sentado inmóvil a su lado y Karin sentada en el sofá, Yuzu obviamente estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Así que ya despertaste—Comenta Karin mirando a la Shinigami que se sentó a su lado tallándose un ojo—Kagome-chan dijo que Ichi-nii y tu llegaron exhaustos y que apenas tocaron sus camas se quedaron dormidos.

—Así es—Dice Rukia con cansancio—¿Ichigo aun está dormido?

—No, se despertó hace un rato y fue a darse un baño en lo que la cena esta lista—Contesta Karin viendo la televisión.

—Ya veo, creo que yo también me daré un baño después y volveré a dormir—Dice Rukia dejando escapar un bostezo traicionero—" _Eso si no aparece otro Hollow_ "—Piensa con algo de fastidio.

Kagome la observo por el rabillo del ojo por un instante y luego volvió a ver la tele. Luego de la cena Rukia le pidió a Ichigo que cuidara de Kagome en lo que iba a bañarse, la niña y Kon se sentaron en la cama a jugar un juego de manos, Ichigo se sentó en su escritorio a leer y de vez en cuando le daba una ojeada a esos dos, desde hacia un rato sentía que algo ocurría con la niña, no precisamente en su actitud, ciertamente había estado mucho mas callada de lo normal y era algo raro, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba si no su reiatsu, ¿Era idea suya o el reiatsu de Kagome aumentaba de momentos?

De momento decidió ignorarlo, tal vez solo fuera que la niña perdía el control de su poder espiritual…aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso no había ocurrido antes, Ishida y Rukia dijeron que ella, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, tenía un excelente control de su reiatsu por lo que era prácticamente imposible que estuviera perdiendo el control tan repentinamente, de nuevo, decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo por ahora, ya hablaría con Rukia al respecto después…lo que no sabía era que lo que sucedería esa noche le traería todas las respuestas a sus dudas.

Tras unos minutos Rukia hizo aparición en la habitación para llevarse a Kagome, la niña se bajo de la cama y se fue con la Shinigami a dormir, Kon se quedaría con Ichigo por unos momentos más ya que quería hablar con él acerca de algo.

—¿Quiere ayudar?—Pregunta Ichigo alistándose para acostarse a dormir.

—Así es, la hubieras visto cuando me dijo eso, se veía muy triste—Dice Kon sentado en la cama—A ella le gustaría aunque sea ayudar a Inoue-san a curarlos.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama pensativo, él más que nadie era consciente del inmenso poder que tenía esa niña y sabia que podría enfrentarse a un Hollow, pero aun así era demasiado pequeña y podría ser peligroso, la idea de que ayude a Orihime a curarlos cuando regresan de sus peleas no era mala, estaría a salvo esperando en algún lugar seguro junto a la pelirroja.

—No creo que sea una mala idea—Dice levantándose para ir a apagar la luz—Mañana le diré acerca de esto a Inoue.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso hará a Kagome-chan muy feliz!—Dice Kon saltando de felicidad en la cama.

Más tarde esa noche ambos Shinigami sintieron el reiatsu de un Hollow, inmediatamente y muy a su pesar fueron a buscarlo para acabar con él. Kagome se despertó al sentir tal energía espiritual, sentada en la cama observo por la ventana, una extraña sensación la invadió y una voz en su cabeza le dijo que debía ir hacia allá cuanto antes.

La niña se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación, luego salió de la casa sin llamar la atención de Isshin que dormía a pierna suelta en la sala con el televisor encendido. Miro en la dirección del reiatsu y comenzó a correr hacia allí, algo le decía que debía darse prisa.

Los Shinigami llegaron al lugar del reiatsu encontrándose con Renji, era un puerto que ya no era usado debido a que se creía que estaba embrujado, era obvio que se trataba de un espíritu que vivía atado a ese lugar, y al parecer ese mismo espíritu se había transformado en un Hollow pero…¿Dónde estaba?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—Dice Rukia con una mano en la empuñadura de Sode no Shirayuki.

—¿Será el mismo tipo de Hollow de la ultima vez?—Se pregunta Renji mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna señal de vida.

—Espero que no, era una molestia que escondiera su reiatsu y desapareciera—Dice Ichigo alerta, de pronto sintió que algo se acercaba—¡Abajo!—Grita agachándose al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

Algo parecido a un Cero paso rozándolos apenas destruyendo uno de los almacenes.

—Bien hecho, lograron esquivarlo—Felicita alguien con sarcasmo.

Ellos se levantaron y miraron en dirección de la voz, de entre las sombras salió un joven de traje de un morado bastante claro, casi blanco, su cabello era corto y despeinado y sus ojos de color perla sin brillo alguno despedían maldad pura.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunta Ichigo empuñando a Zangetsu.

—Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Akago—Dice el albino con una sonrisa ladina—Y ustedes son Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji y el Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Cómo se todo eso? Es algo muy sencillo, la persona para la que trabajo ha tenido problemas con la Sociedad de almas desde hace mucho tiempo, investigar y saber de ustedes y todos los que habitan allí no fue nada—Interrumpe Akago a Rukia metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—Ahora, ustedes tres y sus amiguitos han estado interfiriendo con mi trabajo, quiero que me entreguen a esa niña a la que están cuidando.

—¿Y qué pasará si nos negamos?—Cuestiona Renji liberando a Zabimaru.

—En ese caso…deben morir—Contesta Akago dándoles una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

El albino desapareció ocultando su reiatsu, esto tenía que ser una broma. Rukia también desenvaino y liberó su Zanpakuto, los tres se pusieron espalda con espalda cubriendo todos los ángulos posibles, Akago reapareció en el cielo justo encima de ellos, en una de sus manos comenzó a formar una esfera morada rojiza y sonriendo con malicia se las arrojo.

A lo lejos Kagome observo la explosión deteniéndose momentáneamente, su cuerpo palpitó un par de veces comenzando a liberar una gran cantidad de reiatsu, ignorando esto siguió corriendo, ya casi llegaba.

Los rastros de la explosión comenzaron a disiparse dejando ver a los tres Shinigami tirados en el suelo con graves heridas, Rukia alzo la cabeza con dificultad observando a Akago no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, el albino tenía esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Ninguno podía moverse, aquella explosión había sido peor que la de un Cero.

—Estoy muy seguro de que ya saben que eso no era un Cero—Dice Akago caminando lento y sin prisas hacia ellos—Eso era un **Choque negativo** , también conocido como **Nega** , es una técnica mucho más poderosa que cualquier Cero, incluido el Cero más poderoso de un Espada, ni siquiera tu en tu forma Hollow podrías contra eso—Termina mirando a Ichigo con un toque de burla.

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos, así que también estaba enterado de todos los problemas que tuvieron con Aizen y los Arrancar.

—Bueno, ya que no pueden hacer nada más permítanme darles el golpe de gracia—Dice Akago haciendo aparecer un Nega en su mano—Un golpe más de esto y de ustedes no quedara ni siquiera el recuerdo. Después de esto iré tras esa mocosa.

—¿Por qué…quieres matar a Kagome?—Pregunta Ichigo tratando de levantarse con ayuda de su Zanpakuto.

—Porque es un estorbo para los planes de mi jefe—Responde Akago mirándolo—Esa pequeña debe desaparecer, tal y como lo harán ustedes.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji lo miraban con furia, era alguien realmente despreciable. Akago estuvo a punto de liberar su Nega, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Espada que brillas bajo la luz de Leo ruge **¡Regulus!**

Los Shinigami miraron con asombro como una niña de no más de diez años le hizo una herida horizontal entre el estomago y el pecho haciendo que el Nega desapareciera, el albino uso su velocidad para alejarse de esa maldita mocosa, colocó una mano en su herida y observo la sangre con furia, luego miro a la chiquilla.

—Este reiatsu…—Dice Rukia impactada.

—Imposible—Dice Renji también impactado.

—Ella es…—Dice Ichigo en el mismo estado.

—Veo que lograste remover una parte del hechizo que te lancé—Dice Akago mirándola con desprecio.

—Es verdad, el hechizo fue demasiado poderoso para el cuerpo en el que me dejaste—Dice la niña girando la espada en su mano, la empuñadura era dorada y la hoja era envuelta por un aura del mismo color—Lo bueno es que pude recuperar algunas habilidades…y mis recuerdos.

Perla y dorado chocaron en una mirada de profundo desprecio entre ambos, los otros tres miraban la escena aun sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo, ya hablarían con esa niña al respecto.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a lanzar un Nega para acabar conmigo ahora que estoy débil?—Pregunta la ojidorada deteniendo el girar de su espada.

—¿Débil? Ja, no me hagas reír Kagome—Dice Akago con una sonrisa sarcástica—Una niña de diez años que es capaz de usar las armas espirituales de las doce constelaciones no puede ser alguien débil—Dice borrando su sonrisa.

—Oh, Y… ¿Qué harás entonces?—Pregunta Kagome mirándolo con fingida curiosidad recostando la espada en su hombro.

Akago se la quedo mirando por unos instantes, debido a que ese sujeto no quería causar demasiados problemas había limitado su poder, en su situación actual no podía hacerle frente a esa mocosa, sin decir nada más comenzó a desvanecerse, Kagome lo observo hasta que desapareció por completo. Suspiro e hizo desaparecer la espada, se volteo hacia sus amigos para ver su estado, se veían realmente mal, se acerco a Rukia arrodillándose a su lado para curarla, el aura blanca rodeo el cuerpo de la Shinigami comenzando a hacer su trabajo.

—¿Qué…significa todo esto?—Pregunta Ichigo sentándose recostado a unos escombros.

—Es una larga historia que les contare después—Responde Kagome mirándolo para luego volver a su trabajo—Chad, Orihime-chan e Ishida no tardaran en llegar.

Cuando termino de curar a Rukia fue con Ichigo. A los pocos minutos llegaron los otros tres y al ver a Kagome quedaron igual o más sorprendidos que los Shinigami, antes de hacer cualquier pregunta Orihime se puso a curar a Renji, los heridos eran primero que las dudas.

Luego de terminar con los primeros auxilios fueron a casa de Orihime ya que vivía sola, si iban todos a esa hora a la casa de Ichigo despertarían a toda su familia y no quería causar alboroto.

—Muy bien, explícate ahora mismo—Exige Renji señalando a la niña que ni se inmuto por su actitud.

—Bueno…¿Por dónde quieren que empiece?—Pregunta la niña mirándolos.

—Podrías empezar por decirnos quien eres realmente—Responde Ishida ajustándose las gafas.

—Mmm bueno…primero que nada les diré mi nombre completo—Comienza a decir Kagome—Soy Higurashi Kagome, provengo de una familia que ha mantenido un gran templo desde hace cientos de años.*

*Durante generaciones nuestra familia ha tenido sacerdotes y sacerdotisas con poderes únicos, yo soy una sacerdotisa con el poder de usar las armas espirituales de las doce constelaciones.

—Es verdad, ese Akago dijo algo acerca de eso—Dice Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué clase de poder es ese?—Pregunta Rukia.

—Es un poder que usa el reiatsu para invocar armas especiales que fueron forjadas según las diferentes constelaciones—Responde Kagome mirándola—Las de las doce constelaciones del zodiaco son las más poderosas y hasta ahora yo eh sido una de los pocos que han podido controlarlas—Se rasca una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Y cómo fue que terminaste así?—Pregunta Orihime refiriéndose a su transformación en niña.

—Tal y como ustedes tres escucharon—Responde Kagome mirando a Renji, a Rukia y a Ichigo—Hace algunos meses Akago uso un hechizo para transformarme en una niña pequeña, así no tendría problemas para matarme, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que…

—Hasta que terminaste aquí con nosotros—Completa Chad recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

—Antes de seguir quiero preguntarles algo, ¿Hace tres semanas ustedes se enfrentaron a un Hollow que nunca antes habían visto?—Pregunta mirando a los Shinigami que asintieron—Ya veo.

—¿Qué clase de Hollow era ese? Nunca antes habíamos visto algo así—Dice Renji.

—Era un Necro Hollow—Contesta la ojidorada mirándolo con seriedad—Los Hollow por lo general son formados cuando un alma se corrompe al estar mucho tiempo vagando sin obtener ayuda de los Shinigami, los Necro Hollow en cambio no son formados por almas.

—Entonces ¿De qué están hechos?—Pregunta Ichigo tan intrigado como el resto.

—Por energía maligna—Responde Kagome mirándolo ahora a él—En este mundo hay toda clase de energías negativas, cuando éstas chocan se mezclan entre si y comienzan a formar una entidad viva, eso es un Necro Hollow.

—¿Y Akago estaba controlando a esa cosa?

—Me temo que si, cuando el reiatsu de una persona es mayor que el del Hollow es posible controlarlo—Responde Kagome mirando a Rukia—La persona para quien Akago trabaja es tan poderosa como para hacer eso.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar por unos instantes, al parecer todos trataban de asimilar la información.

—A todo esto…¿Quién es la persona para quien trabaja?—Pregunta Ishida rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Naraku—Responde Kagome cerrando los ojos—Es un hombre terrible, el poder que tiene lo consiguió al fusionarse con los Necro Hollow, y a pesar de que es tan poderoso aun busca más poder—Abre los ojos mirando a su regazo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, la información llegaba a ellos pero sentían que sus cerebros no podían codificarla y archivarla, todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido. Hacia un par de meses que la batalla contra Aizen habia terminado, y ahora tenían a otro enemigo que estaban muy seguros sería un gran problema, ¿Es que acaso no podían vivir en paz sin que algún enemigo amenazara con destruirlo todo?

—Por cierto…antes dijiste que el conjuro era demasiado fuerte para el cuerpo en el que te habían dejado—Comenta Rukia siendo quien rompe el silencio esta vez—También dijiste que habías recuperado algunas habilidades.

—Así es, al ser transformada en una niña de seis años solo poseía las habilidades que tenia a esa edad—Dice Kagome mirándola—Como a esa edad no sabía hacer el rompe hechizos…fue una carga demasiado grande y cuando recupere mis recuerdos y lo use…sin los artefactos necesarios y con tan poco poder solo pude romperlo de manera parcial y así quede—Dice agachando la cabeza deprimida.

—Debe ser frustrante—Dice Sado mirándola con algo de lástima.

—Pero ese no es el problema, a los diez años solo podía usar las armas espirituales de Leo, Aries y Tauro, las otras me costaron cuatro años el poder usarlas—Dice Kagome al tiempo que un aura depresiva aparecía sobre ella.

—Es cierto, oye Kagome-chan—Llama Orihime haciendo que la mirara—¿Qué edad tienes en realidad?—Pregunta con curiosidad, una que le contagió a los demás.

—La misma edad que ustedes—Responde la ojidorada con una sonrisa señalándola a ella, a Sado, a Ishida y a Ichigo.

—¿Tienes quince años?—Pregunta Ishida algo sorprendido.

—Así es—Responde la ojidorada ensanchándo su sonrisa.

—¿Y que pasara ahora? Te quedaras así ¿O qué?—Pregunta Renji captando su atención.

—Pues…supongo que ahora que el hechizo se está debilitando iré creciendo—Responde Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla.

El silencio se hizo una vez más, al parecer aun les costaba asimilar toda la información, a todos menos a Ichigo que más bien parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, una de mucha más importancia.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer con mi familia?—Pregunta al aire llamando la atención de todos.

—Te refieres a como reaccionaran cuando me vean ¿Cierto?—Dice Kagome mirándolo, el chico asintió—Ah no te preocupes por eso, ya me encargo yo—Dice con una sonrisa para luego chasquear sus dedos.

—¿Qué hiciste?—Pregunta Rukia.

—Podrán averiguarlo mañana—Responde Kagome con una gran sonrisa, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entre ellos.

El hecho de que esa pequeña y adorable niña de repente creciera y les salvara la vida era algo realmente sorprendente, y algo les decía que aun les tenía muchas más sorpresas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...¿Que les parece el poder que le di a Kagome? Me inspire por la magia de Lucy de Fairy Tail :)(Olvidé comentar que también fue por la de Erza xD)...me pregunto si habrán pensado en algun momento que la dejaria como una niña xD, y que conste, la idea de convertirla en niña la pense mucho antes de conocer a Nelliel :v...xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	5. C-5 Naraku

**¡Hola a todos los amantes de Inuyasha y Bleach! Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana...no como yo que tengo Zika ¬_¬...me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo T_T...bueno no todo pero si me duelen partes de mi hermoso cuerpo xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 5…**

* * *

En algún lugar, en un castillo de épocas donde habitaban los terratenientes, un aura oscura se extendía por todo el lugar. Por uno de los pasillos una figura caminaba con prisa, Akago estaba furioso, la herida en su pecho había sanado con rapidez, aquella mocosa se las pagaría con creces. Al final del pasillo vio una puerta corrediza, al llegar a ella se detuvo mirándola, sin duda alguna ese hombre lo haría pedazos.

—El hecho de que estés tan nervioso significa que ya sabes lo que te espera—Dice una voz a sus espaldas, volteo encontrándose con sus hermanos.

—Naraku está muy enojado porque tu plan no funciono—Dice la mujer de ojos del color de la sangre dándose aire con su abanico, usaba un hermoso kimono.

—Te dije que no funcionaria—Dice el albino de cabello largo hasta los hombros, también vestía de traje y era de color gris.

—Hakudoshi, Kagura, si solo vinieron a molestar lárguense—Dice Akago irritado, ya de por si estaba de muy mal humor como para soportar las burlas de sus hermanos.

—No estamos aquí porque queramos—Dice Kagura cerrando el abanico—Naraku nos llamo a nosotros también.

Sin más que decir los tres entraron a la habitación, al otro lado de unas cortinas una figura masculina yacía sentada junto a una ventana, los tres jóvenes se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia quedándose así por unos momentos.

—Akago—Llama Naraku con voz calma pero que a la vez era intimidante—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Ella…logro romper parte de mi hechizo—Contesta el albino apretando los puños.

—¿Y por qué ocurrió eso?—Pregunta Naraku ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Por su torpeza—Responde Hakudoshi enderezándose al igual que sus hermanos—Yo le advertí que transformarla en una niña no serviría de nada.

Akago miro a su gemelo con odio, ya se las arreglaría con él después.

—Akago—Vuelve a llamar Naraku haciendo que mirara en su dirección—Iras de regreso al mundo real para enmendar tu error, Hakudoshi ira contigo.

—Pero…

—No quiero…que se cometan más errores—Dice Naraku de manera amenazadora impidiendo cualquier reclamo.

El albino sintió la furia recorriendo su cuerpo, esto era inaudito. Los tres salieron de la habitación comenzando a alejarse de ésta, tras llegar a un pasillo con puertas que llevaban al corroído jardín Akago se detuvo haciendo a los otros dos imitarlo.

—Te lo advierto Hakudoshi, metete en mi camino y no te aseguro que regreses con vida—Amenaza volteando a ver a su gemelo.

—Hmp, lo mismo va para ti—Contraataca Hakudoshi mirándolo con frialdad—De todos modos solo iré para vigilar que todo salga bien esta vez, no tengo intención de entrometerme en lo que no me importa—Continua caminando seguido de Kagura.

Akago apretó los puños, iría a buscar a esa mujer y acabaría con ella costara lo que costara, no fallaría esta vez.

En Karakura, en la casa de cierto pelinaranja, éste al igual que Rukia y Kagome despertaron, la Shinigami y la pequeña sacerdotisa fueron a la habitación de Ichigo para saludar.

—Buenos días Ichigo—Saluda Kagome con una gran sonrisa llevando a Kon en su hombro, ciertamente el peluche se había sorprendido bastante al saber la verdad acerca de Kagome, pero seguía siendo ella a fin de cuentas así que no le prestaba mucha atención.

—Buenos días—Devuelve Ichigo el saludo estirándose en su cama.

—Deberíamos bajar a desayunar—Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa acercándose a la cama para dejar a Kon en ella.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que hiciste con mi familia—Comenta Ichigo levantándose.

—Ya lo verán cuando bajemos—Dice Kagome caminando hacia la puerta.

Los tres bajaron siendo Kagome la primera en llegar, al verla Isshin trato de abrazarla como cada mañana, pero ella se aparto haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

—Lo siento, es un reflejo—Se disculpa la ojidorada mirándolo sin lamentarlo demasiado.

—No importa…tus reflejos son excelentes Kagome-chan—Dice Isshin alzando un pulgar aun pegado de cara a la pared.

—Recuerdo que cuando ella tenía seis años y oni-chan once siempre tenía que cargarla para salvarla—Dice Yuzu con una sonrisa dejando los desayunos de los recién llegados en la mesa.

—Es verdad, es bueno que tomara esas clases de artes marciales—Comenta Karin desde la mesa para luego tomar un poco de su jugo.

Ichigo y Rukia miraban la escena sin comprender mucho, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—Hechizo de modificación de memoria—Explica Kagome ajustándose el moño del uniforme de la escuela, se encontraban en la habitación de Ichigo—Al igual que el modificador de memoria Shinigami tengo la capacidad de acomodar los recuerdos de las personas, la única diferencia es que puedo elegir los recuerdos.

—Ya veo y…¿Por qué te pusiste el uniforme de nuestra escuela?—Pregunta Ichigo sentado en la cama señalándola.

—Porque también modifique la memoria de todos allí—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa—Para ellos soy una niña prodigio que alcanzo la preparatoria con tan solo diez años.

—Increíble—Dice Ichigo con un tic en un ojo.

—Pero pienso que eso está bien—Dice Rukia cruzándose de brazos—Recuerda, mientras más cerca estemos mejor podremos protegerla si algo se sale de control.

—Fue por eso que lo hice, en estos momentos soy muy débil—Dice Kagome mirándose las palmas de las manos—La razón por la que Akago huyo no fue por que tuviera miedo de mis habilidades, sino porque Naraku había limitado su poder para que en la Sociedad de Almas no lo detectaran tan fácilmente.

—Lo que significa que si regresa y tiene su poder real…

—Estoy acabada—Termina la ojidorada la frase de Ichigo mirándolo para luego cruzarse de brazos ladeando su cintura—Y conociendo a Naraku no lo enviara solo esta vez, ya ha fracasado demasiadas veces en intentar matarme, no permitirá que cometa más errores.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron y luego volvieron a mirarla a ella, si eso era cierto quería decir que tendrían más problemas, y más con ese Nega que el albino era capaz de lanzar, si lo lanzaba usando su verdadero poder muy probablemente no tendrían tanta suerte como la última vez.

Ya aclarados varios puntos emprendieron camino a la escuela, al llegar como siempre Keigo intento hacer de las suyas.

—¡Ichigo, Kagome-chan!—Grita el castaño corriendo hacia ellos.

Por mero reflejo Ichigo interrumpió su carrera con un brazo mientras que Kagome hizo una barrida con una pierna haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas al suelo, esto sorprendió un poco a ambos y también a sus amigos.

—Esa fue una excelente combinación—Comenta Tatsuki mirando al pobre Asano tirado en el suelo—Serian un gran equipo de lucha—Dice mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Ellos se miraron, la imagen de ambos en un cuadrilátero pateando traseros llego a sus mentes, decidiendo ignorar ese pensamiento entraron al salón.

—Entonces Kagome-chan estará en nuestra clase a partir de ahora—Dice Orihime mirando a la niña con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno saber que no tendremos que preocuparnos porque la ataquen y nosotros no estemos cerca—Dice Ishida cruzándose de brazos.

—Y ahora que sabemos que es posible que Akago no venga solo y tenga sus poderes completos, es lo mejor—Concuerda Sado mirándolo.

—" _Sin embargo…me pregunto con quien lo enviara_ "—Piensa Kagome mirando por la ventana.

Las clases terminaron, todos los alumnos se preparaban para irse a sus casas, Ichigo y los demás iban saliendo del salón.

—¿Un lugar al que quieres ir?—Pregunta el pelinaranja recibiendo un asentimiento.

—Queda no muy lejos de la tienda de Urahara—Responde Kagome, así que también conocía a ese sujeto.

—¿Y qué hay ahí que es tan importante que vayas?—Pregunta Rukia esta vez.

—No es un qué, es un quien—Responde Kagome mirándola—Es una persona a la que tengo que ver con urgencia—Dice juntando las manos a modo de suplica.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Minutos más tarde se encontraban caminando en un rumbo que para ellos era desconocido, a unas calles de llegar a la tienda de Urahara doblaron por otra calle siguiendo a la niña hasta llegar a unas escaleras.

—Es arriba—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa señalando las escaleras, al los demás verlas tragaron en seco, esos eran muchos escalones—Vamos—Comienza a correr escaleras arriba.

Los muchachos muy a su pesar la siguieron, esperaban seguir vivos al llegar arriba. Al llegar Ichigo, Rukia y los otros respiraban agitados tratando de recuperar el aire, estaban sorprendidos de que Kagome se viera tan perfectamente, la niña por su parte corrió hacia unos arbustos apartándolos dejando ver un sendero de piedra a través de una arboleda.

—Si quieren pueden esperarme aquí—Dice Kagome regresando con los chicos—Solo debo caminar un poco más y llegare a la casa de esa persona—Se cruza de brazos—Además lo que voy a hacer no me hará tardar demasiado.

—Eso…ni pensarlo—Dice Ichigo respirando agitado—No importa si ese lugar esta cerca, no te dejaremos ir sola.

—Concuerdo con…Kurosaki—Dice Ishida de igual forma—Es mejor que permanezcamos cerca.

—De acuerdo—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa colocando los brazos en jarras.

Luego de que se recuperaran continuaron caminando por el sendero que les indico la niña, al llegar al final vieron otra escalera, suspiraron de alivio al ver que no tendría más de veinte escalones. Kagome subió corriendo y sonrió al ver la casa japonesa de estilo antiguo, parecía un palacio por su tamaño, la niña no dudo en correr hasta quedar frente a la casa.

—¡Tsubaki!—Llama al tiempo que los demás llegaban junto a ella—¡¿Estás ahí?!

—Sí, sí, deja de hacer tanto escándalo—Escuchan decir a alguien que se asomó, era una mujer de avanzada edad que caminaba con ayuda de su bastón—Eres tan ruidosa como siempre—Se sienta al borde del escalón—¿A qué viniste?

—Vine a buscarla—Contesta Kagome acercándose a ella—Por favor dime que la tienes—Dice con algo de suplica.

—Claro que la tengo—Dice la anciana algo irritada—Espera aquí—Se levanta y se adentra en la casa.

—Ella es Tsubaki—Dice Kagome antes de que Orihime siquiera abriera la boca para preguntar—Es una sacerdotisa que fue expulsada de los territorios de nuestra familia por la menara en que hacia las cosas, fue considerada una sacerdotisa mala.

—¿Y qué viniste a pedirle?—Pregunta Ishida confuso, ¿Por qué pedirle ayuda a alguien así?

—Una piedra reishi—Responde Kagome volteando para mirarlo—Es una piedra que regula el reiatsu de su portador. A los diez años, por algún motivo, perdía el control de mi reiatsu, así que antes de que empiece a ocurrir vine a buscar la piedra que le dejé.

Antes de que hicieran otra pregunta la mujer regreso con un cofre tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano y se lo entrego a Kagome.

—Ahí lo tienes—Dice la anciana llevando su mano libre a su espalda.

—Gracias, ¿Me harías otro favor?—Pregunta la ojidorada guardando el pequeño cofre en su bolso—¿Podrías decirme cuanto tardara en desaparecer el hechizo?

—Eres una molestia—Dice Tsubaki con fastidio, se sentó en el escalón y extendió su mano hacia la niña, un aura tan azul como sus ojos rodeo a la pequeña y segundos después desapareció—Un mes—Dice colocando su mano sobre la que sostenía el bastón.

—¿Tanto?—Pregunta Kagome incrédula.

—No te quejes, en diez días crecerás hasta los doce—Dice Tsubaki algo irritada—A esa edad ya deberías de ser capaz de romperlo tú misma.

—Cierto—Dice Kagome golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho—Gracias por todo Tsubaki, nos vemos—Dice comenzando a alejarse seguida del resto.

—Yo espero que no—Dice la anciana para después suspirar, esa mocosa era igual a su padre.

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos albinos caminaban por las calles, el de cabello corto buscaba un lugar en especifico, al llegar a dicho lugar se detuvo siendo imitado por su hermano.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer en este lugar?—Pregunta Hakudoshi manteniendo una cara estoica.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe—Responde Akago con frialdad adentrándose en el edificio.

Hakudoshi lo observo hasta que se perdió en el interior, la preparatoria Karakura, ¿Qué planeaba hacer en ese lugar?

Akago caminó por los desolados pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea, allí dejo caer una especie de fragmento de color rosa al cual rodeo con energía negativa, se alejo de él abriendo un portal que permitió pasar a un Necro Hollow, parecía un sapo. El Hollow se acerco al fragmento y lo tomo para luego meterlo en su boca y tragárselo, rugió de manera ensordecedora al tiempo que su reiatsu maligno aumentaba al igual que su tamaño haciéndose enorme. Akago sonrió con frialdad, ni siquiera esa niña sería capaz de vencer a esa cosa, bajo una de sus órdenes el Hollow desapareció ocultando completamente su reiatsu, luego de esto el albino regreso a la entrada donde su gemelo lo esperaba recostado a la pared de brazos cruzados.

—¿Ya terminaste?—Pregunta el de cabello largo mirándolo.

—Si—Responde Akago comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria con las manos metidas en los bolcillos.

Hakudoshi lo observo alejarse por unos instantes y luego lo siguió, no sabía lo que tramaba ni tampoco le importaba, a fin de cuentas el solo estaba allí para vigilarlo, no para ayudarlo, si algo salía mal ya sería cosa suya.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Y aqui lo tienen :D...¿Que les pareció?, ya tengo una parte del siguiente capitulo y se que les va a encantar (O eso espero ewe), sobre todo el inicio xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	6. C-6 Comportamiento extraño

**¡Hola a todo mundo! :D**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 6…**

* * *

Al día siguiente Kagome y Rukia se levantaron primero, la niña fue a su bolso por la piedra que tenia la forma de una estrella de color azul marino y se la colgó en el cuello a modo de collar, ambas se vistieron para ir a la escuela y mientras Rukia bajaba a desayunar Kagome fue a la habitación de Ichigo con Kon. La ojidorada pego la oreja de la puerta para escuchar si había movimiento en la habitación, pero lo único que escucho fue un ronquido, suspiro y con Kon sobre su hombro entro sin hacer mucho ruido, se acerco a la cama donde el pelinaranja dormía plácidamente.

Kagome se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos con los brazos en jarras, se veía tan tranquilo, le daba pena despertarlo, pero al mirar el despertador sobre el escritorio toda pena se esfumó.

—Ichigo, despierta—Dice moviéndolo para tratar de despertarlo.

El chico apretó los ojos como si fuera a despertar, pero ocurrió totalmente lo opuesto. Una vena anime palpitó en la cabeza de Kagome, ese chico sí que tenía el sueño pesado cuando le convenía.

—¿Qué tal si le tiras un balde con agua muy fría?—Sugiere Kon con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

—Olvídalo, no quiero hacerlo enojar—Dice Kagome mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Entonces qué harás? Está tan cansado por los Hollow que aparecieron anoche que no creo que se despierte pronto—Dice Kon siendo dejado sobre el escritorio.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos varones, tres mayores y uno menor—Dice Kagome con una mirada suspicaz—Debido a que dos de mis hermanos mayores son muy perezosos eh tenido que despertarlos cada mañana—Vuelve a acercarse a Ichigo—Así que despertarlo a él no será un problema.

Toma los bordes de la manta que cubría a Ichigo y se la quita de un tirón tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo despertándolo en el acto.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—Grita el pelinaranja apoyándose en la cama para arrodillarse, al mirar hacia un lado vio a Kagome sosteniendo la manta—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no te despertabas—Contesta la niña arrojándole la manta en la cabeza, un fuerte sonrojo se extendía por su rostro, no se esperaba que el chico tuviera su bien formado pecho al descubierto—Date prisa en vestirte, se hace tarde—Toma a Kon y sale corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza.

Ichigo se quito la manta de encima y se rasco la cabeza algo confundido, ¿Y a esa que mosco le pico?, fuera de la habitación la niña se había recostado de la puerta con una mano en el pecho, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, no es que fuera la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camisa, pero sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos no contaban.

—" _Nota mental, jamás volver a despertarlo de esa forma_ "—Piensa tratando de tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón.

—Kagome-chan ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Kon mirándola un poco preocupado por su repentina reacción.

—S-Si, no te preocupes Kon—Responde la ojidorada, miro por última vez la puerta tras de sí y volviendo a sonrojarse salió corriendo hacia la sala, mientras más lejos estuviera de esa habitación por el momento mejor.

Después de vestirse y arreglar su cama Ichigo bajo a desayunar, saludo a sus hermanas y a Rukia y antes de sentarse en la mesa se agacho evitando un "ataque" de parte de su padre, pero éste logro mantenerse en pie y lo atrapo en una llave.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Esta vez no te salvaras hijo!—Dice Isshin muy convencido de su victoria.

—¿Eso crees?—Cuestiona Ichigo para después librarse con gran facilidad de su padre estampándolo contra el suelo.

—Oigan, dejen de pelear y vengan a comer antes de que se enfríe—Dice Yuzu sentada en la mesa junto a Karin.

—Déjalo, sabes que es inútil—Dice Karin comiendo.

Kagome observo a Ichigo llevando un bocado a su boca, cuando el chico termino de pelear contra su padre siendo el vencedor cruzo su mirada con la de ella, la niña se tenso y volvió a mirar su plato con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pelinaranja la miro confundido, en serio, ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?, Yuzu, Karin y Rukia notaron el extraño comportamiento de la ojidorada y se miraron entre sí, aquí pasaba algo.

Luego del desayuno los tres se fueron a la escuela, las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la hora del almuerzo, mientras se levantaban para ir a comer sintieron un terrible reiatsu que los dejo helados.

—Este reiatsu…—Dice Kagome en voz baja.

—¿Un Necro Hollow?—Cuestiona Ishida mirando al techo.

—" _Pero…hay algo diferente en el reiatsu de este Necro Hollow, como si…_ "—Piensa Kagome sudando frio—" _No puede ser_ "

—¡Oigan!—Grita Keigo llamando la atención del grupo—¿No vienen?—Pregunta con una ceja alzada.

—Eh…si…los alcanzaremos después—Responde Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Si ustedes lo dicen—Dice Keigo no muy convencido saliendo del salón alcanzando a Mizuiro.

—¿Qué hacemos?—Pregunta Rukia mirando por la ventana—El reiatsu de este Hollow es mayor que el del que apareció la última vez.

—Oye ¿Estás bien Kagome?—Pregunta Ichigo mirando preocupado a la niña que apretaba los puños.

—El poder de este Necro Hollow…fue potenciado con algo—Responde la ojidorada mirándolo con seriedad—Tendremos muchos problemas si no lo detenemos rápido.

Todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras, si eso era verdad entonces…

El reiatsu cayó sobre ellos de nueva cuenta generando una enorme presión sobre sus cuerpos, sentían como si la escuela entera les cayera encima. No paso mucho para que la pared con todo y ventanas fuera destruida, todos fueron arrojados hacia la otra pared y la puerta, al mirar al causante de tal destrucción se sorprendieron ante lo que veían…el Necro Hollow frente a ellos era mucho más grande que el minotauro.

El sapo los miro uno a uno, al localizar a quien se le había ordenado capturar extendió su mano y la atrapo, Kagome se movía intentando liberarse, pero ese monstruo tenía una fuerza física demasiado grande. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar el Hollow desapareció y reapareció a lo lejos en el cielo.

—¡Suéltame!—Grita Kagome tratando de zafarse, pero fue un intento inútil.

—Por fin te tengo—Escucha una voz bastante familiar.

Vio como Akago aparecía cerca de ella junto con Hakudoshi que mantenía su distancia.

—Akago—Dice Kagome mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas, así que había sido él el que le había dado aquel poder a ese Hollow.

—Dime ¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?—Pregunta el albino con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Una imagen paso por su mente, una tormenta, ella gritando el nombre de su hermano quien estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre que se derramaba de una herida en su espalda, sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar ese horrible recuerdo.

—Ahora, por fin podre acabar contigo—Dice Akago haciendo aparecer una cuchilla que guardaba bajo la manga de su traje.

Estuvo a punto de cortar a Kagome, pero apenas y le hizo un rasguño en el cuello cuando un ataque hecho de reiatsu negro le pasó rozando impidiendo que se acercara más.

—Aléjate de ella, Akago—Dice Ichigo a unos metros de ellos, le hecho una ojeada a Hakudoshi, pero no parecía que tuviera intenciones de intervenir.

El albino de cabello corto lo miro por un momento.

—¿No crees que tienes otros problemas de los que encargarte?—Dice mirándolo con enojo—Acabalo—Dice mirando al Hollow que soltó un gran rugido y, aun con Kagome en la mano, se abalanzó contra Ichigo.

El Shinigami sustituto logro detener el fuerte golpe por poco con Zangetsu, pero rápidamente el sapo desapareció y reapareció tras él haciéndole una herida en la espalda para luego golpearlo y arrojarlo contra el techo de la escuela, menos mal que no había nadie allí.

— _¡Inuyasha nii-san!_ — _Gritaba Kagome de diez años viendo a su hermano de trece caer contra el suelo sangrando de manera alarmante._

Lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos dorados, estaba pasando otra vez. El Hollow desapareció transportándose al lugar donde estaba el Shinigami, Ichigo hizo todo el esfuerzo por levantarse lográndolo con ayuda de su Zanpakuto, tenía una mano en el hombro donde comenzaba la herida y miraba al monstruo con furia, sentimiento que cambio a preocupación cuando vio el terror y las lagrimas en el rostro de Kagome. Apretó la empuñadura de Zangetsu con determinación, no le importaba lo que le pasara ahora, tenía que salvar a su amiga.

—Bankai—Se transforma liberando parte de su verdadera fuerza.

—¡Ichigo, no!—Grita Rukia llegando junto con el resto, ya estaba en su forma Shinigami y su gigai era controlado por Chappy.

El pelinaranja la miro y luego miro a Kagome, Rukia también la miro y comprendió, no tenía otra opción.

—Kagome-chan—Dice Orihime preocupada por la niña, a pesar de estar algo lejos podía ver como temblaba asustada.

Ichigo ataco al monstruo, pero este logro protegerse con un solo brazo, golpeo al chico una vez más mandándolo al suelo, la sangre salpicó de la herida en su espalda. Los demás veían con horror como el Hollow se acercaba a él para pisarlo una y otra vez haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—¡Ichigo!—Grita Kagome llorando preocupada, comenzó a moverse para tratar se zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas y pudo liberar un brazo.

El Hollow la miro y la alzó haciendo que todos se impactaran, ¿Acaso iba a…?

El monstruo azoto a la niña contra el suelo, Kagome sintió como cada hueso de su cuerpo se rompía en pedazos. Ichigo observo como la niña ladeaba el rostro en su dirección con unos ojos sin brillo, sintió la furia apoderarse de él y el reiatsu oscuro lo rodeó por completo haciendo que el Hollow se alejara de él y de Kagome dejándola allí.

Cuando el reiatsu despareció los demás miraron entre horrorizados y preocupados como Ichigo en su forma Hollow completa se acercaba a la niña, se agachó junto a ella como para verificar si seguía viva, parecía como si hubiera sentido alivio al ver que si era así. Se levanto y miro al sapo que retrocedía asustado, Akago observaba la situación sorprendido ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¿Qué significa esto?—Se pregunta Akago sudando.

—¿No es obvio? Tu sirviente lo hizo enfurecer y debido a eso liberó a su Hollow interno—Dice Hakudoshi aun estoico con las manos metidas en los bolcillos—Fue lo mismo que ocurrió cuando peleo contra Ulquiorra en Las noches—Observa a Ichigo—Pero eso es algo que ya sabes ¿Cierto?—Cuestiona mirando a su gemelo.

Akago apretó los dientes y los puños con furia, claro que lo sabía, pero no se esperaba que volviera a ocurrir y menos en ese momento.

Ichigo se acercaba a paso lento a su oponente, el cual retrocedía aterrado; alzo su Zanpakuto y le arrojó un Getsuga Tenshou que hirió al Hollow de manera muy grave, sin embargo gracias a lo que fuera que le daba poder la herida sanó de inmediato. Rukia, Orihime, Chad e Ishida no sabían qué hacer, querían ir con Kagome para ver si estaba bien, pero Ichigo aun estaba demasiado cerca de ella, enfrentarse a él cuando estaba así era algo peligroso sin mencionar que sería una misión suicida intentarlo.

La ojidorada parpadeo recobrando la consciencia, intento moverse pero había perdido parte de la sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo, movió la cabeza en dirección de Ichigo y abrió los ojos como platos impactada, ¿Ese era Ichigo?, no había ninguna duda, ese era su reiatsu. Nuevamente trato de moverse logrando mover los brazos y se apoyó en ellos para sentarse y recostarse al barandal, un intenso dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, una vez se calmo un poco observo al Hollow sapo mirando directamente a su cuello, eso era…

—Un…fragmento de Shikon—Dice sin fuerzas—" _Si logro quitárselo todo terminará, pero…_ "—Mira su mano izquierda apoyada en el suelo—" _Si lo invoco en este estado gastare todo mi reiatsu_ "—Piensa cerrando los ojos, volvió a abrirlos decidida, no tenia de otra—Arco que…atacas con…el poder del centauro…purifica… **Sagitario**.

Un arco dorado apareció en su mano izquierda junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas doradas, como pudo tomó una y se preparo para lanzarla.

Ichigo volvió a atacar al Hollow usando Sonido para aparecer tras éste evitando su escape, luego lo atravesó con una mano haciéndolo aullar de dolor, después uso a Zangetsu para cortarlo a la mitad por el estomago, se alejo de él usando Sonido nuevamente yendo hacia el cielo donde comenzó a cargar un Cero. Kagome soltó la flecha partiendo a la mitad uno de los cuernos que sobresalían de la máscara del chico haciendo que el Cero de descontrolara y saliera disparado hacia Hakudoshi y Akago que se protegieron con un campo de energía, luego tomo otra flecha y la arrojo hacia el Necro Hollow, directamente hacia el cuello, haciéndolo desaparecer mientras lo que estaba en su cuello caía al suelo.

Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella mientras el arco y las flechas desaparecían como polvo, la niña respiraba agitada sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de ella, pero algo le decía que debía permanecer despierta solo un poco más.

—Kagome-chan—Llama Orihime acostándola en sus piernas mientras comenzaba a curarla—Resiste, te curaré en seguida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con…?—Pregunta Ishida viendo a Ichigo aparecer en el techo no muy lejos de ellos.

—No hay que dejar que se acerque—Dice Rukia extendiendo un brazo como si con ello bastara para proteger a Kagome, Sado e Ishida se prepararon para pelear en caso de que el pelinaranja decidiera atacar.

La pequeña sacerdotisa miró en dirección de Ichigo, éste pareció notar su mirada pues también la observó, a los pocos segundos su apariencia de Hollow fue desapareciendo hasta que regresó a la normalidad, casi de inmediato cayó inconsciente. Rukia y Sado fueron con él para examinarlo, el chico se veía muy aliviado de que Kagome estuviera bien, la niña por su parte no tardó en caer inconsciente también, esas eran las consecuencias por usar armas de un nivel tan alto con su poder actual.

... ... ...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al abrirlos por completo reconoció el lugar, era una habitación de la tienda de Urahara, escucho la puerta abrirse y al ver hacia allí vio a Kagome, de alguna manera se veía…diferente. La niña sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima abrazándolo, estaba tan aliviada de que hubiera despertado, el chico sonrió y sentándose con cuidado al sentir un dolor punzante en su espalda le devolvió el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado—Llora Kagome ocultando su rostro en su pecho—Me tenias muy preocupada.

—Lo siento—Se disculpa Ichigo realmente apenado, lo que menos quería era preocuparla y sin querer lo había hecho.

—No, soy yo quien debe disculparse—Dice Kagome separándose de él limpiándose las lagrimas—Fue mi culpa que terminaras así.

—No digas eso, no fue tu culpa—Dice Ichigo sonriéndole con comprensión.

—¡Si, si lo fue! Si no…fuera tan débil ahora…no estarías así de lastimado—Dice la niña culpable—Cuando tenía diez años…a uno de mis hermanos mayores le pasó lo mismo—Aprieta los puños en su regazo—Estaba terminando el entrenamiento de ese día y un Necro Hollow enorme nos atacó, me atrapó y mi hermano intentó salvarme, pero terminó gravemente lastimado—Comienza a llorar de nuevo.

El chico comprendiendo como debía de sentirse volvió a abrazarla, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de querer hacerse más fuerte para proteger a los demás, y eso era lo mismo para ella, seguramente estuvo entrenando muy duro para volverse fuerte y así no poner a nadie más en peligro por intentar salvarla, pero entonces llegó Akago y lo arruino todo. Es cierto, ¡Akago!

—Llevas durmiendo seis días—Dice Rukia entrando en la habitación seguida de Renji.

—¿Seis días?—Pregunta Ichigo un tanto sorprendido.

—Así es, Urahara-san dijo que fue un milagro que no perdieras tus poderes en ese momento—Responde Renji cruzándose de brazos—Rukia me contó lo que ocurrió, el transformarte en Hollow gastó toda tu energía y debido a eso tu cuerpo quedó agotado por el sobreesfuerzo tras haber perdido tanta sangre.

—Por fortuna Inoue pudo curarte, pero fue algo complicado pues el reiatsu de un Necro Hollow es muy diferente al de un Hollow normal—Dice Rukia sentándose en el suelo junto a Kagome que comenzaba a calmarse aun abrazada a Ichigo—Debido a eso no pudo sanar tu herida por completo pero por lo menos ya está cicatrizando.

—¿Y qué paso con Akago y el otro sujeto?—Pregunta Ichigo mirando a la ojiazul.

—Se marcharon luego de que cayéramos inconscientes—Responde Kagome separándose de él volviendo a secarse las lagrimas—Naraku se comunica con ellos a través de los Saimyosho, unos insectos venenosos semejantes a abejas del tamaño de una mano adulta—Explica ante la cara confusa del pelinaranja—También les sirve para mantenerlos vigilados, y al parecer estuvo viendo todo desde un principio, así que obligo a Akago y a Hakudoshi a regresar.

—Muy probablemente no volvamos a ver a Akago por mucho tiempo—Comenta Renji sentándose del otro lado recostado a la pared.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Kagome lo dijo, ese sujeto no aceptará más errores—Responde Rukia la pregunta de Ichigo.

—Naraku probablemente le dará alguna clase de castigo, si es que no termina matándolo por fallar en su misión—Dice Kagome seria mirando a su regazo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, de pronto algo pareció hacer click en la cabeza del Shinigami sustituto que muy disimuladamente miro a Kagome, seguía pensando que se veía algo diferente, la niña, sintiéndose observada, lo miro ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Eh…no, no es nada—Ichigo desvía la mirada rascándose una mejilla.

Kagome se lo quedo mirando con una ceja alzada, a ella no podía engañarla, algo le pasaba, se puso a pensar en lo que podría ser y luego un bombillo brillo sobre su cabeza, así que era eso.

—Notaste el cambio ¿Verdad?—Pregunta con una sonrisa, él la miro curioso—Ayer otra parte del hechizo se removió y ahora tengo once—Dice sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que en cuatro días más podrás romperlo del todo—Dice Ichigo comprendiendo al fin la diferencia, no es que fuera mucha, pero había crecido unos centímetros y su figura comenzaba a estilizarse…un momento…¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en esas cosas? ¿Y cómo es que pudo notarlo en ella tan fácilmente?, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él.

Rukia y Renji miraron la reacción de Ichigo, el chico se veía confundido y a la vez molesto por alguna razón desconocida, ambos se miraron entrecerrando los ojos un poco, su amigo se comportaba muy extraño últimamente, ya se encargarían de averiguar la razón después, ahora lo importante era asegurarse de mantener a Kagome a salvo los siguientes cuatro días.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Muajajaja xD...espero que les haya gustado :D...  
**

 **Tsukihime-chan, introduje a Tsubaki por dos razones, la primera es que me cae bien xD, pienso que si la perla no hubiera existido ella no se habria llenado de rencor y envidia hacia Kikyo por ser a quien se la confiaron, aunque no dudo que de igual forma hubiera hecho un pacto con un demonio para conservar su belleza :/...la segunda es que para Kikyo tengo otro papel muy importante tambien :)...Y preparate porque volvera a aparecer en varias ocaciones :3...**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan haganmela saber, con mucho gusto responderé :D...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	7. C-7 Hakudoshi y Kagura

**¡Hola a todos! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 7…**

* * *

Los cuatro días pasaron rápido, por alguna extraña razón los Hollow habían dejado de aparecer durante ese tiempo, era sospechoso, pero mientras pudieran volver a dormir a Ichigo y a Rukia no les importaba. Al ser ya el decimo día ambos Shinigami mantenían vigilada a Kagome en caso de que comenzara el cambio de edad.

Bajaron a desayunar empezando así con la rutina, Isshin trató de abrazar a Kagome pero esta lo esquivó haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, al fallar con ella se recompuso rápidamente y ataco a su hijo que le estampó un puño en la cara dejando su marca. Al terminar con su desayuno los tres se propusieron a ir a buscar sus cosas arriba para irse a la escuela, de pronto el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a brillar alertando a los otros dos. Bajo la atenta y extrañada mirada de sus hermanas y su padre Ichigo tomo a la niña y salió corriendo a su habitación seguido de Rukia que apenas entrar cerró la puerta con seguro.

Observaron como la figura de Kagome cambiaba, había crecido unos centímetros más quedando del tamaño de Rukia, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña pero tampoco era el de una mujer pues apenas y se estaba desarrollando, aunque para tener esa edad tenía mas pechonalidad que Rukia.

—Ya…tengo los doce—Dice con una voz menos aguda que antes—Ya puedo usar el rompe hechizos, volveré a la normalidad—Dice llorando en cascada—Pero primero tengo que ir a ver a Tsubaki otra vez.

—¿Para qué?—Pregunta Rukia curiosa.

—Para que me preste unas cosas que necesito para hacer el conjuro—Responde Kagome mirándola—Me va a tomar algo de tiempo hacerlo así que tendré que ir ahora mismo—Chasquea los dedos y su uniforme, que le quedaba algo pequeño tras el cambio, se agranda un poco quedándole como un guante, luego volvió a chasquearlos modificando la memoria de todos nuevamente.

—Iré contigo—Dice Ichigo cruzándose de brazos decidido—Ni sueñes que te dejare ir sola—Dice evitando que cualquier palabra saliera de la boca abierta y lista para objetar de la ojidorada.

—Bien, vámonos ya—Dice Kagome resignada caminando hacia la puerta con Kon que había logrado saltar hasta su hombro.

—Yo también te acompaño Kagome-chan—Dice el peluche con una sonrisa, ella asintió.

—Yo me encargare de avisarles a los demás—Dice Rukia una vez salieron de la casa para luego salir corriendo a la escuela.

... ... ...

Ichigo observo las escaleras de nuevo, sentía como si esos escalones fueran un enemigo al que no podía vencer, aunque claro, si estuviera en su forma Shinigami subirlas no sería ningún problema, suspiró y siguió a la ojidorada escaleras arriba.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? ¿No dijiste que era una sacerdotisa mala?—Pregunta metiendo las manos en los bolcillos.

—Porque…ella no es tan mala como parece—Responde la ojidorada mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—Tras la muerte de mi padre nos ayudo mucho a mi familia y a mí, le debemos mucho.

Ichigo la escuchaba atento, ahora sentía curiosidad, quería saber un poco más de su pasado, quería preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado con su padre, pero suponía que tarde o temprano se lo contaría, no valía la pena indagar a la fuerza en un pasado que por lo visto era muy doloroso.

Ambos siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a la casa de la sacerdotisa -Ichigo medio muerto-, ésta se encontraba ya sentada en el escalón de la casa, parecía como si los hubiera estado esperando.

—Hola Tsubaki—Saluda Kagome acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—Te dije que esperaba no volver a verte—Dice la anciana algo irritada.

—No digas eso, ambas sabemos lo mucho que me quieres—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, la anciana suspiro.

—Viniste para romper el hechizo ¿No es verdad?—Cuestiona Tsubaki en señal de resignación, esa mocosa era una molestia.

—Desde luego.

—Bien, espera aquí mientras preparo todo—Se levanta y camina en una dirección desconocida para Ichigo.

—¿Qué es lo que hará?—Pregunta el pelinaranja curioso.

—Va a preparar las cosas que me ayudaran a romper el hechizo—Responde Kagome dejando a Kon junto a ella en el suelo—Debo advertirte que una vez empiece tardare varias horas en romperlo, no sé cuantas exactamente, pero si los demás son atacados mientras termino prométeme que iras a ayudarlos en vez de quedarte a cuidarme.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de replicar, pero ella le lanzo una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si no hacía lo que le decía.

—Está bien, lo prometo—Dice rascándose la cabeza un tanto nervioso, no había visto una mirada como esa desde la última vez que criticó uno de los dibujos de Rukia.

Minutos después Tsubaki regreso con ellos y los guió hacia el enorme jardín de la casa, en el centro había dibujado un circulo con una estrella de ocho puntas hecha con un cuadrado sobre otro.

—Toma—Dice la anciana entregándole algo envuelto con un pañuelo.

Kagome desenvolvió el objeto, era algo idéntico a lo que estaba dibujado en el suelo, era dorado y se veía que era bastante viejo.

—Este es el rompe hechizos ¿Verdad?—Pregunta mirando a la sacerdotisa.

—Así es, me imagino que ya sabes cómo usarlo—Responde Tsubaki devolviéndole la mirada, la niña asintió—Entonces es mejor que comiences ya, mientras más rápido comiences más temprano terminaras.

Kagome volvió a asentir y caminó hacia el dibujo posicionándose en el centro, con una mano sujeto el rompe hechizos apuntando al dibujo mientras que la otra la colocaba cerca de su rostro con dos dedos alzados, ante la mirada curiosa de Ichigo y Kon comenzó a recitar el conjuro en voz muy baja cerrando los ojos, el dibujo comenzó a brillar y un pilar de luz transparente rodeo a la ojidorada.

—Será mejor que se sienten, van a estar aquí un buen rato—Comenta Tsubaki caminando hacia una de las entradas de la casa.

—¿Cómo cuánto tardará?—Pregunta Ichigo siguiéndola para sentarse junto a Kon en el escalón.

—De cinco a siete horas—Responde la mujer adentrándose en la casa sin prestar atención a las caras de estupefacción del pelinaranja y el peluche, ¡¿De cinco a siete horas? ¿En serio?!

Mientras tanto, Rukia llego a la escuela y se encontró con Orihime en la entrada, fueron juntas al salón y al encontrarse con Sado e Ishida la Shinigami les conto lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

—Así que ya puede romper el hechizo por su cuenta—Dice Ishida mirándola.

—Me pregunto cómo será en su verdadera forma—Dice Orihime con un dedo alzado debajo de su barbilla—¿Tendrá gran pecho? ¿Será delgada como ahora o habrá engordado?

—Primero, dudo que con el entrenamiento que le han dado engorde—Dice Rukia con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza, su amiga tenía mucha imaginación—Y segundo ¿Por qué te importa lo del pecho?

—Porque así podríamos hacer una competencia de trajes de baño—Responde Orihime posando con una sonrisa.

Ishida no supo porque, pero la imagen de Inoue en un traje de baño ajustado paso por su mente haciéndolo sonrojar de manera imperceptible, ¡El no era un pervertido, ¿Cómo demonios llegaron esas imágenes ahí?!

—Eres todo un caso—Dice Rukia soltando un suspiro.

A la hora del almuerzo la Shinigami fue al techo, justo al lugar en donde había sucedido la pelea días atrás, Kagome le había pedido el día anterior que fuera allí a buscar un pequeño fragmento de color rosa que había caído del cuello del Necro Hollow y se lo entregara cuando se vieran. Lo busco con la mirada muy cuidadosamente, vio algo brillar no muy lejos, corrió hacia allí y vio el pequeño fragmento, se agacho y lo tomo notando que su color era más oscuro de lo que le había dicho Kagome, lo guardaría de todas formas y se lo daría luego.

Las clases terminaron y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir siendo los chicos los últimos en abandonar la escuela, debido a que los martes tenían más clases habían salido muy tarde, tanto que ya comenzaba a atardecer.

Tenían planeado ir a ver cómo iba Kagome con lo del hechizo, pero un reiatsu bastante familiar los detuvo, un portal se abrió frente a ellos dejando pasar a Hakudoshi acompañado de una mujer.

—Así que aquí estaban—Dice el albino con calma metiendo las manos en los bolcillos—Ya que esa mujer puso una protección en la escuela no pudimos acercarnos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?—Pregunta Ishida alerta.

—Vinimos a buscar algo que nos pertenece—Responde Kagura mirando a Rukia—Tu lo tienes ¿No es así, Shinigami?, me refiero a ese fragmento que encontraste.

Kuchiki se tenso, esto no era bueno.

De regreso con Kagome e Ichigo, ambos habían sentido el reiatsu de Hakudoshi acompañado de uno desconocido para el pelinaranja, al notar que estaba junto a sus amigos Ichigo se tenso.

—Ve—Dice Kagome mirándolo con seriedad—Debes ir a ayudarlos.

—Lo sé pero…

—Ningún pero, lo prometiste Ichigo—Dice la ojidorada cambiando su mirada a una de reproche—Estaré bien, no me falta mucho para romper el hechizo, en cuanto lo haga te seguiré.

El chico se la quedo mirando por unos instantes indeciso, ¿Sería buena idea dejarla allí?

—No te preocupes Ichigo, yo la cuidare—Dice Kon llamando su atención—Descuida, esta vez no dejare que nada malo le pase—Dice con decisión.

Ichigo miro a Kagome, ella asintió y él le devolvió el asentimiento, uso la insignia Shinigami para sacar a Kon del peluche y así intercambiar lugar con él para después desaparecer con un Shunpo. Al verlo desaparecer la niña volvió a lo suyo, tenía que darse prisa para ir a ayudar.

… … …

Estaba herida, luego de que esos dos aparecieran Rukia abandonó su gigai y se dispuso a pelear contra ellos siendo interceptada por el abanico de Kagura haciéndola retroceder, usando un extraño poder uso el objeto para lanzarle unas cuchillas que la hirieron tanto a ella como a los otros.

—Es mejor que nos lo entregues, así podrías evitarte una muerte vergonzosa—Comenta Kagura dándose aire con el abanico.

—No estoy segura de porque lo quieren, pero no permitiré que se lo lleven—Dice Rukia decidida— **Tsugi no mai: Hakuren (** Segunda danza: Onda blanca **)**

— **Ryuuha no mai (** Danza de las serpientes **)—** Kagura hace un movimiento con su abanico creando tornados que arrasaron con la técnica de Rukia, la cual fue atrapada y lanzada por uno de ellos.

—¡Kuchiki-san!—Grita Orihime preocupada, quiso ir a ayudarla, pero Hakudoshi se planto frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

—A menos que quieran morir, será mejor que no se entrometan—Amenaza mirándola a ella y a los otros dos con frialdad.

—¿Qué haremos? A este paso Kuchiki…—Dice Sado preocupado, no sabía que tan fuerte era ese hombre, y algo le decía que era mejor no averiguarlo.

La pelea entre Kagura y Rukia continuó, la Shinigami tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo a esa mujer, ¿Qué clase de poder era el que usaba? Nunca antes había visto algo así.

—Mi nombre es Kagura, mi habilidad me permite controlar el viento como yo quiera—Explica la castaña cerrando su abanico—Permíteme mostrarte, **Fuujin no Mai (** Danza de las cuchillas **)—** Vuelve a arrojar las cuchillas de viento hacia Rukia.

— **Getsuga Tenshou.**

El ataque de Ichigo interrumpe las cuchillas de Kagura ocasionando una explosión que llenó el lugar de polvo, al este disiparse vieron al chico parado frente a Rukia.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Por ahora si—Responde la pelinegra un tanto aliviada—¿Y Kagome?

—Viene en camino—Contesta Ichigo mirando a Kagura.

—Apártate, Kurosaki Ichigo—Dice Kagura preparándose para atacar—En este momento mis asuntos son con esa Shinigami.

—Pues lamento informarte que ahora tus asuntos serán conmigo—Dice Ichigo en guardia.

—Ten cuidado Ichigo, ella puede manipular el viento—Dice Rukia levantándose del suelo a duras penas—Puede crear cuchillas y tornados, no sé que mas pueda hacer así que debes estar alerta.

El chico asintió captando la información, no sabía cuánto podría durar peleando sin su máximo poder, pero no permitiría que siguiera haciéndole daño a su amiga. En eso Hakudoshi desapareció y apareció frente a Kagura.

—Yo me encargare de él Kagura, tú sigue con tu trabajo, debemos devolverle el fragmento de la perla a Naraku—Dice el albino haciendo aparecer una naginata en una de sus manos.

Se lanzó a atacar a Ichigo que se preparo rápidamente para bloquearlo.

— **Espadas que juegan al ritmo de los gemelos, dividan ¡Géminis!** —Una chica de cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda interrumpe al albino a unos pasos de llegar hacia Ichigo.

Usaba un atuendo bastante similar al de los Shinigami aunque con dos diferencias, la parte de arriba del shihakusho tenía los colores invertidos, blanco por arriba y negro por abajo, y en lugar de hakama tenía una falda negra con la tela blanca debajo.

—Tu pelearas conmigo—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa desafiante enfocando sus ojos en los de su oponente, sus dos espadas doradas chocaban con la cuchilla de la naginata creando chispas.

Por primera vez desde que lo vieron, Hakudoshi sonrió con un toque de malicia.

—Me parece bien, las cosas se habrían tornado aburridas si vencía a ese Shinigami sustituto tan rápido—Se aleja de ella rápidamente, ahora si comenzaría la diversión.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...Yei, Kagome regresó a la normalidad :D...Hasta yo me pregunto como terminará esta pelea x3.  
**

 **Por cierto, como está(ba) escrito en el summary es posible que cambie el rating, creo que voy a subirlo a T, y puede que mas adelante lo cambie a M pues a lo mejor coloco un jugoso lemmon...aunque aun no estoy segura, tal vez solo haga un ligero lime, pero de aqui a allá vere xD.**

 **¿Que opinarian acerca de que incluya el Ishihime en este fic? Ya que Orihime-chan no se va a quedar con Ichigo (muajaja xD) pienso que hace buena pareja con Ishida, icluso podria hacer un triangulo amoroso entre ellos dos y un personaje de Inuyasha :D...no sé, ustedes diganme xD.**

 **Y Maria, trabajo con mis padres :)...mi papá tiene un cyber y suelo hacer transcripciones que luego mi mamá arregla con lo que le haga falta, tambien ayudo buscando informacion que mi mamá necesita para las tareas dirigidas (aunque creo que el proximo año ya no va a seguir con eso :/), tambien suelo ayudar a los muchachos del liceo con sus trabajos, ¿Recuerdas el trabajo que me atrapo la vez que no pude subir un capitulo de Una gran aventura? Bueno, era uno de dibujo tecnico, eran de una muchacha que estaba reparando, al final tuvo que venir a mi casa para que le explicara ya que las laminas quedaron tan perfectas que se las quitaron :/...lo bueno es que paso, con diez, pero paso xD...estoy tan orgullosa de mi alumna por pasar xD.**

 **Ene Fine...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	8. C-8 La Perla de Shikon

**¡Hola! :D...  
**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 8…**

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, entre ellos cuatro había una tensión tan grande que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Antes de empezar, por favor, vayamos a otra parte—Dice Kagome sin abandonar su postura—No quiero que nuestros amigos salgan mas lastimados.

—Hmp, como quieras—Dice Hakudoshi con poco interés, la verdad no le importaba mucho donde pelearan mientras pudiera arreglar cuentas con ella.

—Síganme—Dice la ojidorada para después desaparecer, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Estará bien?—Pregunta Orihime yendo a curar a Rukia.

—Los reiatsu de Kagome-chan y Hakudoshi están a la par, no creo que haya ningún problema—Responde Ishida acercándose—Y el de Kurosaki está al nivel del de esa mujer, Kagura.

—Es verdad, no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparse por ahora—Dice Sado mirando el lugar donde segundos antes habían estado ellos.

Rukia, sentada en el suelo para que Orihime pudiera curarla, le pidió el pequeño fragmento a Chappy en su gigai, lo observo en la palma de su mano intrigada, Hakudoshi había dicho fragmento de la perla, ¿Acaso hablaba de…?

Con los otros, habían llegado a una zona de construcción, Hakudoshi y Kagome aparecieron unos pisos arriba dentro del edificio mientras que Ichigo y Kagura aparecieron en la parte de abajo.

—Muy bien, es hora de que tu y yo arreglemos esto—Dice Hakudoshi recostando la naginata en su hombro.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa retadora que fue devuelta por el albino.

—Será mejor que acabemos con esto rápido—Dice Kagura abriendo su abanico—Descuida, tratare de no causarte mucho dolor.

—Te agradezco el favor—Dice Ichigo con sarcasmo, que su enemigo se compadeciera de él ya era caer demasiado bajo.

— **Fuujin no Mai—** Kagura lanza sus cuchillas a una gran velocidad, Ichigo pudo bloquear la mayoría con Zangetsu y esquivo algunas con el Shunpo, pero otras lograron cortarlo en algunas partes.

De un rápido movimiento apareció frente a Ichigo y lo ataco con el abanico cerrado haciéndole un corte en el cuello, alertado, el pelinaranja se alejo de ella y llevo una mano a su cuello, ¿Qué clase de abanico era ese?

—Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que este no es un abanico ordinario—Dice Kagura llevando el objeto frente a su rostro—Los laterales están hechos de acero, las puntas son como cuchillas bastante afiladas de las que si no tienes cuidado—Desaparece—Te cortaran en pedazos.

El Shinigami sustituto logro bloquear el ataque a su espalda con su Zanpakuto, usando la fuerza del viento Kagura lo hizo retroceder alejándolo un poco, luego abrió su abanico preparando su siguiente ataque.

— **Ryuuha no mai—** Los tornados se hicieron presentes dándole algunos problemas al pelinaranja.

— **¡Getsuga Tenshou!—** Lanza su ataque logrando hacer que los tornados desaparecieran para luego volver a usarlo lanzándolo esta vez contra Kagura.

La manipuladora de los vientos salto evitando el ataque, pero no se esperaba que Ichigo la atacara de nuevo por detrás causándole una gran herida y a la vez cortando el kimono dejando ver en su espalda una extraña cicatriz con forma de araña, parecía una quemadura. Aprovechando la breve distracción de su oponente Kagura volvió a lanzarle sus cuchillas logrando herirle un brazo, ahora estaban a mano.

Arriba, Kagome observaba detrás de si algo preocupada, ya sabía que Ichigo estaba perdiendo sus poderes de forma gradual debido a que uso la técnica definitiva de su Zanpakuto, por esa razón no podía evitar preocuparse un poco.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por él—Comenta Hakudoshi regresándola a la realidad—Kagura acabara con el rápidamente y sin dolor.

—¿En serio? Porque yo no lo creo—Dice Kagome mirándolo.

—Pues no pareces muy convencida de tus propias palabras—Dice el albino con una sonrisa sarcástica, la chica le lanzo una mirada de furia.

Ya no había más que hablar, la pelea entre ambos dio comienzo. Hakudoshi fue el primero en atacar, la chica bloqueo el ataque con sus espadas ocasionando que las chispas saltaran, le dio una patada en el estomago para alejarlo y luego se lanzo hacia él cortándolo con la espada de su mano derecha. El albino no le prestó atención a esa herida y rodeando la cuchilla de la naginata con un aura rojo sangre volvió a atacarla, el sonido del metal chocando comenzó a escucharse, cada ataque era más fuerte que el anterior y en uno de ellos quedaron atascados, el que se moviera primero tendría la ventaja.

Ambos hicieron el movimiento y se alejaron el uno del otro, la sangre comenzó a correr por una herida en su mejilla, Kagome se limpio y vio la sangre en su mano, esto iba a ser complicado.

Ichigo esquivo otro ataque de Kagura, su Shihakusho tenía ya muchos cortes y en su cabeza había una herida sangrante, ¿Era idea suya o a sus oponentes les encantaba atacar a la cabeza?

—Te arrepentirás de haberme retado—Dice Kagura ajustándose un poco el kimono para que no se cayera—Felicidades, serás testigo de mi tercera técnica—Alza el brazo con que sostenía el abanico cerrado hacia un lado y varios portales se abrieron.

—" _¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?_ "—Piensa Ichigo en estado de alerta.

— **Shikabane mai (** Danza de la muerte **)—** Kagura abre su abanico y, bajo la sorprendida mirada del Shinigami, cuerpos muertos comenzaron a salir de los portales—Shikabane mai, tal como su nombre indica, me permite manipular la muerte, en pocas palabras puedo manejar los cuerpos de los muertos y usarlos como mis fieles soldados—Dice abriendo el abanico frente a su rostro—¡Ataquen!

Los cadáveres se lanzaron contra Ichigo quien comenzó a cortarlos con su Zanpakuto, sin embargo los que derrotaba volvían a levantarse buscando atacarlo, ese momento Kagura lo aprovecho para lanzarle sus tornados mezclados con sus cuchillas hiriéndolo gravemente. El pelinaranja logro apartarse un poco para recobrar el aliento, la ultima técnica de esa mujer era terrible, y combinándola con las otras dos era algo realmente aterrador, sin embargo eso no quería decir que se daría por vencido, nunca lo ha hecho y no empezaría ahora.

Hakudoshi logro herirla en un costado, Kagome se agacho llevando una de sus manos a la herida y con sus poderes detuvo el sangrado, era verdad que no podía curarse a sí misma con su habilidad, pero al menos eso podía hacer.

—¿Qué pasa? Apenas y lograste hacerme un rasguño—Dice Hakudoshi señalando la herida que le había hecho momentos antes.

—" _Maldición_ "—Piensa Kagome apretando las empuñaduras de sus espadas—" _Debido a que estuve demasiado tiempo transformada en una niña mi cuerpo ha perdido la costumbre de pelear_ "

—Acabamos de comenzar y ya estas cansada, creo que esta pelea no vale la pena—Dice Hakudoshi decepcionado.

—¿Eso crees?—Cuestiona la ojidorada levantándose—Hakudoshi, ¿Conoces la habilidad de géminis?—Pregunta alzando una de ellas.

—¿Su habilidad?—Pregunta el albino sin comprender.

—Correcto, cada una tiene una habilidad distinta, la herida que logré hacerte hace un momento fue hecha con la espada de mi mano derecha, Minis—Alza dicha espada—Su habilidad me permite copiar las técnicas de mi oponente una vez lo corta ¿Cuál crees que usare?

Hakudoshi se lo pensó un momento, abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser, era imposible que pudiera realizar eso con una espada.

—Sé lo que estas pensando y déjame decirte que no es imposible—Dice Kagome recostando la espada en su hombro—De todos modos, nunca dije que la usaría justo ahora, antes debo explicarte la habilidad de Gemi—Alza la espada de su mano izquierda—O mejor aún, permíteme mostrártela.

Desaparece ocultando su reiatsu, Hakudoshi miro hacia todos lados alerta. La chica apareció detrás de él y lo ataco, el albino la esquivo por poco haciendo algunos mortales, una herida se hizo presente en su hombro, había sido muy rápida.

—Yo que tú no me quedaría mucho tiempo ahí—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa enigmática—Mira, detrás de ti—Señala con la cabeza.

Hakudoshi miro hacia atrás al tiempo que una especie de agujero negro se abría tras él a punto de succionarlo, logro desplazarse a tiempo para alejarse de esa cosa.

—La habilidad de Gemi corta el espacio que yo elija y crea un agujero negro—Dice Kagome con calma—Yo de ti me cuidaría la espalda—Vuelve a desaparecer ocultando su reiatsu.

La chica apareció frente al albino que apenas y pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque que le dejo una herida transversal desde el estomago hasta su hombro, había sido muy descuidado. Preparo su naginata de nuevo y la ataco comenzando el chocar del metal una vez más, esta vez atacaba a una mayor velocidad para evitar una abertura que le permitiera a la chica usar sus técnicas, esto le ocasionó muchos problemas a ella al no poder seguir tal velocidad en esos momentos, era tan frustrante.

Ichigo también tenía problemas, los cadáveres de Kagura lo tenían aprisionado, lo sujetaban de todos los lados posibles evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—" _Esto es molesto_ "—Piensa frustrado tratando de quitárselos de encima.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?—Pregunta Kagura con una sonrisa de burla.

Ante eso Ichigo enfureció, detestaba que se burlaran de él y más en situaciones como esa, como pudo levanto a Zangetsu y realizo el Getsuga Tenshou pulverizando la mayoría de los cadáveres que lo sujetaban y luego corto al resto, sabía que mientras estuvieran bajo el control de Kagura volverían a levantarse, pero con eso había conseguido algo de tiempo. Ataco a Kagura con el Getsuga, pero ella sonrió con malicia y con solo agitar una vez su abanico el Getsuga Tenshou despareció ante los ojos del Shinigami.

—¿Sorprendido?, esa técnica que usas no podrá tocarme jamás—Dice la manipuladora de los vientos—Puedo crear una barrera de viento a mi alrededor para que no puedas herirme, es como un escudo que jamás podrás romper.

Ichigo apretó los dientes, esto tenía que ser una broma.

—" _Calma, si la observas con detenimiento podrás descubrir como vencerla_ "—Piensa tranquilizándose, o al menos intentándolo.

Preparo un nuevo ataque y se lo lanzo.

—Ya te lo dije, es inútil—La castaña hizo un nuevo movimiento con su abanico y el Getsuga desapareció de nuevo.

Un nuevo intento, una vez más lo bloqueó, pero…espera un momento.

—" _Creo que comienzo a entenderlo_ "—Piensa Ichigo preparando un último ataque, se lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas y lo vio—" _Cuando crea la barrera mueve el abanico en una única dirección, y ésta es la misma que la del viento, si logro hacer que cambie su dirección de algún modo podre alcanzarla_ "

Muy bien, ya tenía un plan, ahora solo debía averiguar cómo ejecutarlo.

Esquivo otro ataque de Hakudoshi, aunque apenas, una nueva herida se hizo presente en su espalda y una de sus piernas.

—¿No crees que es mejor que te rindas ya?, a este ritmo terminaras muerta—Dice Hakudoshi sujetando la naginata con las dos manos, respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo.

—" _Si hay un momento para usarlo es ahora_ "—Piensa Kagome observando la espada en su mano derecha.

Hakudoshi noto sus intenciones y rápidamente la ataco con gran fuerza, tanta que el suelo se rompió y ambos cayeron hasta el primer piso, Kagura e Ichigo observaron el golpe que levanto una gran nube de polvo, a los pocos segundos vieron al albino alejándose de de alli quedando entre ellos. La nube de polvo se disipo dejando ver a Kagome con Minis alzada hacia el frente, la espada brillaba de un tono oscuro mientras una esfera de energía de color rojo oscuro se formaba en la punta, sin dudar le lanzo el Nega al albino que apenas y pudo protegerse con un campo de energía, pero aun así fue arrojado hacia atrás y herido.

En ese instante el viento se arremolino soplando en varias direcciones, esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

— **Getsuga…¡Tenshou!—** Le lanza su ataque a Kagura quien al darse cuenta intentó hacer una barrera, pero el viento estaba tan descontrolado debido al Nega que le fue imposible y fue alcanzada por el ataque quedando gravemente herida.

Kagome se dejo caer al suelo sentada sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que sus espadas desaparecían cual polvo dorado, respiraba agitada, esa había sido una pelea difícil, vio como Ichigo incrustaba a Zangetsu en el suelo mientras caia de rodillas, sentía un dolor que ya se le estaba haciendo familiar, aquel que le recordaba que estaba perdiendo sus poderes. La chica se levantó como pudo y camino hasta quedar junto a él, se arrodillo y comenzó a curarlo.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta algo preocupada.

—Pues…no estoy muerto así que sí, estoy bien—Responde Ichigo sentándose y mirándola con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió—¿Y tu estas bien?

—Más o menos, mi cuerpo ya no se mueve como antes y eso me complico un poco las cosas—Contesta Kagome para luego suspirar frustrada, era algo realmente molesto.

—Esa herida en tu pierna se ve mal—Dice Ichigo mirando la herida, le dolía con solo verla—¿No te duele?

—Como el demonio—Contesta ella terminando de curarlo.

—El no poder curarte a ti misma debe ser una molestia—Dice el pelinaranja levantándose para luego ayudarla a ella.

—Bueno, no me quejo, al menos puedo detener el sangrado—Dice Kagome con los brazos en jarras.

—Muy bien…sube—Dice el chico agachándose de espaldas a ella quien lo miro confundida—No te dejare caminar con esa herida, sube.

—Pero…¿Y tu Zanpakuto?—Pregunta la ojidorada señalando la espada junto a él.

—Tú la llevaras en mi lugar.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esa cosa es más grande que yo, aunque me lleves cargando será una molestia!—Se queja colocándose junto al arma, viéndola bien la chica le llegaba al hombro cuando mucho.

Sin decir nada el Shinigami sustituto se levanto y tomo su espada colocándola en su espalda, después sin previo aviso cargo a Kagome estilo princesa, la chica se sonrojo a más no poder, Ichigo lo notó pero no dijo nada, siendo como era ella probablemente le diera pena, sin prestarle mucha atención a eso usó el Shunpo para irse de alli.

Una vez se fueron, Hakudoshi hizo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se levanto, camino hacia Kagura quien aun respiraba y luego junto con ella desapareció del lugar.

Los demás esperaban en el mismo lugar en que los habían dejado, Orihime ya había terminado de curar las heridas de todos y ahora solo esperaban a que los otros dos llegaran, para su alivio ambos llegaron sanos y salvos…o por lo menos uno de ellos, al parecer la sacerdotisa lo había curado. Ichigo dejo a Kagome sentada en una banca que estaba cerca y Orihime se apresuró a curarla.

—Me alegro de que los dos estén bien—Dice la chicha llorando en cascada mientras Rukia se acercaba a ellas.

—Toma—Dice la Shinigami entregándole el fragmento a Kagome, se sorprendió al ver que apenas ella lo tocó este se purifico.

—Muchas gracias, lamento haberte pedido que lo buscaras—Dice la ojidorada con una sonrisa apenada.

—No te preocupes, creo que ya sé por qué es tan importante—Dice Rukia sentándose a su lado—Es un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon, ¿Cierto?

—¿Perla de Shikon?—Pregunta Ishida intrigado.

—Es una joya que otorga poder a quien la posee, un solo fragmento es más que suficiente para aumentar el poder varias veces—Responde Kagome mirando el pequeño fragmento en su mano—Es también la causa por la que Naraku me quiere muerta.

—Porque puedes purificarla ¿No es así?—Dice Rukia recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la sacerdotisa.

—Naraku quiere una perla contaminada, y al ser yo la única que puede purificarla soy una amenaza para él.

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes, muy bien, ya sabían el motivo por que el que la seguían, pero aun les quedaba una duda.

—¿Por qué es solo un fragmento? ¿Qué paso con el resto de la perla?—Pregunta Sado.

—Pues verán…hace quinientos años la perla fue robada por un cuervo de la muerte, éste se la trago y comenzó a transformarse—Comienza a explicar Kagome—La sacerdotisa que la protegía en aquel entonces trato de recuperarla….y lo logro, pero…

—Pero…

—Pero al lanzarle su flecha al cuervo para recuperarla la atravesó y se rompió en miles de fragmentos que se dispersaron por todas partes—Dice con algo de pesar—Fue por ella que nuestra familia ha tenido el deber de recolectar los fragmentos—Vuelve a mirar el fragmento en su mano—Nosotros tenemos casi la mitad en el templo, pero Naraku tiene otra parte consigo.

—Eso lo explica todo—Dice Ishida cruzándose de brazos.

—Sin embargo nuestra misión no termina ahí—Continua Kagome confundiéndolos—Luego de recolectar los fragmentos…debemos…—Niega con la cabeza—Debo destruirla.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?—Pregunta Orihime terminando de curarla.

—La Perla de Shikon no solo otorga poder, también tiene la capacidad de conceder deseos—Responde la ojidorada mirándola—Pero es una trampa, nunca te concede tu verdadero deseo—Cierra los ojos por un momento y los vuelve a abrir—Solo el deseo correcto la hará desaparecer, y seré yo quien se encargue de eso.

—Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte—Dice Ichigo decidido.

—Así es, puedes contar con nosotros—Dice Orihime con una sonrisa.

—Yo le contare a Renji todo esto para que lo informe en la sociedad de almas—Dice Rukia también sonriendo—Es posible que te ayuden.

Kagome asintió y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias chicos.

Estaba feliz, había encontrado buenos amigos. Lo que aun no les decía era que su misión no era solo destruir la perla, sino también derrotar a Naraku, debía acabar con la batalla que su familia y ese hombre han llevado por más de mil años…esa ya seria historia para otro día, sabía que ya tenían suficiente con lo que acababa de contarles, una vez asimilen la información les contaría lo demás.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...un detallito que olvide poner en el capitulo anterior, la falda del traje de Kagome es corta, como la de la escuela :)...**

 **Fiu, como cuesta hacer peleas, si asi es escribirlas no se como se las arreglan los que deben dibujarlas escena por escena o_o...**

 **En fin...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	9. C-9 Historia

**¡Hola a todos! Que buen día hace hoy ¿No creen? :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 9…**

* * *

 **Kagome Pov.**

La Perla de Shikon fue creada hace setecientos años por una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko, aunque sus intenciones no eran crear esa joya. Midoriko estaba envuelta en una pelea contra cientos de Hollow, al verse atrapada y débil, utilizo las fuerzas que le quedaban para extraer la esencia de los Hollow y encerrarla dentro de su propio cuerpo, pero la presión fue tan grande que su pecho estallo, y así fue como nació la Perla de Shikon, en la cual se dice que Midoriko aun mantiene su batalla contra los Hollow.

La historia de la familia Higurashi se remonta a trescientos años antes.

Hace mil años, la familia Higurashi era una de las cuatro casas nobles de la Sociedad de almas, el cabeza de la familia de aquel entonces, Higurashi Satoshi, era un miembro de los trece escuadrones de protección, que para aquel entonces acababa de surgir, él fue el primer capitán del tercer escuadron.

Un día, un mensaje de gran importancia llego a oídos de todos los capitanes, un numero anormal de Hollow se estaba reuniendo en un solo punto en el mundo real. Satoshi, junto a su teniente y su tercer oficial, fueron a investigar la causa, al llegar al lugar de la anomalía vieron como los Hollow se amontonaban en un solo punto, y alli mismo, acostado y con graves quemaduras, yacía un hombre.

Cuando fueron a destruir a los Hollow para intentar salvar a ese humano un estallido de energía maligna se disperso por todo el lugar, sin poder creérselo, vieron como el tremendo poder maligno regresaba al punto de origen, como si fuera absorvido. En el lugar donde antes había estado el hombre siendo devorado, se hallaba un ser cubierto por una piel de mandril, los tres se pusieron en alerta y dispersándose fueron acercándose al sujeto.

De un solo movimiento de la mano, aquel ser mato a los subordinados de Satoshi, mientras que a él le hizo una herida que para alguien normal sería mortal. Al ver que no había podido matarlo, el sujeto se acerco a Satoshi, quien había caído por la herida y lo miraba con la cabeza levantada a duras penas.

"Veo que has logrado sobrevivir a mi poder", fue lo que dijo aquel ser, "Mi nombre es Naraku, la próxima vez que volvamos a vernos, te matare y destruiré la Sociedad de almas", tras decir eso, Naraku desapareció dejando a Satoshi en el lugar desangrándose hasta perder la consciencia.

 **Normal Pov.**

—¿Y qué fue lo que paso después?—Pregunta Ichigo, todos estaban reunidos en su habitación, él sentado en la silla del escritorio.

—Según me conto mi abuelo, cuando Satoshi despertó se encontraba en la habitación de un palacio—Responde Kagome sentada en la cama junto a Orihime—La hija de un terrateniente lo encontró a mitad de su paseo y al verlo herido ordeno que lo llevaran al palacio, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Midori.

—Y supongo que ella fue su esposa—Dice Ishida sentado en el suelo junto a Sado y Rukia.

—Así es, ella se hizo cargo de él mientras sus heridas sanaban, así que con el tiempo se enamoro de ella—Dice Kagome mirándolo—Luego de informar lo ocurrido con Naraku vino al mundo real a vivir con ella.

—Pero espera, ¿Cómo se lo permitieron si era de una familia noble?—Pregunta Renji recostado a una de las puertas del armario con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues los consejeros de la familia estaban en desacuerdo al principio, que la cabeza de la familia se casara con una humana era algo inaudito—Responde Kagome rascándose una mejilla—Pero cuando se enteraron de que era una princesa cambiaron de opinión y le permitieron casarse con ella.

—Porque también era de una familia noble—Dice Rukia con exasperación, los consejeros de las familias nobles siempre han sido una molestia, algo que ya había experimentado al ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki.

—Ciertamente, pero bueno, luego de casarse con Midori, como ella no podía ir con él a la Sociedad de almas, se quedo a vivir con ella aquí en el mundo real—Dice Kagome mirando al techo—Con los años la familia fue ganando una gran reputación por la zona y se convirtieron en el gran templo que es hoy con muchos aprendices.

—Eso explica las habilidades que tienen—Comenta Sado llamando su atención—Fueron heredadas por el reiatsu de un Shinigami.

—Pero ¿Qué paso luego? Dudo mucho que haya tenido un "y vivieron felices por siempre"—Cuestiona Kon subiéndose a la cama recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la ojidorada.

—Como ya dije, trescientos años después fue creada la Perla de Shikon—Continua explicando—Cuando Naraku se entero de su existencia y de las capacidades que tenia busco la manera de hacerse con ella.

—Pero Satoshi se interpuso y se la arrebato—Dice Ichigo apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

—Así es, debido a eso ambos comenzaron una guerra—Dice la chica mirando a su regazo—La Sociedad de almas también se involucró en ello al ver que Naraku controlaba a los Hollow, la guerra duro cerca de tres meses, la Sociedad de almas había logrado rescatar la perla y la ocultaron, pero a cambio de eso muchos, incluido Satoshi, perdieron sus vidas.

—Eso significa que la Sociedad de almas se hizo cargo de cuidar la perla desde entonces ¿No?—Dice Renji, Kagome asintió en respuesta.

—¿Y cómo fue que termino en el mundo real de nuevo?—Pregunta Rukia.

Kagome se quedo callada por un instante, se veía pensativa, parecía que intentaba recordarlo.

—Mi padre me conto que la Sociedad de almas se había enterado de que una sacerdotisa de la familia Higurashi había obtenido extraños poderes al nacer—Responde al fin con una mano en la barbilla—Al principio creyeron que eran los poderes Shinigami heredados de Satoshi, pero cuando entro en contacto con la perla y la purifico supieron que era algo completamente distinto, algo otorgado por la misma perla. Desde entonces nuestra familia se ha hecho cargo de cuidar la perla, y cuando fue partida en pequeños fragmentos hace quinientos años nos dimos a la tarea de buscarlos.

—Ahora entiendo porque el Capitán Comandante estaba tan preocupado por ti—Comenta Renji cerrando los ojos para luego alejarse del armario—Sabiendo todo esto iré inmediatamente a la Sociedad de almas para comunicar todo lo ocurrido—Dicho esto salta por una de las ventanas yéndose de allí.

Luego de unos minutos más, los demás también se decidieron a ir a hacer lo suyo, mientras Renji estuviera en la Sociedad de almas no tendrían nada que hacer más que esperar.

Ichigo salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, esperaba que su estúpido viejo no se hubiera comido los pudines de chocolate que había dejado en el refrigerador, Kagome por su parte se acostó invadiendo la cama del chico mientras Kon se quedaba dormido al pie de la cama, se quedo mirando al techo pensativa. A los pocos minutos Kurosaki regreso con los dos pudines y le entrego uno haciéndola sentarse.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta al verla tan distraída.

—Si lo estoy—Responde ella dándole una probada a su pudin.

—No te creo—Dice Ichigo acercando DEMASIADO su rostro al de ella.

—N-No es nada, en serio—Dice Kagome alejándose de él, se montó completamente en la cama recostándose contra la pared.

—¿Entonces por qué estas tan distraída?—Pregunta Ichigo dejando su pudin en el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla.

La ojidorada se quedo callada por unos momentos, suspiró.

—Es mi familia—Responde al fin resignada—Mi madre ha de estar muy preocupada sin mencionar a mis hermanos—Dice mirando el pudin en sus manos.

Ichigo se la quedo mirando, así que era eso.

—Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no aprovechas de ir a visitarlos mientras Renji regresa?—Pregunta volviendo a tomar su pudin para luego subirse a la cama sentándose junto a ella.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando pero…

—Te preocupa que Naraku mande a alguien a buscarte ahí—Completa el chico recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella—No pienses en eso, tu familia merece saber que estás bien y deben verte para asegurarse de que es así.

Ella no dijo nada, Ichigo la observo por unos instantes y luego miro al techo.

—Si lo pides iré contigo—Dice haciéndola mirarlo—Ya te lo dije antes, no te dejare sola en ningún momento, no me importa que ya puedas defenderte por tu cuenta—Cierra los ojos dando a entender que no aceptaba replicas—Además estoy seguro de que no soy el único, los demás piensan igual que yo, si les pides que vayan contigo lo harán, puedes contar con todos cuando lo necesites, lo sabes.

Kagome se lo quedo mirando, él tenía razón, sonrió mirando de nueva cuenta su postre, tal vez no fuera mala idea pedirles que la acompañaran.

—Por cierto—Vuelve a hablar Ichigo llamando su atención—Si no te vas a comer eso me lo puedes dar, no tengo ningún problema—Dice con una sonrisa señalando el pudin.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!—Dice Kagome apartándolo lejos de él.

—Oh vamos, apenas le diste una probada, estoy seguro de que no lo quieres—Dice el pelinaranja tratando de quitárselo, pero ella lo alejaba con un brazo mientras que con el otro intentaba alejarlo. A decir verdad él hacia eso solo para animarla y evitar que pensara tanto.

—Tú ya te terminaste el tuyo así que no molestes—Dice Kagome empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, no solo porque intentara proteger su "precioso", sino también porque tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.

Afuera, Isshin y Yuzu escuchaban todo con las orejas pegadas a la puerta, Karin los observaba con los brazos cruzados, esos dos no tenían remedio.

—No seas mala, dame aunque sea una cucharada—Oyen suplicar a Ichigo.

—¡Olvídalo!—Oyen gritar a Kagome, al parecer trataba de alejarlo.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ahora?—Pregunta Karin ya cansada de esto.

—Kagome-chan y Oni-chan están solos en la habitación—Responde Yuzu con un dedo en la boca en señal de que no hiciera ruido o los descubrirían.

—¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Ya no son unos niños ¿Saben?—Dice la pelinegra rascándose la nuca con los ojos cerrados, en eso escucharon el sonido de algo cayendo dentro de la habitación seguido del silencio.

—Ya no se escucha nada—Dice Yuzu sintiendo la curiosidad apoderarse de ella.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido?—Se pregunta Isshin, mil y una cosas que pudieron haber sucedido comenzaron a desfilar por su mente, muchas de ellas no aptas para menores y que deberían ser censuradas.

Karin suspiro y sin decir nada más se fue de allí.

Con los otros dos dentro de la habitación, Kagome había intentado de todo por alejar a Ichigo de su pudin, pero no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al borde de la cama y cuando el chico se estiro para quitárselo ambos cayeron al suelo. La chica cerró los ojos por el dolor causado por el golpe de su cabeza contra la madera, por fortuna el postre estaba intacto, pero su pobre cabeza había pagado el precio.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Ichigo que estaba sobre ella, se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, parecían inmersos en un trance muy profundo ocasionado por los ojos del otro, un trance que fue roto al escuchar voces al otro lado de la puerta, esto los hizo darse cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

Ichigo se aparto rápidamente y se alejo un poco sentándose en el suelo de espaldas a ella, Kagome también se sentó dándole la espalda, los corazones de ambos latían a mil por hora y sus caras parecían hacer competencia con un tomate maduro.

Al día siguiente no se dirigieron la palabra, y es que cada vez que se veían no podían evitar sonrojarse a más no poder, al llegar a la escuela los demás los miraban extrañados ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos?, ni siquiera le habían hecho caso al pobre Asano, el castaño lloraba en cascada por ser ignorado por sus amigos de esa forma.

—¡¿Por qué Mizuiro?! ¡Ni siquiera me miraron o me dijeron hola!—Llora mirando al chico como si tuviera una respuesta.

—No lo sé Keigo—Contesta el pelinegro con poco interés mirando su celular.

—Algo paso ayer cuando nos fuimos—Dice Rukia mirándolos con interés—Yuzu me dijo que escucharon algo caer en la habitación de Ichigo y después nada.

—Me pregunto qué paso—Dice Orihime curiosa.

—Sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que terminaremos enterándonos aunque no queramos—Dice Ishida cruzándose de brazos, los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

A la hora del almuerzo Kagome les comento los que había hablado con Ichigo el día anterior, la tensión entre ellos dos había disminuido bastante pero aun así no podían evitar sonrojarse cada vez que se veían. Los chicos aceptaron en ir con ella, no perderían la oportunidad de conocer a la familia de Kagome y ¿Para qué mentir?, también tenían muchas ganas de conocer el lugar donde vivía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...¿Que les pareció la escena comprometedora?, en algun momento tenía que pasar algo así xD...en el proximo capitulo por fin conoceremos a la familia de Kagome, y algo bastante interesante ocurrira con Ishida muajaja xD.  
**

 **Ishida: Seré sincero contigo, estas comenzando a asustarme ¬_¬.**

 **Yo: No tienes porque mi querido Quincy x3.**

 **Ishida: Confiesa ¿Que es lo que tienes planeado hacerme? ¬_¬.**

 **Yo: Ya te dije que no tienes porque asustarte, no te haré nada malo...aun xD.**

 **Ishida: -_-...tengo un mal presentimiento.**

 **En fin xD...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	10. C-10 La familia de Kagome

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 10…**

* * *

Bien, ya estaba todo listo, Kagome dijo que llevaran ropa para algunos días. Se reunieron en la estación de trenes y se subieron al primero que llego, tras unos minutos se bajaron y siguieron a la sacerdotisa, al llegar al lugar vieron que estaba muy apartado de la civilización, vieron el letrero que decía "Templo Higurashi" junto a unas largas escaleras, estaban seguros de que no podían ver el final..

—Genial, y yo que creí que las escaleras a la casa de Tsubaki-san eran largas—Dice Ichigo con algo de pesar.

—Pues ¿Qué esperabas?, el templo está situado en la cima de la montaña—Dice Kagome mirándolo mientras buscaba algo en su short blanco, parecía una moneda que luego arrojo al aire, ésta desapareció con un brillo fugaz—Comencemos a subir—Dice dándoles la espalda para empezar a subir, mientras más rápido comenzaran más temprano llegarían.

—¿Qué fue eso que arrojaste?—Pregunta Rukia subiendo detrás de ella al igual que el resto.

—Una ficha espiritual, se utilizan para rastrear a una persona que esté lejos, también sirve como método de comunicación—Responde Kagome.

—Entonces tu familia ya sabe que estamos aquí—Dice Ishida recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

Mientras tanto en el templo, un joven caminaba por el lugar, acababa de terminar con su entrenamiento mental, ahora venia el físico. Justo cuando iba a entrar al dojo donde entrenaba algo apareció frente a él, al ver la ficha con la marca del sol se sorprendió y sonrió, así que ya estaba de vuelta, sin tiempo que perder fue corriendo a la casa principal del templo donde vivía su familia, primero debía decirles la gran noticia a ellos, luego se lo diría a sus amigos.

Luego de mucho tiempo los chicos lograron llegar hasta la cima, Ichigo dejo la mochila con su ropa a un lado y se acostó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, Rukia se arrodillo en el suelo, Ishida y Sado se sentaron en la escalera y Orihime era sostenida por Kagome para recuperar el aire.

—¿Están bien chicos?—Pregunta la ojidorada con una sonrisa nerviosa dejando a la pelirroja sentarse en el suelo.

—¡En lo mas mínimo!—Gritan Ishida, Rukia e Ichigo mirándola con furia, ella rio nerviosa.

—Y eso que paramos a descansar varias veces—Dice Kagome rascándose una mejilla.

—¿Cómo es que…tú no estás cansada?—Pregunta Ishida casi recuperado.

—Es porque estoy acostumbrada, además de que en mi entrenamiento me hicieron subir y bajar esas escaleras unas cincuenta veces—Responde con la mirada ensombrecida—Y lo peor es que tuve que subirlas con una roca a rastras.

—" _¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le dieron?_ "—Piensan todos mirándola con una gotita anime, sentían lastima por ella.

—Vele el lado positivo, subir esas escaleras ahora es un paseo para ti—Dice una voz llegando con ellos.

Al mirar en aquella dirección vieron a un joven de cabello plateado y largo atado en una cola alta, unos ojos dorados resaltaban en su rostro, su traje era igual al que Kagome uso en su pelea contra Hakudoshi y Kagura, el shihakusho que en la parte superior es blanco con el negro debajo y el Hakama negro, estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa que si no fuera porque estaban en el suelo Rukia y Orihime se habrían desmayado, nunca antes habían visto a un chico tan lindo…bueno…Ichigo y el Capitán Hitsugaya eran la excepción.

—¡Nii-san!—Grita Kagome corriendo para abrazarlo, el correspondió sin dudarlo.

—Me alegro de que estés a salvo—Dice el chico separándose de ella.

—Todo es gracias a ellos—Dice Kagome mirando a los chicos—Me estuvieron cuidando todo este tiempo, ven—Jala a su hermano hasta los demás que ya se habían recuperado—Chicos, él es uno de mis hermanos mayores, Inuyasha.

—Es un placer conocerte—Dicen Orihime y Rukia embelesadas.

—Ellas son Inoue Orihime y Kuchiki Rukia—Presenta Kagome mirando a Inuyasha—Y ellos son Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu y Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Kurosaki? Eres el Shinigami sustituto que venció a Aizen ¿No es asi?—Pregunta Inuyasha metiendo las manos en las mangas de su shihakusho.

—Así…es—Responde Ichigo rascándose una mejilla, vaya, su fama se extendía hasta lugares como ese, aunque tras la historia que Kagome les había contado ya era de esperarse que su familia siguiera conectada con la Sociedad de almas de algún modo.

—Vayamos con los demás, ya les avise que venias en camino y te están esperando—Dice Inuyasha comenzando a caminar hacia un sendero, ellos no tardaron en seguirlo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al templo, se sorprendieron al ver lo enorme que era.

—Iré a decirles que ya estás aquí, ahora vuelvo—Dice Inuyasha alejándose de ellos.

—Este lugar es enorme—Dice Ishida viendo alrededor.

—Bueno…siendo que son una familia noble no es de sorprenderse—Dice Rukia.

—De todos modos esta es solo la primera parte del templo—Dice Kagome llamando su atención—En esta parte se encuentran los dojos donde entrenan a los aprendices—Camina seguida de ellos hasta uno de los edificios, todos parecían parte de un palacio.

Se asomaron en un dojo por la rendija de una de las puertas corredizas, un hombre grande y musculoso estaba parado y cruzado de brazos frente a los que parecían ser los novatos mientras estos practicaban sus movimientos.

—Ese de ahí es Shichinintai Kiokotsu, es uno de los diez maestros que enseñan en lo que podría llamarse nuestra academia—Dice Kagome para luego alejarse de allí con el resto—Por allá se encuentran las salas de meditación—Señala otro edificio algo lejos frente a ellos—También es un lugar para estudiar la invocación de las armas espirituales, aunque claro solo la teoría—Dice rascándose una sien con una sonrisa nerviosa—De la practica se encarga Shichinintai Bankotsu, aunque le cuesta mucho ser paciente es un buen maestro.

—¿Y qué hay por ahí?—Pregunta Orihime señalando detrás de las salas de meditación, se sentía en alguna clase de tour y la ojidorada era su guía.

—Por allá están las pagodas donde se guardan las armas de práctica—Responde Kagome mirándola—Antes de invocar un arma espiritual los aprendices usan esas para encontrar su estilo de lucha y para acostumbrarse a usar un arma.

—¿Y allá arriba?—Pregunta esta vez Ishida mirando unas escaleras que no eran de más de diez o veinte escalones, pero eran bastante amplias, tanto como para que pudieran pasar quince personas una al lado de la otra.

—Ahí se encuentra el dormitorio de los aprendices—Responde la ojidorada mirando en la misma dirección—Antes el dormitorio era mixto, pero por culpa de uno de mis hermanos tuvieron que dividirlo, una parte para los hombres y otra para las mujeres, es bueno que sean edificios separados.

—Y me imagino…que el edificio que se ve desde aquí es la casa principal, donde habita la familia—Dice Rukia observando una estructura un poco más grande situada al final de otras escaleras un tanto más largas, de unos…cuarenta escalones más o menos, parecía tener cerca de tres pisos, aunque era difícil saberlo al estar tan lejos.

—Eso es correcto—Asegura Kagome con una sonrisa—La casa Higurashi es muy grande, cuenta con sesenta habitaciones, cada una con su propio baño, tiene la sala de conferencias a dónde van los consejeros junto con el cabeza de la familia, y la mejor parte…—Se calla un momento para hacerlos sentir más curiosidad—En la parte trasera hay unos baños termales.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, su amiga vivía entre los mejores lujos.

—Por sus caras deduzco que mi adorada hermanita ya les conto todo sobre nuestra casa—Dice una voz masculina.

Al mirar hacia allí vieron a un joven igual de apuesto que Inuyasha, su cabello era negro como el de Kagome, era solo un poco largo, lo suficiente como para permitirle atarlo en una cola baja, sus ojos eran azules como la noche, vestía el mismo Shihakusho; Orihime y Rukia se apoyaron la una en la otra para no caer, ¿Es que acaso todos los hermanos de Kagome eran así de lindos?

—Miroku—Dice Kagome yendo a abrazarlo.

—Es bueno ver que hayas regresado bien—Dice Miroku con una sonrisa luego de separarse de ella—Y veo que has traído contigo a dos bellos ángeles—Se acerca a Rukia y Orihime tomándole una mano a cada una, ambas se sonrojaron—Díganme preciosas, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?—Dice con una sonrisa angelical que las derritió por dentro.

Ishida en ese momento no supo porque motivo, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de darle un golpe a ese sujeto para apartarlo de ellas *Cof, Cof* de Orihime *Cof, Cof*

En ese momento pareció que sus deseos fueron escuchados, un golpe muy fuerte se escucho por todo el templo, algunas aves salieron volando.

—Es el colmo contigo—Dice la mujer que lo había golpeado, cabello castaño largo atado en una cola alta, sus ojos también castaños destilaban furia hacia el hombre acuclillado con las manos en la cabeza, mantenía el puño en alto.

—L-Lo siento mucho Sanguito, no pude evitarlo—Dice Miroku levantándose para mirarla con una sonrisa nerviosa, en su cabeza apareció el tan esperado chipote que le había dejado el golpe de su amada—Sabes que no puedo resistirme a las chicas lindas.

—Entonces la próxima—Dice Sango acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro de una manera tan amenazante que el chico comenzó a sudar—Yo te ayudare a resistirte.

—S-Si Sango, te lo agradecería mucho—Dice Miroku nervioso, esa mujer era realmente aterradora cuando quería.

—Bien—Se aleja de el—Lamento mucho eso, siempre lo hace—Dice mirando a las chicas sacándolas del shock en que habían quedado—Soy Hirayuki Sango, y para fortuna o desgracia soy la prometida de Miroku.

—Tus palabras hieren como un puñal en el corazón—Dice Miroku de manera dramática.

—Te tienes merecido eso y mucho más por ser tan mujeriego—Dice Kagome cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, Miroku suspiro.

—¡Kagome!—Oyen gritar a alguien.

Segundos después vieron a otro chico abrazando a la ojidorada por la espalda, su cabello era castaño claro y estaba atado en un moño alto, sus ojos del color del jade mostraban la más pura inocencia y brillaban de felicidad al ver a la chica, Ichigo sintió un enojo repentino ante tal escena, se calmó mirando hacia otro lado ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

—¡Shippo, que bueno verte!—Dice Kagome volteándose para devolverle el abrazo—¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?—Se separa de él.

—Muy bien, el idiota de Inuyasha es muy estricto, pero uno se acostumbra—Responde Shippo con una gran sonrisa, de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

—¿A quién llamas idiota?—Cuestiona Inuyasha mirándolo con furia, a unos metros de él se hallaba una joven observando la escena.

Kagome al verla parecía sorprendida, por algún motivo que sus amigos no lograron comprender unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos antes de correr hacia la chica para abrazarla, parecía aliviada por algo. La joven era muy parecida a Kagome, solo que sus ojos eran marrones, sonrió con suavidad y le devolvió el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza de forma lenta para calmarla.

—Me alegro tanto…de que estés bien—Dice Kagome llorando—Kikyo-nee-san.

—Yo también me alegro de que tu estés bien—Dice Kikyo cerrando los ojos—Cuando abrí aquel portal para que pudieras huir temía que algo te pasara estando en aquella forma en que Akago te dejo.

—Pero estoy bien, y todo gracias a ellos—Dice Kagome llevándola frente a los chicos—Ella es la prometida de Inuyasha, Kikyo.

—Les agradezco mucho haber cuidado de ella—Dice Kikyo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—No fue nada—Dice Ichigo haciendo también una reverencia al igual que el resto.

—Cuando la encontramos como una niña no podíamos dejarla a su suerte—Dice Rukia enderezándose.

—Es nuestra amiga, y como tal la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos—Dice Orihime con una sonrisa.

—Veo que te has hecho de buenos compañeros—Oyen decir a alguien más.

—Seshomaru…nii-sama—Dice Kagome mirando a su hermano mayor.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, el viento soplaba agitando los cabellos plateados de aquel hombre, de no ser por su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados jurarían que estaban viendo a Byakuya, eran muy parecidos, aunque sinceramente su mirada era mucho más fría que la del Capitán Kuchiki. En su Shihakusho llevaba una insignia dorada donde va el corazón, era un escudo con una estrella y una media luna, era la insignia que identificaba al cabeza de la familia.

Con una mirada seria y decidida Kagome se acerco a su hermano, había un motivo más por el que quería regresar al templo.

—Nii-sama, por favor, quiero que me des tu entrenamiento de tres días—Dice mirándolo a los ojos—Debido a que estuve mucho tiempo en forma de niña mi cuerpo ha perdido la costumbre de pelear, este inconveniente me dio muchos problemas cuando peleé con Hakudoshi hace unos días.

Seshomaru se quedo callado por un instante, conocía muy bien esa mirada, no se daría por vencida hasta convencerlo de que la entrenara, soltó un suspiro de manera disimulada.

—Muy bien, pero recuerda, no te tendré consideración solo porque seas mi hermana—Responde al fin haciéndola sonreír.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, no soy tan débil como Inuyasha—Dice Kagome sonriendo con algo de burla.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?—Pregunta el mencionado con un tic en un ojo, su hermana solo volteo el rostro para mirarlo y le saco la lengua.

—Solo era una broma, no te enojes—Dice Kagome acercándose a él quien la miro con enfado.

—Deberías ir a ver a nuestra madre—Dice Seshomaru dándoles la espalda—Ya tendrán tiempo de seguir conversando.

—Claro—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tranquila.

Todos, a excepción de Miroku, Sango y Shippo, comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la…¿Casa? ¿Mansión?, en fin, los otros tres no fueron con ellos debido a que tenían cosas que hacer con los aprendices.

En el camino, Kagome, al estar tan distraída hablando con los demás, piso mal uno de los escalones y casi se cae, suerte que Ichigo estaba detrás de ella y la atrapo justo a tiempo terminando accidentalmente por cargarla estilo princesa.

—Gracias Ichigo—Dice Kagome sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—N-No fue nada—Dice Ichigo igual de sonrojado dejándola en el suelo.

Ante ese acto Inuyasha y -muy discretamente- Seshomaru le lanzaron unas miradas que si fueran puñales ya lo habrían destazado, Ichigo al sentir las miradas los observo, se arrepintió al instante, alrededor de ambos hermanos se extendía un aura amenazante que lo hizo tensarse, algo le decía que esa noche no iba a poder dormir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...aun falta un hermano y su madre, pero los dejare para el siguiente capitulo :)...aquí entre nos lo que siempre se me complica mas escribir son las presentaciones de los personajes, por esa razon muchas veces los pongo a que se conozcan desde antes ó_o...en fin...  
**

 **¿Que les parecio la ultima escena? Mori de risa cuando la escribia, Inuyasha ya es muy celoso de por si, y con Kagome como su hermana más todavia, y ni que decir de Seshomaru, si es muy protector con Rin (quien por cierto aparecerá pronto) tenia que serlo con una hermana ¿No? xD...pobre Ichigo, la tendrá un poco dificil xD.**

 **Ya comienza a surgir el IshiHime x3, y aguante Ishida porque aun viene mas xD.**

 **Ishida: Y de nuevo, estás comenzando a asustarme.**

 **Ichigo: Al menos Inoue no tiene dos hermanos que parece que quieren matarte solo por tocarla.**

 **Inuyasha: Mas te vale no acercartele Kurosaki—Se truena los dedos.**

 **Seshomaru: Si le haces algo...te matare—Lo mira de manera amenazante y fría con una mano en su espada.  
**

 **Ichigo: T_T, ¡Ayuda!.**

 **Yo: Descuida Ichi, no dejaré que te maten, xD...**

 **Ichigo: Eso espero T_T...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	11. C-11 Confusiones

**Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 11…**

* * *

En la Sociedad de almas, Renji fue rápidamente con su Capitán para darle el informe, inmediatamente éste se lo notifico al Capitán Comandante. Todos los capitanes recibieron la llamada a una reunión que se celebraría en una hora, mientras tanto, Renji fue a ponerse al día con el papeleo, tal y como la ultima vez su escritorio estaba a rebosar de papeles, y ni que decir del de Byakuya, el Capitán del sexto escuadron estaba escondido detrás de la montaña de papeles, ¿Qué estaba pasando para que tuvieran tanto papeleo?

La hora de la reunión de capitanes llego y se reunieron en el cuartel del primer escuadrón, aquí el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto les conto todo acerca de la familia Higurashi.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido—Comenta el Capitán Hitsugaya.

—¿Dónde se esconde Naraku ahora?—Pregunta Soi Fong mirando al Capitán Comandante.

—Se esconde en un mundo que divide la Sociedad de almas y el Mundo separado—Responde Genryusai—Es un lugar al que se le conoce como el Mundo Zero.

—Conozco ese lugar, también es llamado Necro Mundo, el lugar donde las energías impuras del mundo real se acumulan y forman a un tipo único de Hollow—Dice el Capitán Kurotsuchi mostrando su demente fascinación por el tema—Los Necro Hollow son seres realmente fascinantes, me gustaría poder capturar uno para mis investigaciones.

—Podrás hacer eso cuando esta guerra termine—Comenta el Capitán Kuchiki con indiferencia.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de una guerra?

—No es necesario ser listos para saber que se avecina una—Responde Unohana con su característica calma.

—Así es, quiero que el doceavo escuadrón se ponga a trabajar de inmediato en un modo de contactar con el actual cabeza de la familia Higurashi desde aquí—Ordena Genryusai mirando con severidad a Kurotsuchi—Debe estar listo cuanto antes.

—Lo tendrá listo mañana mismo—Dice Kurotsuchi con seguridad.

—Con esto doy por concluida la reunión—Dice el Capitán Comandante golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real…

La noche se hizo presente en el gran templo, en la casa principal, los chicos ya habían sido asignados a sus habitaciones, las cuales para ser solo de huéspedes eran bastante espaciosas, eran dignas de un Rey. Para relajarse Kagome y los demás fueron a los baños termales que estaban divididos para hombres y mujeres, para desespero de Miroku.

—Es una verdadera lástima—Suspira el ojiazul con desánimo—Como me gustaría que hubiera un agujero en la pared—Dice mirando la pared de madera que dividía el baño al aire libre.

—Aun si lo hubiera no te dejaría acercarte—Dice Inuyasha mirándolo con ganas de golpearlo—Kikyo también está ahí.

Miroku volvió a suspirar, de lo que se estaba perdiendo, a Inuyasha le salió una vena anime, a los segundos el sonido de un golpe se extendió por todo el templo, en el lugar donde estaba Miroku solo se veían burbujas que salían desde el fondo, Ishida, Sado e Ichigo lo observaron con una gotita anime, el pelinaranja no supo porque, pero el pensamiento de que ese pudo haber sido él horas antes llegó a su mente.

Del otro lado Kagome, Kikyo y Sango observaron la parte más alta de la pared, luego se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, ese Miroku nunca cambiaría.

—Por cierto Kagome—Llama Orihime haciendo que la miraran—Dijiste que todos tus hermanos están comprometidos, ¿Tu también lo estás?—Pregunta con curiosidad, desde hacía un tiempo había estado sospechando algo -y estaba segura de que no era la única- pero si su amiga estaba comprometida entonces…ese presentimiento debía quedar en el olvido aunque fuera verdad.

La ojidorada se quedo en silencio por un momento, suspiró.

—Sí y no—Responde rascándose una mejilla, esto confundió un poco a Rukia y a Orihime—Lo que quiero decir es que…él está comprometido conmigo pero yo con él no, ¿Se entiende?—Dice mirándolas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te refieres a que tú no has aceptado ese compromiso pero él no se da por vencido—Dice Rukia aclarándolo para Orihime, Kagome asintió.

—En ese caso, quisiera preguntarte otra cosa—Dice Orihime con una sonrisa infantil juntando las manos, parecía feliz por algo—¿Sientes…algo por Kurosaki-kun?—Pregunta al fin, Kagome se sonrojo a más no poder.

—Es cierto, ¿Qué hay entre tú y el chico?—Pregunta Sango acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y mirada pícaras.

—Sí, cuéntanos, es malo guardar secretos entre familia—Dice Kikyo de la misma forma, aunque un poco mas disimulada.

De acuerdo, que hasta Kikyo, que se comportaba de una forma parecida a la de Seshomaru, le insistiera, esto era en serio.

—N-No, para nada—Niega rotundamente formando una X con sus brazos, pero al ver su rostro tan rojo como un tomate las chicas no le creyeron mucho que digamos.

—Pues el color en tu cara no parece opinar lo mismo—Dice Rukia nadando hacia ella—Confiesa, tú sientes algo por Ichigo.

Kagome se tenso, inmediatamente les dio la espalda apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre una de las rocas que conformaban la bañera natural, el silencio se hizo por algunos instantes en que las chicas intercambiaron miradas para terminar mirándola a ella de nuevo, la ojidorada suspiró.

—Tal vez si sienta algo—Responde al fin, todas excepto Kikyo sonrieron ampliamente—Pero no se emocionen, aun no sé lo que siento, es un sentimiento bastante confuso—Dice con una mano en la cara y los ojos cerrados, ellas borraron sus sonrisas.

—Así es como debe ser—Comenta Kikyo llamando la atención—Cuando te enamoras por primera vez siempre es así, tu corazón late muy rápido cerca de él, te sonrojas cada vez que te mira, ese tipo de cosas te confunden.

—Fue eso lo que te paso con Inuyasha cuando lo conociste ¿No es así?—Cuestiona Sango pensativa sentándose en las rocas junto a Kagome.

—Para nada, el y yo discutíamos mucho ¿Recuerdas?—Responde Kikyo mirándola—Estoy hablando de lo que te paso a ti.

—¿A mí?—Pregunta Sango algo sorprendida.

—Es cierto, cuando Miroku te hablo por primera vez te sonrojaste a más no poder—Dice Kagome mirándola con una sonrisa de burla, Sango se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado avergonzada.

—En fin, muchas veces esas meras acciones no significan nada—Continua Kikyo cerrando los ojos—Puede que solo sea porque a la chica le da pena acercarse a él o haya pasado algo vergonzoso entre ambos.

Ante esas palabras lo ocurrido en la habitación de Ichigo un par de días atrás llego a la mente de Kagome haciéndola mirar al suelo con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos mientras un imperceptible sonrojo de adueñaba de su rostro.

—De todos modos descubrir de que se trata solo depende de ti—Dice Kikyo mirándola con una ligera sonrisa, Kagome la miro y se la devolvió.

—Que lástima que no se odien—Comenta Sango de repente haciendo que la miraran extrañadas—Ya saben, del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿Verdad Kikyo?—Pregunta mirándola con una falsa sonrisa inocente.

La aludida se sonrojo solo un poco, sonriendo con una malicia muy bien disimulada se acerco a Sango y tomándola de una muñeca la hizo caer al agua llevándola hasta el fondo, Rukia y Orihime se miraron formando una sonrisa cómplice, tomaron a Kagome de los brazos y jalándola hacia atrás la hundieron junto a Sango, las chicas al librarse comenzaron una guerra de agua.

Del otro lado los chicos escucharon las repentinas risas, sobre todo Miroku que al salir del agua con un chipote más grande que una pelota de tenis se puso a discutir con su abusivo hermano, eso hasta que escucho las risas del lado de las chicas, se puso a mirar la cima de la pared con añoranza.

—Parece ser que se están divirtiendo—Comenta Shippo sentado en las rocas junto a Inuyasha.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo—Dice Miroku con cascadas saliendo de sus ojos—Mi bella Sango y las demás chicas lanzándose agua empapándose completamente mientras las toallas resbalan dejando al descubierto sus hermosas curvas—Dice comenzando a sangrar por la nariz, aunque no era el único, al escuchar eso Inuyasha, Ishida e Ichigo también habían comenzado a sangrar por la nariz, acababan de conocerlo y Miroku ya los estaba llevando por el lado oscuro.

—Yendo a un tema más importante—Dice Inuyasha limpiándose la nariz—Kurosaki—Llama haciendo que el pelinaranja lo mirara mientras se limpiaba la nariz también—¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y mi hermana?—Pregunta mirándolo de manera amenazante.

—S-Solo somos amigos—Se apresura a responder Ichigo sudando frio.

—Así que solo amigos ¿Eh?—Dice el peliplateado no muy convencido, Miroku lo observó, era hora de intervenir.

—Vamos Inuyasha, tranquilo—Dice colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor—Kagome ya no es ninguna niña, deberías dejar de espantarle a los pretendientes—Comenta con algo de diversión.

—Le ha espantado a todos menos a uno—Dice Shippo apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

—¡Es porque es un maldito insistente!—Grita el nombrado mirando al chico furioso—El no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Disculpen ¿De quién hablan?—Pregunta Ishida curioso.

—Marzetsu Koga—Responde Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos—Es un niño rico que está enamorado de mi hermana, incluso pidió su mano pero ni ella ni Seshomaru aceptaron.

—Seshomaru es quien tiene la decisión final, si no le agrada el pretendiente lo rechazara sin miramientos—Dice Miroku sumergiendo su cuerpo en el agua—Así que tienes solo una oportunidad, si te interesa mi pequeña y adorada hermanita demuéstraselo a Seshomaru de forma que no pueda negarse—Dice mirando a Ichigo que enrojeció hasta las orejas pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a voltear el rostro.

Inuyasha observó a Miroku como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente, un día de estos iba a matarlo, luego miro a Ichigo y disimuló su sorpresa al ver que el pelinaranja parecía estar pensando en las palabras de su hermano. Ishida y Sado se miraron y luego miraron a Ichigo, éste parecía tener una discusión interna consigo mismo, y al parecer su subconsciente iba ganando.

—¿Crees que esté bien?—Pregunta Sado en voz baja a Ishida para que solo él pudiera oírlo.

—No lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que Kurosaki apesta en todo lo relacionado al amor—Responde el Quincy con el mismo tono, se miraron y soltaron un suspiro, algo les decía que de un momento a otro tendrían que darle un empujón…solo esperaban que no de forma literal.

—" _Si me interesa_ "—Piensa Ichigo ajeno a todo lo demás—" _¿Me interesa?, es verdad que me parece una chica muy linda, es divertida y me gusta estar con ella pero…_ "—Cierra los ojos con frustración.

—" _Genial, cuando te pones triste llueve, y cuando estas confuso…¡Pasa un maldito tornado!_ "

—" _Esa voz…Hollow_ "

—" _Shirosaki-san para ti_ "—Oye decir a su Hollow interno con esa voz tan presumida y socarrona.

—" _¿Shirosaki? ¿Desde cuándo tienes un nombre?_ "

—" _Siempre lo eh tenido, que tú no te interesaras en eso es otra cosa_ "—Dice Shiro algo irritado—" _Pero no estamos hablando de mi ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te tiene tan confundido?!, en serio, un gran tornado arrasará con este lugar si no te aclaras pronto_ "—Se queja notablemente enfadado.

—" _No es asunto tuyo_ "

—" _Claro que lo es, vivo aquí_ "

—" _Claro que no, solo eres un intruso que suplantó el lugar de Zangetsu_ "

—" _Te recuerdo que él y yo somos uno solo ahora_ "

—" _Como sea, esto es algo que no te incumbe…en lo más mínimo_ "

—" _Como quieras, pero más te vale aclararte pronto o este lugar será historia_ "

—" _Si, claro, lo que tu digas_ "—Piensa Ichigo con sarcasmo sumergiéndose completamente en el agua, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era escuchar a… Shirosaki.

Ya muy en la noche Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el escalón del pasillo frente a su habitación, por más que intentó dormir sus pensamientos no se lo permitieron, en serio, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un dolor de cabeza.

—" _Te interesa_ "—Oye a Shirosaki de nuevo.

—" _Ya te dije que esto no es asunto tuyo_ "—Piensa Ichigo ligeramente irritado.

—" _Pues resulta que como tu Zanpakuto ahora, todo lo relacionado a ti es asunto mío_ "—Dice Shiro dando a entender que no aceptaba ninguna queja—" _Volviendo al tema principal, estuve observando tus recuerdos_ "

—" _¿Y que con eso?_ "—Pregunta Ichigo molesto, ¿Ahora también husmeaba en su memoria?, que entrometido.

—" _Que esa chica te interesa más de lo que crees_ "—Contesta el Hollow, el pelinaranja gruño por lo bajo—" _No me gruñas, eso es algo de lo que tú ya deberías haberte dado cuenta desde el incidente en tu habitación_ "

—" _No hables de ese incidente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿Quieres?_ "

—" _Si te pones a pensarlo detenidamente solo por un momento_ "—Continua Shirosaki ignorándolo olímpicamente—" _Esa chica aborda la mayor parte de tus pensamientos, no es difícil adivinar que estás enamorado_ "

Con esa afirmación de su Hollow Ichigo se puso a pensar, tal vez tuviera razón…pero no estaba seguro…¡Ah, ahora tenía mucho más en que pensar!, en su mundo interno Shiro se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, el tornado que azotaba la ciudad se hizo más grande y lo arrastró a sus fauces.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta alguien dándole un susto de muerte.

Kagome lo observó con una ceja alzada, cuando cruzo la esquina le había parecido extraño verlo por ahí tan tarde, y se extrañó más cuando el chico comenzó a despeinarse con desesperación.

—Sí, no me hagas caso—Responde Ichigo avergonzado—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, creí que estarías durmiendo—Contesta la ojidorada sentándose a su lado.

—No podía dormir—Dice el pelinaranja rascándose la cabeza, gracias a Shirosaki, si antes estaba confundido ahora juraba que se volvería loco.

—Pues ya somos dos—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa que lo dejo embobado—Es cierto—Dice buscando algo en el interior de su yukata blanca que usaba para dormir—Toma.

—Esto es…—Dice Ichigo tomando el objeto.

—Es mi piedra reishi, le pedí a Tsubaki que le hiciera unas modificaciones—Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa—Como ya sabes la piedra reishi sirve para regular el reiatsu, pero ahora también es capaz de regresar un reiatsu a su forma original.

—Eso significa que…

—Que tu reiatsu recuperara la fuerza que tenía antes de que comenzaras a perder tus poderes—Termina Kagome cerrando los ojos—Pero escucha atentamente, que tu reiatsu regrese a como era antes no significa que no perderás tus poderes—Continua mirándolo con seriedad—Eso pasara eventualmente, solo que ahora tu reiatsu no disminuirá.

Ichigo asintió en comprensión, luego se inclinó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas observando la piedra en forma de estrella, a estas alturas no le importaba perder sus poderes, todo lo que quería era poder ayudar a Kagome y ella acababa de darle los medios para conseguirlo.

—Pero ¿Estás segura de entregármela?—Pregunta mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ya no la necesitare mas así que no te preocupes—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca.

Del otro lado en el segundo piso Inuyasha observaba la escena apoyado en el barandal, ambos chicos habían comenzado una conversación.

—¿Qué opinas?—Pregunta a la persona que iba pasando detrás de él.

—Que si tuviera que elegir entre él y Marzetsu…elijo a Kurosaki—Responde Seshomaru con aparente indiferencia continuando su camino.

—Por primera vez pensamos igual—Dice Inuyasha apoyando su cabeza en una mano, suspiró.

Ciertamente, Kurosaki parecía ser mejor pretendiente para Kagome que ese lobo rabioso, aunque claro, eso no significaba que iba a dejárselo fácil, si quería estar con su hermana primero tendría que pasar por algunas pruebas, unas que tanto él como Seshomaru le aplicarían personalmente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero con todo mi kokoro que les haya gustado :)...Aqui comienzan los problemas existenciales de los enamorados principales xD...¿Que les pareció que involucrara a "Shirosaki"?, se que tambien le dicen Hichigo y Ogichi, pero sinceramente me gusta mas Shirosaki xD...en fin ¿Que clase de pruebas le harán a Ichigo esos dos? ó_o...  
**

 **Inuyasha: Descuida, tratare de que mis pruebas no lo maten** — **Agita una mano como si espantara una mosca.  
**

 **Yo: Eso espero porque si algo le pasa a mi Ichi** — **Saca un cuchillo de quien sabe donde** — **Te las corto mientras duermes** — **Sonrie de una manera perturbadora haciéndolo sudar frío.  
**

 **Seshomaru: Mis pruebas seran sencillas, solo espero que el no muera en el proceso.**

 **Yo: Seshomaru** — **Le muestra el cuchillo sin borrar su perturbadora sonrisa, él solo miro hacia otro lado con indiferencia, pero admitía que esa humana demente le daba algo de miedo.  
**

 **Ishida: Vele el lado positivo, tienes a alguien que te defiende.**

 **Ichigo:** — **Se esconde detras de la autora** —

 **Yo: Tu tranquilo Ichi, no te pondrán un dedo encima mientras viva** — **Mira a los hermanos de manera amenazadora.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	12. C-12 Entrenamiento

**¡Hola! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 12…**

* * *

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

El grito se escucho por todo el templo, algunas aves salieron volando. Estaban en el dojo personal de la familia, Kagome veía a Seshomaru como si se hubiera vuelto loco, él por su parte permanecía impasible.

—¿Por qué tengo que entrenar con ella?—Pregunta la ojidorada con desanimo.

—Porque en todo el templo no hay nadie que esté a tu nivel—Responde Seshomaru con calma cerrando los ojos.

—Eso lo entiendo pero…

—Oigan—Susurra Ichigo sentado en el suelo cerca de la puerta junto a los otros, menos Orihime y Shippo que por alguna extraña razón aun no habían llegado—¿De quién están hablando?

—De la prometida de Seshomaru, Rin—Responde Miroku en el mismo tono—Él mismo se encargo de entrenarla, es la mujer más fuerte de todo el templo.

—De todos modos, ahora mismo lo que vamos a encargarnos es de tu velocidad—Dice Seshomaru abriendo los ojos para mirar a su hermana—Dijiste que tuviste problemas para pelear contra Hakudoshi debido a que tu cuerpo perdió la costumbre.

Kagome asintió.

—Entonces no te quejes, tu y Rin están igualadas en velocidad—Dice Seshomaru levantándose—Entra.

Por una de las puertas entro una bella joven, su cabello era negro y largo hasta la cintura, una pequeña parte estaba recogida en una cola de un lado, a diferencia de todos los aprendices del templo la chica estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono de color azul con medias lunas moradas y blancas de adorno, la prenda le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas lo que le permitía mayor libertad de movimiento a la hora de pelear. Sus ojos del color del chocolate que brillaban con inocencia y amabilidad se fijaron en Kagome, Rin sonrió y se acerco a ella.

—No te preocupes, empezare por el nivel más bajo y luego iré aumentando—Dice con una sonrisa dulce que tranquilizo a su cuñada.

—De acuerdo—Dice Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Muy bien, comencemos—Dice Seshomaru volviendo a sentarse en el suelo.

Ambas chicas asintieron y se fueron al centro del dojo, en eso Orihime y Shippo llegaron y con sigilo se sentaron junto a los demás.

—¿Dónde estaban?—Pregunta Inuyasha mirándolos.

—Lo siento, Shippo-kun me enseñaba a preparar una receta de dangos y se nos hizo tarde—Responde Orihime apenada.

Ante eso Ishida no pudo evitar aguzar el oído ¿Qué ella y Shippo estaban solos preparando dangos?…¿SOLOS?, ¿Y desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre?, ella nunca había llamado a nadie por su nombre.

—En lugar de perder el tiempo enseñando tus recetas de dulces deberías estar entrenando—Regaña Inuyasha mirando a Shippo que le devolvió la mirada con muy mala cara.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre?—Cuestiona el chico cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Lo voy a…—Dice Inuyasha alzando un puño con intenciones de hacerle mucho daño.

—Calma, si armas un alboroto Seshomaru te sacará a patadas y a nosotros contigo—Dice Miroku haciéndolo bajar el puño con su mano, Inuyasha lo miro enojado y luego bufo cruzándose de brazos, ya se las vería con Shippo luego, se aseguraría de que su entrenamiento de hoy fuera un infierno.

—Muy bien, haremos esto como un juego—Dice Rin mirando a Kagome—Deberás evitar que te toque el hombro, y si lo hago tres veces se acabó, lo mismo aplica conmigo—Dice alzando tres dedos, su cuñada asintió.

El entrenamiento entre las chicas dio comienzo, Rin desapareció primero ocultando su reiatsu, Kagome se puso alerta mirando a todos lados, Rin reapareció detrás de ella y casi la toca, pero Kagome desapareció justo a tiempo evitándolo.

—" _¿A dónde fue?_ "—Piensa Rin mirando hacia todas partes—" _¡Atrás!_ "—Se voltea sujetando a Kagome de las muñecas.

Ambas comenzaron a forcejear, una tratando de liberarse y la otra evitando que escapara. Rin utilizo una gran presión de reiatsu que arrojo a Kagome fuera del dojo derrumbando la puerta corrediza junto a la que los chicos estaban sentados, la de ojos chocolates salió pasando por sobre las puertas, ya estaban destruidas así que…ya que, miro hacia los lado pero no encontró a Kagome en ningún sitio, Rin también desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Increíble—Dice Rukia mirando hacia afuera sorprendida.

—¿Cómo es que hacen eso?—Pregunta Sado de la misma forma.

—A eso se le llama Honda—Explica Miroku parado frente a la puerta destruida—Es una técnica de velocidad que, como ya saben, nos permite desaparecer ocultando nuestro reiatsu.

—Aunque en realidad no lo oculta—Dice Inuyasha mirando hacia afuera, los demás lo miraron—Cuando desaparecemos nuestro reiatsu se dispersa por todo el lugar camuflando nuestra presencia, y cuando reaparecemos regresa con nosotros.

—En pocas palabras es como su nombre lo indica, es tal como las hondas del agua—Termina Miroku.

—Al tocar en un punto se crea una honda que se expande y se contrae en otro sitio, pero siempre regresando a su lugar de origen—Dice Ishida con bastante interés.

—Correcto.

—Kurosaki—Llama Seshomaru acercándose a ellos—Tu también deberías entrenar.

Ichigo se lo quedo mirando sin comprender.

—Se que estás perdiendo tus poderes y que, para evitar que disminuya, Kagome te dio la piedra reishi modificada que tienes en el cuello—Dice el mayor mirándolo con indiferencia—Sin embargo ya has perdido una gran cantidad de poder, un entrenamiento en este templo te ayudara a recuperarlo.

El pelinaranja llevo una mano a la piedra y luego asintió con decisión, Seshomaru camino hacia afuera indicando que lo siguiera, Ichigo no tardo en hacerlo. Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron algo extrañados pero decidieron no prestarle mucha atención, después de todo Seshomaru en ocasiones era impredecible. Los chicos observaron a ambos hasta que se perdieron de vista, luego intercambiaron miradas, al parecer todos pensaban lo mismo, asintieron y se levantaron.

—Disculpen—Llama Orihime haciendo que los hermanos la miraran—Nos preguntábamos…si podrían entrenarnos a nosotros también.

—Queremos ser capaces de ayudar a Kagome en la batalla—Dice Rukia recordando su pelea contra aquel minotauro y Kagura.

—Si eso es lo que quieren—Dice Miroku con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero deben saber que nuestros entrenamientos son muy difíciles—Dice Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

—No nos importa que tan duro sea—Dice Sado decidido.

—Queremos ayudar a Kagome-chan y con nuestras habilidades actuales nos es imposible—Dice Ishida de igual forma.

Ambos hermanos los miraron, los cuatro se veían realmente decididos, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, su hermana había encontrado buenos amigos. Sin más que decir los guiaron fuera del dojo familiar para llevarlos a donde entrenaban los aprendices, iban a mitad de camino cuando alguien los detuvo.

—Inuyasha, Miroku—Dice una mujer llegando junto a ellos, cabello negro bastante largo y ojos azules cual cielo nocturno, usaba un hermoso kimono de color lila con algunas flores blancas.

—Buenos días madre—Saluda Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días señorita Izayoi—Saludan los chicos haciendo una ligera inclinación.

—Buenos días chicos, ¿Kagome ya empezó su entrenamiento?—Pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila, detrás de ella se asomo un niño de no más de ocho años.

—Así es, y ellos también comenzaran el suyo—Responde Miroku.

—Ya veo, les deseo mucha suerte.

—Muchas gracias—Dice Orihime con una sonrisa.

—¿Y con quien dejaron entrenando a nuestra hermana?—Pregunta el niño de ojos azules posicionándose junto a su madre.

—Está entrenando con Rin, Sota, quiero pedirte un favor—Dice Inuyasha agachándose a su altura para susurrarle algo a su hermanito—¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Déjamelo a mí—Contesta el niño con una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo a hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido.

Se despidieron de Izayoi y continuaron su camino hacia el dojo de los aprendices, en el camino Inuyasha y Miroku habían comenzado una conversación a la que los demás querían tratar de prestar atención, pero como los hermanos se habían alejado lo suficiente de ellos apenas y podían escuchar algo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pediste a Sota?—Pregunta el mayor en tono bajo para que solo su hermano lo escuchara.

—Algo que necesitare para la primera prueba que le haré a Kurosaki—Responde Inuyasha en el mismo tono con una sonrisa algo macabra, a Miroku le resbalo una gota anime ante esto.

—Solo te sugiero que tengas cuidado, si le pasa algo nuestra hermana jamás te lo perdonara—Dice mirando al frente.

Inuyasha bufo, su prueba no era algo que fuera a matar a Ichigo…aunque nunca se sabía. Ya en la noche, las chicas se reunieron en los baños termales, Rukia y Orihime estaban exhaustas y adoloridas, sabían que el entrenamiento seria duro, pero no que las dejaría tan hechas polvo.

—¿Con quién entrenaron?—Pregunta Kagome con una mano en un hombro masajeándolo, en su caso Rin se había pasado la segunda vez que la tocó y casi le dislocó el hombro.

—Suikotsu-san—Responden ambas con cansancio sumergiendo sus cuerpos hasta la barbilla.

—Es muy estricto y da miedo—Dice Orihime sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Aunque hay que admitir que con las chicas es un poco más blando—Comenta Rukia sintiendo el alivio y la relajación que solo las aguas termales podían ofrecerle—Les aseguro que Ishida y Sado no van a poder moverse mañana.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Randori?—Pregunta Sango sintiendo lastima por los otros dos, las chicas asintieron.

—Suikotsu es tan estricto como Bankotsu, aunque a diferencia de él suele perder la paciencia muy rápido—Dice Kikyo sentada en las rocas junto a Kagome.

En las habitaciones de los chicos, Ishida y Sado permanecían inmóviles en sus camas solo en ropa interior, por todo su cuerpo se extendían marcas rojas, eran las marcas de la espada de madera con la que habían sido castigados por Suikotsu al fallar una sola vez en una de sus indicaciones…ese hombre era un monstruo cuando se enojaba, nada comparado a su hermano Sui, el cual era uno de los doctores más experimentados en el templo, gracias a él habían logrado sobrevivir ese día, esperaban que pudieran sobrevivir el siguiente.

Ichigo por su parte apenas y estaba terminando de entrenar por ese día, su cuerpo real estaba en un lugar seguro en el que permanecería hasta que terminaran los tres días de entrenamiento, siendo sincero, estaba realmente cansado, de no ser porque su cuerpo espiritual ya estaba acostumbrado a la presión de un entrenamiento duro habría colapsado a los pocos minutos de empezar. Caminaba por los pasillos a su habitación, un baño rápido y a la cama.

—" _¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que entrenar te hace bien…en muchos sentidos_ "—Comenta Shirosaki haciéndolo suspirar de cansancio, no de nuevo.

—" _¿A qué te refieres?_ "—Pregunta Ichigo fastidiado.

—" _Me refiero a que el tornado por fin se ha ido_ "—Responde Shiro con aparente felicidad—" _Sin embargo aun tienes que aclarar tus dudas, y para que no vuelva el maldito tornado, te daré un consejo que te ayudara a aclarar tus dudas de una vez por todas_ "

Ichigo lo escucho en silencio con poco interés…aunque cuando lo escucho el poco interés se convirtió en vergüenza, toda su cara -y juraba que todo su cuerpo- estaba roja como un tomate listo para la cosecha, pero es que ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!

—" _¡Eso ni pensarlo!_ "—Piensa Ichigo sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder—"Además, s _us hermanos me matarían si tan siquiera lo intento_ "

—" _Cálmate, solo era una sugerencia, de todos modos es algo que de un momento a otro terminara sucediendo_ "—Dice el Hollow con burla haciendo enrojecer mas a Ichigo, si es que era posible.

El chico siguió caminando un poco más rápido, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a su habitación e irse a dormir, ya fueron suficientes presiones por hoy.

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Karakura Renji había regresado y había ido a casa de Ichigo, al preguntar por él Isshin le dijo que habían ido al templo donde vivía Kagome para decirle a su familia que estaba bien, que se comportara como un idiota frente a sus hijas no significaba que fuera uno…o al menos en ciertos sentidos.

Sin otra opción fue a la tienda de Urahara para ver si sabía algo y de ser posible que le diera la dirección para partir hacia allí al día siguiente.

—Así que el templo Higurashi—Dice el dueño de la tienda con esa típica sonrisa despreocupada—Claro que sé donde está, espera un segundo—Se levanta y va hacia una de las habitaciones donde guardaban algunas de las cosas de la tienda.

Renji cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa, esto era insólito, ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse así de repente y sin decir nada?, cuando llegara allá con los otros los haría pagar. A los pocos minutos Urahara llego con un papel que le entregó.

—Esto es por lo del nuevo artefacto de comunicación ¿No es cierto?—Pregunta sentándose frente al teniente.

—Así es, mi capitán y el Capitán Hitsugaya junto a su teniente me acompañaran para hacer la entrega—Responde Renji observando el papel.

—Ya veo, bueno, será mejor que descanses Abarai-san, mañana deberán partir muy temprano si quieren llegar al templo antes del anochecer.

Algo confundido Renji asintió, ¿A qué venía eso?, en fin, lo mejor era hacerle caso e irse a dormir, ya mañana averiguaría el porqué de la advertencia.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...¿Que será lo que Shirosaki le aconsejó a Ichigo? xD...para los que no sepan (o no hayan visto TMNT): Randori es un castigo en el que golpean con espadas de madera en los hombros, y si se mueven (como en el caso de Ishida y Sado xD) los golpean por todo el cuerpo.  
**

 **¿Que les pareció la aparición de Rin e Izayoi? :), se muy bien que Seshomaru jamás expondría a Rin a ninguna clase de peligro, pero en esta familia la esposa del lider tiene que ser tan fuerte como él...xD.**

 **Una cosita más, verán, yo tengo dos OC que, aunque no lo crean, antes de escribir un fic me los imagino con ellas dentro :/, éste no es la excepción, y antes de escribir elimino toda escena donde aparecían intercambiandolas con otros personajes...pero en fin ire al grano, una de ellas iba a ser pareja de Hitsugaya y la otra de Renji o Byakuya (aun no me decido xD), son hermanas gemelas de Kagome y aparecerán en Una gran aventura (mi crossover con One Piece).**

 **Dejaré a su criterio si quieren que las incluya o no, ya que Kagome nunca dijo que no tenia "hermanas", aun puedo meterlas en la historia, pero como dije eso lo dejo en sus manos, no haré algo que ustedes no quieran :)...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	13. C-13 Un pasado doloroso

**¡Hola holita! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 13…**

* * *

Muy bien, ya entendía el porqué Urahara le había dicho que tenían que irse muy temprano, los capitanes del decimo y sexto escuadrones iban delante mientras él y Matsumoto iban varios escalones abajo, apenas habían llegado temprano en la mañana entraron en sus gigais y partieron con rumbo al templo Higurashi.

—Al parecer lo que nos dijo Kurotsuchi es cierto—Comenta Hitsugaya deteniéndose junto con Kuchiki para esperar a los otros dos—El campo que se mantiene para los extraños es muy poderoso.

—Pareciera que estas escaleras no tuvieran fin—Comenta Byakuya viendo hacia la cima de las escaleras, estaban cubiertas por una niebla muy espesa.

—Eso quiere decir…¿Qué tendremos que esperar a que nos den el permiso de entrar?—Pregunta Rangiku mirando a su capitán con cansancio.

—Así parece—Responde Renji igual de cansado rascándose la nuca.

—Hasta entonces no tenemos más opción que seguir subiendo—Dice el capitán del decimo escuadrón continuando la subida junto a Byakuya.

Matsumoto y Abarai se miraron y soltaron un suspiro de resignación antes de seguir a sus capitanes, había que verle el lado positivo, hacía tiempo que no hacían algo de ejercicio.

Arriba en el templo, en el dojo de la familia para ser exactos, Ichigo continuaba su entrenamiento para recuperar el poder que había perdido los últimos meses, ahora mismo entrenaba con Jaken, espíritu guardián del bosque que rodeaba el templo que juro lealtad a Seshomaru desde que éste tenía cinco años, parecía un sapo, y a pesar de su pequeña estatura era fuerte, y para Ichigo un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

—Seshomaru-sama, creo que es mejor dejar que el Shinigami descanse, de seguir así podría morir—Dice Jaken con poco interés, la verdad no le importaba mucho el bienestar de ese chico insignificante, pero tras recibir amenazas de cierta chiquilla lo que menos quería era que muriera.

—Que así sea—Dice Seshomaru levantándose de su lugar—Kurosaki, tendrás un descanso de quince minutos—Camina hacia una de las puertas, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para ir a ver el entrenamiento de su hermana y Rin—Lo que menos hace falta es que mueras de fatiga—Sale del lugar cerrando la puerta.

Ichigo se dejo caer acostado en el suelo boca arriba, ciertamente esa sería la forma más vergonzosa y patética de morir, fatigado. Su cuerpo sudaba y juraba que su Shihakusho estaba empapado de sudor, aun con el cansancio encima sintió que alguien lo observaba, al ser Jaken el único presente volteo el rostro hacia el cara de sapo, el espíritu le lanzaba una penetrante y analítica mirada mientras que su rostro mostraba confusión e inconformidad.

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando?—Pregunta ya cansado de que lo mirara de esa forma.

—Solo me preguntaba porque Seshomaru-sama se intereso en ti—Responde Jaken cruzándose de brazos dejando su cetro de dos cabezas a un lado—Y también me pregunto qué fue lo que Kagome-sama vio en ti, yo solo veo un debilucho que no vale la pena—Cierra los ojos.

A Kurosaki le salieron varias venas anime, ¿Quién se creía ese viejo sapo?, ya vería con quien se estaba metiendo. Se levanto e hizo unos estiramientos, luego se puso en pose de pelea indicando que para él el descanso ya había terminado.

En otra parte del templo cerca del bosque se vio una explosión, Kagome comenzó a toser arrodillada en el suelo con Regulus en una de sus manos, cuando el humo y el polvo comenzaron a dispersarse Rin se dejo ver con dos espadas en las manos.

—Hiciste bien esquivando, tu velocidad casi ha vuelto a ser la de antes—Comenta la mayor con una sonrisa—Y por lo visto tu cuerpo está recobrando la costumbre a pelear.

—Si…supongo que eso está bien—Dice Kagome recuperando el aire ya de pie, Regulus desapareció—Hacha que golpeas con la fuerza del toro, destruye **¡Tauro!—** Una enorme hacha dorada apareció en sus manos, se veía bastante pesada, pero por lo visto ella era perfectamente capaz de cargarla incluso con una mano.

A lo lejos Seshomaru observaba, si ya era capaz de invocar el arma de Tauro entonces ya estaba casi lista.

Mientras tanto, los chicos también se encontraban entrenando muy duro en el dojo de los aprendices, esta vez estaban entrenando con Bankotsu e Inuyasha, Bankotsu con las chicas e Inuyasha con los chicos.

—¿Están seguras de que no quieren descansar?—Pregunta Ban alzando elegantemente una ceja, Orihime y Rukia gritaron internamente, ¡Bendita sea su suerte al tener a alguien tan apuesto entrenándolas!

—Estamos muy seguras—Responde Rukia con seriedad, en sus mejillas se apreciaba un imperceptible sonrojo.

—Así es, aun podemos seguir—Dice Orihime del mismo modo preparando sus Shun Shun Rikka.

A Ishida le salió una venita anime, cada vez que veía a Inoue "encantada" con otro chico sentía que le hervía la sangre, no sabía por qué motivo, y sinceramente estaba comenzando a cansarse de esto, tenía ganas de destruir a todos los chicos guapos del mundo si con eso Orihime dejaba de comportarse así…y Shippo era el primero anotado en su lista negra.

—¿No crees que deberías decirle?—Pregunta Sado mirándolo con disimulada suspicacia.

—¿Decirle que a quien?—Devuelve Ishida con algo de hostilidad.

—No nada, olvídalo—Responde el moreno con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza—" _Creo que aun no se ha dado cuenta_ "—Piensa mirando a las chicas, al parecer el Quincy estaba en la misma situación que Ichigo, aunque el pelinaranja por lo menos ya comenzaba a pensar en ello.

—¡¿Qué tanto están hablando ahí?!—Cuestiona Inuyasha llamando la atención de ambos—¡No se distraigan, sigan entrenando!

—¡Si señor!—Dicen ambos algo intimidados, el hermano de su amiga les daba algo de miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Poco después de medio día Seshomaru caminaba de regreso al dojo donde esperaría a Ichigo para continuar el entrenamiento luego del almuerzo, en el camino el llamado de un anciano lo hizo detenerse.

—Seshomaru-sama—Llama el hombre de pequeña estatura acercándose a él.

—Myoga—Dice el peliplateado volteando a verlo.

—Unos intrusos están atrapados en el campo—Dice el anciano mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿Intrusos?—Pregunta Seshomaru sin inmutarse.

—¿Sucede algo malo Seshomaru-nii-sama?—Pregunta Kagome llegando junto con el resto.

—Tal parece ser que unos intrusos han entrado en el campo protector—Responde Seshomaru comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que iba.

Los muchachos se miraron y luego lo siguieron. Tras unos minutos de caminar llegaron a una habitación donde había pantallas de varios tamaños, la más grande se encendió dejando ver a cuatro personas que subían las escaleras, al verlos los chicos reaccionaron.

—Es Renji-kun—Dice Kagome viendo al pelirrojo que jadeaba ya cansado de tanto subir sin llegar a ningún sitio.

—Y también nii-sama, el Capitán Hitsugaya y la Teniente Matsumoto—Dice Rukia viendo a su hermano.

—¿Puedes dejarlos pasar nii-sama?, no son enemigos—Pregunta Kagome mirando a Seshomaru.

El mayor la miro por unos segundos para luego volver a ver la pantalla, claro que sabia que no eran enemigos, miro a uno de los capitanes por unos momentos y después chasqueó los dedos, al mismo tiempo la niebla que cubría las escaleras desapareció dejando ver la cima a tan solo diez escalones.

—Parece que ya nos dieron el permiso de entrar—Dice Hitsugaya mirando la cima.

Rangiku y Renji se miraron y corrieron lo que quedaba de escalones para por fin poder descansar, Hitsugaya y Byakuya suspiraron por la actitud de sus tenientes y luego los siguieron. Una vez recuperados los tenientes se levantaron y siguieron a sus capitanes por un sendero de piedra no muy lejos de ellos, al terminar de cruzarlo abrieron las bocas muy sorprendidos por el tamaño del lugar, ni siquiera la Academia Shinigami era tan grande.

A lo lejos, por unas escaleras, un grupo de personas bajo corriendo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, los chicos habían ido a recibirlos. Luego de los saludos los dirigieron a la casa principal, arriba al final de la escalera Kagome se había sentado en el escalón mientras Seshomaru permanecía de pie a un lado junto a Rin y Jaken, Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron junto al marco que daba entrada al jardín delantero de la casa junto con Kikyo y Sango.

De un momento a otro las miradas de Byakuya y Seshomaru chocaron, los demás podrían jurar que echaban chispas.

—Kuchiki—Dice Seshomaru con un toque de desprecio tan ligero que nadie, a excepción de sus hermanos, lo había notado.

—Higurashi—Dice Byakuya con el mismo tono.

—Creo que sus hermanos se conocen—Susurra Ichigo entre Kagome y Rukia que asintieron mirando alternativamente a ambos.

—Debieron conocerse cuando Seshomaru fue a la Sociedad de almas para darse a conocer como el nuevo cabeza de nuestra familia—Susurra Kagome, no sabía en qué momento habían llegado, pero Ishida, Sado y Orihime ya se habían reunido con ellos para escuchar el chisme, incluso Renji y Rangiku se habían unido a la conversación.

—¿Tu hermano fue a la Sociedad de almas?—Pregunta Ishida interesado.

—Sí, nosotros podemos ir y venir de la Sociedad de almas cuando queramos sin la necesidad de ser almas o de tener un conversor—Responde Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente—Cuando hay un nuevo líder en la familia debe ir a la Sociedad de almas para presentarse ante las cuatro casas nobles—Termina volviendo a ver a su hermano.

—¿A que han venido Kuchiki?—Pregunta Seshomaru serio…más de lo normal.

—El Capitán Comandante quiere hablar contigo—Responde el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

—Así es, nos ha enviado con un transmisor—Continua Hitsugaya, algo le decía que si no intervenía en la conversación las cosas terminarían muy mal, y lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas con una familia tan importante.

Seshomaru lo observo y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada indicando que lo siguieran, Rangiku y Renji los siguieron de inmediato mientras los demás iban a continuar con sus respectivos entrenamientos, si el Capitán Comandante iba a hablar con Seshomaru quería decir que las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

En la noche después de la cena, Kagome daba un paseo por la casa, se dirigía a un lugar en concreto, un templo en el bosque detrás de la mansión, iba metida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Llego al frente del pequeño sendero de piedra deteniéndose unos instantes contemplándolo, hacía años que no iba a ese lugar, se adentro en el bosque junto con la persona que la seguía no muy lejos.

Al llegar al templo se lo quedo mirando, el pequeño edificio estaba muy desgastado, las paredes y el papel de las puertas corredizas estaban rotos, una puerta estaba tirada en el suelo y el techo de madera tenía un agujero enorme por donde entraba la luz de la luna, en las paredes cerca del suelo había moho y las plantas alrededor estaban marchitas.

—Un lugar muy tétrico para visitar en las noches—Comenta la persona que la había seguido dándole un buen susto.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Ichigo! ¡Casi me da un infarto!—Grita Kagome mirándolo enojada y con las mejillas infladas.

—Jeje lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte—Se disculpa el pelinaranja acercándose a ella—¿Qué es este lugar?—Pregunta mirando el templo.

Kagome guardo silencio por un segundo observando el edificio.

—Aquí fue…donde mi padre murió—Responde con seriedad sorprendiendo a Ichigo que la miro.

La ojidorada suspiro y miro al cielo estrellado.

—Esto paso…hace diez años…—Cierra los ojos comenzando a recordar—Mi padre me estaba entrenando aquí, donde Inuyasha no venía a molestar—Abre los ojos mirando el edificio nuevamente—Habíamos decidido tomar un descanso para comer, pero de repente sentimos una energía maligna acercándose.*

*Mi padre me hizo esconderme dentro del templo, fue allí cuando escuche una voz dirigiéndose a él, le dijo que había venido a matarme y que si no me entregaba él también moriría, desde luego mi padre se negó.

La chica hizo un breve silencio mientras se acercaba al templo, se paro justo en frente de la puerta que había sido derribada, unas manchas rojas se veían en el papel y la madera.

—Enojado, aquel hombre hirió mortalmente a mi padre arrojándolo adentro—Entra y se agacha junto a la puerta, paso una mano por las manchas de sangre que prevalecían allí, Ichigo se acerco para ver—Al verlo con semejante herida…

— _¡Papá!—Gritó la pequeña de cinco años con lagrimas de dolor recorriendo su rostro._

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y llevo las manos a su cabeza, Ichigo entro y luego de sentarse junto a ella la abrazo, ella escondió el rostro en su pecho dejando salir las lágrimas, el chico le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda dejándola llorar, sentía que lo necesitaba.

Y no hacía falta que le dijera quien había sido el que había matado a su padre, ese maldito de Naraku era un miserable sin corazón, ¿Cómo pudo matar a un hombre en frente de su propia hija?

Pasados unos minutos Kagome se había calmado, pero siendo sincera no quería apartarse, se sentía tan cómoda y segura en los brazos de Ichigo que decidió quedarse así un poco más, a él tampoco parecía molestarle, le gustaba estar así con ella y deseaba que el momento jamás terminara, pero como no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, de un momento a otro tendrían que separarse, por lo que aprovecharían quedarse así todo el tiempo que pudieran.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...durante la semana lo pensé mejor, no meteré a mis OC en este fic, pero si voy a hacer otro con estas mismas series y las incluiré allí :D.  
**

 **Guest no te angusties, no dejare este fic hasta que lo termine :)...han sido muy pocas las veces en que no eh seguido un fic y termino borrandolo, y este no va a pasar por eso porque ya tengo incluso el final en mi cabeza xD, incluso estoy pensando en sacarle continuación...aunque ésta contendrá el drama que no le pondré del todo a este fic :/...**

 **Tsuki-chan, ahí está Jaken xD, no me había olvidado de él para nada, el no solo es un espiritu guardian, tambien es miembro de un pequeño grupo junto con Myoga, Tsubaki y otros dos, un grupo que saldrá mas adelante xD, el punto es que tiene mucho trabajo y por eso no siempre está con Seshomaru y Rin, aunque hace todo lo posible por estar con su amo bonito xD...**

 **Maria, buenas noticias, lo que Inuyasha le pidió hacer a Sota saldrá en el siguiente capitulo...esto va a estar bueno xD.**

 **En fin...como ven el IshiHime se hace cada vez más visible, voy a tratar de involucrarme más con ellos en el proximo capitulo junto con la pareja principal, muajaja.**

 **Ishida: ¬_¬...es oficial, ya me estás asustando.**

 **Ichigo: A mi igual, ¿Que planeas hacerme en el siguiente capitulo? ¬_¬**

 **Yo: Jeje, nada malo lo juro xD...además todo fue idea de Inuyasha.**

 **Inuyasha: Veamos si pasas esta prueba Kurosaki òwó...**

 **Miroku: Si lo haces Kagome será toda tuya n_n...**

 **Ichigo: ¬_¬...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	14. C-14 Confesión

**¡Hola! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 14…**

* * *

Renji y Matsumoto terminaron de instalar el equipo que tenían en aquella habitación llena de pantallas. La gran pantalla se encendió dejando ver al Capitán Comandante Yamamoto junto con los demás capitanes.

—Seshomaru-dono—Dice Genryusai mirando al peliplateado.

—¿A qué se debe esta repentina reunión?—Pregunta Seshomaru.

—Naraku—Responde el Capitán Comandante—Estamos enterados de su reaparición después de diez años.

—Así es—Dice Seshomaru—Últimamente ha estado moviéndose, aunque utiliza a sus sirvientes, sin embargo no ha hecho nada los últimos días, debió volver a esconderse.

—Dado que va tras su hermana menor es seguro que vuelva a hacer de las suyas—Dice Genryusai cerrando los ojos apretando ligeramente el agarre de su bastón—El Capitán Hitsugaya y el Capitán Kuchiki se quedaran allí para ayudar con la protección de la chica.

—Espero que no tengas ningún problema con eso, Higurashi—Dice Byakuya mirando de reojo al ojidorado.

—Ninguno—Dice Seshomaru sin inmutarse…ya había encontrado su prueba para Kurosaki.

—Naraku ahora mismo debe estar escondido en el Necro Mundo—Dice Mayuri llamando la atención—El departamento de investigación tecnológica se está encargando de investigar todo lo que pueda de ese lugar, así cuando algo entre o salga de ahí nosotros seremos los primeros en saberlo.

—Y cuando eso pase usted será el primero en enterarse, Seshomaru-dono—Dice Genryusai abriendo los ojos para mirar al joven—Ya se nos ha escapado muchas veces, esta vez no lo dejaremos salirse con la suya.

Seshomaru asintió y a los segundos la pantalla se apago.

—Jaken—Llama al espíritu que se acercó a él de inmediato—Llévalos a sus habitaciones.

—Enseguida Seshomaru-sama—Dice el renacuajo caminando a la puerta seguido de los otros cuatro, Byakuya y Seshomaru chocaron miradas una última vez antes de salir de allí.

—¿No te parece que hay mucha tensión entre ellos?—Murmura Rangiku caminando junto a Renji.

—Me pregunto que habrá sucedido entre esos dos—Murmura Abarai curioso.

—Son cosas entre familias nobles, no es algo que a ustedes les incumba—Dice Hitsugaya mirándolos con severidad—No se metan donde no los llaman o se meterán en problemas.

Ambos tragaron en seco, lo mejor era hacer caso.

… … …

Ichigo miro por el agujero del techo, la luna llena se alzaba imponente en el cielo, luego miro hacia su regazo donde Kagome se había quedado dormida unos minutos atrás, movió un mechón de cabello apartándolo de su rostro para observarla mejor, sonrió, era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila. Con mucho cuidado se levanto y al cargo estilo princesa, salió de alli y camino de regreso a la casa para llevarla a su habitación, al llegar abrió la puerta con un pie y entró para acostarla en el futon, la abrigó, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola por un momento más.

—" _Bésala_ "—Susurra Shirosaki en su mente.

—" _No lo haré_ "—Piensa Ichigo levemente sonrojado.

—" _Oh vamos está dormida, no se enterará_ "—Insiste Shiro, el pelinaranja juraría que tenía una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Ichigo se quedo callado, parecía pensárselo, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, miro a la chica una vez más y se acerco para depositar un beso en su frente, luego se levanto y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Dio un par de pasos hacia el barandal en frente para mirar la luna, volvió a suspirar y se fue a su habitación, aunque sinceramente dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Al frente en el segundo piso, Inuyasha había observado todo, sonrió, ya sabía cuál sería la segunda prueba de Kurosaki, claro, eso sí pasaba la primera lo cual esperaba con toda su alma.

—" _También espero que la segunda prueba no lo meta en problemas_ "—Piensa rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, la imagen de su hermano mayor cortando a Kurosaki a la mitad con su látigo venenoso paso por su mente haciéndolo abrir los ojos con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

… … …

Se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, se levanto y con una mirada le indico a la niña de ojos negros que lo siguiera, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a lo que parecía ser el sótano, bajaron y recorrieron los caminos llenos de celdas hasta llegar a una en concreto, dentro se encontraba Akago con heridas muy graves que hacía poco dejaron de sangrar, sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas a la pared.

Naraku abrió la puerta y entró, al escuchar los pasos Akago no necesitó levantar la cabeza, ya los reconocía muy bien.

—Dime Akago, ¿Ya estás listo para compensar tus errores?—Pregunta Naraku, el albino solo levanto levemente la cabeza para mirarlo, pero termino bajándola debido a la falta de energía.

Naraku sonrió con malicia.

—Kanna—Llama haciendo que la niña se acercara a él para entregarle algo, un fragmento negro como la oscuridad misma.

Se acerco a Akago y le incrusto el fragmento en el pecho cerca de donde va el corazón, el cuerpo del sirviente comenzó a palpitar y a liberar una gran cantidad de energía maligna que fue reabsorbida por su cuerpo. La araña desato a al albino para luego indicar a Kanna que trajera a otro de sus sirvientes para que curara a Akago, la niña obedeció saliendo de alli.

Naraku observo por última vez al albino y luego salió de la prisión, con esto era imposible que fallara esta vez.

… … …

A la mañana siguiente los entrenamientos continuaron, Kagome e Ichigo no habían cruzado palabra desde que se levantaron, no porque estuvieran avergonzados por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, al contrario, eso solo hizo que comenzaran a pensar más seriamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro dándose cuenta de muchas cosas. En el caso de cierto Quincy, nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido en su vida, últimamente se sentía extraño cuando estaba cerca de Orihime, antes se le hacía fácil hablar con ella de lo que fuera, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada de qué hablar cuando se quedaban solos, por supuesto Inoue no se daba cuenta de nada, a veces era una bendición que fuera tan distraída.

Aunque claro, que ella no se diera cuenta no quería decir que los demás fueran idiotas, hasta Ichigo, que tenía muchos problemas existenciales, lo había notado, y no es que Ishida fuera el mejor disimulando cuando está nervioso.

Al medio día luego del almuerzo, Kagome bajo a la parte del templo perteneciente a los aprendices para ver a Sango y a Kikyo, Rukia y Orihime iban con ella, tendrían una hora para continuar sus entrenamientos, así que descansarían un poco. Arriba Inuyasha las observaba bajar, ya había recibido una respuesta de cierta persona y ahora esperaba a que Ichigo llegara.

—¡Kagome!—Grita alguien llamando la atención de la chica que hablaba muy animadamente con las chicas.

—Koga-kun—Dice Kagome un tanto sorprendida por la repentina presencia del pelinegro.

—¿Koga?—Se preguntan Rukia y Orihime mirándose por un momento para luego mirar la situación con interés.

—Mi querida Kagome, es un gusto verte sana y salva—Dice Koga tomándola de las manos.

—Eh…—Dice sin saber que decir, que el moreno le tomara las manos siempre le pareció algo incomodo.

Ichigo fue rápidamente con Inuyasha que observaba la escena no muy lejos con ganas de ir y partirle la cara a ese lobo molesto.

—Al fin llegas, es hora de hablar de tus pruebas—Dice mirando a Kurosaki con los brazos cruzados—Seshomaru y yo estuvimos hablando y quedamos de acuerdo en que te aplicaríamos tres pruebas, yo te aplicare dos de ellas—Dice con una sonrisa que parecía tranquila, pero a Ichigo le causo un escalofrío—Mira hacia allá—Señala con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Koga atosigaba a la pobre de Kagome.

El Shinigami miro en esa dirección y abrió los ojos como platos, una ira que nunca había sentido se apoderó de él, ¡¿Quién era ese y porque le tomaba las manos a Kagome?!, apretó los puños con furia, al Inuyasha ver esto sonrió para sus adentros con malicia, si todo salía bien adiós Koga.

—Ese de ahí es Marzetsu Koga, el chico que pretende a mi hermana—Dice el peliplateado llamando su atención de nueva cuenta—Esta será tu primera prueba, haz que Koga deje en paz a mi hermana, y no te preocupes, si las cosas se complican Miroku, Sango y yo intervendremos.

Ichigo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, no tenía idea de porque aceptó hacer esta susodicha prueba, lo único que tenía claro era que si ese tipo no soltaba a Kagome ya lo mandaría a volar, era una suerte que de momento no tuviera su Zanpakuto con él porque sino…sin más se puso entre ambos separando a Koga de la chica quien se había quedado algo sorprendida por el acto, pero agradecía internamente que hiciera eso.

—Vaya, las cosas se pusieron interesantes—Comenta Sango en un tono en el que solo Orihime, Kikyo y Rukia escucharan, las tres asintieron en acuerdo.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Pregunta Koga con clara molestia.

—Kurosaki Ichigo—Responde el pelinaranja cruzando los brazos—¿Y tú eres…?—Cuestiona fingiendo no saber.

—Marzetsu Koga, el _prometido_ de Kagome—Contesta Koga engreído, a Ichigo le salto una venita anime, que sujeto tan desagradable.

—Ah eres ese chico del que me hablaron—Dice Ichigo con una sonrisa falsa y un tic en una ceja—Pero que yo sepa Kagome no ha aceptado nada—Dice mirándolo con suspicacia, la chica tras él asintió en acuerdo.

—Eso es porque aun lo está pensando, pero es obvio que terminara aceptando ¿Verdad Kagome?—Asegura el moreno con una sonrisa petulante, estaba muy seguro de que ella le daría la razón, pero…

—Bueno yo...lo siento Koga-kun, pero no puedo aceptar—Responde la ojidorada pegándose a la espalda de Ichigo dibujando círculos con una mano, esta situación la ponía de los nervios.

Ichigo e Inuyasha, que miraba todo desde lejos junto al recién llegado Miroku, sonrieron internamente con malicia al ver que la sonrisa de Koga se desvanecía por completo siendo reemplazada por un gesto de sorpresa, no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Qué…?—Pregunta impactado.

—Lo lamento, pero yo…estoy interesada en alguien más…—Dice Kagome dejando ver su rostro por un costado de su protector, sus ojos lo señalaron de manera rápida volviendo a fijarse en Koga.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿Me rechazas por un sujeto como él?—Pregunta Koga apretando los puños y mirando a Ichigo con furia, el pelinaranja volvió a esconder a Kagome detrás de si al sentir la amenaza.

—Siento mucho haber roto tus ilusiones—Dice Ichigo preparado por si el moreno quería pelea—Yo puedo decir con seguridad que soy su prometido.

—¿Es esto una confesión?—Murmura Orihime con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Bueno, a Ichigo no se le dan bien las cosas cursis, así que si, es una confesión—Responde Rukia.

—Pues que valiente para decírselo frente a Koga—Murmura Kikyo, Sango asintió.

—¿Lo…estás diciendo en serio?—Pregunta Kagome con la cara muy roja.

—Muy en serio—Responde Ichigo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—Eso si no tienes problema, claro—Dice volviendo a mirar al frente rascándose la nuca, su rostro estaba igual de rojo que el de ella.

Puede que no tenga sus sentimientos claros al cien por ciento, pero ya sabía que la quería y eso de momento era suficiente, y con Kagome era lo mismo. La chica se puso a jugar con sus dedos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—N-No, no tengo n-ningún problema—Dice mirando hacia el suelo, las chicas atrás tuvieron que contenerse para no gritar de alegría ante lo que escuchaban, era una confesión…muy poco común, pero la intención es lo que cuenta…¿Cierto?

En eso sintieron el reiatsu de Koga, éste tenía un poder considerable y sin duda alguien débil lo sentiría sofocante, y al parecer esa era su intención, quería intimidar a Ichigo haciéndole saber que era más fuerte que él, pero el Shinigami ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Kagome—Dice Ichigo llamando la atención de su ahora prometida…Dios, si que era difícil de creer—Aléjate un poco, voy a liberar mi reiatsu y no quiero que salgas lastimada.

La ojidorada asintió y retrocedió hasta donde estaban las chicas, una vez la vio a una distancia prudente comenzó a liberar su reiatsu en gran medida, tanto que hacía ver al de Koga como un poder insignificante. Miroku e Inuyasha miraban sorprendidos tal despliegue de energía, sin duda era digno de ser el prometido de su hermana.

—Seshomaru hizo un excelente trabajo—Comenta Inuyasha.

—Tienes razón, ¿Con esto ha pasado tu prueba?—Pregunta Miroku mirando a su hermano.

—La primera y parte de la segunda—Responde el peliplateado con una sonrisa ladina—El chico tiene agallas, me agrada.

—Creí que no querías que nadie se acercara a nuestra pequeña hermanita—Dice Miroku con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—Las opiniones pueden cambiar, y él se lo merece, solo mira a Koga, su reiatsu parece el de un niño comparado con el de Kurosaki.

Tras unos segundos ambos redujeron sus reiatsu al mínimo, en el caso de Ichigo lo que podía controlar ya que aun se sentía un gran poder saliendo de él. Koga cerró los ojos por unos momentos, parecía pensar en algo, suspiró y volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Muy bien, tu ganas, pero escúchame bien—Se acerca a Ichigo y lo agarra del shihakusho—Si la lastimas, juro que te hare arrepentirte hasta que mueras—Amenaza para después soltarlo y acercarse por última vez a Kagome tomándole las manos—Recuerda Kagome, si te hace algo no dudes en ir a verme, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

—Am…si..claro, lo tendré en cuenta—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota anime resbalando por su cien.

Ichigo carraspeó para que Koga se diera prisa y la soltara, el chico entendió la indirecta y luego de darle una última mirada de amenaza al pelinaranja se fue. Kagome se acerco a él quedando a su lado, sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho.

—Entonces…ahora somos pareja ¿Cierto?—Pregunta mirando al suelo con la cara más roja que un tomate.

—Si…así parece—Responde Ichigo igual de rojo.

Las chicas se miraron, estos dos requerían de un empujón…literalmente. Rukia y Sango se miraron y asintieron, luego se acercaron a ellos.

—Tu ponte así—Dice Rukia volteando a Ichigo hacia Kagome mientras Sango hacia lo mismo con la chica haciéndolos quedar de frente.

—Levanta la cabeza—Dice la castaña levantándole el rostro a Kagome mientras Rukia bajaba un poco el de Ichigo haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, los sonrojos de ambos aumentaron.

—Y ahora…¡Bésense!—Dicen ambas empujándolos, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos por el repentino movimiento, pero luego de un par de segundos correspondieron al beso prácticamente forzado.

—Bien hecho Rukia—Felicita Sango mirando a su nueva amiga con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Lo mismo digo Sango, somos un buen equipo—Dice Rukia de la misma forma levantando un pulgar.

Los enamorados se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro por un rato, luego Kagome lo abrazo con una gran sonrisa, Ichigo también sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Felicidades Kurosaki—Dice Inuyasha acercándose junto con Miroku—Has pasado la primera prueba, y esta noche en la cena harás la segunda—Dice haciendo que a Ichigo le diera un mal presentimiento—Tu segunda prueba será…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta rara confesión xD...¿Que les pareció esta confesión? quiero su sincera opinión :3, y no se, diganme si fue demasiado rapido y dejo la confesion para otro momento :/...en fin...¿Cual será la segunda prueba de Ichigo? muajaja.  
**

 **-.-.- _Rincón Shinigami_ -.-.-**

 **Ichigo: ¡Lo que tu quieres es que me maten! ò_ó.**

 **Yo: Claro que no, ya te dije que no dejaré que lo hagan n.n, por cierto chicas, buen trabajo.**

 **Rukia: Fue todo un placer.**

 **Sango: Si, no fue nada.**

 **Kagome: Es la confesión más interesante que me has hecho vivir hasta el momento—Sonrojada a más no poder.  
**

 **Yo: Cada vez me pongo más creativa xD, además es algo que pega más con la actitud de Ichigo ya que las cosas cursis no son lo suyo xD.**

 **Renji: Eso es verdad, este idiota no podría ser romántico ni aunque...**

 **Ichigo: ¿Y tu si puedes ser romántico? ¬_¬.**

 **Renji: Por supuesto—Cruzando los brazos con orgullo.  
**

 **Ichigo: Si claro, eres tan romántico como un simio ¬_¬.**

 **Renji: ¿Que dijiste?—Furioso.**

 **Ichigo: Tu me escuchaste** **—Ambos cruzan su mirada echando chispas.  
**

 **Ishida: Ya dejen de comportarse de una forma tan inmadura** **—Se ajusta las gafas.  
**

 **Rukia: Déjalo, no escucharan a razones ¬_¬.**

 **Kagome: Eso es cierto además, ¿Que no sabes que los mejores amigos se pelean? n_n.**

 **Ichi/Ren: ¡EL NO ES MI AMIGO!**

 **Yo: Si claro, lo que ustedes digan chicos xD...por cierto, esta no será la ultima vez que sepas de Koga, Ichi xD.**

 **Ichigo: ¿Eh? o_o.**

 **Yo: Lo siento pero quedé con ganas de ver sangre-digo...quedé con ganas de una pelea entre ustedes asi que te toca xD.**

 **Ichigo: -_-...ya nada me sorprende.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	15. C-15 Despedida

**¡Hola! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 15…**

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde luego del encuentro con Koga, los chicos ya habían regresado a sus entrenamientos; Kagome le pidió a Rin que le diera un momento y fue a buscar a Inuyasha, pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio, fue a la residencia de los aprendices a preguntarle a Kikyo y a Sango si no lo habían visto, pero ninguna de las dos tenía idea de donde se encontraba, luego fue con Miroku, pero él tampoco tenía la menor idea. Frustrada regreso a la casa encontrándose con su hermano menor.

—¿Inuyasha-nii-san?—Cuestiona Sota mirando a su hermana que lo veía con ojos suplicantes, él era su última esperanza para encontrarlo—Creo que fue a entrenar con Shippo a la cascada.

—Muchas gracias Sota—Dice Kagome abrazándolo feliz para luego correr con rumbo a la cascada situada en el bosque.

Tras unos minutos de correr llego al lugar, Inuyasha acababa de atacar a Shippo con una espada que hacia competencia con la de Ichigo en tamaño, el ojijade logró esquivarla por poco recibiendo un rasguño en un brazo. Al ver a Kagome detuvieron el entrenamiento dándole algo de tiempo a Shippo para que descansara.

—¿Sucede algo?—Pregunta Inuyasha mirando a su hermana que se acerco a él.

—Es sobre la segunda prueba que le diste a Ichigo—Responde Kagome mirándolo un poco seria—¿No piensas que es un poco pronto para que lo haga?

—Tiene que recibir la aprobación de Seshomaru si quiere estar contigo—Contesta Inuyasha incrustando su espada en el suelo.

—Eso ya lo sé pero…pienso que es demasiado rápido—Dice Kagome jugando con sus dedos—No creo que esté listo para enfrentar a Seshomaru-nii-sama, y sabes a que me refiero.

El peliplateado se la quedo mirando por un momento, suspiró, tal vez tuviera razón.

—De acuerdo, no hará la prueba todavía—Dice al fin haciendo sonreír a su hermana—Claro que la prueba seguirá en pie, pero la hará cuando esté listo.

—Gracias Inuyasha—Dice Kagome abrazándolo muy feliz.

Luego de eso regreso corriendo con Rin para terminar su entrenamiento, a fin de cuentas, ese era el último día de entrenamiento y al día siguiente regresarían a Karakura. Cierto…después de ese día no vería a su familia por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, iban a hacerle mucha falta, pero mientras tuviera a sus amigos y a Ichigo para ella estaba bien.

Al atardecer el entrenamiento por fin había terminado, las chicas fueron a las aguas termales al igual que los chicos, al no notar la presencia de cierta pareja se extrañaron mucho.

—Me pregunto que podrán estar haciendo—Dice Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida.

—No sé que estará pasando por esa cabeza pervertida tuya y créeme que no quiero saberlo—Dice Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, ellos no son unos niños, además de que ya están en la edad de la exploración—Dice Miroku sin borrar su sonrisa pervertida, a su hermano le salió una vena anime enorme.

—¡Yo te guiare a una exploración directa a una paliza!—Grita Inuyasha enojado haciéndole una llave.

—¿Tu qué piensas?—Pregunta Ishida viendo a esos dos peleando, Inuyasha estaba ahogando a Miroku.

—La verdad es que lo dudo—Responde Sado mirando también la pelea que había pasado a una discusión sobre como Miroku fue casi asesinado—No creo que vayan tan rápido.

—Y con lo inocente que es Kurosaki…—Dice Ishida, Sado comprendió, no hacía falta que dijera nada más, ambos suspiraron.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa, Kagome caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, solo recorría la mansión como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, Ichigo por su parte salía de bañarse en su habitación, en un principio iba a ir a bañarse con los otros en las aguas termales, pero sinceramente lo que menos quería era escuchar las burlas de Ishida y los comentarios pervertidos de Miroku, además de las miradas de advertencia de Inuyasha que le decían "si lastimas a mi hermana te asesino"...sip, definitivamente ya era suficiente por ese día.

Sin embargo el malvado universo quería jugarle una broma, apenas salió del baño noto que había dejado la puerta corrediza de la habitación lo suficientemente abierta para que alguien mirara adentro, para su mala suerte quien había mirado era nada más y nada menos que su prometida, la chica solo quería dar un paseo y ¿Qué se encuentra?, la puerta semi-abierta de la habitación de su novio el cual salió del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura. Ambos enrojecieron tanto que si hacían competencia con un tomate ganaban.

Kagome soltó un grito que se escucho posiblemente en todo el templo y reaccionando cerró la puerta quedando recostada en ella, se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla. Ichigo se vistió rápidamente con su ropa de dormir, hubiera ido a bañarse con los otros; se acerco a la puerta y respiró profundo, la abrió solo un poco para ver a Kagome sentada en el escalón, termino de abrir la puerta y salió cerrándola para luego sentarse junto a ella.

—Lo siento, de verdad pensé que la había cerrado—Se disculpa mirando al frente.

—Descuida—Dice ella evitando mirarlo—Cambiando de tema…hable con Inuyasha sobre tu prueba—Dice tratando de calmar a su desbocado corazón—Dijo que no tienes que hacerla hoy.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Pregunta Ichigo sintiendo que un peso se le iba de encima.

—Le dije que aun era muy pronto para que le pidieras mi mano a Seshomaru-nii-sama—Responde Kagome mirando sus manos sobre su regazo— _Además de que aun no sabemos si esto va a funcionar_ —Susurra tan bajo que sería imposible escucharla, pero al Ichigo estar a su lado y tan cerca pudo escucharla claramente.

—Pues eso es algo que nosotros no sabremos hasta intentarlo—Dice el pelinaranja tomándole una mano entrelazándola con la suya—Pero hay algo que yo si se—Le levanta el rostro por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos—Te quiero, y eso es suficiente para hacer que funcione—Sonríe de forma dulce, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Poco a poco acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un casto beso, esa era su promesa de que, sin importar que, estarían juntos, pero para Ichigo había otra promesa, una que se hacía a él mismo en ese momento, y era que siempre la protegería y la haría feliz, la cuidaría siempre y lo más importante, jamás la dejaría sola.

Más tarde luego de la cena todos fueron a descansar quedando pocos despiertos, entre ellos se encontraba Ishida, el Quincy estaba recostado al barandal frente a su habitación en el segundo piso, se veía pensativo, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a unos pasos de él mirándolo con curiosidad, Orihime se acerco a él y le coloco una mano en el hombro asustándolo.

—I-Inoue-san…me diste un buen susto—Dice Ishida con una mano donde va el corazón.

—Lo siento—Se disculpa la pelirroja apenada rascándose una mejilla—Por cierto ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta mostrando preocupación.

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué la pregunta?—Cuestiona Ishida alzando una ceja.

—Bueno es que…has estado muy distraído estos días, ¿Seguro que estas bien?—Pregunta de nuevo preocupada, el soltó un suspiro.

—Si estoy bien, es solo que…eh tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar últimamente—Responde el Quincy volviendo a recostarse en la baranda.

—Ya veo—Dice Orihime llevando su vista a una pequeña bolsa transparente en sus manos—Por cierto, ¿Quieres probar una?—Pregunta…¿Sonrojada?, Ishida la miro y noto la bolsa llena de galletas—Las hice antes de la cena con ayuda de Sango.

El pelinegro la observo a ella y luego la bolsa por un momento, para sorpresa de la chica el Quincy formo una casi imperceptible sonrisa para luego tomar una galleta y comerla.

—No está mal—Dice con sinceridad, Orihime no era mala cocinando…aunque si comía cosas tan raras que a veces le daban escalofríos.

—¿En serio?—Pregunta la chica con una sonrisa ilusionada, el asintió—Entonces quédate esta bolsa.

—¿Segura?—Pregunta el Quincy dudoso.

—Descuida, tengo varias bolsas más en mi habitación para dárselas a los hermanos de Kagome-chan y los demás como agradecimiento por entrenarnos y permitirnos quedarnos aquí—Responde Orihime entregándole la bolsa para luego irse corriendo, estaba muy feliz de que le hayan gustado.

Ishida la observo hasta perderla de vista y luego observo la bolsa tomando otra galleta, cada día se confundía más, ahora entendía como se debía sentir Ichigo cuando no comprendía sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, suspiró de nueva cuenta y se comió la galleta amarrando la bolsa, lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Otro que aun seguía despierto era Inuyasha, quería hablar con Kagome acerca de algo importante, pero al no encontrarla en su habitación se extrañó, pensando en que talves estaría con Ichigo fue a la habitación de este, abrió la puerta solo un poco sorprendiéndose un poco por lo que estaba viendo, el Shinigami sustituto ya dormía, y a su lado acostada en su pecho dormía Kagome, al principio mil ideas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, pero luego se calmo y se fijo mejor dándose cuenta de que estaban vestidos, ese Miroku, cuando lo viera iba a matarlo, gracias a él había comenzado a ver cosas. Cerró la puerta y se fue de allí con rumbo a su habitación, ya hablaría con su hermana antes de que se fuera en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos ya estaban preparados para marcharse, los demás fueron con ellos hasta las escaleras para despedirlos.

—Cuídate mucho Kagome—Dice Sango dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Tú también Sango, vigila bien a Miroku—Dice la ojidorada guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

—Eso no tienes que decírmelo—Dice la castaña, ambas rieron.

—Kurosaki, ven conmigo un momento—Dice Seshomaru alejándose del grupo, el pelinaranja tragó en seco y lo siguió—Antes de irte te diré cual será mi prueba—Dice dándole la espalda—Protege a Kagome.

Ichigo se sorprendió, esperaba otra cosa como…no sé…cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Eso no tienes que decírmelo—Dice Ichigo mirando a Kagome que reprendía a Miroku por algo—Lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras.

—En ese caso, no dejes que Kuchiki la proteja a menos que sea estrictamente necesario—Dice Seshomaru, al mencionar el apellido del capitán del sexto escuadrón lo hizo con un toque de desprecio.

—Eh…de acuerdo—Dice Ichigo un tanto confundido, ahora sentía curiosidad sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre esos dos cuando el peliplateado fue a la sociedad de almas.

Ambos regresaron con los demás para que pudieran terminar las despedidas.

—Kagome, toma—Dice Inuyasha entregándole un enorme fragmento rosa.

—Es nuestra parte de la perla—Dice la chica sorprendida tomando la joya—¿Por qué…?

—Porque será lo único que le dará fin a Naraku—Responde Kikyo interrumpiéndola—Cuando la perla esté completa podrás derrotarlo, es la única forma.

Kagome asintió y busco en su bolsillo el pequeño fragmento que habían recuperado, lo junto con la mitad de la perla y esta comenzó a brillar, al desaparecer la luz el pequeño fragmento ya estaba unido a la joya que luego colgó en su cuello.

Tras eso el grupo se marchó bajo las atentas miradas de todos, las miradas de Byakuya y Seshomaru chocaron por última vez generando chispas.

—¿Qué paso entre esos dos?—Murmura Ichigo junto a Kagome bajando las escaleras.

—Pues…Inuyasha me conto algo—Murmura Kagome llamando la atención de los chismosos, hasta Hitsugaya, que prefería no meterse donde no lo llamaban, estaba prestando atención—Al parecer es debido a una disputa que hubo entre Byakuya-sama y mi padre hace tiempo por una mujer.

—¿Una mujer?—Murmura Rukia sorprendida, Kagome asintió.

—Fue mucho antes de que mi padre conociera a mi madre—Murmura la ojidorada— _Pero les contaré luego_ —Susurra mirando hacia atrás, Byakuya estaba demasiado cerca y podría escucharlos.

Los demás se dispersaron comprendiendo el mensaje, aunque ahora sentían más curiosidad que nunca.

Mientras tanto en Karakura, en el cielo un portal se abrió, de él salía una energía maligna que parecía humo de un tono violeta oscuro, por él salió Akago rodeado por un aura negra y en su pecho, donde va el corazón, había un pequeño destello rojo perteneciente al fragmento contaminado. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro y tras cerrar el portal desapareció, chicos, dense prisa en regresar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...ahí estuvo el momento Ishihime *o*, ahora Ishida sera el que necesitará ayuda xD...me eh decidido, voy a poner un lemmon, aunque no todavía :3  
**

 **-.-.- _Rincón Shinigami_ -.-.-**

 **Inuyasha: Tu prueba para Kurosaki es muy fácil** **—sorprendido caminando de regreso al templo.  
**

 **Seshomaru: Hmp—cierra los ojos.  
**

 **Inuyasha: ¬_¬...sinceramente creí que lo harías pelear contigo o todo el templo pero...de verdad me sorprendí " _¿Tan grande es su odio hacia Byakuya?_ "**

 **Yo: Yo me alegro de que hayas decidido ponerle esa prueba y no la otra—caminando entre ambos aliviada.**

 **Inuyasha: ¿Otra? ¿Cual otra?** **—mirandonos a ambos alternativamente.  
**

 **Yo: x3...**

 **Seshomaru: ...**

 **Inuyasha: Oigan, díganme ¡¿De cual otra prueba estan hablando?!**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	16. C-16 Regreso a casa

**¡Hola a todos!, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :)...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 16…**

* * *

 _Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue ir a casa de Ichigo, aprovechando que Byakuya se había ido con Renji a la tienda de Urahara, Kagome se puso a contarles todo lo que sabía._

— _Según me conto Inuyasha, mi padre conoció a una mujer llamada Hisana—Dijo Kagome—Para entonces ella ya estaba casada con Byakuya-sama—Dijo mirando a Rukia—En aquel entonces Byakuya-sama y mi padre eran buenos amigos, y claro está, al mi padre conocer a Hisana también se llevaron muy bien.*_

 _*En una ocasión que mi padre tuvo que ir a la sociedad de almas por una reunión con las cuatro familias nobles fue a visitar la casa Kuchiki para saludar a Byakuya-sama y a Hisana, Byakuya-sama tuvo que salir un momento y los dejo solos conversando, fue en esa conversación que mi padre se entero de que Hisana tenía una hermana pequeña a la que tuvo que abandonar siendo ésta apenas una bebe._

 _Rukia ya se sabía esa historia, su hermano se la había contado después de que Aizen se marchara tras su errónea ejecución._

— _Mi padre se ofreció a ayudarla a buscarla, y cada vez que iba a la sociedad de almas se quedaba unos días de más solo para buscar—Continuó Kagome haciéndola regresar a la realidad—Cuando encontraba alguna información se la decía a Hisana, y cuando él regresaba a casa ella iba a buscar, mi padre no se entero de eso hasta que en una de sus visitas la vio acostada gravemente enferma.*_

 _*Mientras ella dormía, Byakuya-sama hablo con mi padre respecto a eso, él no tuvo otra opción que confesar que la había estado ayudando con la búsqueda de su hermana, pero que no esperaba que ella saliera a buscarla cada vez que él se iba._

 _*Byakuya-sama enfureció y le advirtió que si algo le pasaba seria culpa suya. Tiempo después Hisana murió dejándole en sus últimas palabras "gracias, por ayudarme tanto", luego de eso Byakuya-sama tuvo una fuerte discusión con mi padre y jamás volvió a hablarle._

— _Pero ¿Por qué él y Seshomaru-sama se odian tanto?—Preguntó Rangiku sin comprender._

— _Pues..hay dos motivos—Respondió Kagome mirándola—El primero es que Seshomaru-nii-sama tiene un gran parecido con nuestro padre, y el segundo…es que después de lo que ocurrió entre Byakuya-sama y mi padre el honor de nuestra familia se vino abajo ya que rumores sobre que Hisana había sido asesinada por mi padre se extendieron por todo el Seireitei._

— _Y conociendo a Kuchiki el no haría nada para desmentirlo—Comentó Hitsugaya cruzando los brazos, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando la historia con tanto interés._

— _De todos modos…es algo entre cabezas de familia, lo mejor es no involucrarse—Dijo Kagome dando por terminada la conversación._

De cierta forma entendía como se debía de sentir su hermano tras la muerte de la persona a la que más quería, pero el padre de Kagome no tenía la culpa, él solo quería ayudar a una amiga, suspiró, Kagome tenía razón, lo mejor era no involucrarse es esas cosas. Pero había algo que aun no lograba entender, ¿Quién había esparcido aquel rumor?, a pesar de su odio y enojo hacia Inuno-sama era imposible que él hubiera iniciado con eso.

—" _Me pregunto si habrán sido los consejeros_ "—Piensa Rukia mirando al suelo mientras caminaba con rumbo a la escuela.

Negó con la cabeza, no se metería en ese asunto por más curiosidad que sintiera. Alzo la cabeza para mirar al frente, Kagome e Ichigo caminaban lado a lado mientras conversaban con Renji, cerca estaban Rangiku y Toshiro, la teniente conversaba muy animadamente con Orihime, miro hacia su izquierda, Byakuya caminaba a su lado con su cara seria de siempre, suspiro dejando de mirarlo, definitivamente lo mejor era no entrometerse.

Al llegar a la escuela fueron a su salón, cuando comenzó la clase Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro y Byakuya fueron presentados como estudiantes transferidos, aunque claro, tres de los alumnos ya los conocían…más o menos.

—A ver si entiendo—Dice Tatsuki una vez salieron a almorzar—Ahora mismo están peleando contra un sujeto que quiere matarte a ti—Señala a Kagome—¿Y ellos están aquí para ayudar?

—Exacto—Dice Ichigo llevándose un bocado de su comida a la boca.

—También has estado modificando nuestras memorias para que no nos diéramos cuenta—Dice Keigo mirando a Kagome.

—Así es—Dice la ojidorada cerrando el envase de su comida.

—Y ahora ustedes dos están comprometidos—Dice Mizuiro mirándolos a ambos que se sonrojaron levemente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ichigo ya está comprometido y nosotros ni novia tenemos!—Grita Keigo llorando como una fuente.

—Lo lamento Keigo, pero yo si tengo novia—Dice Mizuiro sacando su celular para ver los mensajes, esta declaración dejó al castaño petrificado.

—Estoy destinado a estar solo—Dice Keigo con un aura depresiva alrededor.

—Bueno…ahora podemos conocer al hermano de Kuchiki—Dice Tatsuki viendo a los hermanos comiendo junto a Renji, Rangiku y Toshiro—Cambiando de tema, Kagome ¿Ya te enteraste?—Pregunta mirando a la ojidorada con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿De qué?—Pregunta la chica confundida.

Tatsuki la miro como diciendo "¿En serio?" luego miró hacia un lado haciendo que el resto mirara también, vieron a Orihime entregándole una bolsa de galletas a Ishida, seguramente una que le había sobrado, el Quincy la recibió y luego la chica se alejó de él saltando, parecía feliz.

—Ah te refieres a eso—Dice Kagome comprendiendo al fin.

—¿Quién no se dio cuenta de eso?—Cuestiona Ichigo cerrando el envase de su comida.

—¿Tu también te diste cuenta?—Pregunta Tatsuki fingiendo sorpresa, de no ser porque Kagome estaba presente el pelinaranja le habría dicho un par de cosas.

—¿Cuenta de qué?—Pregunta Asano entre curioso y confundido.

—De que a Inoue-san le gusta Ishida—Responde Mizuiro sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono mientras respondía los mensajes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso desde cuándo?!—Grita Keigo impactado.

—Ay por favor, hasta un ciego lo notaria—Dice Tatsuki como si fuera lo más obvio.

Siguieron charlando hasta que termino la hora del almuerzo, Ichigo estaba muy aliviado de que esos tres no les preguntaran más respecto al tema de Naraku y todo eso, y para ellos con saberlo era suficiente, no era algo en lo que tuvieran que involucrarse, y el que hayan decidido contarles todo los hacía sentirse más tranquilos sabiendo que no les ocultarían nada.

Luego de clases Kagome, Rukia e Ichigo regresaron a casa, los únicos que faltaban por saber todo eran los demás integrantes de la familia Kurosaki.

—¡Masaki, amor! ¡Nuestro hijo al fin decidió sentar cabeza!—Grita Isshin al retrato de su esposa llorando de felicidad, saber que su hijo estaba comprometido lo llenaba de un orgullo digno de un padre.

—Felicidades Onii-chan—Dice Yuzu abrazando a su hermano más que feliz.

—Espero que seas capaz de soportarlo—Dice Karin mirando a Kagome que rio nerviosa.

—Y yo espero que no te vuelva loca—Dice Rukia sonriendo con burla.

—¡Ya dejen de decir cosas como esas! ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Papá?—Pregunta el pelinaranja con irritación una vez se separó de su hermana, Karin y Rukia rieron.

Luego de esto Ichigo, Kagome y Rukia subieron, los dos primeros se quedaron en la habitación del pelinaranja mientras Rukia iba a la suya para cambiarse y hacer los deberes, necesitaba distraerse. Al entrar a la habitación la ojidorada fue recibida por un abrazo de Kon, el cual estaba…¿Usando un vestido?

—¡Qué bueno que regresaron!—Grita el peluche una vez Ichigo cerró la puerta, por sus pequeños ojos salían cascadas de lagrimas—¡Esa niña del demonio volvió a hacer de las suyas!

Kagome se sentó en la cama de Ichigo dejando a Kon en ella para quitarle el vestido y un prendedor de sol sonriente de la oreja.

—Ya está—Dice con una sonrisa levantándose para dejar las cosas sobre el escritorio al tiempo que Ichigo se acostaba con cansancio en la cama.

—Por lo que más te pido, la próxima vez llévame contigo—Suplica Kon mirando a Kagome con cara de borrego—Juro que me quedare quieto hasta que volvamos, prefiero estar encerrado en una mochila sin moverme que quedarme con esa mocosa cerca.

La chica sonrió con lástima, pobre Kon, en el caso de Ichigo estaba mirando al techo, parecía pensar en algo.

—¿En qué piensas?—Pregunta Kagome curiosa volviendo a sentarse en la cama con Kon en su regazo aun llorando.

—En nada de importancia—Responde Ichigo sentándose para luego tomar a Kon por la cabeza—Ayer cuando llegamos olvide preguntarte, ¿Paso algo mientras nos fuimos?

—¿Eh?—Dice Kon dejando de llorar con una expresión repentinamente seria—Pues…ayer mismo sentí un terrible reiatsu unos minutos antes de que llegaran—Contesta cruzando los brazos—Creo que era el de Akago pero…

—Pero…

—No parecía él, su reiatsu era mucho más maligno y poderoso que la última vez que vino—Termina el peluche siendo dejado en la cama.

Kagome e Ichigo se sorprendieron, ¿Podría ser que Naraku le hubiera incrustado un fragmento?, y si la energía maligna había aumentado…

—Un fragmento contaminado—Dice Kagome—Si eso es así entonces debemos encontrarlo—Se levanta de la cama decidida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan peligroso es un fragmento contaminado?—Pregunta Kon sin comprender, Ichigo también se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar su insignia Shinigami.

—Un fragmento contaminado por sí solo no es dañino, pero cuando entra en contacto con un gran poder…—Responde Kagome deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta—Si no nos damos prisa Akago podría destruir la ciudad entera—Sale de la habitación con rumbo a la de Rukia.

Minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban saltando de techo en techo en busca de algún indicio que los guiara hacia Akago, pero no encontraron nada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Se pregunta Rukia seria, los tres estaban sobre la azotea de un edificio.

—Por ahora esperaremos a que lleguen los demás—Responde Kagome buscando algo en el bolsillo de la falda de su shihakusho sacando una moneda que arrojo haciéndola desaparecer.

En eso todo comenzó a temblar, se alejaron del edificio yendo hacia el cielo, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?, sorprendidos, miraron a los lejos en dirección del río, un enorme portal se abrió y por el salió un Hollow inmenso, tan grande como un Gilian, su máscara parecía el rostro de un oso monstruoso, en uno de los ojos tenía una marca roja que cruzaba desde la frente hasta la barbilla, su enorme cuerpo era musculoso y en sus manos llevaba dos enormes hachas.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—Pregunta Ichigo impactado.

—¿Es eso un Necro Hollow?—Pregunta Rukia del mismo modo.

—Nunca antes había visto…a un Necro Hollow tan grande—Dice Kagome igual.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo enfrentarían a esa cosa?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...¿Como resolveran los chicos esta situación? o_o, la verdad ni yo misma lo se xD, me esforzare mucho en esa pelea :3...y no se si se dieron cuenta, pero los Necro Hollow que han aparecido hasta ahora tienen marcas en la mascara justo donde van los ojos, esta es la marca distintiva de ellos, son como cicatrices :/...  
**

 **En fin...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	17. C-17 Ofiuco

**¡Holi! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 17…**

* * *

Muy bien, esto era definitivamente malo, no tenían la menor idea de cómo enfrentar a algo tan grande, Ichigo y Rukia ya habían derrotado Menos Grande con anterioridad, pero esa cosa era monstruosa, con solo mirarlo ya era obvio que era algo mucho más poderoso y peligroso que un Gilian.

—¿Qué haremos? Si no derrotamos a esa cosa…—Dice Rukia aterrada.

—Rukia tiene razón, si no hacemos algo pronto esa cosa destruirá la ciudad—Dice Kagome angustiada.

—Debemos ir a enfrentarlo—Dice Ichigo llevando una mano a su Zanpakuto.

—Espera, no podemos ir y atacarlo nada mas—Dice Kagome haciendo que alejara la mano de la espada—Si vencer a un Necro Hollow normal ya es difícil ¿Cómo crees que será destruir a este?

—Te están diciendo de forma indirecta que eres un idiota—Dice Renji llegando con los demás, Ichigo lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo.

—Así que ese es un Necro Hollow—Dice Rangiku mirando a la gigantesca creatura.

—Pero ese es mucho más grande—Dice Renji algo sorprendido—No sabía que existían unos de ese tamaño.

—Es porque no es así—Dice Kagome con seriedad mirándolo a él para luego ver al Hollow—Los Necro Hollow se forman con energías negativas, para que ese creciera tanto tendría que haber estado bajo una increíble cantidad de poder maligno.

—Eso es correcto—Oyen la voz de alguien por todo el lugar.

—Esa voz es…—Dice Rukia mirando hacia todos lados.

—Akago—Dice Ichigo en estado de alerta al igual que los capitanes y sus tenientes.

—Crear a un Necro Hollow de ese tamaño es un trabajo muy complicado—Continua hablando el albino—Aunque claro, teniendo el poder de la perla fue algo bastante fácil.

Un portal se abrió no muy lejos de ellos y por él salió Akago con una sonrisa petulante, las manos en los bolcillos, alrededor de su cuerpo se extendía un aura negra y sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros. Los que ya lo conocían se quedaron impactados, el albino deprendía una gran cantidad de poder maligno.

—No puede ser—Dice Kagome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta el Capitán Hitsugaya mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tiene un fragmento de la perla en su cuerpo—Responde Kagome sin dejar de mirar al albino—Ya había visto fragmentos contaminados antes, pero esta es la primera vez que veo uno completamente negro.

De repente notó algo mas, por el cuello de Akago se estaba extendiendo una mancha morada, eso significaba que…

—El fragmento está envenenado—Dice la ojidorada apretando los puños con furia, ese miserable de Naraku—¡Akago, debes detener esto ahora!

Pero el albino parecía no escuchar o simplemente decidió ignorarla. Akago miro hacia el Hollow y con un ademan de la mano pareció ordenarle que comenzara a avanzar, los ojos del monstruo soltaron un brillo rojo a través de la máscara por un momento para luego comenzar a moverse. Los chicos miraron a esa cosa, Kagome miro al Hollow y luego a Akago.

—Yo me encargare de Akago, ustedes hagan lo que puedan para detener al Hollow—Dice con decisión.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de reprochar la repentina decisión, pero al ver la mirada de su novia se abstuvo, suspiró.

—Solo promete que tendrás cuidado—Dice tomando a Zangetsu listo para pelear.

—Lo prometo—Dice la chica sonriéndole.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y luego uso el Shunpo para irse de allí junto con el resto.

—Así que…¿Dejaras a tus amigos a su suerte?—Cuestiona Akago con sarcasmo mirándola, su sonrisa no había desaparecido.

—Son fuertes, se que podrán arreglárselas—Contesta Kagome mirándolo seria.

—¿Segura? Vencer a algo como eso no será fácil.

—Por como lo dices pareciera que te estás preocupando por tus enemigos—Dice Kagome cruzando los brazos—¿O es que acaso te preocupa que acaben con tu sirviente?

Akago la miro con desprecio, ya la haría pagar.

Los chicos llegaron con el Necro Hollow y se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, lo primero era analizar la situación, que ellos fueran más en número era una gran ventaja, y que cuatro de ellos pudieran usar el Bankai ya era otra, pero aun quedaba la duda sobre que tan fuerte y resistente seria esa cosa.

—El reiatsu que emite es monstruoso—Dice Rukia.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer Capitán?—Pregunta Renji mirando a Byakuya.

—Pienso que Kuchiki y yo deberíamos atacar primero—Dice Hitsugaya llamando la atención de todos—Luego Matsumoto, Abarai y Kuchiki.

—" _Cuando lo dice así es confuso_ "—Piensan Ichigo y Renji con una gotita en la sien.

—Kurosaki, cuando veas un buen momento entra—Continua el joven capitán mirándolo, el pelinaranja asintió.

—Andando—Dice Byakuya liberando a Senbonsakura y yendo al ataque, Toshiro no tardo en seguirlo.

Byakuya ataco primero logrando herirle un brazo al Hollow, éste soltó un alarido y azoto una de sus hachas contra él, el capitán iba a esquivarlo, pero el Hollow tenía una gran velocidad y logro golpearlo como a una mosca, logro mantenerse en el aire, el golpe había sido fuerte pero nada que un capitán no pudiera manejar, y por lo que pudo ver no tenía mucha resistencia física, cosa que por lo visto compensaba con fuerza bruta. El siguiente en hacer un movimiento fue Hitsugaya, gracias a que los limites habían sido removidos antes de que fueran al mundo real pudo liberar su Bankai con todo su poder, su Shikai no era muy fuerte ni efectivo contra cosas de ese tamaño y fuerza por lo que no tuvo de otra que atacar con todo desde el inicio.

Al igual que Byakuya logró herirlo en el pecho confirmando que su cuerpo no era muy resistente, le dio la señal a los tenientes y a Rukia para que atacaran y estos obedecieron de inmediato, con cada ataque el Hollow soltaba terribles alaridos, Ichigo observaba atento esperando su oportunidad, algo no andaba bien.

A lo lejos Kagome y Akago observaban al Hollow batir sus hachas en todas direcciones como si intentara espantar a un insecto…o a varios, la ojidorada escuchaba sus alaridos y observaba sus movimientos con mucha atención, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Ya te diste cuenta ¿No es así?—Habla Akago llamando su atención—Si esa cosa estuviera peleando en serio tus amigos ya estarían muertos.

—Pero tú no quieres que los mate aun—Dice Kagome apretando los puños.

—Eso es correcto, no quiero que mueran antes de verte sufrir—Dice el albino con una sonrisa cruel—Luego de que mueras, un chasquido y tus amigos serán historia.

La chica lo miro con furia. Respiró profundo calmándose.

—¿Sabias…que las constelaciones del zodiaco no son doce?—Cuestiona con la mirada oculta bajo el fleco, Akago borro su sonrisa y la miro sin comprender ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Serian sus últimas palabras?

—Por supuesto, pero el arma de la treceava constelación está prohibida—Responde sin prestarle mucha importancia.

—¿Y sabes por qué?—Pregunta la ojidorada sin alzar la vista, el albino no dijo nada—Porque hasta ahora, nadie ha sido capaz de controlar su poder—Alza el brazo derecho hacia el lado, una luz negra comenzó a brillar en las puntas de sus dedos.

Akago la observo sorprendido, era imposible, ¿Acaso ella…?

—Lanza que te arrastras bajo la sombra de la serpiente, derrite todo con tu veneno **¡Ofiuco!**

La luz negra en su mano se intensifico y poco a poco una lanza comenzó a materializarse en su mano, era de un tono morado bastante oscuro y un adorno con forma de serpiente negra la envolvía hasta la hoja, una marca parecida a un tatuaje con la forma de una serpiente se extendió desde su mano hasta su pierna izquierda, las mangas del shihakusho se desintegraron y lo que quedó se torno púrpura como la lanza.

—Este poder lo obtuve durante mi entrenamiento en el templo—Dice Kagome sosteniendo la lanza con ambas manos, alzó la vista dejando ver que la parte de sus ojos que debía ser blanca ahora era negra haciendo que el color dorado resaltara de forma algo siniestra, por debajo de su ojo izquierdo se extendía una marca morada parecida a un colmillo—Acabemos con esto—Se prepara para atacar.

Regresando con los demás Ichigo seguía sin mover un dedo, seguía pensando que había algo que no encajaba. Cuando vio que el Hollow golpeaba a Byakuya se fijo en que no había usado mucha fuerza, y siendo tan veloz como pudo notar que era pudo haber evitado que Toshiro lo hiriera en el pecho, sin embargo dejó que le hiciera aquella herida.

—" _Akago está tramando algo_ "—Piensa sintiendo como en su pecho se instalaba una mala sensación, miro hacia atrás donde el reiatsu de Kagome se había elevado de una forma considerable, podría decir que estaba a la par con él en su forma Hollow—" _No hay que preocuparse, ella estará bien_ "—Piensa tratando de tranquilizarse.

— _Yo que tu seguiría vigilando el reiatsu de tu novia—_ Comenta Shirosaki en su cabeza.

—" _¿Por qué lo dices?_ "—Piensa Ichigo apretando la empuñadura de Zangetsu, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero Shiro parecía…¿Preocupado?

— _Porque está usando un poder muy grande, uno que un ser humano normal no sería capaz de soportar—_ Contesta Shirosaki con seriedad— _Ella ahora puede con él, pero ¿Quién sabe cuánto durará?_

Ante esas palabras Ichigo también se preocupó, de momento Kagome no necesitaba su ayuda, pero en caso de que su reiatsu disminuyera demasiado iría a ayudarla aunque ella lo regañase luego. Tratando de pensar en otra cosa centró toda su atención en la pelea, por ahora todo iba bien, aunque estaba seguro de que a una sola orden de Akago la situación para ellos podría cambiar.

Los otros por su parte ya comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, decidieron hacer un cese al fuego y se alejaron del Hollow reagrupándose con Ichigo.

—Ya lo notaron—Dice el pelinaranja mirando a los capitanes.

—¿Por qué no está peleando en serio?—Se pregunta Rangiku cruzando los brazos algo mosqueada por la situación.

—Debe ser cosa de Akago—Dice Rukia mirándola a ella para luego mirar a Ichigo que asintió dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

—En ese caso deberíamos aprovechar para destruirlo mientras no pelea—Dice Renji mirando al Hollow.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, aunque puede que Akago al darse cuenta le ordene atacar en serio, entonces nos matará—Dice el Capitán Hitsugaya cerrando los ojos.

—Podríamos simplemente debilitarlo, así cuando Akago le ordene pelear no podrá hacer mucho—Propone Byakuya mirando al capitán del decimo escuadrón que le devolvió la mirada.

—Parece que es la única opción que tenemos—Dice Toshiro volviendo a mirar al Hollow—Kurosaki, tu también atacarás, pero no uses toda tu fuerza aun, puede que la necesitemos más adelante—Dice mirando a Ichigo que asintió.

—Entonces vamos—Dice Ichigo listo para la pelea.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...lamento dejarles la intriga -mentira me encanta cuando dejo el suspenso xD- tambien siento mucho si el capitulo es algo corto, en el proximo se abarcará el desarrollo de ambas peleas por lo que no solo me tomara mucho trabajo, sino que tambien será mas largo para compensar :)...esto será intenso *w*  
**

 **Ene Fine...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 18…**

* * *

— **¡Getsuga Tenshou!—** Ichigo lanza su ataque hacia el Hollow hiriéndole un brazo, debido a la fuerza del monstruo no tuvo de otra que tomar su forma Hollow, aunque solo lo hacía de a ratos, era mejor no tentar a su suerte con sus poderes.

Ya llevaban un buen rato enfrentando al Hollow, el monstruo ya tenía heridas que de no ser por su gran resistencia lo habrían matado, sin embargo no parecía que su fuerza disminuyera en lo más mínimo.

—Es como si su fuerza proviniera de algo más—Dice Hitsugaya sudando.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—Pregunta Rangiku llegando con él, los demás seguían peleando pero escuchaban atentos.

—Que su poder está ligado a algo—Responde el capitán con seriedad.

—¿Será posible que esté ligado a Akago?—Pregunta Byakuya evitando un golpe del Hollow.

—Es una posibilidad—Responde Hitsugaya regresando al ataque.

Al escuchar esa afirmación Ichigo miro en dirección a la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo del otro lado, esperaba que Kagome estuviera bien.

Akago hizo aparecer una naginata parecida a la de su hermano, luego él y la ojidorada se quedaron mirando por un momento, ambos usaron Onda desapareciendo por un breve instante, al reaparecer sus armas chocaron creando una onda expansiva y chispas rojas se crearon con la fricción de las cuchillas, empujaron alejándose el uno del otro para volver a atacar. El sonido de las armas chocando se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Akago uso Onda y al reaparecer detrás de Kagome la pateo arrojándola contra un edificio, la chica reaccionó a tiempo para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del albino quien al darse cuenta se defendió con su naginata.

—Puedo ver que controlas muy bien esa arma—Comenta empujando logrando alejarla—Pero estoy seguro de que tienes un límite.

Kagome apretó el agarre de la lanza, la marca de la serpiente en su cuerpo se había tornado roja en su tobillo donde terminaba la cola, el rojo se extendió solo un poco mientras la punta de la cola desaparecía.

—Me da curiosidad saber que ocurrirá cuando esa marca desaparezca—Dice el albino con una sonrisa petulante, miro en dirección de su Hollow y luego chasqueó los dedos.

Los ojos del Hollow brillaron rojos a través de la máscara alertando a los que lo combatían, alzo una de sus hachas y golpeó con gran fuerza a Ichigo, Renji y Hitsugaya tirándolos al rio, Byakuya, Rukia y Matsumoto contraatacaron mientras los otros se recuperaban, pero el Hollow usó ambas hachas para aplastarlos como moscas. Kagome observo todo impactada con las pupilas dilatadas, los chicos estaban…

—Te diré un secreto, si logras derrotarme el Hollow se detendrá—Habla Akago volviendo a llamar su atención—Pero debes darte prisa, sino, ellos morirán.

—" _¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto? Es como si…_ "—Piensa Kagome mirándolo sorprendida.

Se preparo para atacar nuevamente, esperaba que sus creencias fueran correctas. Ataco primero siendo esquivada por Akago, el albino aprovecho para herirla con la naginata en un costado, la chica no le prestó atención a eso y desapareció de la vista, Akago observo en todas direcciones atento a cualquier cambio. Kagome reapareció detrás de él y lo pateo lejos, luego comenzó a girar la lanza sobre su cabeza formando una esfera de energía negra que no tardo en arrojar hacia Akago, el albino logro esquivar el ataque por poco, su brazo izquierdo se vio afectado por semejante energía, lo había quemado.

Akago contraataco, creó un Nega con su mano sana y se lo arrojó a la chica creando una distracción que uso para desaparecer, Kagome logro esquivar el ataque y detuvo el segundo a tiempo con su lanza. Ambos hicieron fuerza chocando sus armas, se alejaron y volvieron a impactar las cuchillas. Comenzaron a desaparecer y a reaparecer tratando de atrapar a su enemigo desprevenido, mantenían un ritmo de ataque constante.

—" _Es increíble la fuerza que tiene_ "—Piensa Kagome deteniendo el ataque al igual que él, ambos respiraban agitados—" _Ese fragmento…si no se lo quito morirá, pero está muy cerca de su corazón, un movimiento en falso y…_ "

Debía darse prisa, la marca de la serpiente ya había desparecido hasta su rodilla, el tiempo se agotaba. La pelea continuó, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, la marca purpura en el cuello de Akago se había extendido hasta cubrir la mitad de su rostro y se extendía hasta la muñeca derecha, si esto continuaba así el veneno lo mataría, pero parecía no importarle, todo lo que quería era acabar con esa mujer y nada iba a detenerlo esta vez.

Con los chicos, Ichigo, Toshiro y Renji ya habían salido del agua, al ver como los Kuchiki y la teniente caían fueron a ver su estado, al llegar vieron a Byakuya sentándose y a Rukia no muy lejos de él arrodillándose apoyada en sus manos, el golpe y el polvo la obligaron a toser, Ichigo y Renji se acercaron a ella, uno más preocupado que el otro.

—¿Estás bien Rukia?—Pregunta Renji ayudándola a levantarse.

—Si Renji, no te preocupes—Responde Rukia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó de repente?—Pregunta Rangiku llegando con ellos, por su rostro se apreciaban algunos golpes y rasguños causados por la caída.

—Akago debió ordenarle atacar en serio—Responde el capitán Hitsugaya mirando al Hollow.

— _Quiere presionarla_ —Dice Shirosaki— _Akago sabe que el poder que está usando tiene un límite y que mientras más lo use más rápido la debilitará._

—" _Kagome_ "—Piensa Ichigo preocupado mirando en dirección de la otra pelea, el reiatsu de la chica aun estaba estable, apenas y había disminuido.

—Estará bien—Dice Rukia llamando su atención—Ella es fuerte, podrá vencer a Akago antes de que esta cosa nos mate—Dice con una sonrisa.

—No nos matará si nosotros lo derrotamos primero—Dice Ichigo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a hacerlo?—Cuestiona Renji apoyando a Zabimaru en el suelo mientras apoyaba su mano libre en su cintura.

—Lo primero seria tratar de inmovilizarlo—Dice Byakuya llamando la atención—Capitán Hitsugaya…

—No tienes que decirlo Kuchiki, veré si puedo retenerlo, ustedes piensen en algo para detenerlo en caso de que logre liberarse—Dice Toshiro desapareciendo de allí.

Reapareció delante del Hollow, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse e inmediatamente comenzó a nevar.

— **Hyouten Hyakkasou (** Funeral celeste de las cien flores heladas **)**

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre el Hollow, al hacer contacto con él unas flores de hielo comenzaron a cubrirlo poco a poco, el monstruo comenzó a sacudirse tratando de quitarse aquellas flores de encima, pero éstas comenzaron a congelarlo desde los brazos y la cabeza, al pasar unos segundos el Hollow quedo completamente cubierto por las flores de hielo siendo congelado en su totalidad, sin embargo Hitsugaya sabía que no duraría mucho, ese Necro Hollow tenía un poder demasiado grande y sabia que de un momento a otro sería capaz de liberarse.

—" _Date prisa Higurashi_ "—Piensa mirando en dirección de la chica.

Akago y Kagome detuvieron su pelea para observar como el Hollow se convertía en una estatua de hielo, el albino chasqueo la lengua, esos sujetos tenían suerte, la chica por su parte suspiro aliviada, ahora podía concentrarse completamente en su pelea. Akago fue el primero en reanudar los ataques golpeándola en el estomago, Kagome impacto contra la pared de un edificio, agradecía mucho que no hubiera nadie del otro lado.

La ojidorada se levanto y fue a encontrarse nuevamente con Akago comenzando una vez más el choque de armas, Kagome intento darle una patada, pero el albino la esquivo y la hirió en un brazo, una esfera negra apareció en su mano y con ella golpeó a Kagome haciendo que cayera a tierra impactando contra el pavimento, luego creó un Nega mas grande que el anterior y se lo arrojo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar haciendo que lo recibiera de lleno. Una vez los restos del ataque se disiparon Kagome pudo arrodillarse apoyando sus manos en el suelo, tosió escupiendo sangre de la cual un hilillo quedo en la comisura de sus labios, se levanto recuperando su lanza y miro en dirección a Akago, la mancha en su cuerpo había llegado a su brazo quemado, luego miro la marca de la serpiente en su propio cuerpo, ya había desaparecido hasta la mitad del muslo, uso Onda y reapareció frente a Akago.

—Esta pelea no debe continuar—Dice con seriedad—Si seguimos el veneno del fragmento que te dio Naraku te matará.

—¿Y eso qué?—Cuestiona Akago serio—En una pelea a muerte no debes preocuparte por tu enemigo.

—No me malinterpretes, no me estoy preocupando por ti—Dice Kagome apretando el agarre de su lanza—Simplemente detesto pelear una batalla que fue arreglada por alguien como Naraku, él solo quiere matarte.

—¿Crees que eso no lo sé?

—¡¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo todo esto?!

El albino se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, la chica le lanzaba una mirada enfurecida.

—Porque no tengo opción—Contesta al fin—Aun si me rehúso a pelear Naraku me matara y recuperará el fragmento—Lleva una mano hasta el lugar donde se hallaba dicha joya.

—Morirás de cualquiera de las dos formas—Dice Kagome sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo, Naraku era un maldito miserable.

—Por eso mismo estoy aquí peleando—Continua el albino colocándose en posición de ataque—Prefiero morir peleando como un guerrero que morir como un gusano a los pies de Naraku.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, el…

En eso un ruido de algo romperse llegó a sus oídos, ambos miraron en dirección del Hollow.

Toshiro y los demás observaron como el hielo que cubría al monstruo comenzaba a agrietarse y a romperse causando que varios pedazos cayeran cerca de los que estaban en tierra obligándolos a ir junto a Toshiro.

—Sabia que esto pasaría—Dice el capitán del decimo escuadrón frustrado.

—Puse una barrera a su alrededor—Dice Byakuya viendo como el Hollow terminaba de liberarse.

—Espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo.

—Es muy fuerte, aunque solo podrá resistir unos minutos.

Kagome volvió a mirar a Akago y viceversa, el silencio duro entre ambos por unos instantes.

—Detén al Hollow Akago, dejemos esto entre tú y yo—Dice Kagome preparándose para pelear.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso—Dice Akago señalando discretamente hacia atrás con sus ojos, la chica miro en aquella dirección, una abeja del tamaño de una mano adulta volaba no muy lejos de ellos, como si los vigilara.

—" _Saimyoshou_ "—Piensa Kagome mirando al insecto—" _Naraku está esperando a que Akago caiga para recuperar el fragmento_ "

Sin más opción continuaron peleando, el choque de sus armas no se hizo esperar, ofiuco fue envuelta por un aura negra que repelió a Akago, Kagome aprovecho esto para crear varias esferas negras que flotaron a su alrededor y las arrojo hacia el albino que logro esquivar algunas, pero otras impactaron contra su cuerpo causándole terribles quemaduras.

El chico no tardo en contraatacar creando un Nega, Kagome comenzó a girar su lanza sobre su cabeza creando otra esfera negra, ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y éstos chocaron entre sí generando una inmensa explosión.

Los otros miraron dicha explosión sorprendidos, ese había sido un gran choque de energía.

— _¿Lo sientes?_ —Pregunta Shirosaki, Ichigo se tensó.

—" _El reiatsu de Kagome ha comenzado a disminuir_ "—Piensa el pelinaranja preocupado, el reiatsu de la chica había bajado a una velocidad alarmante.

— _Si su reiatsu continúa bajando el poder que está usando terminará por controlarla_ —Dice Shiro muy serio— _Aunque por ahora estará bien._

—" _Eso espero_ "—Piensa Ichigo.

Tras disiparse la explosión la pelea continuaba, Kagome tenía el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y el shihakusho estaba destrozado, Akago estaba igual, la parte de arriba de su traje había desaparecido dejando ver todas las heridas y quemaduras, también se podía ver la mancha purpura, ya había cubierto ambos brazos y la mitad del torso casi llegando a una de sus piernas, en la zona donde se hallaba el fragmento estaba un poco más oscuro, como un lunar morado y deforme. Ambos respiraban agitados por el cansancio.

En otro lugar, en el Necro Mundo o Mundo Inexistente, Naraku observaba la pelea a través del espejo de Kanna, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro.

—Eso es, sigan peleando—Dice ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa—Mientras más peleen el veneno en el cuerpo de Akago se esparcirá hasta llegar a su corazón y lo matara—Apoya su cabeza en una mano—" _Y mientras más uses ese poder, Kagome, me pregunto si serás capaz de anularlo a tiempo_ "

De regreso a la pelea, los dos habían vuelto al ataque, Kagome observo la marca de la serpiente, ya había desaparecido hasta la mitad del torso, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que acabar con esto ya. La única forma de detener a Akago antes de que el veneno acabara con él y de anular a ofiuco a tiempo era usando la máxima técnica del arma prohibida.

—" _Este ataque usará todo el reiatsu que me queda, pero es la única opción que tengo_ "—Piensa alejándose del chico con la respiración agitada.

Respiró profundo y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de reiatsu alrededor de su cuerpo, Akago la observaba confundido ¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer?

—Rey que gobiernas en la oscuridad, desciende sobre esta tierra y destruye todo con tu poderoso puño—Comienza a decir Kagome con los ojos cerrados extendiendo la lanza hacia el frente sujetándola con ambas manos—Gran reina de las serpientes con poder absoluto, enemiga de la enfermedad, concédeme tu fuerza para aniquilar a mis enemigos—Abre los ojos dejando ver unas pupilas rasgadas como las de las serpientes— **¡Idaina hebi ni…kama! (** Mordida de la gran serpiente **)**

El reiatsu negro a su alrededor tomo la forma de una inmensa serpiente que se arrojó contra Akago, el chico no pudo evitar el ataque y fue envuelto por él, otra gran explosión se hizo presente en el lugar sorprendiendo a los otros, solo vieron la serpiente que parecía devorar algo y luego de eso la explosión que los obligo a cerrar los ojos. Una vez pudieron mirar abrieron los ojos, escucharon un crujido detrás de ellos y al mirar hacia allí vieron como el Hollow comenzaba a desintegrarse soltando un alarido ensordecedor, Kagome lo había logrado.

—" _Pero su reiatsu…_ "—Piensa Ichigo mirando hacia los restos de la explosión angustiado, ya no sentía el reiatsu de Kagome.

—Debemos ir, ahora—Dice Rukia leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo, tanto ella como los demás habían dejado de sentir el reiatsu de la chica, esperaban que estuviera bien.

Usando el Shunpo llegaron en cuestión de segundos, el humo ocasionado por la explosión ya casi se había disipado, sobre un edificio vieron a Akago completamente inconsciente con aquella mancha morada ya cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, y no muy lejos de él la vieron, Kagome también estaba inconsciente y con heridas muy graves. Rápidamente se acercaron a ella siendo Ichigo el primero en llegar dejando a Zangetsu en su espalda, apenas tocó a la chica esta comenzó a sacudirse desprendiendo un reiatsu oscuro, escucharon una puerta abrirse y segundos después alguien llego junto a Kagome colocando dos dedos en su pecho, inmediatamente el aura desapareció y la chica se calmo, lo que quedaba de la parte de arriba de su shihakusho regreso a ser blanco y la lanza se desintegró.

—Fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo—Dice la recién llegada haciendo que todos la miraran, era una mujer hermosa de cabello blanco y ojos azules cual zafiros, su traje era el de una sacerdotisa y era de color negro—¡¿Qué estas esperando niña?! ¡Apresúrate y cúrala!—Grita mirando hacia la puerta de la azotea donde estaban Ishida, Sado y Orihime.

—¡S-Si señora!—Dice Orihime corriendo hacia ella comenzando a curar a Kagome.

—¿Y tu quien eres?—Pregunta Renji mirando a la desconocida con desconfianza.

—Cuida tu lengua niño, a ver si aprendes a respetar a tus mayores—Responde la peliblanca mirándolo con desagrado—Soy Tsubaki.

—¡¿Tsu-Tsubaki-san?!—Pregunta Ichigo impactado, ¿De verdad era Tsubaki?

—Nosotros nos sorprendimos tanto como tu—Dice Ishida con un tic en una ceja.

—Pero…¿Cómo es posible…?—Cuestiona Rukia sin comprender.

—Hice un pacto con un demonio para mantener mi belleza—Contesta Tsubaki con simpleza—Cada vez que envejezco puedo rejuvenecer a mi antojo.

—" _Eso lo explica todo_ "—Piensan Ichigo y Rukia con una gota anime resbalando por sus cabezas, eso los había sorprendido bastante.

Tsubaki observo a Akago y se acercó a él examinando la mancha morada, miro hacia arriba notando al Saimyoshou, así que él estuvo observando todo el tiempo. Alzo un dedo y de este salió una luz plateada que destruyó al insecto haciéndolo pedazos.

Ichigo por su parte desvió su mirada hacia Kagome, se había esforzado demasiado.

—Como siempre arruinando la diversión—Oyen decir a alguien.

En el cielo apareció un portal, por el salió Naraku junto con Kanna, el hombre tenía una sonrisa maliciosamente tranquila y desprendía un terrible reiatsu.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naraku—Dice Tsubaki dándole la espalda a Akago al tiempo que un campo de energía azul como sus ojos cubría al albino protegiéndolo.

—Cierto, han pasado…¿Quinientos años ya?

—El tiempo se pasa volando ¿No crees?

—Eso es verdad, pero no vine aquí para hablar de los viejos tiempos Tsubaki, entrégame el fragmento de Akago.

—Lamento informarte que no puedo hacer eso—Dice Tsubaki permaneciendo inmutable—Si lo hiciera cierta molestia se enojaría mucho conmigo y no estoy de humor para soportar el sermón de una mocosa.

—Nosotros tampoco te permitiremos llevártelo—Dice Byakuya parándose a un lado de la sacerdotisa junto con Hitsugaya.

Naraku les lanzo una mirada de superioridad antes de que una flecha dorada pasara rozándole una mejilla, al mirar en la dirección de la que vino la flecha vio a Kagome sentada apuntándole con el arco de sagitario, estaba débil, pero aun podía lanzar un par de flechas.

—Kagome no te sobre esfuerces—Dice Rukia mirándola con severidad.

—Rukia tiene razón, estas muy débil y necesitas descansar—Apoya Ichigo haciendo que la ojidorada bajara el arco.

—Dado que no tengo interés en las cucarachas, por esta ocasión no peleare—Dice Naraku llamando nuevamente la atención—Aun si no recupero el fragmento, ya es tarde para él—Dice mirando a Tsubaki volviendo a sonreír con malicia—Nos vemos—Entra en el portal seguido de Kanna y este se cierra.

—Ichigo—Llama Kagome mirando al chico—Por favor…llévame…con Akago—Pide mirándolo suplicante.

El pelinaranja no comprendía por qué le pedía aquello, pero aun así asintió y la cargó llevándola hasta el albino, Tsubaki desvaneció el campo permitiéndole a Kagome tocarlo, una luz blanca se extendió desde los dedos de la chica cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Akago, un vapor purpura comenzó a emanar de él y una vez se detuvo la luz se extinguió dejando ver el cuerpo sin ninguna mancha, el veneno había sido purificado, tras eso Kagome cayó inconsciente una vez más.

—Esta niña no tiene remedio—Dice Tsubaki agachándose del otro lado de Akago, coloco la punta de sus dedos en la zona donde estaba el fragmento, una luz plateada brillo solo en esa zona y al poco tiempo el fragmento salió y la luz desapareció—Entrégaselo cuando despierte, yo me haré cargo del chico—Extiende el fragmento hacia Ichigo que asintió y lo tomó—Espero que no les importe ayudarme caballeros—Mira a los capitanes.

Toshiro y Byakuya se miraron, el primero se encogió de brazos y envaino su Zanpakuto, Kuchiki hizo lo mismo y una vez Tsubaki se aparto cargó a Akago como un costal de papas.

—Llevemos a Kagome-chan a casa para que Inoue-san termine de curarla—Dice Ishida colocando una mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

—Claro—Dice Ichigo para luego levantarse.

—Mientras vamos, ¿Podrían contarnos lo que sucedió?—Pregunta Sado siguiendo a los demás hacia la puerta de la azotea para bajar.

—Es una historia muy larga Chad, mejor mañana—Responde Renji siguiéndolos también.

—Matsumoto, ve con ellos—Ordena el capitán Hitsugaya mirando a su teniente.

—De acuerdo pero ¿Qué hará usted capitán?—Pregunta Rangiku devolviéndole una mirada curiosa.

—Iré con Kuchiki y la sacerdotisa, cuando regresemos prepararemos el informe para el Capitán Comandante—Responde Hitsugaya desapareciendo junto a los otros dos.

Matsumoto se quedo mirando el lugar vacio por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, al ver que la habían dejado sola se apresuro a alcanzar a los otros.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...siento no haber subido cap la semana pasada, pero ya habia dicho que éste capitulo me costaria mucho trabajo y tambien que seria mas largo para compensar lo corto que fue el anterior :/...y como segunda compensación habrá doble capitulo hoy x3...solo tengo que corregir el otro y lo subo ahorita mismo :D...  
**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Aqui estamos con el segundo capitulo! :D**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon, leer bajo su propio riesgo xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 19…**

* * *

Tres días transcurrieron tras aquello, Kagome aun permanecía dormida debido a que su reiatsu había disminuido de forma alarmante, gracias a Orihime sus heridas habían sanado bien y estaba fuera de peligro.

Ichigo llegó a la casa y fue a su habitación, vio a su novia durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, dejo el bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, se quedo mirando el rostro tranquilo de la chica no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, su vida había dado tantos giros que fácilmente podría estar mareado, pero sin duda el giro más importante fue la llegada de Kagome a su vida.

— _¡Ay por favor! ¡Ahora hay arcoíris por todos lados!—_ Grita Shirosaki en su mente claramente enfadado y horrorizado— _¡Solo faltan las flores, las mariposas y un maldito sol sonriente y estamos listos!_

—" _Deja de quejarte, eres molesto_ "—Piensa Ichigo molesto, llevo una mano hacia el rostro de Kagome y le acaricio una mejilla.

— _A ti no se te da bien lo cursi, pero cuando te lo propones puedes serlo y en exceso—_ Continua quejándose Shiro sintiendo nauseas.

Ichigo suspiro con cansancio, lo mejor era ignorarlo, se inclino para darle un tierno beso a su novia y luego se puso a hacer los deberes de la escuela. Minutos después escuchó la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta y luego cerrada, Rukia entro seguida de Kon que subió a la cama sentándose junto a Kagome.

—Se ve bastante tranquila—Comenta Rukia quedándose detrás de Ichigo extendiéndole la bolsa de frituras que tenía en la mano para que tomara algunas, el chico no se negó al ofrecimiento.

—Tsubaki-san dijo que tardaría uno o dos días más en despertar—Dice Ichigo continuando con sus deberes, ya casi terminaba—Gasto su reiatsu traspasando sus propios límites, y a pesar de eso uso su poder curativo para purificar el veneno de Akago.

—Hablando de él, ¿Sabes algo?—Pregunta Rukia sentándose al pie de la cama mientras llevaba una papa a su boca.

—Pues la verdad no mucho—Responde Ichigo volteando a mirarla—Cuando Tsubaki-san vino a examinar a Kagome dijo que la vida de Akago aun estaba en riesgo, debido al veneno de Naraku su cuerpo se deterioro bastante y no sabe si podrá sobrevivir a pesar de que el veneno fue purificado antes de llegar a su corazón.

—Sigo preguntándome porque Kagome-chan lo salvo—Comenta Kon cruzándose de brazos—Es su enemigo y trató de matarla muchas veces.

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros—Dice Rukia arrugando la bolsa vacía—Cuando despierte será lo primero que le preguntaremos—Dice mirando a Ichigo que asintió y miro a Kagome, esa chica seguía siendo un misterio.

Ya en la tarde Yuzu, Karin e Isshin salieron a hacer unas compras para la cena, Rukia se fue a casa de Orihime en compañía de Kon que insistió en ir diciendo que le deprimía ver a la única persona que lo trataba bien durmiendo, la Shinigami muy a su pesar acepto llevarlo con la condición de que no intentara hacer cosas pervertidas, como siempre.

Ichigo se quedo en su habitación escuchando música con sus audífonos y leyendo algo, cada tanto le echaba un ojo a Kagome asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, en una de esas veces vio a la chica haciendo un gesto, se quito los audífonos deteniendo la música y la observo abrir los ojos, la ojidorada vio algo borroso al principio, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista y miro hacia un lado viendo a un sonriente Ichigo.

—Hola—Saluda el pelinaranja tomándole una mano.

—Hola—Devuelve ella el saludo sonriendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un camión me hubiera atropellado y al darse cuenta de que seguía viva se hubiera devuelto a terminar el trabajo.

—Me alegra oír que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto—Dice Ichigo dándole un beso en la frente, ella rio y en seguida su estomago rugió—¿Hambrienta?—Pregunta sonriendo con burla, ella inflo las mejillas algo molesta.

Ichigo rio ante esto y luego salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, le había pedido a Yuzu que dejara algo listo para Kagome en caso de que despertara, y si no lo hacia se lo comería él en la mañana, así había sido los últimos tres días. Regreso a la habitación con una bandeja con comida y tras dejarla en su escritorio ayudo a la chica a sentarse en la cama para luego colocar la bandeja en sus piernas, Kagome comenzó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses bajo la atenta mirada de su novio, Ichigo mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro viéndola comer, si había algo que adoraba y le daba gracia de ella era su gran apetito.

—Gracias por la comida—Dice Kagome con una gran sonrisa, el pelinaranja adoraba su apetito, pero amaba su sonrisa.

— _*Cof, Cof* que cursi *Cof, Cof*—_ Dice Shirosaki con burla, el Shinigami sustituto decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Tomo la bandeja y la coloco nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

—Tsubaki-san había dicho que no despertarías hasta dentro de un par de días más—Comenta volviendo a mirar a Kagome—Supongo que nunca dejaras de sorprendernos—Dice con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

—Por cierto ¿Qué hay de Akago?—Pregunta Kagome con clara preocupación por albino.

—Mmm, Tsubaki-san dijo que su vida aun corría peligro—Responde Ichigo cruzándose de brazos—Dijo que haría todo lo posible por salvarlo aunque no prometía nada.

—Ya veo—Dice Kagome mirando a su regazo.

—¿Por qué quisiste salvarlo?—Pregunta el pelinaranja haciéndola mirarlo de nueva cuenta.

Kagome lo miro en silencio por un momento, suspiró.

—Porque él, si lo que creo es correcto…quería escapar de la sombra de Naraku tal y como hicieron Hakudoshi y Kagura—Responde cerrando los ojos.

—Espera ¿Qué?—Cuestiona Ichigo sorprendido—¿Hakudoshi y Kagura ya no están con Naraku? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que peleamos con ellos—Contesta Kagome mirándolo con inocencia y sorpresa—¿No te diste cuenta cuando Naraku apareció solo con esa niña?

—Eh…pues…—Dice Ichigo desviando la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica se hizo un facepalm, su novio era muy distraído a veces.

—Hakudoshi y Kagura aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar cuando los vencimos—Dice Kagome volviendo a mirarlo—Y al Akago saber que Naraku solo lo estaba utilizando quiso traicionarlo igual que sus hermanos, pero Naraku es demasiado astuto por lo que no dudaría que ya lo supiera

—Y por esa razón le dio ese fragmento envenenado, Naraku es realmente un ser despreciable—Dice Ichigo con furia, Kagome asintió en acuerdo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos que se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Ichigo suspiro y se levanto de la silla para sentarse en la cama y abrazar a Kagome acunándola en su pecho, le hacía mucha falta tenerla así de cerca, ella sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, estando cerca de él se sentía en paz, se sentía protegida, rio internamente por eso ultimo, con eso uno de los significados de su nombre cobraba sentido, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación tan cálida que la invadía, Ichigo hizo lo mismo apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, soltó un suspiro de conformidad, se estaba muy cómodo estando en esa posición.

— _Y…¿No harás nada?—_ Pregunta Shirosaki arruinando completamente el momento.

—" _¿Nada de qué?_ "—Piensa Ichigo levemente irritado.

— _Tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero—_ Contesta el Hollow con tono burlón— _No hay nadie en casa, están completamente solos…¡Es una gran oportunidad!_

—" _¡Por supuesto que no! Además, no estamos completamente solos_ "—Piensa Ichigo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hollow pervertido.

— _Si el que yo esté aquí es un problema no te preocupes, puedo cortar nuestra conexión hasta mañana para que estén completamente solos y tengan "su momento"_ —Dice Shiro para luego reír por lo bajo de forma maliciosa, la mejillas de Ichigo se encendieron todavía más.

Kagome podía escuchar como el corazón de Ichigo se aceleraba de repente, abrió los ojos y parpadeo con curiosidad, luego se separo un poco de él y le miro el rostro, estaba completamente rojo.

—Ichigo…¿Estás bien?—Pregunta curiosa y preocupada—Estas muy rojo.

—S-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes—Responde Ichigo volviendo a abrazarla ocultando su enrojecido rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra.

— _Hazlo_ —Incita su Hollow interno, ya podía verlo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—" _¡Olvídalo!_ "—Piensa Ichigo sintiendo su rostro arder.

— _Su cuello esta a centímetros de tu boca, además debes admitirlo, la chica huele muy bien_ —Sigue incitándolo Shiro, el pelinaranja tragó en seco, su Hollow interno tenía razón ¡Maldición!

Ichigo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por resistirse, pero Shirosaki se lo hacía difícil…al diablo, ya no podía resistirlo más, tenía que hacerlo. Kagome se quedo extrañada por la repentina actitud de Ichigo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?, se sobresalto sorprendida al sentir un beso en su cuello, el chico comenzó a esparcir besos por la zona alternándolos con ligeros mordiscos, la ojidorada soltó un pequeño gemido y de forma inconsciente movió la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio.

— _Mi trabajo aquí termino, cuéntame cómo te fue en la mañana_ —Canturrea Shirosaki satisfecho por su "buena acción" para luego cortar la conexión con Ichigo dejándolos completamente solos.

Ichigo siguió jugando en el cuello de Kagome por unos momentos más escuchando sus suspiros y pequeños gemidos, se alejo de allí para mirarla a los ojos, un hermoso sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas, sin poder resistirlo más la beso, ella no tardó en corresponder al beso que poco a poco se fue tornando más intenso. El pelinaranja pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, ella se lo permitió comenzando una lucha entre sus lenguas que termino en un empate debido a la falta de oxigeno que los obligó a separarse, Ichigo volvió al cuello mientras su mano descendía hasta el final de la camisa del pijama de la chica colándose por debajo comenzando a recorrer la suave piel, Kagome soltaba suspiros sintiendo la mano de su novio recorrer su espalda con lentitud acariciando cada rincón.

Ichigo llevo ambas manos hasta la camisa y la miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso para retirarla, Kagome alzo los brazos para que pudiera hacerlo y al estar fuera la camisa fue arrojada a algún lugar de la habitación, la verdad a ninguno de los dos le importaba. El chico hizo que se acostara mientras quitaba la manta, en esos momentos estorbaba igual que la ropa, se posicionó sobre ella y observo los pechos al descubierto de su novia, no eran muy grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños.

—" _Son perfectos_ "—Piensa acercando su boca a uno de ellos comenzando a jugar con él mientras su mano se encargaba del otro.

Kagome soltaba gemidos un poco más altos, podía sentir como Ichigo deslizaba su mano libre por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, pero de momento no hizo nada, volvió a deslizar esa mano hacia arriba, quería que la sensación de esa blanca y suave piel se grabara a fuego en su mente. La chica inflo las mejillas, no era justo que solo ella hubiera perdido una prenda, llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta la camisa de Ichigo para quitársela, el chico se aparto de ella por un momento para que al final la prenda terminara perdiéndose en el suelo junto con la otra.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse comenzando una nueva lucha entre sus lenguas, al separarse Ichigo comenzó a bajar dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al pantalón, llevo sus manos al borde de éste, Kagome alzó un poco la cadera para que pudiera quitárselo sin problemas junto con la ropa interior, nuevamente las prendas fueron arrojadas lejos, con eso el pelinaranja pudo apreciar completamente el cuerpo desnudo de su prometida, ella se sonrojo a más no poder sintiendo su penetrante mirada.

—No me mires así, me da vergüenza—Dice la ojidorada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—No puedo evitarlo—Dice Ichigo con una sonrisa dulce apartándole las manos de la cara—Eres hermosa—La besa con ternura siendo correspondido de inmediato.

Se separo de ella y volvió a bajar dejando besos en su recorrido hasta llegar a aquella zona en la chica que ya rogaba por atención. Paso su lengua por allí haciendo que la chica soltara un fuerte gemido, esto lo alentó a seguir sacando más y mas gemidos de ella, Kagome apretaba la sabana con las manos, llevo una mano a su boca sin taparla tratando de contenerse un poco, ya sabía que no había nadie en la casa pero tampoco quería que la escuchara media ciudad.

Ichigo siguió con su trabajo hasta que la chica no pudo mas llegando así al clímax, se aparto de ella para deshacerse de las prendas que le quedaban dejando su virilidad al descubierto, al la chica verlo trago en seco, ahora estaba oficialmente asustada. El chico noto su miedo, volvió a posicionarse sobre ella y la miro a los ojos.

—Tranquila, te prometo que tendré cuidado—Dice entrelazando una mano con la de ella para luego darle un beso en la frente brindándole seguridad.

Kagome respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y apretó la mano de Ichigo dándole a entender que estaba lista. El pelinaranja se introdujo en ella lentamente, mientras más avanzaba la chica apretaba mas su mano, él le devolvía el apretón sin dejar de adentrarse en ella hasta llegar a esa delgada barrera, aquella que indicaba que él era el primero y sería el único, la travesó y la chica soltó un grito de dolor que él callo con un dulce beso, sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas traviesas escaparon de los hermosos ojos dorados de Kagome, lagrimas que Ichigo limpio con sus labios dándole pequeños besos que dirigió hacia su cuello comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo dejando una pequeña marca, eso había logrado hacer que ella se distrajera un poco del dolor.

Unos minutos después el dolor se había ido siendo reemplazado por el placer, con un movimiento de cadera le indicó a Ichigo que prosiguiera, el chico la beso con pasión comenzando así a moverse.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos mientras el vaivén aumentaba su ritmo, al mismo tiempo la poca cordura que tenían se desvaneció por completo dándole paso al puro placer. Kagome gemía con fuerza pidiendo más, e Ichigo se lo concedía aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, momentos después ambos llegaron al final.

Ichigo se dejo caer sobre su novia apoyándose un poco en sus brazos para no dejarle todo su peso, los dos respiraban agitados tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas. Una vez recuperado el chico alzo el rostro para ver a Kagome a los ojos, ella le sonrió con ternura y lo besó abrazándolo por el cuello, el correspondió enseguida y al separarse salió de ella acomodándose a su lado y tomo la cobija cubriendo los cuerpos de ambos, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo—Dice con seguridad cerrando los ojos, el cansancio se hacía presente.

—Yo también te amo—Dice Kagome sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Ichigo odiaba admitirlo, pero le debía una a Shirosaki…aunque más odiaba el hecho de que ese desgraciado se lo echaría en cara, presentía que lo molestaría por mucho tiempo, suspiro y al igual que Kagome se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Cerca de media hora más tarde los Kurosaki faltantes llegaron a casa anunciándose, al no recibir respuesta del que se supone era el único despierto en esa casa se extrañaron, dejando a sus hijas acomodando las compras en la cocina Isshin subió a la habitación de su hijo, puso la oreja en la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo, pudo escuchar unos muy leves ronquidos, con la curiosidad carcomiéndolo abrió la puerta muy lentamente, noto que la luz estaba encendida, termino de abrir la puerta y se adentro sigilosamente en la habitación de su hijo. Al entrar la escena lo dejó de piedra, la ropa de su estúpido hijo y la de su adorada "cuarta hija" estaba dispersa por todo el suelo, al mirar a la cama los vio a los dos dormidos y abrazados con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Tan silenciosamente como había entrado salió de la habitación apagando la luz, bajó a la cocina y al sus hijas ver su extraña expresión alzaron una ceja confundidas, ¿Qué habría sucedido ahora?, sin previo aviso el hombre corrió al retrato de su esposa.

—¡Masaki, amor mío! ¡Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre!—Grita llorando con aparente felicidad—¡Vamos a ser abuelos!

—¿Eh?—Dicen Yuzu y Karin sin comprender aun de lo que hablaba su padre.

Rukia y Kon habían llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar esas palabras, la Shinigami miro hacia arriba de las escaleras y al analizar bien las palabras de Isshin sonrió con algo de malicia, las cosas se estaban tornando cada vez más interesantes.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **¿Si estuvo bien el Lemmon? ó_o...la verdad es que es el segundo Lemmon que escribo, aunque con el primero me ayudó una amiga xD. Ese Shirosaki es un loquillo, mira que insitar a Ichigo para que por fin se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso xD...¿Que creen que pase al día siguiente? Esto va a estar bueno xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! :D ¿Que tal su semana? ¿Bien? Me alegro xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 20…**

* * *

La luz del sol se coló por las cortinas iluminando la habitación, Ichigo ya estaba despierto y se mantenía abrazando a la dueña de sus pensamientos que aun dormía acurrucada en su pecho.

— _¿Qué tal todo?_ —Pregunta Shirosaki con tono burlón.

—" _No me molestes ahora por favor_ "—Piensa Ichigo con calma, estaba tan feliz en ese momento que ni Shirosaki con sus comentarios fuera de lugar lo haría enfadar.

— _Bueno, por lo despejado que está el cielo aquí más el arcoíris que estoy viendo…te fue MUY bien ¿Verdad?_ —Dice Shiro con picardía.

—" _Lo que tu digas_ "—Piensa Ichigo rodando los ojos.

En eso sintió movimiento del pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, Kagome abrió los ojos despacio, debido a un rayo de luz que se coló por la cortina se vio obligada a cerrarlos nuevamente.

—Buenos días—Dice Ichigo besándole la frente.

—Buenos días—Dice Kagome levantando el rostro para verlo recibiendo un dulce beso en los labios, al separarse el pelinaranja volvió a acunarla en su pecho.

—¿Dormiste bien? ¿No te duele nada?—Pregunta Ichigo algo preocupado.

—Estoy perfectamente—Responde Kagome sonriendo feliz, el chico también sonrió con alivio y la apretó más contra sí.

Se quedaron así un rato mas disfrutando el momento y la compañía del otro, lastimosamente sus estómagos exigieron comida y los obligaron a levantarse y vestirse, Kagome aun estaba algo débil por lo que tuvo que ir sujeta al brazo de Ichigo para poder caminar y bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina solo vieron a Yuzu preparando el desayuno, Ichigo ayudo a su novia a sentarse en una de las sillas y luego se sentó junto a ella.

—Buenos días Onii-chan, Nee-chan—Saluda Yuzu dándoles sus desayunos.

—Buenos días Yuzu-chan—Devuelve el saludo Kagome sonriéndole, Yuzu comenzó a llamarla así desde que oficiaron su compromiso a la familia.

—Les aconsejo que tengan cuidado con papá hoy—Susurra Yuzu con advertencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Pregunta Ichigo llevando el pan tostado a su boca para luego darle un trago a su jugo.

—Solo te diré que la próxima vez te asegures de cerrar la puerta de tu habitación con llave—Responde la niña regresando a los fogones mientras su hermano escupía el contenido de su boca.

—No…puede ser—Dice el pelinaranja horrorizado.

Kagome y él se miraron, sus rostros enrojecieron a tal punto que parecían tomates listos para la cosecha, esto no era bueno. No paso mucho tiempo para que el adulto de la casa se hiciera presente…ay no.

—¡Buenos días Ichigooo! ¡Buenos días Kagome-chan!—Grita Isshin abrazando a su hijo por el cuello con una enorme sonrisa—Ya era hora de que dieras el siguiente paso hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Qué tanto estás diciendo padre estúpido?—Cuestiona Ichigo alejando a su padre con un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

—¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Quiero muchos nietos! ¡¿Entienden?!—Grita Isshin recuperado del golpe, su nuera enrojeció hasta las orejas y se tapo la cara con ambas manos muy avergonzada.

Ichigo le echo una mirada a Kagome, pobre, debía de estar deseando que se la tragara la tierra, y él estaba igual, con el rostro ardiendo se levanto de la mesa y cargo a Kagome estilo princesa, le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su padre y luego se fue de ahí con rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso!—Grita Kagome con una almohada tapándole la cara una vez Ichigo la dejo acostada en la cama.

—Lo siento, debí cerrar la puerta—Dice Ichigo sentado en la orilla de la cama con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—No fue tu culpa, no esperabas que algo así pudiera ocurrir—Dice Kagome con el rostro aun oculto en la almohada.

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente mirándola, por un lado de la almohada podía ver que la pobre aun estaba muy roja, ensancho su sonrisa y se le acerco para darle un beso descubriendo su mejilla, cuando volviera a ver a su padre le exigiría que se disculpara con Kagome por ser tan desvergonzado, y pudo haber gritado mas fuerte ¡Estaba seguro de que no lo habían escuchado en la Sociedad de almas!

—Pero que lindos se ven—Comenta alguien entrando en la habitación.

—No empieces a molestar Rukia, ya tuvimos suficiente con mi papá allá abajo—Dice Ichigo con fastidio sentándose derecho.

—Sí, pude escucharlo claramente desde mi habitación—Dice Rukia sentándose en la silla con una sonrisa de burla—Así que…¿Cuántos nietos le van a dar?

—¡Rukia!—Gritan los otros dos, uno molesto y la otra avergonzada.

—Ya, ya, solo era una broma, no se enfaden—Dice la Shinigami con una sonrisa divertida agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca—Cambiando de tema, ¿Ya puedes moverte bien Kagome?

—Más o menos, necesito ayuda para caminar—Contesta la sacerdotisa aun sin mirarla.

—Bueno eso es normal, después de todo tu reiatsu aun no se recupera del todo—Dice Rukia cruzando brazos y piernas—¿Qué clase de poder usaste para terminar así?

Kagome guardo silencio por un momento, luego con ayuda de Ichigo se sentó quitándose la almohada de la cara.

—Use el arma de la treceava constelación, Ofiuco—Responde mirando a Rukia—Esta arma fue prohibida hace tiempo debido a que nadie ha sido capaz de controlarla.

—Debido a eso terminaba controlando a su usuario ¿Cierto?—Dice Ichigo, la ojidorada asintió.

—Yo puedo controlarla, pero tiene un límite de tiempo y si se termina pues…ya saben el resto—Dice con algo de nerviosismo ante la severa mirada que le lanzaban esos dos—La técnica definitiva del arma requiere de mucho reiatsu, y como el mío ya se había reducido mucho…tomo lo que me quedaba, ¡Y no me miren así, era la única opción que me quedaba para detener a Akago!

Ichigo cruzo los brazos y su mirada severa se intensifico igual que la de Rukia, entendían que no le había quedado de otra en ese momento, pero pudo haber ido a pedirles ayuda una vez lograron paralizar al Hollow. Kagome inflo las mejillas desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, sabía que había arriesgado su vida de una forma muy temeraria, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho y no lo haría jamás.

Más tarde Isshin, que había salido a ver a uno de sus pacientes que estaba muy mayor, regresó a casa haciendo mucho escándalo, como siempre, Ichigo inmediatamente lo hizo callar con un golpe.

—¡¿Qué manera de recibir a tu padre después de un largo día de trabajo es esa?!—Grita el mayor con furia.

—Haz silencio de una vez—Dice Ichigo caminando hacia la mesa—Eso fue por lo de esta mañana, y quiero que te disculpes con Kagome—Toma la bandeja con la cena de su novia y se va a su habitación, la habría traído abajo, pero en ese momento ella no quería ver a su "querido" padre ni en pintura.

—¿Acaso hice algo malo?—Pregunta Isshin mirando a sus hijas confundido.

—Prácticamente gritaste a los cuatro vientos que tu hijo y tu nuera perdieron la inocencia—Responde Karin comiendo junto a Rukia y Yuzu—Pobre Kagome-nee, debió desear que la partiera un rayo, y ni que decir de Ichi-nii, si yo fuera ellos jamás volvería a mostrar mi rostro en público.

Isshin quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, luego se fue a una esquina siendo rodeado por un aura depresiva, ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido para avergonzar a su cuarta hija de esa forma?

Al día siguiente Ichigo y Rukia se prepararon para ir a la escuela, Kagome quería ir, pero con su condición lo mejor era que se quedara en casa.

—Tranquila, estaremos en casa pronto—Dice Ichigo mirándola con una sonrisa lastimera—Si quieres te dejo en la sala para que veas la televisión.

Kagome lo miro con ojos de perrito, no quería quedarse en casa, si había algo que odiaba era estar quieta, Ichigo suspiro sin borrar su sonrisa y luego la ayudó a levantarse para llevarla a la sala.

—Tsubaki-san vendrá mas tarde para revisarte—Dice Ichigo ayudando a Kagome a recostarse en el sofá mientras Rukia le traía el control remoto—Nos dirá cuanto falta para que te recuperes del todo.

—Yuzu y Karin estarán de vuelta al medio día, y Kon está durmiendo arriba, seguramente baje en un rato—Dice Rukia con una sonrisa entregándole el control—No estarás sola por mucho tiempo.

—" _Estar sola en la casa es lo que menos me preocupa_ "—Piensa la ojidorada inflando las mejillas.

Ichigo volvió a sonreír y se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

—Mi papá estará en la clínica, grita si necesitas algo ¿Si?

—Si señor—Dice Kagome sin muchas ganas.

Ichigo y Rukia se fueron dejándola en la sala, al cabo de un par de horas el aburrimiento de la chica era tal que se quedo dormida abrazando a Kon que había bajado a hacerle compañía.

En la escuela, ya era la hora del almuerzo y todos se habían reunido en el techo para comer.

—¿Cómo sigue Kagome-chan?—Pregunta Orihime curiosa.

—Ya está mucho mejor, pero aun no puede caminar sola—Responde Ichigo comiendo su almuerzo.

—Está débil para caminar, pero no para otras cosas—Comenta Rukia de forma burlona, Ichigo se sonrojó furiosamente sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

—¡Rukia!—Grita avergonzado.

—¿A qué se refiere?—Pregunta Ishida sintiendo curiosidad.

—Pues veras…

—¡A nada!—Grita Ichigo alterado mirando a Rukia de forma amenazadora, la Shinigami solo sonrió con burla mientras los otros los miraban entre confundidos y curiosos.

—Por cierto ¿Está bien si mas tarde vamos a verla?—Pregunta Matsumoto.

—Claro, no hay problema—Responde Ichigo tratando de calmarse, Rukia se las iba a pagar—Ya que no podía venir a la escuela se quedo en casa muy desanimada, verlos la pondrá muy contenta—Dice sonriendo.

—Entonces está decidido, iremos después de clases—Dice Orihime sonriendo feliz.

—Lo siento, yo no voy a poder ir—Dice Sado haciendo que lo miraran—Debo ir a reunirme con unos amigos después de la escuela.

—Descuida, ya podrás ir a verla después—Dice Ichigo cerrando el envase vacio de su almuerzo, Sado asintió.

La campana sonó indicando a los alumnos que debían regresar a sus salones. Al terminar las clases fueron a la casa de Ichigo, al llegar encontraron a Kagome profundamente dormida en el sofá.

—Ya estaba así cuando Karin y yo llegamos de la escuela—Dice Yuzu llegando con ellos—Se veía tan tranquila que nos dio pena despertarla.

Ichigo asintió dejando su bolso en el suelo y se acerco al sofá.

—Kagome—Llama moviéndola un poco para despertarla—Despierta, los chicos vinieron a verte.

Tras un par de movimientos más la chica abrió sus ojos y dejó caer a Kon, el peluche nunca se movía cuando Yuzu o Karin estaban cerca, las niñas por su parte se fueron a hacer unas compras extra, Yuzu quería hacer un pastel y le hacían falta un par de cosas.

—¡Kagome-chan, es bueno ver que ya estas mejor!—Grita Orihime muy contenta tirándose a abrazar a su amiga.

—Es bueno verte Orihime, pero por favor…déjame respirar—Dice Kagome en pose de "aire te extraño" con un brazo estirado al aire y el otro con la mano sobre el brazo de la pelirroja que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo siento—Dice Orihime alejándose de ella rápidamente.

—Sigo viva así que…no importa—Dice Kagome sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pues eso fue por poco—Oyen decir a alguien, al mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina vieron a Tsubaki.

—Hola Tsubaki—Saluda Kagome con normalidad, una gran vena anime apareció en la cabeza de la ojiazul.

De un momento a otro un fuerte golpe se escucho en kilómetros a la redonda.

—¡Eso duele!—Se queja la ojidorada con ambas manos en su cabeza donde la sacerdotisa mayor la había golpeado.

—¡Eso es para que aprendas a no arriesgar tu vida de una forma tan estúpida! ¡Eres igual a tu padre!—Grita Tsubaki hecha una furia.

—¿Estás diciendo que te preocupé?—Pregunta Kagome mirándola con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—¡¿Yo preocuparme por ti?! Si, claro, cuando eso pase Seshomaru y Byakuya serán los mejores amigos—Responde Tsubaki con desagrado y sarcasmo, el capitán del sexto escuadrón y Toshiro entraron después ya en sus gigais.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue Akago?—Pregunta Kagome siendo revisada por la mujer.

—Vivo, y no pienso decirte nada mas—Responde Tsubaki alejándose de ella—Tu reiatsu se está recuperando muy lento, más de lo normal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?

—Más o menos quince días, para que sea más rápido deberás usar esto—Contesta Tsubaki buscando algo en una de sus mangas.

—¿Muñequeras?—Pregunta Kagome tomando los objetos de color negro con curiosidad.

—No son muñequeras ordinarias, son multiplicadores de reishi—Responde Tsubaki cruzando los brazos—Esto ayudara a tu cuerpo a absorber mas rápido las partículas espirituales, en unos tres días deberías estar como nueva.

—Muchas gracias Tsubaki—Dice Kagome sonriendo mientras se coloca las muñequeras.

—Con eso ya termine lo que venía a hacer, te mantendré informada con respecto a Akago—Dice Tsubaki comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—De nuevo gracias—Dice Kagome observándola.

Tsubaki no dijo nada más y se marcho de la casa.

—Matsumoto, tú y yo regresaremos a la Sociedad de almas—Dice Toshiro con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta Rangiku haciendo un puchero, ella quería quedarse un rato mas.

—Tenemos que entregarle el informe al Capitán Comandante y arreglar el papeleo—Responde Hitsugaya sin más dándole la espalda para caminar a la puerta—Andando.

—Está bien—Dice Rangiku con desanimo, no era justo.

—El Capitán Kurotsuchi vendrá mañana—Anuncia Byakuya una vez los otros dos se fueron—Quiere tomar algunas muestras del reiatsu del Necro Hollow que aún permanecen en la zona de la batalla, Rukia, Renji, ustedes lo ayudaran.

—Como usted diga capitán—Dice Renji asintiendo, luego de eso el capitán del sexto escuadrón también se fue.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando de lo que había sucedido luego del ataque del Hollow, Rukia lanzaba puntadas hacia cierto suceso entre el pelinaranja y la ojidorada, el chico la callaba cada vez que abría la boca. Llegada la hora de irse Ichigo y Rukia acompañaron a todos a la puerta dejando a Orihime sola con Kagome.

—Amm…Kagome-chan—Dice Orihime repentinamente nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo?—Pregunta Kagome alzando una ceja curiosa.

—Es que…yo…—Dice Orihime sonrojándose a más no poder—Y-Yo quiero decirle a una persona lo especial que es para mí, pero…no sé cómo hacerlo.

—" _Así que al fin le dirá a Ishida lo que siente_ "—Piensa Kagome sonriendo mentalmente con emoción.

—Además de que no se si sienta lo mismo por mi—Dice la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos.

—Ya veo—Dice Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla—¿Y si lo invitas a algún sitio?

—¿Invitarlo a algún sitio? Te refieres…¿Invitarlo a una cita?—Pregunta Orihime mas roja si es que era posible.

—Algo así—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa, su amiga la miro confundida—Mañana después de clases pregúntale si puede acompañarte a hacer unas compras, después ofrécele ir a comer a algún sitio para agradecerle por su amabilidad, si te dice que si en ambas solo debes dejar que las cosas ocurran, y si no funciona idearemos otro plan.

Orihime analizo la información, no era un mal plan, se levanto del suelo con una gran sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga para luego agradecerle e irse corriendo. Más tarde Ichigo y Kagome estaban en la habitación del chico -aunque pensándolo mejor ahora era la habitación de ambos-, Kagome estaba acostada en la cama con una enorme sonrisa que no se borraba por nada del mundo, el pelinaranja, sentado en el escritorio, la miro curioso.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?—Pregunta cerrando en cuaderno donde tenía los deberes de la escuela, por fin había terminado.

—Adivina—Responde la chica mirándolo sin borrar su sonrisa—Orihime se le va a confesar a Ishida.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?—Preguntan Ichigo y Kon al mismo tiempo, el peluche estaba sentado al pie de la cama.

—No sabía que a Inoue-san le gustara el cuatro ojos—Dice Kon horrorizado.

—¿Y cuando lo hará?—Pregunta Ichigo.

—Si todo marcha bien, esta misma semana—Responde Kagome sentándose—Mañana le pedirá un favor y ¿Quién sabe?, podrían terminar teniendo una cita—Dice con emoción.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza sonriendo…hablando de citas.

—Oye, ya que estamos hablando de citas—Dice pasándose a la cama quedando muy cerca del rostro de su novia—¿Qué tal si cuando te recuperes vamos a alguna parte, solo tú y yo?—Se acerca de forma peligrosa.

—¿Y si Naraku nos ataca?—Pregunta Kagome sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—Lo mando a volar, nada impedirá que pase tiempo a solas contigo—Responde Ichigo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kagome rió y abrazándolo por el cuello termino de reducir ese espacio que quedaba entre ellos uniendo sus labios, Kon los observaba con la boca bien abierta mientras el beso se hacía más intenso, ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de que estaba allí?, lo mejor era irse de allí, sentía que hacia un mal tercio, esperaba que su nee-san le permitiera dormir con ella esta noche porque presentía que habría mucho movimiento en la de esos dos hasta muy tarde…y sinceramente no quería ser testigo de eso.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...  
**

 **-.-.- _Rincón Shinigami_ -.-.-**

 **Isshin: ¡Perdóname!—Llora abrazando a su nuera** **—¡Lamento haber actuado de una forma tan inapropiada!**

 **Kagome: Está bien, de acuerdo, todo está perdonado.**

 **Ichigo: ¡No lo perdones con tanta facilidad!** **—Furioso.**

 **Kagome: Vamos Ichigo, no seas así, el solo estaba emocionado** **—Sonríe de forma comprensiva.  
**

 **Ichigo: Si claro, emocionado ¬_¬.**

 **Renji: Oye Ichigo ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Rukia?**

 **Orihime: ¿Lo dijo en serio?**

 **Sado: Ichigo.**

 **Ishida: ¿Es verdad que tu y Kagome-chan...?**

 **Ichigo: ¡Rukia!**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Holi! :D...adivinen de quien fue el cumpleaños ayer...¡De Ishida! xD, abajo dejaré un corto y la proxima semana haré un capitulo por su cumpleaños xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 21…**

* * *

No había nadie en casa, salvo por Kon que dormía a pierna suelta a su lado, Kagome estaba en la habitación que ahora compartía con Ichigo, estaba en la cama sentada leyendo un libro que su novio le recomendó para que pasara el tiempo. Escucho un ligero golpeteo en la ventana, despego su mirada del libro para ver de qué se trataba, se sorprendió un poco al ver a un águila posada del otro lado del cristal mirándola. Dejó el libro a un lado y abrió la ventana permitiéndole al ave posarse en su brazo, en una de sus patas tenía atada una nota, la hizo posarse en su regazo y tomo el papel desdoblándolo, tras leerlo, alcanzo un lápiz del escritorio y escribió al otro lado del papel para luego volver a atarlo a la pata del águila que emprendió el vuelo en dirección desconocida.

Más tarde Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a casa discutiendo por quien sabe que, Kagome los escucho desde la habitación sintiendo curiosidad ¿Qué tanto estarían discutiendo?

—Bienvenidos a casa chicos—Saluda con una sonrisa cerrando el libro.

—¡Bienvenida a casa Nee-san!—Grita Kon saltando hacia Rukia quien con un pie lo mandó al suelo.

—¿Qué estaban discutiendo ustedes dos?—Pregunta Kagome alzando una ceja.

—Que Rukia abrió la boca de mas—Responde Ichigo molesto sentándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya dije que lo siento, de todos modos tarde o temprano terminarían enterándose—Dice Rukia restándole importancia.

Kagome suspiro con cansancio observando como esos dos comenzaban a discutir de nuevo, Kon se subió a la cama y fue con ella que le sonrió con lastima y lo dejo sentarse a su lado para ver como los otros dos discutían, parecía un partido de tenis.

… … …

Odiaba ese lugar, si por ella fuera estaría en cualquier sitio menos ahí, nunca le importo que la echaran de ese maldito templo, después de todo ninguno de los miembros del Consejo de los Grandes sabios eran personas con las que congeniara bien. Caminó por los largos pasillos de la casa Higurashi llegando al tercer piso, se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza que la exasperaba con solo verla, suspiró con cansancio y entró abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Dentro se encontró con Seshomaru sentado a la cabeza de tres ancianos y un chico que aparentaba su edad.

—Bienvenida Tsubaki-san.

Kaede, considerada la más joven en su tiempo en unirse a los Cinco sabios, después de Tsubaki es la sacerdotisa con más experiencia en todo el templo, a sus apenas once años su sabiduría excedía las expectativas de los sabios, a los quince fue nombrada miembro de este importante grupo, ya tiene cincuenta años en él.

—Olvida los saludos amistosos, Kaede—Dice la peliblanca cerrando las puertas.

—Ella solo intentaba ser amable.

Myoga, uno de los sabios de más antigüedad, él introdujo las técnicas de transformación, modificación de memoria e invocación de armas en el templo doscientos años después de su fundación, tiene más de ochocientos años en el grupo.

—No necesito la amabilidad de quienes no dudaron en echarme—Dice Tsubaki ocupando su lugar.

—Eres hermosa, pero tu carácter es de miedo.

Shichinintai Bankotsu, líder de los antiguamente llamados Siete guerreros, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Sui, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu y él mismo son maestros en el templo, Sui se unió a ellos años después de llegar con la familia Higurashi. Bankotsu hizo un pacto con su alabarda, Banryu, a cambio de otorgarle poderes especiales ésta le otorgaría la juventud eterna, como muestra del cumplimiento a ese pacto una marca con forma de cruz apareció en su frente, sus hermanos tembien se vieron afectados por este pacto, tiene doscientos años en el grupo de los sabios.

—Creía que estabas agradecida de que te expulsáramos del templo.

—Ciertamente, es algo que no discutiré.

—Dejémonos de discusiones sin sentido y hablemos del tema realmente importante, Naraku.

Totosai, el más antiguo de los cinco sabios perteneciente a este desde el traslado de Higurashi Satoshi al mundo real, es un youkai que antes de conocer a Satoshi se dedicaba a la forja de armas de gran poder, fue él quien forjo todas las armas espirituales, incluyendo las de las trece constelaciones del Zodiaco, su creación más poderosa hasta la fecha.

—Tres de sus más fieles sirvientes lo han traicionado—Continua hablando bajo la atenta mirada de los demás—Sin embargo sabemos que aun tiene a varios bajo su mando, cada uno más peligroso que el otro.

—Además de eso no sabemos si quienes lo traicionaron están de nuestro lado—Dice Kaede.

—Lo están, eso te lo garantizo—Dice Tsubaki llamando la atención.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque los tres le deben un gran favor a esa mocosa—Responde mirando a la anciana con molestia—Su imprudencia la hizo salvar a sus enemigos y gracias a ello hemos conseguido aliados muy valiosos.

—Supongo que la piedad hacia el enemigo de vez en cuando puede ser provechosa—Comenta Bankotsu cruzando los brazos—Se ve que la mala costumbre de ayudar al enemigo es de familia—Dice mirando a Seshomaru que le devolvió una mirada gélida.

—Tengo entendido que Akago ahora mismo está bajo tus cuidados—Dice el cabeza de la familia mirando a Tsubaki.

—Así es, Naraku lo envenenó con un fragmento y Kagome lo purificó antes de que el veneno llegara a su corazón, pero aun así el daño causado a sus órganos internos fue demasiado, me sorprende que siga con vida—Dice la sacerdotisa cerrando los ojos—En cuanto al paradero de Hakudoshi y Kagura…sigue siendo desconocido.

—¿Y qué se sabe sobre los demás sirvientes de Naraku?—Pregunta Totosai.

—Renkotsu y Suikotsu estuvieron investigando, Naraku tiene cuatro sirvientes mas—Responde Bankotsu—Solo logro conseguir los nombres de dos, la representante de la nada, Kanna, y este otro te va a encantar—Dice mirando a Seshomaru con una sonrisa de burla—Byakuya de los sueños—Al mencionar el nombre Seshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño, ya tenía suficiente con un Byakuya en el mundo y ahora resulta que había otro.

—¿Y que saben de los otros dos?—Pregunta Kaede llamando su atención.

—Solo que son mujeres y que tienen habilidades incomprensibles, no pasan mucho tiempo cerca de Naraku pero son dos de sus más fieles sirvientes—Responde Bankotsu—Ellas permanecen ocultas en alguna parte del Necro Mundo, son como una especie de arma secreta que Naraku guarda bajo llave.

—Eso significa que mientras no sepamos nada de esas dos estamos en desventaja—Dice Myoga.

—Jakotsu está haciendo lo posible por descubrir de que se tratan sus habilidades—Continua Bankotsu mirándolo con seriedad—En estos momentos está en Necro Mundo buscando el lugar donde fueron encerradas por su creador.

—Así que las mantiene encerradas como si fueran bestias, ¿Qué clase de poder tendrán?—Comenta Tsubaki con una mano en la barbilla.

—Sea cual sea su poder debemos estar preparados para afrontarlo—Dice Totosai peinándose la quemada barba—Se que ya lo sabes Seshomaru, debemos contactar con el Capitán Comandante de los trece escuadrones de protección, esta es una información que todos los Shinigamis deben saber cuanto antes—Dice mirando al joven que asintió.

… … …

—Así que Tsubaki no es la única "eterna"—Dice Rukia sentada a pie de la cama.

—Quién iba a decir que existiría gente que ha vivido incluso más tiempo que ella—Dice Ichigo recostando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

—El más antiguo de todos ellos es Totosai—Dice Kagome—El forjo todas las armas espirituales que usamos, luego sigue Myoga, el introdujo todos los hechizos en el templo.

—¿Y quien iba a pensar que Bankotsu-san era uno de ellos?—Dice Rukia con una sonrisa y las manos en la cara.

—¿Verdad? Con lo guapo que es nadie diría que tiene doscientos años—Dice Kagome también sonriendo.

—¿Y qué hay de Tsubaki-san? ¿Cómo termino con ellos?—Pregunta Ichigo con un tic en una ceja, esos comentarios no le hacían ninguna gracia.

—Hace quinientos años ella ayudo a recuperar muchos de los fragmentos de la perla tras su accidental destrucción—Responde Kagome mirándolo—Es gracias a ella que tenemos esto—Toma la parte de la perla que ella cuidaba, ya había unido el fragmento que tenia Akago con la joya.

—Sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho contra Naraku—Dice Kon cruzando los brazos.

—Es fácil comprender porque—Dice Ichigo llamando su atención—Cuando apareció aquella vez se pudo sentir su reiatsu, tiene un poder monstruoso.

—Eso es debido a la perla—Dice Kagome mirando la joya en su mano—Si es así de poderoso con solo la mitad…no quiero imaginarme que tanto lo sería si tuviera la perla completa.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación por unos minutos, ciertamente aquello era algo que no tenían intención de averiguar.

—¿Y cómo harán para derrotarlo?—Pregunta Kon dando en el clavo, ese era un buen punto.

—Es verdad ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a alguien que parece invencible?—Se pregunta Rukia inquieta.

—Aizen es una cosa, pero este tipo…

—Solo hay una forma de acabar con el—Dice Kagome cerrando los ojos por un momento volviendo a abrirlos—Purificándolo junto con la perla.

El silencio volvió mientras analizaban esas palabras, purificarlo junto con la perla, si ese era el único método para derrotar a Naraku significaba…

—Debo dejar que obtenga la parte de la perla que protejo—Dice Kagome confirmando sus sospechas, ya se lo temían.

—¿Pero eso no es muy arriesgado?—Pregunta Kon alarmado poniéndose de pie en la cama.

—Es verdad ¿No será más difícil vencerlo si hacemos eso?—Pregunta Rukia en acuerdo con el peluche.

—Sé que es algo muy peligroso, pero es la única forma de lograrlo—Responde Kagome mirando su regazo.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, era una gran locura, pero al parecer no tenían otra opción. Kagome miro por la ventana recordando el águila mensajera de la mañana, si lo que la carta decía era cierto, entonces la batalla final estaba muy cerca, más de lo que se esperaba.

… … …

La luna llena se alzaba sobre Karakura llenando todo con su luz plateada, todos en la casa Kurosaki ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus camas, todos menos uno. Ichigo no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que tendrían que hacer para derrotar a Naraku. Siendo que Kagome era la única que podía purificar la perla sería ella quien tendría que hacerse cargo de él, y eso le preocupaba.

—Trata de dormir—Dice Kagome abrazándolo.

—No puedo—Dice Ichigo apretándola contra su pecho—Todo este asunto de la perla…

—Deja de pensar en eso.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Es TU vida la que está en riesgo—La aparta un poco para mirarla un poco molesto—No quiero perderte—Junta su frente con la de ella suavizando el gesto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, ella comprendía muy bien lo que sentía, pero no habían más opciones, y si las hubiera no dudaría ni un segundo en usarlas, suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Cuando mi padre murió…todo mi mundo se vino abajo—Dice sentándose bajo la atenta mirada del pelinaranja—Estuve muy mal por mucho tiempo, incluso había perdido las fuerzas de seguir viviendo—Abraza sus piernas—Cuando…me dijeron que la única forma de acabar con esta pelea era purificar a Naraku dije, oh está bien, si muero con eso podre reunirme con mi padre en la Sociedad de almas.*

*Pero entonces me entere de que cuando Naraku mataba a alguien devoraba su alma al instante, supongo que es por su parte Hollow—Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa irónica—Seguí adelante por mi familia, pero seguía sin importarme mucho mi vida. Por mi mente pasaba siempre el pensamiento de que cuando me enfrentara a Naraku y muriera todo acabaría…eso hasta que los conocí a ustedes—Mira a Ichigo con una sonrisa tranquila—Hicieron tanto por protegerme a mí, una desconocida…

—En ese momento eras una niña casi indefensa, no podíamos dejarte a tu suerte—Dice Ichigo devolviéndole la sonrisa sentándose también—Aunque si hubieras estado en tu edad real igual te habríamos ayudado.

—Sí, eso lo sé—Dice Kagome recostándose en su hombro sin borrar su sonrisa, él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella—Ver la forma en que ustedes me protegían me hizo darme cuenta de que yo también tengo gente a la que quiero proteger, gente por la que debo seguir viviendo—Se separa de Ichigo para mirarlo a los ojos—Tu y los demás me dieron las fuerzas que había perdido, devolvieron la luz a mi vida, y no dejare que Naraku la pague de nuevo.

—Yo tampoco dejare que suceda—Dice Ichigo tomándole una mano entrelazando ambas—Te protegeré, y lo hare con mi vida si es necesario.

—Se que lo harás aunque no te lo pida—Dice Kagome abrazándolo volviendo a sonreír—Solo prométeme que serás cuidadoso y que no harás ninguna locura.

—Lo intentare, pero es algo que no puedo prometerte—Dice Ichigo sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo tumbándose en la cama nuevamente con ella en sus brazos—Tu si prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—Te lo prometo—Dice la ojidorada alzando el rostro para darle un beso que fue correspondido al instante, luego se acomodo en el pecho de su novio escuchando el latido de su corazón—Que descanses.

—También tú.

Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, si había algo que ellos sabían muy bien era que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos, y sin importar el resultado de aquella pelea se asegurarían de regresar a casa, con sus amigos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...  
**

 **-.-.- _Rincón Shinigami_ -.-.-**

 **Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ishida!—Papeles de colores vuelan por todos lados.  
**

 **Ishida: Gracias chicos, no tenían que molestarse con esto** **—Apenado.  
**

 **Yo: ¡Pero si no es ninguna molestia!**

 **Orihime: Es verdad, teniamos que celebrar esta ocación tan especial n_n.**

 **Renji: ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que festejar junto a tus amigos?** **—Abrazandolo por el cuello con una enorme sonrisa.  
**

 **Rukia: Eso es cierto.**

 **Sado: No hay porque tener pena.**

 **Kagome: ¡Vamos, ven a abrir tus regalos!**

 **Ichigo: Espero que te guste el nuestro, es con mucho cariño** **—Sonriendo con burla y malicia.  
**

 **Yo: ¡Esperen! Primero va el pastel que hice para él** **—Saca la mesa con el pastel encima con una velita encendida.  
**

 **Kon: Aome-chan, eres buena repostera** **—Babeando mirando el postre.  
**

 **Ishida sopló la velita y todos aplaudieron.**

 **Yo: Ahora si ¡A comer y luego a abrir los regalos! xD.**

 **La fiesta continuo toda la noche, Rukia, Renji, Ishida y yo terminamos muy ebrios, Ichigo se vió en la obligación de llevar a Abarai a la tienda de Urahara mientras Kagome llevaba a Rukia a la casa, como estabamos en casa de Ishida -quien no debería haber bebido pero Renji insistió demasiado- Orihime lo ayudo a acostarse en su cama y luego me ayudo a caminar a mi casa...que locura.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz navidad! O casi xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 22…**

* * *

Unos gritos se escucharon en varios kilómetros a la redonda, en la casa Kurosaki, Kagome y Orihime daban vueltas en la sala muy contentas, la pelirroja había conseguido la cita con Ishida y saldrían ese domingo, Ichigo se tapaba los oídos por los gritos de felicidad de esas dos y Rukia…estaba que se les unía.

—¿Ya ves? Fue un plan bastante sencillo y funciono—Dice Kagome con una enorme sonrisa.

—Y cuéntanos Inoue, ¿Quién es el afortunado?—Pregunta Rukia, aunque eso no era ningún secreto para nadie.

—Bueno…es…—Comienza a decir Orihime jugando con sus dedos con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas—I-Ishida-kun

—¿Ishida?—Pregunta Ichigo con fingida sorpresa—Mi más sentido pésame.

Kagome y Rukia se miraron y le dieron un zape cada una al pelinaranja.

—Sé que es algo extraño—Dice Orihime sin dejar de sonreír con nerviosismo.

—No lo es, para nada—Dice Kagome dándole una mirada de reproche a su novio que alzo las manos en son de paz.

—Supongo que es la clase de cosas que no se pueden evitar—Dice Rukia encogiéndose de hombros—Por lo demás estamos muy felices por ti Inoue—Sonríe mirando a la pelirroja mientras Kagome asiente dándole la razón.

—Y dinos, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?—Pregunta la ojidorada.

—Bueno, si—Responde Orihime mirándola, el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a verlos regresó a su mente—Verán, este domingo será el cumpleaños de Ishida-kun, así que quiero hacer algo para él, como un pastel.

—¿Un pastel?—Pregunta Kagome con una gran sonrisa—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, mi madre me enseño muy buenas recetas de pasteles, solo necesito saber lo que le gusta a Ishida y estamos listos.

—Ya mañana puedes ir a la escuela así que puedes aprovechar para preguntarle—Dice Ichigo apoyando un codo en su rodilla para luego apoyar su cabeza en la mano.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? No podemos dejar que sospeche nada—Cuestiona Rukia cruzando los brazos.

—Descuida, yo sé lo que debo hacer—Contesta Kagome con seguridad.

Al día siguiente se alistaron y fueron a la escuela, Keigo recibió a Kagome muy feliz de ver que ya estaba mejor, Ichigo lucho por separarlo de ella…no es que sintiera celos, por supuesto que no, simplemente pasaba que…Asano estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de la chica, eso era todo.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunieron en el patio bajo los árboles, mientras comían conversaban de cosas sin importancia y de vez en cuando bromeaban sobre cierto asunto entre la -por ahora- única pareja del grupo, Kagome e Ichigo se sonrojaban furiosamente y el pelinaranja le lanzaba miradas asesinas a cierta Shinigami que no hacía más que sonreír con burla. Una vez terminaron de comer y sonó la campana para regresar a clases Kagome aprovecho de hablar con Ishida quedando un poco agazapados a propósito.

—¿Harás un pastel?—Pregunta Ishida mirándola con algo de intriga.

—Así es, Ichigo y Rukia no me creyeron cuando les dije que era una buena repostera, así que hare un pastel para demostrarles que se equivocan—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa decidida.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

—Es que no se qué pastel hacer y pensé en hacer el favorito de algún amigo, y como no pienso satisfacer a esos incrédulos pensé en preguntarte a ti—Contesta la ojidorada con una sonrisa inocente—Así que dime, ¿Qué pasteles te gustan?

—Si lo pones de ese modo…me gusta el de fresas—Contesta Ishida con amabilidad, ahora sentía curiosidad por saber que tan buena repostera era su amiga.

—" _Es tan simple como aparenta_ " En ese caso pastel de fresas será—Dice Kagome contenta.

Luego de clases Kagome y Orihime se separaron de los demás para ir a comprar lo que necesitarían para el pastel, luego fueron a casa de la pelirroja y la sacerdotisa le enseñó a hacer el susodicho pastel permitiendo que ella hiciera la mezcla y tras meterlo al horno hicieron el glaseado y cortaron las fresas que irían por dentro.

—Y…ya está—Dice Orihime colocando la última fresa de la decoración.

—Solo falta una cosa—Dice Kagome yendo al refrigerador para sacar un pequeño envase y regresar con Orihime—Un pastel de cumpleaños no lo es sin esto—Abrió el envase dejando ver un rectángulo de chocolate blanco con unas marcas azules simulando la cruz de los Quincy, escrito en él estaba el "Feliz cumpleaños Ishida" y a un lado estaba una vela.

Colocaron el chocolate y la vela en el centro del pastel y luego lo taparon para meterlo en el refrigerador.

—Y listo, con eso ya tienes todo listo para mañana—Dice Kagome sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias Kagome-chan—Dice Orihime abrazándola muy feliz.

—No fue nada, te deseo mucha suerte en tu cita de mañana—Dice Kagome una vez se separaron, la pelirroja asintió.

La sacerdotisa salió y se fue camino a casa, estaba muy contenta por su amiga, esperaba que todo saliera como esperaba. Luego de caminar por un rato tuvo que detenerse en un cruce para esperar a que la luz cambiara y le permitiera pasar, al mirar hacia el frente vio a alguien conocido, una vez que la luz cambio ambos caminaron hasta detenerse en el centro con expresiones muy serias.

… … …

—¿Dónde estabas?—Pregunta Ichigo al ver a su novia entrando a la habitación—Cuando vi que te estabas tardando mucho llame a Inoue para preguntarle si aun estabas en su casa y me dijo que te habías ido diez minutos antes.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención preocuparte—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa suplicante, el pelinaranja se cruzo de brazos y la miro algo molesto.

—Aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Dónde estabas?

—Me encontré con alguien en el camino y fui a hablar con él.

—¿"El"?—Pregunta con un tic en un ojo.

—Sí, él—Responde Kagome sentándose en la cama.

—¿Y quién es "él"?

—Relájate, no es alguien que sea de mi interés—Dice Kagome agitando una mano con una sonrisa inocente—De hecho no es alguien con quien me lleve muy bien que digamos.

—Eso espero—Dice Ichigo acercándose peligrosamente a ella apoyándose en la cama—Es mi deber cuidarte de los buitres, y el que se te acerque sufrirá severas consecuencias.

—Eres muy celoso ¿Lo sabías?—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa divertida—Pero así te quiero—Lo abraza por el cuello terminando de reducir la distancia entre sus labios.

—Y entonces—Dice Ichigo una vez se separaron sentándose a su lado—¿Con quién te encontraste?

El semblante de Kagome se torno serio, el pelinaranja la miro curioso por el repentino cambio ¿Con quién se habría encontrado?

… … …

De acuerdo, todo estaba listo, primero irían a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, luego irían a almorzar en la cafetería del local, después irían a dar un paseo y charlarían un rato, por último lo llevaría a la casa para festejar su cumpleaños, era algo perfecto sin duda. Normalmente seria el chico el que planeara todo esto para una cita, pero sabiendo como es Ishida pues…lo mejor era no ahondar mucho en el tema.

—¡Buenos días Ishida-kun!—Saluda Orihime al ver al chico en el lugar de encuentro.

—Buenos días Inoue-san—Saluda Ishida con una ligera sonrisa—¿Vamos?

—Claro—Contesta Orihime con una sonrisa infantil.

Comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la pista, Orihime hizo todo lo posible por iniciar una charla entretenida, cosa que siendo ella no fue algo tan difícil. Al llegar a la pista fueron por los patines y fueron a patinar, Ishida casi se cae al tocar el hielo, no es que no hubiera patinado en hielo alguna vez, pero siempre que pisaba el hielo a la primera se resbalaba, la pelirroja lo ayudo a mantener el equilibrio al comienzo y después se pusieron a dar vueltas por la pista.

Después de un rato en el que Orihime fue empujada por un gordinflón de forma accidental -aunque después de varios empujones Ishida comenzaba a sospechar que no era así- el Quincy la ayudo a levantarse y salieron de la pista para ir a tomar algo caliente antes de ir a comer. Durante el almuerzo Orihime comenzó a contar unas cosas que le habían ocurrido semanas antes, Ishida la escuchaba atento y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, le causaba gracia las locuras que le ocurrían a esa chica, le daban gracia y a la vez le preocupaban pues en varias ocasiones la chica salía agredida de alguna forma.

Después de comer fueron a caminar por ahí, mas tarde Ishida acompaño a Orihime a casa, al llegar la chica le insistió para que entrara un momento y mientras él se quedaba en el comedor a esperarla ella fue a buscar el pastel, respirando profundamente se encamino a la mesa.

—Feliz cumpleaños Ishida-kun—Dice con una gran sonrisa dejando el pastel frente a un muy sorprendido Quincy—¿Qué esperas? Sopla—Anima señalando la velita, el chico no tardo mucho en apagarla.

—¿Tu lo hiciste?—Pregunta Ishida observándola cortar dos pedazos dejando uno frente a él.

—Sí, aunque recibí un poco de ayuda—Responde Orihime rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa—¿Cómo está?

Ishida probo el postre y luego de tragar se mantuvo callado por un momento, esto puso nerviosa a la pelirroja haciendo que inconscientemente comenzara a jugar con sus manos.

—Esta delicioso, Inoue-san es buena cocinera—Dice Ishida por fin con una sonrisa, Orihime sonrió ampliamente muy contenta.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado—Dice la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada.

Después de un rato Ishida se preparo para irse, Orihime lo acompaño hasta la puerta y tras despedirse el chico comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero repentinamente se detuvo causando curiosidad en la chica ¿Se le habría olvidado algo?, el Quincy por su parte solo estaba pensando en algo, hace unos días se había puesto a meditar su situación con Inoue, de tanto pensar en ello por fin se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, si, el gran Ishida Uryu estaba enamorado, y ya que estaba ahí pensaba que lo mejor era decírselo antes de arrepentirse.

—" _Es ahora o nunca_ "—Piensa soltando un suspiro, se volteó de nuevo hacia Orihime y camino hacia ella decidido—Inoue-san, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Y qué es?—Pregunta la pelirroja parpadeando cual niño curioso.

—Pues, yo…—Comienza a decir Ishida sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no esperaba que fuera algo tan difícil, se preguntaba como lo había hecho Kurosaki, aunque por lo que estaba enterado el solo…lo dijo y ya, sin pena ni prisa y ante el pretendiente de Kagome.

En esta ocasión, el y Orihime estaban completamente solos, y eso era lo que lo ponía más nervioso, pero era decírselo ahora o no lo haría jamás, respiró profundo para darse valor.

—Inoue-san, desde hace un tiempo eh tenido sentimientos extraños—Comienza a hablar bajo la atenta mirada de la chica—Al principio no sabía de que se trataba, cuando fuimos al templo y Miroku-san te recibió de esa forma…me sentí muy enojado, era algo que no podía comprender, pero conforme mas lo pensaba me di cuenta…de que estaba celoso.

Ante esa afirmación Orihime abrió los ojos como platos, Ishida había sentido celos…por ella, quería hablar, pero prefirió mantenerse callada para seguir escuchándolo.

—Cuando le comente esto a Kagome-chan ella me dijo que muy posiblemente estaba enamorado de ti—Continua Ishida mirándola a los ojos—Al principio no me creía eso, pero de repente me encontré pensando en ese momento y mientras más lo repasaba en mi cabeza, mas me daba cuenta de que ella tenía razón, Inoue-san, yo…

Pero no terminó de hablar, Orihime no lo resistió más y se le lanzo encima besándolo, Ishida estaba muy sorprendido por el repentino acto, pero de a poco fue correspondiendo a ese alocado beso.

—Yo también, Ishida-kun—Dice Orihime una vez se separaron—Eh estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho, pero no encontraba la forma de decírtelo—Dice jugando con sus dedos.

Ishida sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida y volvió a besarla, este era definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

… … …

Ichigo los había llamado, les pidió que fueran a la tienda de Urahara porque Kagome tenía algo muy importante que contarles, una vez estuvieron todos la chica comenzó a hablar.

—Hace dos días me encontré con Hakudoshi—Dice sin rodeos sorprendiendo a los demás—Me conto acerca de lo que Naraku está planeando hacer con la perla una vez la tenga completa.

—Creía que solo la quería para obtener poder—Dice Hitsugaya.

—Esa es solo una parte—Dice Kagome mirándolo—El planea hacer otra cosa, algo mucho más grande—Observa el fragmento en su cuello—El quiere crear un ejército de Necro Hollows para invadir la Sociedad de almas.

La sorpresa en todos aumento aun mas ¿Qué pretendía hacer con eso?

—¿Por qué quiere hacer algo como eso?—Se pregunta Rukia con una mano en la barbilla.

—Es obvio, quiere dominar la Sociedad de almas y acabar con el Rey espíritu—Dice Renji cruzando los brazos—¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

—Era el mismo plan que tenia Aizen—Dice Ichigo llamando la atención—Pero Naraku planea algo mucho peor.

—Así es, el no solo quiere acabar con el Rey espíritu, el quiere hacer que las cuatro dimensiones se unan—Dice Kagome—Si la Sociedad de almas, Hueco mundo, Necro Mundo y el mundo real se unen…

—Creara un caos que destruirá toda vida existente—Termina Byakuya alarmando a los otros.

—Suena como si quisiera crear un mundo diferente—Comenta Hitsugaya dando en el clavo.

—Eso es correcto, el quiere crear un nuevo mundo en el que él sea el gobernante, un mundo que se rija bajo sus propias reglas.

—Eso es una locura—Dice Rukia apretando los puños en su regazo.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar por unos momentos, digerir esa información les tomaría un tiempo, uno que no tenían.

—Tengo entendido que para derrotar a Naraku hay que permitir que obtenga el pedazo faltante de la perla—Comenta Urahara recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kagome—Planeas purificarlo junto con ella pero ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Lanzándole una flecha sagrada—Contesta la ojidorada haciendo aparecer una flecha dorada en su mano—Una sola flecha será suficiente, pero hay que debilitarlo y mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente para que la flecha reúna la energía necesaria.

—Mantenerlo ocupado ¿eh?—Dice Yoruichi con una sonrisa de interés—Yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso, me comunicare con Soi Fong para que me eche una mano.

—En ese caso el resto nos haremos cargo de debilitarlo lo más que podamos—Dice Byakuya levantándose—Debemos comunicarle todo al Capitán Comandante.

—¿Hakudoshi te dijo cuando atacaría?—Pregunta el Capitán Hitsugaya levantándose también al igual que los tenientes.

—No, pero al igual que yo sabe que será muy pronto—Responde Kagome mirándolo.

—En ese caso debemos alertar a todo el Seireitei, hay que estar preparados—Dice Hitsugaya caminando hacia la puerta Senkai que Rangiku abrió para que pudieran irse.

Los demás los observaron hasta que la puerta desapareció con los capitanes y los tenientes del otro lado. Kagome volvió a mirar la flecha, faltaba poco, muy pronto podría acabar con la amenaza que su familia ha tenido que enfrentar por tanto tiempo, finalmente pondría fin a esta eterna batalla.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalo :D...mañana subiré otro. Es tres capitulos más se acaba :(...ToT.**

 **Este capitulo, como ya habia dicho, fue escrito por el cumpleaños de Ishida que fue el 11 de Noviembre :)...y el 20 de Diciembre fue el de Hitsugaya :D...xD.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Holi! ¡Ahora si FELIZ NAVIDAD! xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 23…**

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, había salido temprano de la casa sin despertar a nadie y fue al rio sentándose en la orilla, habían pasado tantas cosas hasta ahora, cada una mejor que la anterior. Tomó el fragmento en su cuello y lo observó, una vez destruyera la perla de Shikon todo terminaría, y al igual que Ichigo, perdería sus poderes, por fin tendría la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal junto al chico de su vida. Suspiro y miro al cielo, sin duda alguna quería que todo terminara ya.

—Así que aquí estabas—Comenta alguien sentándose a su lado—Cuando desperté y no te vi me preocupe.

—Lo siento—Se disculpa Kagome con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?—Pregunta Ichigo recostándose en el césped con las manos tras la nuca.

—Nada, solo…pienso—Responde Kagome mirando el agua manteniendo una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿En qué?

—En muchas cosas, la mayoría sin mucha importancia.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, podía respirarse la tranquilidad en el lugar acompañada por el suave viento…pero como siempre la tranquilidad era algo que Ichigo no soportaba, y con razón, si cada vez que había demasiada tranquilidad pasaba algo malo, y estaba seguro de que esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

—Está demasiado tranquilo—Comenta mirando al cielo, su novia rió.

—Es verdad, olvide que no te gusta la tranquilidad—Dice Kagome recostándose.

—No es que no me guste, pero como ya eh dicho muchas veces cuando está tan tranquilo pasan cosas malas—Dice Ichigo mirándola.

—Si lo sé, la calma antes de la tormenta—Dice Kagome sonriéndole—Y ciertamente una tormenta muy grande se nos echara encima pronto.

El silencio volvió, era verdad, en esos momentos debían aprovechar la tranquilidad que tenían, porque muy pronto se terminaría.

Y así pasaron seis días, en el Seireitei ya estaban preparados para la batalla que se avecinaba, en el templo Higurashi era lo mismo, y no hacía falta decir que Naraku también estaba preparado, a las afueras de su palacio estaban reunidos miles de Hollow esperando sus órdenes.

Naraku caminaba por los pasillos del palacio siendo seguido por sus dos sirvientes, Kanna y Byakuya de los sueños.

—Los Necro Hollow ya están listos—Comunica Byakuya de los sueños.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué hay del transporte para esos dos?—Pregunta Naraku.

—También está listo y ellos ya están dentro, ellas los escoltaran, una ira dentro para mantenerlo vigilado—Responde Byakuya de los sueños metiendo las manos en las mangas.

—Perfecto—Dice Naraku complacido—Preparen los portales, nos vamos ahora mismo.

Sus dos sirvientes asintieron y desaparecieron, Naraku sonrió con malicia, faltaba poco, muy pronto obtendría la mitad faltante de la perla mas los fragmentos que había perdido gracias al inútil de Akago quien ya debía estar muerto…que equivocado estaba.

En la Sociedad de almas, todos los miembros del Departamento de desarrollo tecnológico estaban monitoreando las actividades en los tres mundos, por ahora las cosas estaban en calma, tal vez demasiada.

—Esto no me gusta nada—Dice Akon observando las grandes pantallas, casi al instante una alarma comenzó a sonar.

—¡Problemas! ¡Hay movimiento en Necro Mundo!—Grita Rin alarmada—Muchos portales con dirección al mundo real se están abriendo.

—¡Los Necro Hollow están cruzando! ¡También se han detectado otras señales, pero estas no están en los portales!

—¿Cuántas son?—Pregunta Akon manteniendo la calma.

—Siete, se han dividido en dos grupos, cuatro de ellos han tomado otro camino mientras la señal más poderosa permanece con las otras dos.

—Deben ser Naraku y sus sirvientes, están moviéndose en una línea dimensional " _Sin embargo hay dos señales más de lo previsto_ "—Piensa Akon preocupado—Informen a todos los capitanes de inmediato, Naraku ha comenzado a moverse.

—¡En seguida!

Rápidamente el mensaje se difundió en todo el Seireitei, todos los escuadrones comenzaron a moverse mientras la puerta Senkaimon era abierta, los capitanes y tenientes fueron los primeros en llegar y los primeros en cruzar la puerta. El mensaje también llegó al mundo real, todos los miembros de la casa Higurashi y los alumnos se dirigieron a Karakura donde los chicos esperaban atentos.

—Por fin se decidió a atacar—Dice Rukia parada en el cielo a unos metros de la casa de Ichigo.

—¿Estas lista?—Pregunta el pelinaranja mirando hacia la ventana.

—Mas que lista—Responde Kagome acercándose a ellos.

Vestía como una Shinigami en su totalidad, la parte inferior del shihakusho seguía siendo una falda, la parte superior negro sobre blanco carecía de la manga izquierda, las muñequeras que Tsubaki le dio permanecían en sus muñecas, eso la ayudaría a cargar la flecha con un poco mas de velocidad, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta.

—Entonces vamos, los chicos nos están esperando—Dice Ichigo extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

La ojidorada asintió y tras tomar su mano los tres desaparecieron de allí.

Los Shinigami no tardaron en llegar, cada escuadrón fue designado a proteger un determinado lugar, y en cuanto los habitantes del templo Higurashi llegaron se dispersaron en los mismos lugares para ayudar, y no hace falta mencionar que cuando Byakuya y Seshomaru se encontraron se miraron con ganas de matarse, Renji e Inuyasha se pusieron entre ambos evitando el desastre. Los chicos llegaron con ellos poco después.

—Nii-sama—Dice Kagome acercándose a Seshomaru, al llamarlo logro hacer que apartara su mirada del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

—Hermanita—Dice Miroku sonriente abrazando a la chica—¿Es idea mía o cada vez que nos vemos estas más hermosa?

—Miroku—Dice Kagome un tanto avergonzada.

—Es verdad, yo también te veo diferente—Dice Inuyasha cruzando los brazos con una mirada de sospecha.

—Creo saber lo que paso—Canturrea Sango mirando a Kagome y a Ichigo que se tensaron.

—En ese caso ya somos dos—Dice Kikyo con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada suspicaz, ellos se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas de ellas.

En eso un presentimiento llego a Kagome, miro hacia atrás en el cielo.

—Ahí viene—Dice alertando a los demás.

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer—Dice Seshomaru haciendo aparecer su espada, Kagome asintió haciendo lo mismo.

—Espada que brillas bajo la luz de Leo, ruge ¡Regulus!—La espada dorada aparece en sus manos al tiempo que los demás también se preparan para la batalla.

Muchos portales se abrieron y por ellos salieron miles de Hollow como si fueran una nube de insectos, insectos muy grandes. Un portal gigantesco se abrió entre todos los demás, por el salió un inmenso Necro Hollow como el que Akago había llevado la ultima vez, su mascara parecía el rostro de un fiero jabalí, soltó un rugido ensordecedor y los demás Hollow comenzaron el ataque, los Shinigami no tardaron en responder con la ayuda de los monjes y sacerdotisas del templo.

Los capitanes y tenientes fueron a encargarse del enorme Hollow, ahora que estaban todos no debía de ser un problema, los chicos se quedaron en su lugar, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kikyo, Rin y Seshomaru se quedaron con ellos a la espera de Naraku.

No muy lejos de ellos en el cielo, dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron en compañía de una carreta cubierta con un gran cobertor.

—Parece que la fiesta ya comenzó—Dice una de ellas con una sonrisa divertida.

La otra permaneció en silencio y con una expresión estoica, se acerco a la carreta y retiro el cobertor rebelando la puerta encadenada, con un par de movimientos de sus manos las cadenas se rompieron y ella se aparto dejando salir al ser que se encontraba dentro, la otra mujer rio con malicia y diversión observando al hombre albino con una mascarilla de hierro tapándole la boca que brillaba por unas ranuras debajo de la nariz.

—Deberíamos quitarle las cadenas para ver que pasa—Dice la mujer bajando el gorro de la capucha.

Su cabello era castaño y corto hasta la barbilla con un fleco que le tapaba el lado izquierdo de su pálido rostro, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

—No, Kimitsu, Naraku-sama dijo que no debíamos quitárselas todavía—Dice la mujer estoica también bajando el gorro.

Su cabello era blanco y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con dos mechones atados detrás, su tez era pálida como la de su acompañante y sus ojos eran morados con un lunar que se hallaba debajo de uno.

—A ti sí que te encanta arruinar la diversión Matsuri—Dice Kimitsu con decepción.

—Debemos obedecer las órdenes de Naraku-sama, ¿O es que quieres que te mate como lo hizo con Akago?—Cuestiona Matsuri con calma tomando la cadena sujeta a las esposas del hombre a su lado.

Ante el cuestionamiento Kimitsu solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Matsuri soltó un silencioso suspiro, nunca supo porque su señor le había dado a Kimitsu como hermana y compañera, era desesperante y siempre le encantaba cuestionar las órdenes de su padre y creador, puede que lo único que las unía a parte de ser hermanas era que ambas respetaban a Naraku a su manera, y aunque Kimitsu cuestionara sus decisiones nunca desobedecía una orden directa…en especial si eso implicaba matar a alguien.

—Entonces ¿Vamos por la chica?—Pregunta la castaña volviendo a sonreír con malicia haciendo aparecer su arma, una naginata doble.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impaciente?—Pregunta una tercera persona saliendo de la carreta.

Se bajo el gorro rebelando su cabello azul casi negro corto hasta los hombros con un fleco que le tapaba el lado derecho de su rostro, su tez pálida como la de las otras dos y sus ojos marrones.

—¿Y tu porque eres tan perezosa? Te apuesto a que te quedaste dormida ahí dentro Azura—Dice Kimitsu cruzando los brazos mirando a su otra hermana con enojo.

—Yo nunca podría dormir en un vehículo y mucho menos si esta en movimiento—Dice Azura mirándola con fastidio—No es momento para discutir tonterías, ¿Aun no llega Naraku?

—No, pero estará aquí dentro de poco—Contesta Matsuri mirando hacia la batalla.

—En ese caso—Dice Azura haciendo aparecer su arma, un Kwan Dao con una cuchilla muy filosa—Comencemos a adelantar el trabajo.

—Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo—Dice Kimitsu volviendo a sonreír.

Matsuri, Azura, Kimitsu y el extraño hombre encadenado, ¿Quiénes eran y que tan poderosos podrían ser?, el brillo en la boca del albino se intensifico ligeramente y una risa maligna se escucho a través de la mascarilla, la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...en el siguiente capitulo comienza lo bueno...y lo más dificil de escribir xD, les toca ser pacientes :).  
**

 **-.-.- _Rincon Shinigami-.-.-_**

 **Ichigo: ¿Azura?**

 **Yo: ¿Que con eso?** **—Me quito la peluca de color azul (casi negra) rebelando mis cabellos castaños casi negros.  
**

 **Ichigo: ¿No pudiste inventar un nombre mejor para tu personaje?**

 **Yo: Dejame en paz, fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente cuando decidí hacer mi cameo** **—Se ajusta la capucha y luego observa el Kwan Dao** **—Ya que no puedo usar mi nick para eso tuve que cambiarme el nombre, y queria que tuviera una A por el nick.  
**

 **Kagome: Pero hay muchos otros nombres que empiezan por A.**

 **Yo: Ay por favor ¿Tambien tu?**

 **Renji: ¿Que opinas de Ayame?**

 **Yo: Es la novia de Koga, olvidalo.**

 **Rukia: ¿Amaya?**

 **Yo:** **—Cruzo los brazos y niego con la cabeza.  
**

 **Orihime: Ami** **—U** **na venita anime comienza a palpitar en mi cabeza.**

 **Ishida: Es un nombre demasiado inocente para un villano, ¿Que tal...Akane?**

 **Yo: ¡Ya basta! ¡Azura me llamo y Azura me quedo! ¡Nada me hará cambiar de opinion!** **—Me pongo la peluca de mala gana y me largo muy enojada.  
**

 **Sado: Ella da miedo cuando se enoja.**

 **Ichigo: ¿Como es que sigues viva al trabajr con ella por tanto tiempo?**

 **Kagome: jejeje, te acostumbras.**

 **Todos: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Feliz año atrasado a todos! xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 24…**

* * *

La batalla se volvía cada vez más intensa, miles y miles de Hollow atravesaban esos portales y no parecían tener fin, el inmenso Hollow con el que peleaban los capitanes y tenientes también estaba dando muchos problemas pero ya estaba muy debilitado, Kurotsuchi no quería destruirlo del todo pues quería estudiarlo, como cosa rara. Los chicos ya se habían unido a la pelea también, habían logrado destruir una gran cantidad de Hollow, pero por cada diez que destruían llegaban cien mas haciéndoles el trabajo un poco difícil.

Ishida y Orihime fueron acorralados por una gran cantidad de Hollow, el Quincy destruyo a la mayoría con sus flechas, Orihime no se quedó atrás y usó una nueva técnica que había estado desarrollando durante su entrenamiento en el templo Higurashi, el Shiten Koshun, aun no estaba completa, pero su poder defensivo y ofensivo era lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar con muchos Hollow a la vez.

Sado peleaba junto a Miroku, Sango y Kikyo, cuando Sango arrojaba su Hiraikotsu Sado y Miroku aprovechaban para ir detrás de éste y acabar con los Hollow mientras los que quedaban eran pulverizados por las flechas de Kikyo. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Shippo peleaban por otra parte, Inuyasha usaba su Tessaiga para con un solo movimientos acabar con cientos de Hollow, Sesshomaru por su lado usaba su Bakusaiga para destruir todavía más, Shippo por su parte se mantuvo apartado de los hermanos queriendo mantenerse vivo, ya que mas que trabajar juntos parecía que estuvieran compitiendo para ver quien destruía mas Hollow.

—" _Aun en guerra siguen haciendo lo mismo_ "—Piensa Shippo mirándolos con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza, a estas alturas se preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir a esos dos hasta ahora.

—Esto no tiene fin—Dice Rukia destruyendo a unos Hollow.

—Esa es la idea—Dice Kagome chocando de espaldas con ella—Naraku quiere cansarnos para que no seamos capaces de hacerle frente cuando llegue.

—Y no tenemos de otra que caer en su juego sucio—Dice Ichigo destruyendo un Hollow—Esto es frustrante.

—Concuerdo con el chico—Oyen decir a alguien.

Miraron en dirección de la voz y vieron a las tres mujeres con el hombre encadenado, los cuatro desprendían un reiatsu terrible, al mirar al encadenado un escalofrío les recorrió la espina dorsal, algo andaba mal con ese sujeto.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Pregunta Rukia en estado de alerta.

—¿Nosotras? Somos las hijas de Naraku-sama—Responde Kimitsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nos envió para acabar con ustedes—Dice Azura con una sonrisa calmada con un toque de malicia.

—Pido al chico de cabello naranja—Dice Kimitsu girando su naginata doble sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Te comportas peor que un niño—Dice la peliazul mirándola con fastidio.

—Mira quién habla, cubo de hielo—Dice la castaña mirándola con enojo.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste asesina de poca monta?!—Cuestiona Azura con una vena anime en la frente.

—¡Tú me escuchaste cabeza de hielo derretido!—Contesta Kimitsu todavía más enojada.

Matsuri suspiro con cansancio, siempre era lo mismo con esas dos; los otros observaban algo sorprendidos, al parecer esas dos no se llevaban muy bien…y eso tal vez fuese una ventaja.

—No se ilusionen mucho mocosos—Dice Kimitsu mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo—Se muy bien lo que están pensando, "no se llevan bien, podríamos aprovecharlo para que se desequilibren"

—Es un buen plan, lástima que nosotras no caigamos en trampas tan obvias—Dice Azura con calma—Kimitsu, haz lo que quieras con el chico, yo me quedare con la sacerdotisa—Gira su Kwan Dao preparándose para pelear—Matsuri, libera a Juromaru y encárgate de la Shinigami.

La peliblanca no dijo nada, soltó la cadena y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que las cadenas se evaporaran, las esposas aun permanecían en sus muñecas. Juromaru miro en dirección de los capitanes…y desapareció. Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando las tres mujeres los atacaron separándolos y alejándolos.

Kimitsu atacaba a Ichigo a gran velocidad evitando que el chico pudiera contraatacar, usó Honda reapareciendo detrás de él dándole una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar hacia un edificio, Ichigo logro detenerse a tiempo a unos centímetros de una ventana, volteó a ver a Kimitsu y ésta ya se dirigía hacia él. Le lanzo un Getsuga Tenshou y uso el Shunpo, la mujer esquivo el ataque y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, otro Getsuga le paso rozando un brazo, Ichigo se arrojo hacia ella empuñando su Bankai, Kimitsu lo bloqueo con su Naginata sonriendo con diversión, lo bueno apenas comenzaba.

Por otro lado Matsuri atacaba a Rukia sin piedad, la pelinegra chocó contra una azotea recibiendo un fuerte golpe, Matsuri descendió a una cierta distancia permitiendo que el polvo se asentara, Rukia se levanto tosiendo mientras se apoyaba en Sode no Shirayuki ya liberada. Nunca antes había tenido una pelea con alguien así, Matsuri no mostraba emoción alguna y permanecía en total calma, sus movimientos eran veloces y certeros, con tan solo un movimiento había logrado hacerle múltiples heridas y ni siquiera parecía haberse movido de su lugar.

—Velocidad—Dice Matsuri con voz calma—Nosotras somos las hijas legitimas de Naraku-sama, cada una tiene una habilidad en la que se especializa, la mía es la velocidad y la capacidad de lanzar hechizos sin siquiera decir una palabra.

La peliblanca miró hacia las respectivas peleas de sus hermanas, Rukia hizo lo mismo notando que sus amigos tenían tantos problemas como ella.

—Kimitsu tiene gran fuerza y poder, su especialidad es el combate con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo—Dice Matsuri cambiando su mirada a su hermana de cabellos azules—Azura se especializa en hechizos elementales y combate con armas, su elemento es el hielo—Vuelve a mirar a Rukia quien ya le devolvía la mirada—Yo también controlo hechizos elementales, los de viento son los que mejor se me dan.

Alzo una mano y en esta comenzó a crear una esfera de viento, utilizo Honda alarmando a Rukia que comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, la peliblanca reapareció en el cielo lejos de ella y le arrojo la esfera impactándola contra su espalda, Rukia dio algunas vueltas antes de caer del edificio, había logrado usar Shunpo antes de chocar contra el suelo y miro a Matsuri, había entrenado muy duro para enfrentarse a alguien como ella y no dejaría que todo ese trabajo fuera en vano.

Mientras tanto, los capitanes y tenientes se habían visto obligados a detener su ataque cuando un hombre extraño se interpuso en su camino, Juromaru se quedo allí observándolos como si buscara a la primera víctima de su ataque.

—¿Y este quién es?—Pregunta Kenpachi apoyando su espada en su hombro frustrado.

—Debe ser uno de los dos sirvientes de Naraku que no aparecieron hasta ahora—Responde Hitsugaya.

—Akon detecto dos señales más de lo que se esperaba, ¿Podrá ser él una de ellas?—Cuestiona Rangiku sintiendo un repentino escalofrio al mirar el ligero resplandor en la mascarilla que cubría la boca del albino.

—Eso me temo—Contesta Renji, tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a esa mascarilla…o lo que se ocultaba debajo.

—Parece ser que no nos dejara continuar con el ataque—Dice Byakuya tratando de mantener la calma tras haber sentido como el reiatsu de su hermana disminuía considerablemente.

De pronto Juromaru desapareció, todos se pusieron en alerta esperando cualquier movimiento. Shuuhei fue atacado por la espalda, la mano de Juromaru atravesaba su estomago haciéndolo toser sangre, los demás al darse cuenta intentaron atrapar al albino, pero éste volvió a desaparecer dejando caer al teniente, Kira y Matsumoto lo atraparon a tiempo y lo dejaron en un lugar seguro para que Unohana y Kotetsu se hicieran cargo de la herida.

Juromaru volvió a atacar, esta vez ataco a Kenpachi quien se dio cuenta y lo esquivo recibiendo un rasguño en un brazo, el capitán sonrió de manera psicópata, esta iba a ser una pelea muy divertida.

Azura la golpeo en el estomago con el puño cubierto de hielo, Kagome atravesó todo un edificio saliendo del otro lado, se detuvo a unos centímetros de chocar con otro y jadeando miro a la peliazul, tenía una fuerza increíble. Azura usó Honda reapareciendo a un lado de ella y pateándola en el rostro la mando contra el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo, bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia su enemiga con el Kwan Dao recostado en el hombro.

El polvo se disipó dejando ver un enorme hoyo dentro del cual Kagome se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo apoyándose en sus manos, jadeante. Una fuerte explosión se escucho cerca, ambas miraron hacia allí, Kimitsu había arrojado a Ichigo contra el edificio, seguidamente Matsuri golpeo a Rukia mandándola al suelo no muy lejos de Kagome.

—Nada de esto pasaría si pelearan en serio—Dice Azura al tiempo que sus hermanas aparecían a ambos lados.

—¿Quieren guardar energías para cuando llegue Naraku-sama? Ilusos—Dice Kimitsu con una sonrisa de burla, Ichigo cayó del edificio.

—Por cierto, felicidades, hiciste que Matsuri hablara por primera vez—Dice Azura mirando a Rukia—Ella no es de muchas palabras, y cuando habla es solo para sermonearnos.

Matsuri, como era de esperarse, no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos soltando un silencioso suspiro.

—¿Deberíamos acabar con ellos ya? No creo que vayan a pelear en serio ni aunque les digamos que sus amigos los capitanes están a punto de morir—Dice Kimitsu mirando las cuchillas de su arma con fastidio.

—Quisiera, pero Naraku dijo que no debíamos matarlos hasta que llegara—Dice Azura mirando a Kagome de una forma que la chica no pudo descifrar.

—Se ve que ustedes nunca cambian—Dice una voz que se extendía por todo el lugar.

Frente a Kagome comenzó a formarse una figura, Hakudoshi recostó su naginata en su hombro.

—Se tomaron su tiempo—Dice Kagome limpiándose la sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—No es mi culpa que otros se tarden tanto buscando el maldito orbe—Dice el albino con un toque de molestia al tiempo que Kagura y Akago aparecían junto a él.

—Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no se lo quitaste tú mismo?—Cuestiona Akago mirándolo también molesto—Convencer a Gakusanjin de que me entregara el Fuyoheki sin amenazarlo de muerte no fue tan fácil como crees.

—¿Lo tienen con ustedes?—Pregunta Kagome levantándose mirando al albino de cabello corto.

Akago la miro por sobre el hombro y luego hizo aparecer una esfera azul oscuro del tamaño de una pelota de baseball, Kagome la tomó y la observo, esperaba que funcionara.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?—Pregunta Kimitsu mirando el objeto con desconfianza.

—Es el orbe azul, más conocido como Fuyoheki—Responde Kagura—Es un orbe espiritual que crea una barrera protectora alrededor de quien la usa escondiendo su presencia.

—Su poder en si también es un veneno para los Necro Hollow—Dice Hakudoshi sonriendo con malicia.

Antes de que las tres pudieran reaccionar Kagome ya había desaparecido, en el punto más alto en el cielo sobre Karakura, la ojidorada reapareció y alzó el orbe sobre su cabeza, éste comenzó a emitir ondas espirituales que se expandieron por toda la ciudad, los Hollow que eran alcanzados por las ondas se paralizaban y a los segundos comenzaban a retorcerse soltando terribles rugidos, al poco tiempo todos fueron alcanzados por las hondas y poco a poco fueron desintegrándose siendo el más grande de todos el ultimo en desvanecerse bajo la atónita mirada de todos los combatientes.

Kagome bajo el orbe soltando un suspiro cansado, esa piedra necesitaba mucho más poder espiritual del que esperaba. De repente sintió algo, un presentimiento que la hizo mirar en un punto del cielo, apretó ligeramente el orbe y al segundo desapareció del lugar.

—Hm, parece ser que por fin llego—Dice Kagura mirando al mismo lugar al que la sacerdotisa había mirado momentos antes—Ustedes deberían ir con su amiga para que los cure—Dice mirando a Ichigo y a Rukia que se habían reunido detrás de ellos, ambos sujetándose a duras penas de sus Zanpakutos.

—Eso ni soñarlo—Dice Ichigo enderezando su postura.

—No los dejaremos pelear solos contra ellas, aun podemos resistir—Apoya Rukia decidida.

Hakudoshi los miro por sobre el hombro por un instante.

—Hagan lo que quieran—Dice mirando a Azura que cambio su postura a una de ataque.

Sin más que decir Hakudoshi se lanzo contra la peliazul y al igual que habían hecho ellas con los chicos las separaron para poder pelear más a gusto. Rukia y Kagura fueron contra Matsuri y Akago e Ichigo contra Kimitsu, esta vez pelearían en serio.

Con los capitanes, tras la repentina desaparición del gigantesco Hollow pensaron que las cosas irían a mejor, pero sucedió totalmente lo contrario, repentinamente la mascarilla de hierro que cubría la boca de Juromaru había desaparecido, a partir de ahí las cosas se complicaron. No sabían que era, pero algo los atacaba a gran velocidad tomándolos desprevenidos, al mismo tiempo Juromaru aprovechaba las distracciones para actuar y herirlos todavía más atacando con más frecuencia a Kenpachi quien ya comenzaba a cansarse de este juego.

Usando su fuerza bruta atrapó a Juromaru logrando golpearlo con gran fuerza, el albino se alejo de él con un hilillo de sangre en su boca y nariz, aunque el golpe no parecía haberle dolido y eso fue lo que mosqueo más al capitán del onceavo escuadrón. Al ver su enojo Yachiru muy sabiamente se alejo de él al igual que los demás tenientes y los otros capitanes, a Kenpachi le gustaba pelear con gente fuerte, pero este tipo era desesperante, aparecía y desaparecía a cada momento y no hacía más que atacar por sorpresa, era hora de acabar con él.

—Jmjmjm, lo que Naraku dijo es verdad, tienes un poder espiritual maravillosamente enorme—Escuchan decir a alguien cerca de Juromaru—Hacia mucho que no probaba un poder tan exquisito.

Una extraña creatura se asomo por el hombro de Juromaru, era pequeño, tenía un cuerpo parecido al de una especie de gusano y dos picos por manos que estaban cubiertos de la sangre de los capitanes y tenientes, su cabeza era la de un hombre idéntico a Juromaru, solo que mostraba mucha más maldad en su mirada. Lamio la sangre de sus "manos" con una sonrisa maligna, ¿Quién era y de donde había salido?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...lamento si sienten que quedo corto, pero cuando escribo llego a un punto en el que no se como seguir el capitulo por más largo que intente hacerlo :/...además, como ya solo faltan dos capitulos (creo, aun no lo se, todo dependerá de como me salga el siguiente) me estoy enfocando mas en este fic que en Una gran aventura, por eso solo habrá un capitulo por semana, como siempre :)  
**

 **Y se que ya lo eh dicho muchas veces, pero recuerden que las peleas son muy dificiles de escribir cuando no estás acostumbrado, tenganme paciencia xD.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! :D...despues de mil años regresé xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 25…**

* * *

—Jmjmjm, buen trabajo Juromaru, has elegido al oponente indicado—Dice la extraña creatura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué con esa cosa?—Pregunta Kenpachi perdiendo la poca paciencia que de por si poseía.

—Mi nombre es Kageromaru, soy el hermano mayor de Juromaru—Responde la creatura—Por lo general permanezco en el estomago de Juromaru hasta que encuentra un delicioso oponente—Continua mirando a Zaraki—Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo un poder tan exquisito como el tuyo.

—Así que Naraku creó a un ser que se alimenta de reiatsu—Dice Hitsugaya.

—Que se esconda en el estomago de su hermano es desagradable—Dice Soi Fong con disgusto.

—Procuren no matarlos, quisiera poder investigarlos a ambos—Dice Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa demencial, ya que no pudo conservar una parte del Hollow gigante lo reemplazaría con ellos.

—Si lo que nos atacaba antes era el…tiene una velocidad terrible—Dice Ukitake pensativo.

—Parece que las cosas se complican—Dice Kyoraku con una mano en su sombrero.

—Que los Necro Hollow hayan desaparecido significa que el ritual para cargar la flecha sagrada ha comenzado—Dice el Capitán Comandante haciendo que todos lo miraran—Destruyan a estos dos de inmediato y prepárense, Naraku está por llegar y debemos evitar a toda costa que la encuentren antes de que termine.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a ver a Juromaru y Kageromaru, el segundo ensancho su sonrisa y seguidamente desapareció de la vista, si querían acabar con él tendrían que atraparlo primero. Comenzó a atacarlos con su gran velocidad, se acercaba más frecuentemente a Kenpachi y al Capitán Yamamoto al ser los más fuertes, Juromaru tampoco se quedaba atrás, atacó a Soi Fong y a Ukitake al mismo tiempo logrando herirlos, la capitana del segundo escuadrón, enfurecida, intento alcanzarlo logrando tocarlo con Suzumebachi en la espalda, la mariposa negra apareció de inmediato mientras Soi Fong sonreía satisfecha, un golpe más y era su fin.

Repentinamente sintió algo atravesándola, Kageromaru atravesó su estomago relamiéndose la sangre en sus labios.

—Tu poder no es la gran cosa, pero aun así es un buen aperitivo—Dice sonriendo con malicia.

Soi Fong lo miro con furia llevando una mano a su herida, Omaeda la observo un tanto preocupado, pero ni de broma le preguntaría si estaba bien que peleara así…no quería morir a manos de su propia capitana, de hecho, si existía una mínima posibilidad, quería vivir aunque fuera un día más.

Con los demás, Matsuri les estaba dando algunos problemas, Kagura y Rukia peleaban con todas sus fuerzas y lograban mantenerse, pero Matsuri usaba Honda cada vez que podía y les devolvía el ataque con mucha más fuerza.

Kagura arrojo sus cuchillas hacia Matsuri quien logro esquivarlas para contraatacar golpeándole el rostro, Rukia aprovecho la distracción para atacar logrando al fin herirla, aunque solo fuera de forma superficial. La albina se alejo de ellas y con sus dos manos alzadas comenzó a crear dos esferas de viento enormes que arrojo hacia ellas, no reaccionando a tiempo para esquivar recibieron el ataque de lleno cayendo en un remolino que al final las dejó caer contra el suelo.

Como pudieron volvieron a levantarse.

—Es increíble el poder que tiene—Dice Rukia sosteniéndose de su Zanpakuto.

—Es obvio, al ser la hija de Naraku su poder debe ser así de monstruoso—Dice Kagura limpiándose la sangre de una herida en su mejilla.

—¿Cómo vamos a derrotarla?—Pregunta Rukia mirándola.

—La única forma es encontrando un hueco—Responde Kagura posando su mirada carmesí en Matsuri que las miraba desde arriba esperando su siguiente movimiento—Sera difícil, pero si logramos encontrarlo deberemos combinar nuestras técnicas y acabar con ella.

Rukia asintió y miro a Matsuri, la derrotarían, debían hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Akago e Ichigo también tenían sus problemas, Kimitsu era muy escurridiza por lo que atacarla se volvía algo casi imposible. Ichigo comenzó a utilizar sus poderes de Hollow para lograr equipararse a esa mujer, las cuchillas de sus armas chocaban generando chispas, en un instante comenzaron a forcejear con sus armas, la chica tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, hacia mucho que no tenía un encuentro tan emocionante. Akago aprovecho para asestarle un golpe en un costado alejándola de Ichigo, el pelinaranja uso el Shunpo y le lanzo un Getsuga Tenshou logrando herirla en los brazos, el pecho y la cara, su capa voló lejos permitiendo ver el kimono rojo sin mangas con detalles en dorado y negro, la castaña lamio la sangre que escurría por su mejilla y sonrió con malicia.

Comenzó a girar su naginata doble sobre su cabeza creando una esfera roja del tamaño de una pelota de soccer que le lanzo a Ichigo, el Shinigami sustituto pudo esquivarla, pero Kimitsu no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, haciendo una seña con una de sus manos la esfera se detuvo y regreso hacia el chico que la recibió de lleno en la espalda.

—Mi esferas de poder no son fáciles de esquivar—Dice la castaña creando más—Veamos cómo te va con cien—Hace una seña con los dedos de su mano libre y las esferas comienzan a perseguir a Ichigo.

Akago la ataco chocando su naginata con la de ella, la chica seguía sonriendo con malicia viendo los vanos intentos de ambos por derrotarla.

—Elegiste el bando equivocado Akago—Dice forcejeando con él.

—Eres tu quien eligió el bando equivocado—Dice el albino logrando empujarla para luego comenzar a chocar sus armas en ataques continuos—No importa si son las hijas de Naraku, una vez cumplan con su deber las desechara como lo hizo conmigo.

—Hmp, en verdad me sorprendió mucho ver que seguías con vida luego de recibir el veneno de mi padre—Dice Kimitsu pateándolo en el estomago para alejarlo—Esa sacerdotisa y Tsubaki hicieron un gran trabajo deshaciéndose de él.

—Je, es una desgracia que les deba mi vida a esas dos, en especial a Tsubaki—Dice Akago sonriendo con ironía.

—Bueno, eso es algo que les agradeceré luego—Dice Kimitsu volviendo a su posición de ataque ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa—Gracias a ellas puedo tener el placer de acabar contigo…personalmente.

Hakudoshi y Azura estaban igualados, sus armas chocaban una y otra vez con igualdad en fuerza, ninguno iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Sin embargo la pelea parecía costarles de algún modo, parecían renuentes a continuar con ello.

—Ya basta Azura, no quiero pelear contigo—Dice Hakudoshi alejándose de ella.

—Yo tampoco, pero dime la parte en la que tengo opción—Dice Azura envolviendo su arma en hielo para volver a atacar a Hakudoshi.

—La tienes, en este momento puedes unirte a nuestro lado—Dice el albino devolviéndole el ataque.

—Si lo hago Naraku me matara—Dice la peliazul forcejeando con él.

—Si no lo haces te matara igual—Dice Hakudoshi logrando quitarle el arma soltando también la suya.

Abrazó a Azura sorprendiéndola, no se esperaba que hiciera algo como eso, no desde…

—Me niego a perderte por los caprichos de Naraku—Dice Hakudoshi estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos—No seguiré con esta pelea absurda, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo eh hecho.

—Haku…doshi—Dice Azura sorprendida sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

Cierto, ya había sufrido bastante, y todo por Naraku, por culpa de su padre. Cerrando los ojos escondió su rostro en el hombro del albino y correspondió a su abrazo dejando escapar todo su sufrimiento en forma de lagrimas, el albino la dejo llorar, detestaba verla en ese estado y más si en parte era por su culpa, cuando logro alejarse de Naraku debió haber ido por ella, pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo atrapara y acabara con él antes de poder salvarla. Ya más tranquila Azura respiro profundo y miro las peleas que se llevaban a cabo detrás de ellos.

—Hay que detener a mis hermanas—Dice separándose de él—Si esto sigue así los mataran antes de que Naraku se deje ver.

—Yo iré por Matsuri, tú encárgate de Kimitsu—Dice Hakudoshi recuperando su arma y devolviéndole la suya—Luego nos encargaremos de Juromaru y Kageromaru—Azura asintió y tomando su Kwan Dao desapareció al igual que él.

De regreso con los capitanes, Juromaru y Kageromaru estaban haciendo las cosas aun mas difíciles, el segundo ya había herido a la mayoría y había logrado hacerle solo un rasguño al Capitán Comandante. Juromaru peleaba con Kyoraku, Ukitake y Soi Fong al mismo tiempo, ninguno lograba atraparlo antes de desaparecer para atacarlos por sorpresa, en el caso de Kageromaru, los demás capitanes y los tenientes intentaban acorralarlo, pero el miserable se movía demasiado rápido, para Kenpachi era igual que una maldita cucaracha. Komamura e Iba habían logrado atraparlo una vez gracias al olfato del capitán, pero era demasiado escurridizo y no tardo en librarse de ellos ocultándose de su vista.

Juromaru se alejo de los tres capitanes que lo acorralaban y atacó a Matsumoto alertando a Hitsugaya que inmediatamente se interpuso logrando congelarle un brazo, aprovechando la distracción Kageromaru iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero algo lo golpeo alejándolo de él, era un enorme boomerang que al golpearlo lo arrojo contra las orillas del rio.

—¿Se encuentra bien Capitán Hitsugaya?—Pregunta Sango atrapando su Hiraikotsu al vuelo, tras ella llegaron Miroku e Inuyasha seguidos de…¿Un tigre dientes de sable?, o algo parecido.

—Sí, te lo agradezco—Responde el joven capitán mirándola.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—Pregunta Inuyasha observando el pequeño punto que era Kageromaru.

—Es otra de las creaciones de Naraku—Responde Renji acercándose—Ese es Kageromaru, y el de allá es Juromaru.

—Kageromaru se escondía en el estomago de Juromaru, por esa razón Akon no pudo detectarlo—Dice Rangiku.

—Hay problemas—Comenta Miroku llamando la atención—Ya no puedo verlo y tampoco detectarlo—Mira en la dirección de Kageromaru, era cierto, no había rastros del pequeño engendro.

—Pues no ha venido con Juromaru—Dice Byakuya viendo como los demás trataban de mantener al albino a raya.

—¿Se escondería bajo tierra?—Cuestiona Inuyasha.

—Mmm, Miroku préstame tu báculo—Dice Sango buscando algo en el interior de una de las mangas de su shihakusho sacando lo que parecía ser una concha de almeja dentro de la cual había una substancia de color morado.

Miroku hizo aparecer un báculo dorado que le entrego a su prometida, la castaña unto la substancia en la parte de debajo del báculo y luego lo lanzó al lugar donde momentos antes había estado Kageromaru, la tierra comenzó a tornarse purpura.

—Lo que acabo de lanzar es un potente veneno, debilitara a Kageromaru y les permitirá acabar con él—Explica mirando a los demás que asintieron.

A los pocos segundos Kageromaru salió de su escondite sin poder respirar, Hitsugaya se acerco y rápidamente lo congelo para que no escapara, luego Byakuya uso a Senbonzakura para hacerlo pedazos. Al ver esto Juromaru intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

— **¡Kaze no Kizu! (** Cuchilla de viento/Viento cortante **)**

Juromaru recibió el ataque de lleno y al igual que su hermano fue pulverizado.

—Con eso ya son dos problemas menos—Dice Inuyasha recostando su gran espada en su hombro.

—Solo quedan esos grandes poderes que atacan a los otros—Dice Miroku viendo en dirección de los chicos.

—Uno de ellos se detuvo, me pregunto que estará sucediendo allá—Dice Sango un tanto angustiada, desde hacia un rato que no sentía el reiatsu de Kagome, eso significaba que ya estaba haciendo lo que le correspondía.

—No se descuiden, Naraku ya está aquí, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se deje ver—Dice el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto en tono severo—Estén alertas, cuando aparezca deberemos proseguir con lo planeado hasta que ella esté lista—Dice recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los demás.

Volviendo con una de las peleas, Ichigo había conseguido evadir la mayoría de las esferas de energía de Kimitsu y las que regresaban las destruía, sin embargo ya había recibido mucho daño, si no fuera porque ya había recibido heridas peores antes ahora mismo no podría moverse, observo a Akago y a Kimitsu, el albino parecía tener algunos problemas, rápidamente se metió en la pelea aprovechando la distracción de la mujer para lograr herirle la espalda.

Kimitsu se alejó de ellos, mientras más peleaba con ellos mas se emocionaba, y mientras más se emocionaba su deseo por matarlos aumentaba. Un aura rojo sangre la envolvió mientras una sonrisa psicópata se extendía por su rostro, Akago e Ichigo miraban sorprendidos sintiendo como su reiatsu aumentaba aun más que antes hasta llegar a ser tan monstruoso que podría equipararse al de Kenpachi…o al de Aizen cuando se fusiono con el Hogyoku.

Antes de que pudiese atacar una intensa ventisca helada la arrojó contra el suelo, apoyándose en su arma con ira busco al responsable de interrumpir su diversión, alzó la mirada encontrándose con su hermana, Azura, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...lamento haberme tardado tanto, me tardé con la esperanza de hacer el capitulo mas largo, pero no encontre la forma de pasar mas allá de este punto :/...¡Por favor! ¡Ya me falta poco para terminar! ¿Por que terminar un fic cuesta tanto? :(...es tan dificil dejarlo ir ToT.  
**

 **Ene Fine...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Holiiii! xD...¡Por fin, ya pude terminar este capitulo ò_ó! Y este si me quedó bastante largo, para que vean xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidare por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 26…**

* * *

No podían estar más sorprendidos, los tres miraban a Azura atónitos de que hubiera intervenido de esa forma en la pelea. Kimitsu no comprendía nada, ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba peleando con Hakudoshi?, y no solo eso, la estaba atacando a ella, su hermana y aliada.

—¡¿Qué significa esto Azura?!—Grita enfurecida.

—Que pregunta tan estúpida—Dice Azura recostando su arma en su hombro manteniendo la calma—Es justo lo que parece.

—Acaso…¿Estas traicionando a Naraku?—Cuestiona Ichigo haciendo desaparecer la máscara, la peliazul lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y simplemente asintió.

Azura volvió a mirar a Kimitsu quien tenía su mirada oculta, la castaña comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada alarmando a los otros dos.

—Así que así serán las cosas ¿Eh?—Dice Kimitsu siendo rodeada nuevamente por aquella aura oscura—Si vas con el enemigo, te mataré como al enemigo—Mira a la peliazul que permanecía inmutable.

—Presten atención porque solo lo diré una vez—Dice Azura llamando la atención de los chicos—Hay una forma de derrotarla mientras está en ese estado, pero será algo complicado.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Cuestiona Ichigo.

—Me refiero a que primero hay que debilitarla y luego atacar a su punto débil, pero me tomará algo de tiempo—Contesta Azura mirándolo.

—¿Y dónde está ese punto?—Pregunta Akago.

—La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé—Responde Azura volviendo a mirar a Kimitsu—Mientras yo peleo con ella ustedes deberán encargarse de encontrarlo—Dice antes de ser atacada por Kimitsu.

Excelente, no podían estar mejor -nótese el sarcasmo-, como si ya no tuvieran suficientes problemas sabiendo que Naraku ya estaba por allí en algún lugar listo para atacar en cualquier momento, ahora tenían que encontrar el punto débil de esa maniática sin saber exactamente qué y donde buscar. Se quedaron apartados de la pelea observándola muy atentamente asegurándose de no perder a la castaña de vista por más de un segundo.

Ambas estaban muy parejas, sus armas chocaban una y otra vez sin tregua, no lo negaban, siempre habían querido pelear y ahora tenían la oportunidad, la ganadora sería la única que siguiera viva. Azura cubrió uno de sus puños con hielo, parecía un guante con muchas púas, golpeó a Kimitsu en el estomago haciéndola retroceder solo un poco, la castaña contraataco rápidamente lanzándole varias esferas de energía, la peliazul recibió algunas y otras logro esquivarlas. Kimitsu aprovecho la distracción para darle un rodillazo en el estomago y luego la golpeo en la espalda con el codo mandándola contra el suelo, Azura se recupero lo más rápido que pudo logrando detener la naginata de su hermana generando un choque de poder que obligo a Ichigo y a Akago a cubrirse.

—Algo me dice que esta pelea durara un rato—Comenta Akago una vez pudieron volver a ver.

—No si encontramos su punto débil—Dice Ichigo observando a Kimitsu con atención una vez más, cuando sucedió el choque pudo ver algo, tal vez si esperaba un poco mas volvería a suceder.

Ambas se alejaron la una de la otra con una gran nube de polvo a sus espaldas, Kimitsu sonreía con malévola diversión y Azura…no iba a negarlo, por primera vez comprendía el porqué a su hermana le gustaba tanto pelear con gente fuerte, era la primera vez que se divertía tanto durante una pelea.

La pelea continuo, las dos atacaban con gran velocidad y fuerza, sus armas volvían a chocar y sus poderes chisporroteaban con cada golpe. Alejándose de Azura, Kimitsu comenzó a girar su naginata creando una gran esfera de energía que no tardo en arrojar hacia su hermana, la peliazul retuvo el ataque con su kwan dao creando una barrera de hielo con la que logro hacer que la esfera saliera disparada hacia arriba desapareciendo completamente de la vista. Kimitsu rápidamente se puso a su espalda y la hirió, Azura uso Onda para alejarse de ella con una mano en el hombro donde comenzaba la herida sangrante, para evitar que siguiera sangrando la cubrió de hielo para seguir peleando sin problemas.

Otro choque de poderes, Ichigo pudo verlo una vez más, desde la espalda de Kimitsu pudo ver algo similar a cuando un jarrón se rompe, una resquebrajadura que brillaba de un tono rojizo solo cuando la castaña liberaba todo su poder.

—Akago, ya tengo su punto débil—Comunica el pelinaranja llamando la atención del albino—En su espalda, ¿Puedes verlo?

Akago miro a Kimitsu alcanzando a ver la resquebrajadura antes de que ya no pudiera verse al ella separarse de Azura.

—Ya veo, esas tres son mitad Hollow—Dice Akago sin quitar su vista de la pelea—En donde se supone que debería estar el agujero hay una ruptura que se deja ver solo cuando liberan todo su poder. Tiene sentido que ese sea su punto débil.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron desapareciendo al instante. Mientras tanto, Azura continuaba entreteniendo a su hermana lo mas que podía, sentía perfectamente como ambas comenzaban a debilitarse de a poco, ella comenzaba a sentirse cansada de esto, Kimitsu por otra parte le restaba importancia a su debilidad, a fin de cuentas así era como debía ser una pelea a muerte.

—Si vamos a golpearla en ese punto debemos usar todo nuestro poder—Dice Akago reapareciendo no muy lejos junto con el Shinigami sustituto—Tenemos que ser precisos y atacar al mismo tiempo si queremos vencerla.

—No tienes que decirlo dos veces—Dice Ichigo haciendo aparecer su máscara Hollow, sintió una punzada y la piedra reishi en su cuello se resquebrajó ligeramente, esto no era bueno—" _Por favor, resiste solo un poco más_ "—Piensa llevando una mano a la piedra.

Kagome ya se lo había advertido, la piedra reishi le regresaría todo el poder que había perdido los últimos meses, pero no evitaría que los perdiera, eventualmente la piedra se rompería y sus poderes se irían con ella…un último esfuerzo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, debía resistir un poco más, por Kagome y por todos a los que debía proteger.

Una vez mas Azura y Kimitsu chocaron poderes permitiéndoles a ambos ver la ruptura en la espalda de la castaña, rápidamente se abalanzaron contra ella atravesándola con sus armas, la castaña se sorprendió por el repentino ataque que la hizo toser sangre manchando la mejilla de su hermana, lentamente giro el rostro hacia esos dos.

—Ya comprendo…eso era…lo que planeaban—Dice con voz enfurecida pero débil, ríe por lo bajo—Que ridículo…mira que ser…derrotada de una forma tan patética—Su cuerpo comienza a desintegrarse desde donde había sido atravesada—Pero no canten victoria…Naraku-sama, cuando obtenga la perla completa…los destruirá a todos y creara un nuevo mundo.

—Eso no sucederá—Dice Ichigo con determinación—Acabaremos con él antes de que logre su objetivo.

—Así es, no dejaremos que Naraku se salga con la suya—Dice Akago convencido.

—Eso es verdad—Dice Azura llamando la atención de su hermana—No dejaremos que Naraku destruya este mundo, ya hizo suficiente daño.

Kimitsu la miro en silencio por un momento, luego sonrió.

—Espero que lo logren—Comenta con sinceridad sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los otros—Escuchen…ya deben saber…que Naraku viene acompañado por dos de sus sirvientes.

—Kanna y Byakuya de los sueños—Dice Akago confirmándolo.

—Tengan cuidado…con el espejo de Kanna—Dice Kimitsu volteando a mirarlos—Byakuya no es alguien por quien deban preocuparse, el no fue creado para pelear…solo para observar…pero no estaría de más que se deshicieran de él.

—Lo dices por esa espada que lleva con él ¿No es así?—Cuestiona Azura recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

—Esa espada no tiene forma…pero si toca los residuos de un ataque…lo absorbe y copia el arma que lo liberó—Dice Kimitsu sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban mientras gran parte de su cuerpo se desintegraba—Pase lo que pase…no dejen…que él y Kuchiki Byakuya…se…enfrenten.

Tras esas últimas palabras su cuerpo se desintegro por completo.

—¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?—Se pregunta Ichigo desapareciendo su máscara.

—Creo que yo sé porque—Dice Azura llamando su atención—Por el poder de su Zanpakuto.

—Es verdad, la Zanpakuto de Kuchiki Byakuya es una de las más poderosas, si ellos obtienen ese poder…será un gran problema—Dice Akago recostando su naginata en su hombro.

—El Capitán Comandante no intervendrá a menos que sea realmente necesario—Dice Ichigo sudando—Pero el que lo haga no nos conviene en estos momentos.

—¿Estás bien Kurosaki? Te vez muy pálido—Comenta Azura acercándose a él para examinarlo.

—Estaré bien, solo estoy cansado por la pelea es todo—Dice Ichigo con una sonrisa débil, otra punzada se hizo presente y la piedra reishi se resquebrajo un poco más, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo—" _Kagome…date prisa_ "—Piensa con algo de angustia observando la piedra.

Azura y Akago se miraron no muy convencidos, pero allá él y sus problemas, no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

… … …

—Parece que derrotaron a Kimitsu, es una verdadera lástima, ¿No deberíamos ir ahora…Naraku?—Cuestiona Byakuya de los sueños observando a su amo.

—Aun no, sigamos observando un poco mas—Contesta Naraku sonriendo con malicia—El que una de mis hijas me haya traicionado me sorprende un poco, admito que eso no me lo esperaba…al menos no tan pronto.

—También es sorprendente que esos tres sigan vivos, en especial Akago, nunca imaginé que sobreviviría tras haber recibido semejante cantidad de veneno—Dice Byakuya observando al albino a través del espejo de Kanna.

—Tsubaki y esa niña han sido las únicas que han podido repeler mi veneno—Dice Naraku haciendo aparecer lo que parecía ser un corazón en su mano.

—Ese es…

—Hm, me parece que ya es hora de devolvérselo—Dice Naraku ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa, la imagen de la pelea entre Kagura, Matsuri y Rukia se mostró en el espejo.

… … …

Un choque, eso basto para descolocar a Rukia completamente, un hilillo de sangre bajaba desde su cabeza recorriendo su rostro. Otro choque, Kagura se levantó como pudo, la Shinigami se acerco a ella rápidamente y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie, aunque ella apenas y podía hacerlo.

—Es demasiado fuerte—Dice Rukia mirando a Matsuri que se mantenía suspendida a varios metros sobre ellas mirándolas con su semblante estoico.

—Era de esperarse, es hija de Naraku después de todo—Dice Kagura sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus costillas—Tenemos que buscar la forma de reducir su velocidad, aunque al ser tan rápida es casi imposible.

—Si hay algo que eh aprendido últimamente es que no existen imposibles, tiene que haber una forma de detenerla—Dice la Kuchiki con seguridad.

Kagura suspiro, ahora entendía porque era amiga de esa mujer, ambas eran igual de molestas. Matsuri desapareció de sus vistas, ambas miraron hacia todos lados en su búsqueda, aunque sabían que saber donde aparecería era algo meramente imposible, sintieron un fuerte golpe desde la espalda que las mando hacia los árboles del parque. Rukia fue la primera en levantarse y acercarse a Kagura para ayudarla a salir de debajo de un árbol.

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?—Pregunta la castaña sin comprender.

—Si lo dices porque casi me matas una vez…solo olvídalo—Responde la Shinigami sosteniéndola de pie nuevamente—Lo pasado, pasado está, además no lo hacías porque querías.

La manipuladora de los vientos sonrió con ironía, eso era verdad, pero aun así no podía comprender su forma de actuar, era tan…ilógica, o al menos lo era para alguien como ella que toda su vida ha vivido en un mundo donde la piedad no existe, un mundo donde era matar o ser asesinado. Rukia la ayudo a caminar hasta salir de entre los arboles llegando a un espacio abierto, eso la hizo pensar, todo estaba completamente despejado, no habían edificios altos alrededor, eso podría ser una ventaja para ambas, y más para ella que manipulaba el viento, los espacios abiertos como ese la ayudaban a maximizar el uso de sus poderes por lo que podría aprovecharlo…llamó a Rukia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Matsuri las encontrara, gracias a las pocas habilidades curativas que tenia la Shinigami pudo atender las heridas de Kagura y las suyas propias, o al menos las más graves, ahora podían moverse un poco mejor.

—Es hora de que acabemos con esto, Matsuri—Dice Kagura abriendo su abanico.

Rukia desapareció de allí, si iban a hacerlo necesitaba algo de tiempo para prepararlo, esperaba que Kagura pudiera distraerla el tiempo suficiente. La castaña agitó su abanico lanzándole sus cuchillas a Matsuri que las esquivó sin ningún problema, usando Honda reapareció detrás de Kagura para atacarla, pero ella fue más rápida y con un movimiento de su abanico repelió el ataque de Matsuri creando una ráfaga de viento que las hizo alejarse la una de la otra.

Rukia observaba todo oculta en la copa de uno de los arboles, a su lado Sode no Shirayuki brillaba como si palpitase de momentos, una gran cantidad de reiatsu se acumulaba en la hoja, la Kuchiki observó su espada por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar la pelea, las cosas entre aquellas dos iban demasiado parejas, Kagura lanzaba sus cuchillas a diestra y siniestra sin tregua, Matsuri las bloqueaba sin ningún problema y le lanzaba algunas esferas de viento que eran cada vez más grandes y tenían más potencia, la castaña esquivó una última esfera e inmediatamente lanzó sus tornados por todas partes complicándole a Matsuri el usar su velocidad para esquivarlos, al fin había logrado comprender como funcionaba su habilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas para esquivar?—Cuestiona con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La albina se mantuvo en silencio, así que ya había descubierto la brecha en su habilidad.

—Antes de desaparecer debes esperar cinco segundos para poder hacerlo de nuevo—Dice Kagura dándose aire con el abanico—No es mucho tiempo pero es suficiente para alcanzarte una vez.

Uno de los tornados creados por Kagura logró atrapar a Matsuri hiriéndola gravemente, ya que no solo era viento, también llevaba unas cuchillas que le causaron múltiples cortes a su prisionera, una vez desapareció el tornado la peliblanca cayó al suelo manteniéndose en pie, era increíble que lo hiciera a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

—Dime una cosa Matsuri, ¿Por qué sigues las órdenes de Naraku? Y no vengas a decirme que es porque es tu padre—Dice Kagura mirándola fijamente—Por lo que acabo de sentir Azura ya lo ha traicionado.

—Traicionarlo o no, ¿Eso qué importa?, a fin de cuentas nos matará una vez consiga lo que quiere, aun si lo traiciono el resultado sería el mismo—Contesta Matsuri sin cambiar su expresión.

—Entonces ¿Por qué seguir peleando?—Pregunta Rukia regresando con ellas, su espada estaba dentro de su funda y de ella brotaba un vapor gélido.

—Porque al menos así podre morir como una guerrera—Responde Matsuri levantando ambos brazos hacia los lados.

El viento comenzó a arremolinarse en sus manos creando algo parecido a las cuchillas de una sierra eléctrica, una vez tuvieron un tamaño adecuado las arrojó, una se dirigió directamente hacia Kagura mientras la otra fue contra Rukia, ambas las esquivaron, pero con un solo movimiento de los dedos de su creadora las cuchillas comenzaron a perseguirlas. Sin perder el tiempo Matsuri creó varias mas haciendo que las chicas quedaran rodeadas, Kagura lanzo sus propias cuchillas logrando deshacerse de algunas, Rukia por su parte de defendia como podía usado Kido.

Siguieron esquivando y destruyendo todas las cuchillas que Matsuri les lanzaba hasta que terminaron chocando de espaldas siendo rodeadas por las dichosas cuchillas, se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y asintieron, era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Matsuri cerró una de sus manos haciendo que las cuchillas ce cerraran alrededor de ellas causando un gran impacto que generó una explosión. Al disiparse el humo vio a Rukia con su Zanpakuto en las manos apuntando hacia ella, la pelinegra alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y luego la agito con fuerza creando así una intensa ventisca de nieve que Kagura maximizó con su poder convirtiéndola en una tormenta. La albina se cubrió con sus brazos para resistir, pero el viento helado era demasiado fuerte, sonrió, este era su fin.

La tormenta de nieve se termino revelando a Matsuri encerrada en el hielo, Rukia cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitada, ese ataque había tomado casi todo su reiatsu, Kagura iba a acercarse a ella para ver si estaba bien, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso sintió algo extraño, se llevo una mano al pecho donde va el corazón, después de tanto tiempo podía sentirlo latir en su pecho, pero Naraku lo había tenido en su poder ¿Por qué se lo devolvió justo ahora?, de repente algo la atravesó en el pecho desde la espalda, era un tentáculo que expulsaba una substancia de color purpura, Rukia vio sorprendida como el tentáculo salía del cuerpo de Kagura haciendo que cayera de rodillas, como pudo se acercó a ella arrastrándose con ayuda de su Zanpakuto.

—K-Kagura—Dice la Shinigami mirando preocupada como un vapor purpura emanaba de aquella substancia.

—Hmp, ya suponía…que esto pasaría—Dice la castaña sonriendo con ironía mientras su mirada era cubierta por su fleco.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue…?

—Naraku, el…tenía mi corazón bajo su poder—Dice Kagura mirándola con aparente calma, ya nada podía hacer—Hakudoshi, Akago y yo…sabíamos que me lo devolvería…cuando menos lo esperara…y que luego…me mataría a mi primero…je, lo que Matsuri dijo es verdad, no importa…si estas a favor o en contra de Naraku, el…terminará matándote de todos modos.

—Y aun sabiéndolo decidiste pelear en mi contra—Dice una voz que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Un portal se abrió no muy lejos de ellas y por él cruzaron Naraku, Kanna y Byakuya de los sueños, el primero tenía una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es una verdadera lástima, si hubieras seguido bajo mis órdenes no habrías muerto de una forma menos dolorosa—Dice Naraku mirando a Kagura con desdén, ella le devolvió una mirada llena de odio—Pero debes verle el lado bueno, conseguirás aquello que tanto anhelabas, **tu li-ber-tad**.

Kagura y Rukia lo miraron con desprecio, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—Tráelo, Kanna.

La niña obedeció la orden de su amo e hizo brillar su espejo, un repentino temblor se hizo presente por toda la ciudad llamando la atención de los combatientes, en especial la de cierta persona oculta en lo más profundo del bosque, ya casi estaba, solo un poco más. De pronto, algo comenzó a surgir en el rio, todo observaron con gran sorpresa como un ser hecho de alguna clase de cristal salía del agua portando una lanza, era más o menos del tamaño de un edificio y en su pecho tenia lo que parecía ser un espejo, ¿Qué rayos era eso?

—Eres…un monstruo—Dice Kagura observando a aquel ser que comenzaba a caminar en su dirección—¡¿Cómo puedes tratar así la vida de las personas?!—Grita mirando a Naraku que mantenía una sonrisa petulante.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta Rukia mirándola.

—Esa cosa…ese monstruo de cristal que se dirige hacia acá…está ligado…a la vida de Kanna—Responde Kagura lo más calmada que podía, tenía una mano en su herida y ya casi no tenía fuerzas—En pocas…palabras…todo el daño que…reciba esa cosa…Kanna también lo recibirá y…a cambio…el monstruo se regenerará hasta que Kanna…

—Hasta que Kanna muera—Termina Rukia impactada, luego miró a Naraku como el ser más despreciable del mundo, eso era algo muy cruel.

Naraku rió por lo bajo, Kanna alzó un brazo y el monstruo hizo lo mismo alzando su lanza, movió el brazo hacia un lado y el monstruo agito el arma hiriendo a varios Shinigamis, monjes y sacerdotisas en el proceso. Planeaba continuar con el ataque casi llegando a golpear a los chicos que estaban no muy lejos de allí sobre un edificio, pero algo detuvo la lanza generando una gran onda de choque que todos pudieron sentir.

—Baya, al fin algo de diversión para mí—Dice aquel que había logrado detener a aquella cosa—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sigas lastimando a mis aprendices.

—Es…Bankotsu-san—Dice Orihime mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, Ishida sintió una repentina punzada de ira.

—Tranquilo, ella solo tiene ojos para ti—Dice Sado colocando una mano en el hombro del Quincy que se calmo un poco ajustando sus gafas, no era el momento para un ataque de celos.

—¿Se encuentran bien todos?—Pregunta Bankotsu reteniendo la lanza de aquel monstruo con su Banryu.

—Sí, muchas gracias Bankotsu-san—Responde Orihime saludando con un brazo sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso linda—Dice Bankotsu guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja que sonrojo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Ishida estuvo a punto de lanzarle una flecha, pero Sado y el recién llegado Miroku lo detuvieron antes de que hiciera una locura.

—Típico de Bankotsu—Comenta Sango llegando también seguida de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—No dejes que te afecte, hace eso con todas las mujeres, incluso las que tienen novio—Dice Inuyasha dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al Quincy que respiro hondo para tranquilizar sus instintos homicidas.

—¿Tu te encargaras de él?—Pregunta Kikyo llamando la atención del sabio más joven.

—Sí, déjenmelo a mí y llévenlos a ellos a un lugar seguro, los demás no tardaran en llagar—Responde Bankotsu mirando al monstruo que alejo su lanza de él.

—Como quieras amigo—Dice Miroku acercándose a los demás, segundos después todos desaparecieron de allí.

—Perfecto, así está mucho mejor—Dice Bankotsu sonriendo con diversión—Comencemos con esto, monstruo.

De regreso con Rukia y Kagura, observaban como alguien se enfrentaba a esa cosa, Rukia pudo identificar el reiatsu Bankotsu sin mucho trabajo.

—Hm, así que los cinco también han venido—Dice Naraku llamando la atención de ambas.

—¿Deberíamos acabar con ellas de una vez? Ella no tardará en llegar—Dice Byakuya de los sueños con calma, tal vez demasiada.

—Sí, quiero saber que pasara si las ve muertas a las dos cuando llegue—Dice Naraku sonriendo con malicia mientras una de sus manos se transformaba en tres tentáculos con los que atacó a las chicas.

Sin embargo el ataque no les llegó, algo había bloqueado el movimiento.

—Escudo de la verdad que defiendes a los heridos, protege **¡Aries!** —Un gran escudo dorado con la imagen de un carnero al frente se deja ver, y detrás de él…

—¡Kagome!—Exclama Rukia viendo a su amiga contenta.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde, me tomo mucho más tiempo del que creí—Dice la ambarina mirándola por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa—Además de que tuve que ir a ayudar a unos amigos primero.

Dicho eso Ichigo, Hakudoshi, Akago y Azura aparecieron junto a ella empuñando sus armas, gracias al poder curativo de la chica los cuatro ya no tenían heridas que pudieran causarles algún problema, sin embargo no llegaron solo ellos, los demás también aparecieron justo a tiempo, Orihime corrió hacia las heridas para curarlas, pero…

—No intentes…curarme…ya no…tiene caso—Dice Kagura sonriéndole con debilidad.

—Pero…

—Ella tiene razón Orihime—Dice Kagome haciendo desaparecer el escudo, la pelirroja la miró—Ese veneno…ni tu poder ni el mío podrán con él ahora, ya es muy tarde—Aprieta los puños mirando a Naraku con odio.

—Imagino…que con eso tu lucha termina—Dice Azura mirando Kagura.

—Si…ya fue suficiente—Dice Kagura comenzando a desintegrarse tal y como pasó con Kimitsu—Se…que podrán detenerlo…y Rukia…cuídate mucho—Dice mirando a la Shinigami con una sonrisa tranquila, la chica asintió derramando un par de lagrimas mientras veía como la manipuladora de los vientos se desintegraba por completo dejando el abanico en el suelo.

Kagome se acerco al objeto y se agachó para tomarlo, al hacerlo éste despidió un brillo plateado llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Abanico que controlas los fuertes vientos, sopla **¡Águila!** —El abanico brilló con más intensidad y su forma cambió.

El abanico era mucho más grande, llegaba a la cintura de la ambarina, en el borde tenía varios picos que simulaban garras en cada una de las divisiones, una imagen de un águila en tonos rojizos claros se destacaba al frente.

—Llegó la hora…de acabar con esto, Naraku—Dice Kagome volteando a mirar al mencionado, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Naraku volvió a sonreír con malicia, la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)...lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero la espera valió la pena, el siguiente capitulo probablemente sea el penúltimo, como volvera a abarcar dos peleas puede que sea tan largo como éste o incluso más...espero xD...y me disculpo por los posibles errores que tenga el cap. ya lo corregiré después :).  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola! :D**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **$-$-$-Te cuidaré por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 27…**

* * *

Bankotsu observaba a aquel monstruo fijamente, hace un momento había logrado hacerle una herida, pero ésta desapareció segundos después de hacérsela, lo que significaba que…

No tuvo tiempo de sacar más conclusiones, el monstruo de cristal se movió con gran rapidez golpeándolo con su lanza, habría chocado contra unos escombros cercanos, pero logró mantenerse en el aire.

—¿Tu siendo golpeado? ¿Tan oxidado estás Bankotsu?—Cuestiona alguien con burla llegando junto a él.

—No, simplemente me distraje pensando en otra cosa, mi error—Contesta el pelinegro recobrando la postura.

—Eso ya es más típico de ti—Dice alguien más detrás de él.

—Si solo vinieron a molestar váyanse—Dice Bankotsu con una venita anime en la sien—En especial tu Renkotsu, ¿Ya terminaste lo que te pedí?

—Ginkotsu y Mukotsu están esperando la señal para actuar—Responde el calvito colocándose a la par de su antiguo líder.

—Estar así me trae viejos recuerdos—Dice Jakotsu de forma soñadora.

—Es verdad, es algo bastante nostálgico—Dice Suikotsu sonriendo de forma algo siniestra chocando aquellas cuchillas que parecían las garras de una bestia sedienta de sangre.

—Es hora de pelear como en los viejos tiempos—Dice Kiokotsu haciendo crujir los huesos de sus enormes dedos con una sonrisa divertida.

—A menos que el líder quiera pelear solo y morir a manos de esa cosa—Dice Renkotsu con algo de burla.

—Honestamente, por esta ocasión creo que aceptaré su ayuda—Dice Bankotsu mosqueado por el comentario—Después de todo, derrotarlo no será fácil.

—Así que te diste cuenta ya—Dice Jakotsu sacando su espada—Esa cosa está ligada a la vida de alguien.

—Sí, el marco del espejo que lleva en la espalda es del espejo de Kanna, esa niña extraña que siempre está con Naraku.

—¿No sería más fácil ir por la niña y destruirla?

—No seas idiota Renkotsu, la pequeña Kagome no permitirá tal cosa. Además…Naraku también está ahí, no quiero meterme en la pelea que comenzará pronto.

Los otros no dijeron nada mas, Bankotsu tenía razón, lo mejor era quedarse allí y encargarse de esa cosa que meterse en una pelea en la que podrían morir…no habían obtenido la juventud eterna para morir así.

—Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? Acabemos pronto con esta cosa—Dice Kiokotsu impaciente, sus puños comenzaron a liberar una luz negra y segundos después unos enormes guantes de hierro los cubrieron.

Sin más demora los otros también se alistaron para atacar, algo les decía que ésta iba a ser una pelea muy larga.

El primero en atacar fue Bankotsu, uso su Banryu para hacerle un gran corte en un costado, pero como era de esperarse el monstruo se regeneró rápidamente, este iba a ser un trabajo muy molesto de cumplir. Los siguientes fueron Renkotsu y Jakotsu, el primero utilizo un ataque de fuego que derribó al monstruo espejo dándole la oportunidad a Jakotsu de herirle un ojo.

Yendo con los otros, todos veían con asombro como dos resquebrajaduras aparecían en el cuerpo de Kanna, una en un costado y otra en uno de sus ojos, parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse.

—Ve, Kanna—Ordena Naraku con calma, casi al instante la niña desapareció de la vista.

En el rostro de aquel hombre se vislumbraba una sonrisa, al ver ese gesto tan cínico la sangre de Kagome comenzó a hervir, ese sujeto era la peor escoria que existía en el mundo.

—¿Quieres que yo también me vaya?—Pregunta Byakuya de los sueños mirando a Naraku con calma.

Naraku no dijo nada, solo le dio una mirada que el sirviente capto a la perfección. Al saber sus intenciones Kagome chasqueo la lengua, si creían que iba a dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran estaban muy equivocados; alzó el gran abanico y azotándolo con fuerza genero grandes tornados que rodearon toda el área, inmediatamente Miroku e Inuyasha hicieron un campo de energía manteniendo dichas corrientes de aire afuera, esto evitaría no solo que ellos escaparan, sino que tampoco permitiría que nadie se acercara a esa zona en especifico.

—¿De verdad creen que eso nos detendrá?—Cuestiona Naraku sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

—No, pero será suficiente para evitar que hagan de las suyas—Contesta Ichigo apretando la empuñadura de Zangetsu—Kimitsu nos advirtió acerca de tu intención de obtener el poder de una Zanpakuto poderosa.

—Entiendo, así que Azura no fue la única en traicionarme—Dice Naraku fingiendo sorpresa, aquella sonrisa cínica seguía sin abandonar su rostro.

—¿Por qué quieres obtener el poder de una Zanpakuto?—Cuestiona Inuyasha.

—Hmp, no estoy interesado en el poder simple de una Zanpakuto—Dice Naraku—Estoy interesado en un poder más grande.

—El Bankai—Dice Ichigo, ya había comprendido su plan.

De todos los Bankai que había visto hasta el momento, sin contar el del capitán comandante, el del capitán del sexto escuadrón era el más rápido y letal; si ese poder caía en manos de Naraku…sería un enorme problema.

—¿Y cómo planea hacerse con él?—Se pregunta Rukia sin comprender.

—Con la espada que Byakuya de los sueños lleva consigo—Responde Azura mirando dicha arma—Esa espada no tiene forma alguna, pero cuando entra en contacto con los residuos de algún ataque…

—Copia el arma de origen, ya entiendo—Dice Rukia levantándose, Orihime ya había terminado de curar sus heridas.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó muy cerca, el monstruo de cristal había caído al suelo envuelto en llamas y pequeñas explosiones que lo despedazaban de a poco. Uno de sus brazos fue completamente destruido, pero al poco tiempo éste se regenero mientras el mismo brazo se destruía en Kanna; la niña hizo brillar una luz en la mano que aun tenia y a los pocos segundos la sombra de su espejo apareció sobre sus enemigos.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—Se pregunta Jakotsu observando el marco del espejo sobre ellos.

Su pregunta fue respondida poco después, un potente rayo salió del marco impactando sobre ellos dejándolos fritos.

—Excelente, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con su fuerza bruta—Dice Suikotsu, comenzaba a hartarse de esa cosa.

—No queda de otra, tendré que usarlo—Dice Bankotsu sorprendiendo a los otros.

—¿Usarlo? ¿Te refieres a…?

—Más les vale alejarse un poco—Confirma el líder interrumpiendo a Kiokotsu.

Sin más que hacer obedecieron y usando Onda se alejaron de ellos, inmediatamente Bankotsu alzó su Banryu comenzando a girarla sobre su cabeza, la alabarda fue rodeada por un resplandor naranja oscuro y al poco tiempo una gran esfera de energía se formó sobre ella, parecía un sol pequeño que no tardó en arrojar hacia el monstruo llenando el lugar con una enorme explosión que hizo temblar la tierra. El humo comenzó a disiparse dejando a los guerreros en shock, el monstruo se veía intacto y no parecía que se hubiera regenerado ¿Qué demonios sucedía ahora?

Casi al instante el monstruo espejo alzó la lanza y ésta comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, se estaba transformando en…

—Banryu…ha copiado a mi Banryu—Dice Bankotsu estupefacto.

Pero no solo había copiado el arma. Tal y como había hecho el joven sabio momentos atrás el monstruo alzó su Banryu y comenzó a girarla, una esfera de energía más grande que la anterior se hizo presente y sin demora fue arrojada hacia ellos, una explosión peor no se hizo esperar cubriendo toda la zona.

—Parece que tienen muchos problemas por allá—Comenta Miroku mirando en dirección de la batalla, si no fuera por los tornados y el campo de energía que los rodeaba habrían sido alcanzados por la explosión.

—Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, vayan a ayudarlos—Dice Kagome llamando su atención, mantenía su mirada fija en Naraku.

—¿Estás segura?—Cuestiona Inuyasha mirando a su hermana un tanto dudoso.

—No se preocupen por ella—Dice Sado volteando a mirarlos.

—Es verdad, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarla—Apoya Ishida colocándose detrás de su amiga al igual que el resto.

—Vayan a ayudar a Bankotsu-san y a los demás, ellos los necesitan más que nosotros—Dice Orihime mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Akago, Hakudoshi, ustedes también vayan—Dice Azura recostando el Kwan Dao en su hombro—Ya que el cara tatuada está ocupado necesitaran una ayuda extra.

Ambos albinos asintieron y se marcharon de allí primero, los otros cuatro por su parte aun estaban algo dudosos sobre dejarlos a ellos por su cuenta.

—Vayamos Inuyasha—Dice Miroku colocando una manos en el hombro de su hermano—Nuestra hermanita tiene grandes amigos y a alguien que la protegerá en todo momento, ya no es una niña.

Inuyasha lo observó por un momento y luego miró a su hermana una vez más, como hermano mayor le costaba darse cuenta de que su pequeña hermanita ya no era una niña y que sabía defenderse por su cuenta, además de que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y de la persona con la que sabía pasaría el resto de su vida. Soltando un suspiro resignado el peliplateado asintió y los cuatro se fueron del lugar.

—" _Cuida bien de ella…Kurosaki_ "—Piensa antes de usar Onda e irse.

El pelinaranja no necesito voltear para saber lo que sus cuñados le decían con la mirada, era algo que ya sabía y lo haría sin que se lo dijeran. Llevó una mano a su rostro y la máscara Hollow lo cubrió, siendo el primero en atacar se abalanzó contra Naraku, éste utilizó varios tentáculos para evitar que se acercara, aprovechando la distracción Azura y Rukia fueron la siguientes en hacer su movimiento, combinando sus poderes de hielo crearon una gran tormenta que congeló aquellas extremidades permitiéndole a Ichigo destruirlos sin complicaciones, esto abrió un camino que Kagome aprovecho para hacer aparecer las espadas gemelas y acercarse a Naraku para hacerle un corte con Minis.

Sabiendo cuáles eran sus intenciones Naraku utilizo un tentáculo para atraparla, pero Ishida fue rápido y disparó una de sus flechas destruyéndolo. La mueca de Naraku por fin tuvo un cambio, ahora estaba serio y podría decirse que hasta molesto, vencer a estas molestias y hacerse con la perla iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

Viendo lo ocupados que estaban todos, Byakuya de los sueños comenzó a hacer su jugada, sacó un origami de una de sus mangas y usando su habilidad para agrandarlo comenzó a alejarse, sin embargo no pudo alejarse demasiado pues algo paso rozándole una mejilla dejándole una pequeña cortada y despedazando completamente su transporte haciéndolo caer. Al levantar el rostro para ver quien había sido vio a Kikyo con un arco plateado en las manos y junto a ella estaban Sado y Orihime.

—Lamento decirte que no iras a ningún sitio.

Que mal, estaba completamente atrapado, como ya se sabía él no estaba hecho para pelear y no iba a hacer un esfuerzo en vano para intentar largarse.

—" _Lo siento Naraku, creo que hará falta esperar un poco más_ "—Piensa el ilusionista sentándose con un semblante demasiado tranquilo para su situación.

Regresando a la batalla contra el monstruo espejo, los guerreros tenían severos problemas, aquel espejo que había aparecido sobre ellos sometiéndolos a un rayo destructivo y la copia de Banryu en manos del monstruo les complicaba demasiado las cosas, y más viendo que aquella creatura manejaba a Banryu mejor que su legitimo dueño. Un poco más y abría podido acabar con ellos, pero otro ataque lo detuvo.

— **¡Kaze no Kizu!**

El monstruo se tambaleó ligeramente logrando mantener el equilibrio, no muy lejos de él Kanna vio en dirección del ataque, Inuyasha y el resto se posicionaron frente a Bankotsu y los demás.

—¡Detén ésta locura Kanna! ¡¿Es que de verdad quieres morir?!

—Es inútil Inuyasha, no va a escucharnos—Dice Miroku observando a la niña, como era de esperarse ésta no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

Inuyasha apretó el agarre de su espada, ese Naraku era un maldito miserable, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de tratar la vida de los demás de esa forma?...No había otra opción…tenían que destruir a esa cosa y a Kanna junto a ella.

Tessaiga palpito en su mano cambiando su forma, su hoja se cubrió de una especie de cristal, si iban a destruir a esa cosa usaría la forma de diamante de su espada.

—¡Inuyasha, espera!—Grita Bankotsu.

Tarde, el ambarino ya había lanzado su ataque.

Tal y como había sucedido con Bankotsu el ataque no llegó ni a rozar al monstruo, aquellas lanzas de diamante que habían sido arrojadas desaparecieron antes de si quiera tocarlo. La alabarda en manos del monstruo espejo comenzó a brillar cambiando de forma una vez más…esta tenía que ser una maldita broma.

—¿Copio a Tessaiga?—Cuestiona Sango sorprendida.

—Es la habilidad de esa cosa, copia el arma que lo ataca como un reflejo—Explica Bankotsu posicionándose junto a ella.

—Sería demasiado fácil atacar a Kanna ahora que está lejos de Naraku, pero dudo que esa cosa nos deje acercarnos—Comenta Hakudoshi.

—La única opción que queda es atacarlo entre todos—Dice Akago.

—Ya que están aquí tengo un plan—Dice Renkotsu llamando la atención de todos—Mirando mejor a esa cosa encontré su punto débil, el espejo en su pecho.

—¿Y como se supone que llegaremos a él?—Pregunta Kiokotsu—Ese monstruo no deja ningún hueco para que podamos acercarnos.

—Pues hay que hacer que lo deje. Y recuerden, no usen los poderes de las armas espirituales en su contra, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

—Te está saliendo bien esto de liderar ¿Verdad?—Comenta Bankotsu mirando a su hermano con un tic en un ojo.

—Es divertido dar órdenes, ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto ser el jefe.

—No te acostumbres, recuerda que el líder sigo siendo yo.

Ambos se miraron de forma amenazante, los demás jurarían que sus miradas echaban y Suikotsu rodaron los ojos y agarrando a cada uno de una oreja los separaron y alejaron lo suficiente para que no se mataran antes de terminar la batalla.

—Escucha Inuyasha, tu espada es la única con la fuerza suficiente para destruir al monstruo—Dice Renkotsu recuperando la compostura, no era momento de peleas absurdas—Cárgala con tu reiatsu y en cuanto logremos hacer una abertura aprovéchala, Seshomaru no debería tardar en llegar aquí.

—Muy bien—Asiente el peliplateado.

Un aura dorada comenzó a rodear a Tessaiga mientras los demás iniciaban un nuevo ataque. Kanna alzo su mano al frente, la volvió un puño y luego volvió a abrirla, aquel espejo que seguía a los guerreros momentos atrás se dividió en muchos más posicionándose sobre cada uno de ellos, aquel rayo destructivo no se hizo esperar cayendo sobre todos.

Tras recuperarse Renkotsu arrojo un ataque de fuego haciendo retroceder al monstruo espejo, Miroku, Bankotsu y Akago aprovecharon para hacerle frente logrando destruirle gran parte del pecho; como era de esperarse comenzó a regenerarse, pero no antes de que Jakotsu, Suikotsu y Hakudoshi le hicieran mas heridas en los costados recibiendo luego un fuerte golpe de Kiokotsu acompañado por el Hiraikotsu de Sango que lo hizo retroceder hasta caer en el rio. Kanna movió su brazo hacia los lados y el monstruo se levanto para luego agitar su Tessaiga, el Kaze no Kizu fue arrojado hacia ellos.

—¡Kirara!—Grita Sango protegiéndose con su bumerang.

La tigresa dientes de sable que la acompañaba voló rápidamente en dirección de Miroku e Inuyasha atrapándolos antes de que impactasen contra el suelo. La espada de Inuyasha palpitó.

—" _Lo se Tessaiga…no podemos permitir que siga usando nuestras técnicas para lastimar a nuestros amigos_ "—Piensa el peliplateado ya muy enojado por la situación.

—Que escena tan patética—Oyen decir a alguien—Se supone que eres uno de los nuestros Bankotsu, das vergüenza.

—Tsubaki—Dice el líder de los siete mirando a la mujer un tanto molesto por el comentario.

—No debemos juzgar por las apariencias, ese monstruo no es un ser ordinario—Comenta Kaede apareciendo junto a ella, y con ella los sabios restantes y Seshomaru.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de inmovilizar al monstruo y a la niña—Dice Totosai.

—Inuyasha-sama, Seshomaru-sama, ustedes encárguense de destruirlo—Dice Myoga.

—Y en cuanto a ti, haz el favor de levantarte y venir aquí—Dice Tsubaki mirando a Bankotsu que se levanto como podía con las heridas que tenia.

—Eres hermosa pero muy amargada y mandona—Comenta el joven sabio apareciendo junto a ella.

—Cierra la boca o de lo contrario al que mataré será a ti.

Muy a su pesar, Inuyasha se colocó junto a Seshomaru quien ya tenía su espada en mano, Tenseiga. Ambas espadas palpitaron iniciado una resonancia, como si se comunicaranentre ellas resplandeciendo con un brillo tan dorado como los ojos de sus dueños. Poco a poco aquel brillo fue oscureciéndose hasta tornarse negro.

Los cinco sabios rodearon al monstruo y a Kanna con el aura correspondiente a sus respectivos poderes. Primero, Totosai se rodeo de un aura naranja y segundos después cuatro espadas gigantescas aparecieron acorralando al monstruo; a un movimiento de su mano las espadas atravesaron al monstruo espejo inmovilizándolo casi por completo. Luego, Tsubaki fue rodeada por aquella aura tan azul como sus ojos, sacó un pergamino y de este comenzaron a brotar los símbolos que representaban su sello encerrando a Kanna en ellos. A Kaede la rodeaba un aura roja, saco varios pergaminos que arrojó a la copia de Tessaiga destruyéndola en el acto.

Por último, Bankotsu y Myoga eran rodeados por un aura negra y una blanca correspondientemente, unas cadenas surgieron de las manos de Myoga siendo arrojadas al monstruo espejo y unas estacas las aseguraron al suelo, luego Bankotsu hizo algo parecido con Kanna, solo que con cuerdas.

Ahora que ninguno podía moverse Inuyasha y Seshomaru atacaron, el aura negra que envolvía a sus espadas se intensificó.

— **¡Meidou Zangetsu-ha!**

Cuchillas negras con forma de luna atravesaron aquel espejo en el pecho del monstruo destruyéndolo por completo, luego, un enorme portal se abrió detrás de Kanna y el monstruo espejo. Aquellos símbolos que rodeaban a Kanna también rodearon al monstruo tornándose rojizos; al instante Kanna y su sirviente fueron desintegrándose de a poco mientras eran absorbidos por aquel portal directo al inframundo. La niña miro el portal por un momento y luego volvió su mirada hacia Inuyasha quien respiraba muy agitado debido a la gran cantidad de reiatsu utilizado, él le devolvió la mirada intrigado mientras ella decía algo de forma que pudiera leerle los labios, poco después la niña y el monstruo se desintegraron por completo desapareciendo a través de aquel portal, el cual se cerro de inmediato.

—Lo lograron—Dice Sango haciendo desaparecer su arma.

—¿Ocurre algo malo Inuyasha?—Cuestiona Miroku observando a su hermano.

—Kanna…ella…me dijo algo antes de ser absorbida por el portal—Contesta Inuyasha haciendo desaparecer su espada.

—¿Kanna diciéndote algo?—Pregunta Hakudoshi apareciendo cerca, en sus palabras se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba, después de todo Kanna nunca fue una niña de muchas palabras.

—Si…me dijo…la clave que derrotará a Naraku.

… … … …

—La luz de Midoriko guiara la flecha, ¿Fue eso lo que te dijo esa niña?—Cuestiona el capitán Hitsugaya.

Tras lo dicho por Inuyasha tomaron la decisión de reunirse con los capitanes de los escuadrones para mantenerlos al tanto, en especial al Capitán Comandante Yamamoto.

—La perla de Shikon fue creada por Midoriko tras ser acorralada por cientos de Hollow que querían destruirla—Dice Miroku cruzando los brazos—Se dice que ella aun está luchando contra ellos dentro de la misma perla.

—"La luz de Midoriko guiará la flecha", ¿Creen que se refiera a la voluntad de Midoriko?—Cuestiona Sango pensativa.

—¿La voluntad de Midoriko?—Pregunta Renji.

—La perla de Shikon tiene tres voluntades, la de Midoriko, la de Magatsuhi y la de Naobi—Explica Inuyasha—Magatsuhi es la voluntad que representa el mal y Naobi la que representa el bien, Midoriko representa la voluntad neutra que mantiene el equilibrio entre ambas.

—Cuando Naobi y Magatsuhi están en equilibrio la voluntad de Midoriko se manifiesta en todo aquello que rodea a la perla—Explica Kaede—En pocas palabras, ella no permitirá que Naraku utilice su poder para sus malvados propósitos.

—No creo que sea solo eso—Toma la palabra Inuyasha nuevamente—"La luz de Midoriko", Kagome me contó hace mucho tiempo que cuando vio la perla de Shikon por primera vez había visto algo, era un punto de luz muy pequeño en el centro de la perla.

El silencio se hizo por un momento, todos analizaban aquellas palabras, ¿Una pequeña luz dentro de la perla? Acaso…

—Claro, aquella luz es la única parte de la perla que se mantiene pura—Dice Sango—Como ya sabemos, la única forma de derrotar a Naraku es purificándolo con la perla, y a pesar de no saber como funcionaria con una perla contaminada Kagome decidió arriesgarse igual.

—En pocas palabras ¿Es posible que ella ya supiera la función de aquella luz?—Cuestiona el capitán Kuchiki.

—No, pero a través de sus instintos Midoriko le grita que lo intente—Contesta Miroku mirando aquel campo de energía rodeado por tornados.

Todos miraron hacia allí también, si su suposición era correcta, aquella luz seria lo que destruiría a Naraku, solo esperaban que aquellos chicos pudieran lograrlo.

… … … …

Ichigo fue arrojado con fuerza contra el suelo levantando una nube de polvo, de inmediato Sado se arrojó contra Naraku intentando usar su poder para asestarle un golpe, pero el sujeto fue astuto y para frustración del moreno se cubrió con un campo de energía. Sin embargo, aquella protección no le duró mucho, una flecha dorada pasó rozándole el rostro destruyendo el campo al instante, Kagome sostenía el arco de sagitario en sus manos mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de ira a ese desagradable sujeto, al mismo tiempo el Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo lo alcanzó cortándole un brazo mientras una flecha de Ishida le atravesaba ese desagradable ojo que tenía en el pecho.

Ya cansado de todo esto Naraku comenzó a liberar aquel veneno con el que mató a Kagura.

—¡Todos aléjense!—Grita Kagome alarmada alejándose del suelo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, Ishida, Orihime y Sado se subieron a un árbol al no poder hacer lo mismo que los otros.

Vieron con horror como el suelo comenzaba a derretirse y la vegetación de alrededor se pudría. Muy a su pesar Kikyo también tuvo que alejarse de ahí permitiéndole al sirviente más fiel de Naraku escapar usando una de sus ilusiones que cubrió el lugar con pétalos de alguna flor.

—" _Demonios_ "—Piensa la sacerdotisa con frustración—¡Byakuya escapó!—Advierte a los otros.

—¿Deberíamos ir tras él?—Cuestiona Rukia.

—No será necesario, aun si logró escaparse no podrá salir del campo—Contesta Azura manteniendo su vista fija en aquella nube purpura que cubría el suelo.

—Yo no diría eso—Dice Kagome llamando su atención, tenía los ojos cerrados—Byakuya de los sueños está cerca del campo y usa sus ilusiones para crear Necro hollows que atacan el campo—Abre los ojos—A este paso logrará hacer una fisura y podrá salir.

—Iré a detenerlo antes de que logre hacer algo—Dice Kikyo desapareciendo de allí, Byakuya de los sueños era su responsabilidad, no permitiría que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya atacaba el campo con insistencia, al final logró hacer una pequeña fisura.

—¿Es que acaso no se cansan de hacer cosas en vano?—Cuestiona el maestro de las ilusiones con tranquilidad sin voltearse, detrás de él se hallaba Kikyo apuntándole con una flecha a la cabeza, pero no era una flecha común, ésta era negra y un resplandor rojo la rodeaba.

—Un simple roce con esta flecha y será tu fin—Dice la sacerdotisa tensando la cuerda del arco.

—La flecha de Sagita, una flecha que sella la vida y la acaba en doce horas. Es una flecha muy rara además de que para invocarla se requiere de un profundo odio—Dice Byakuya mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—Dime sacerdotisa ¿Tan fuerte es tu odio hacia Naraku?

—El mató a miles de inocentes y entre ellos mis padres y mi hermana pequeña—Contesta Kikyo apretando el agarre de la flecha—Jamás le perdonaré el haberme arrebatado a mi familia, sin embargo no estoy interesada en la venganza, eso no los traerá devuelta.

—Ya veo, solo quieres acabar con la amenaza.

—Exacto. Tú también eres una amenaza y esta vez no permitiré que escapes.

Byakuya de los sueños sonrió, ese realmente podría ser su fin. Manteniendo su característica calma llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada desenvainándola…no tenía cuchilla. Confundiendo un poco a la sacerdotisa arrojó dicha empuñadura por una pequeña abertura que había logrado abrir en el campo, del otro lado un Necro Hollow se dejó ver atrapándola para desaparecer en el acto, al mismo tiempo Kikyo lanzo la flecha atravesando el corazón del ilusionista.

—" _No importa…el trabajo…ya está hecho_ "—Piensa Byakuya al tiempo en que la ilusión del origami desaparecía haciéndolo caer al vacío, su conciencia se desvaneció mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Kikyo miró el agujero en el campo con rabia, ya estaba harta de que Naraku siguiera saliéndose con la suya.

Fuera del campo, el Necro Hollow con la empuñadura se hizo presente en el lugar donde los capitanes y tenientes habían peleado contra el Hollow gigante, se acercó a un gran corte en el suelo y lo tocó con la empuñadura, al instante un filo se hizo presente en ella brillando por un instante para luego normalizarse. El Hollow desapareció nuevamente, ahora que había hecho lo que se le había ordenado debía completar su deber con su amo.

Regresando al campo. El veneno se había dispersado por todas partes acabando con la vegetación, gracias al nuevo escudo que Orihime podía crear gracias a su entrenamiento ella, Sado e Ishida estaban a salvo, los otros veían todo desde arriba buscando a Naraku quien había desaparecido su reiatsu aprovechando su veneno para ocultarse. Lentamente un tentáculo surgió de la nube purpura comenzando a acercarse a Azura. Repentinamente la chica peliazul gritó alertando a todos, había sido atrapada.

—Azura, me traicionaste y te aliaste con el enemigo, debes pagar por tu atrevimiento—Oyen decir a Naraku por todo el lugar.

El tentáculo arrastró a la manipuladora de los hielos al veneno. Kagome reaccionó rápido y haciendo uso de la única opción que le quedaba hizo aparecer otra flecha dorada, ya casi no le quedaba energía espiritual y si lanzaba esa flecha ahora solo le quedaría el que había depositado en la que acabaría con todo, pero era eso o permitir que alguien más muriera en manos de ese miserable; sin dudar arrojo la flecha que al contacto con el veneno lo purificó por completo revelando a Naraku a punto de hacerle a su hija lo mismo que le había hecho a Kagura. Ishida tardó en darse cuenta y rápidamente le pidió a Orihime que quitara su escudo para poder lanzarle una flecha y sacar a la inconsciente peliazul de ahí.

La joven sacerdotisa comenzó a respirar agitada y aliviada de ver que su aliada estaba a salvo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Ichigo preocupado.

—Sí, pero me temo que ya no puedo seguir, tendrán que pelear sin mí a partir de aquí—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa cansada, podía sentirlo, el reiatsu de Naraku había bajado bastante con la liberación del veneno y la regeneración de su brazo y el ojo en su pecho, pero aun no era suficiente.

—En ese caso ve y prepárate para el final, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto—Dice Ichigo sonriéndole con seguridad, ella asintió y descendió sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

Al verla Orihime y Sado se le acercaron, la primera comenzando a curar la heridas de su amiga, no eran muchas y tampoco eran graves, pero lo mejor era que estuviera en condiciones para el ataque final.

—Puedes sentirlo ¿Verdad?, el reiatsu de Naraku se ha debilitado de forma considerable—Comenta Rukia junto al Shinigami sustituto, éste asintió en respuesta.

—Pero aun no es suficiente, tenemos que debilitarlo más—Dice Ichigo listo para atacar, una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y la piedra reishi se resquebrajó aún más, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Nosotros solos no podemos hacer nada en contra de él, si tan solo Renji estuviera aquí—Dice Rukia con cierta frustración, Azura estaba inconsciente, Kagome estaba débil y según el plan que habían la noche anterior Orihime y Sado debían quedarse con ella para protegerla, por lo que ahora solo los dejaba a ellos dos y al Quincy.

—No pueden hacer nada sin mi ¿Cierto?

—¡Renji!—Exclaman los otros dos muy sorprendidos de verlo ahí.

—¿Cómo entraste?—Cuestiona Ichigo viéndolo con incredulidad.

—Inuyasha-san y Miroku-san me dejaron pasar, Kikyo nos dijo que había logrado acabar con Byakuya de los sueños pero no lo detuvo antes de que le diera la empuñadura de su espada a un Hollow—Responde el pelirrojo apoyando su Zanpakuto en su hombro—Mientras ellos se encargan de buscar a ese Hollow me pidieron que viniera a echarles una mano.

—Dime algo ¿Aun estás resentido por lo que paso con aquel Necro Hollow contra el que peleamos la primera vez?—Pregunta Ichigo sonriendo con un toque de burla volviendo a colocarse en posición de ataque.

—Por supuesto, apenas y pude hacer algo contra esa cosa, llegó la hora de desquitarme—Responde el teniente del sexto escuadrón apretando los dientes con furia y una vena anime palpitándole en la sien.

—Eres un niño—Dice Rukia también lista para atacar.

Dejando ya la charla se miraron y asintieron separándose, Ishida, presintiendo lo que tenían planeado hacer, dejó a Azura junto a Orihime y los otros dos. Los cuatro acorralaron a Naraku, él los miro uno a uno con una expresión de poco interés, ¿Ahora que tenían planeado hacer estas basuras?

Sin previo aviso Ishida arrojó una flecha dando inicio al siguiente round. Tenían un plan, solo debían seguirlo con la esperanza de que funcionara.

Fase uno, distracción.

…

— _Cuando termine de cargar la flecha lo más seguro es que no pueda ayudarlos en la pelea por más de unos momentos—Dijo Kagome mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo—Necesitamos un plan para debilitarlo._

…

Luego de arrojar aquella "flecha" Ishida se alejo un poco para preparar su siguiente ataque, Ichigo y Renji atacaron al mismo tiempo siendo detenidos por el tremendo reiatsu de Naraku que los mando a volar lejos de él.

…

— _Mmm…podríamos utilizar la técnica Quincy de Ishida—Comentó Sado llamando la atención._

— _¿Te refieres a mi Sprenger?, podría funcionar, pero se requiere algo de tiempo para prepararla y Naraku no es un enemigo común, todo podría salir mal si se da cuenta de lo que intentamos hacer—Dijo Ishida con una mano en la barbilla._

…

Preparó otro Seele Schneider y lo lanzó aprovechando la distracción creada por Rukia, éste cayó detrás de Naraku quien había comenzado a usar una de sus manos como un tentáculo cuya punta parecía la cuchilla de una oz.

…

— _Nosotros podríamos distraerlo—Dijo Rukia—No sabría decir por cuanto tiempo, así que tienes que tratar de ser rápido._

— _También deberían decirle a Abarai-kun—Dijo Orihime._

— _Cierto, si se une a la pelea después podría ser de gran ayuda—Concordó Kagome._

…

Dos Seele Schneider mas lanzados, Naraku aun no parecía darse cuenta…solo faltaba uno.

…

— _Entonces está decidido, Rukia, Renji y yo distraeremos a Naraku el tiempo suficiente para que puedas preparar tu técnica—Dijo Ichigo cruzando los brazos—Chad, Inoue, ustedes protegerán a Kagome mientras lo debilitamos—Los miró y ambos asintieron._

…

Los tres miraban con atención el combate frente a ellos, Orihime ya había puesto su escudo y Sado estaba listo para pelear de ser necesario. Detrás de ellos se abrió un portal y por este salió aquel Hollow al que Byakuya de los sueños había entregado su espada, ahora tenía el poder de Senbonzakura en sus manos y solo quedaba entregárselo a su amo…pero antes debía deshacerse de las molestias.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar el Necro Hollow los golpeo con su enorme mano alejándolos de la otra pelea. Sado se levantó rápido mientras Orihime volvía a colocar su escudo con algo de dificultad; a diferencia de los demás su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir semejante daño. Kagome, preocupada, ayudó a su amiga a sentarse junto a ella, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora…pero pronto todo terminaría, debía ser paciente.

El Hollow volvió a atacarlos a una gran velocidad, pero Sado fue mucho más rápido transformando su brazo izquierdo.

— **La muerte**.

Chispas de luz brillaron en sus dedos recorriendo su brazo, una vez estuvo listo golpeó al Hollow con todo su poder llevándolo al suelo, debajo del Hollow la figura de una calavera creada por el impacto apareció.

—¡Sado! ¡Quítale la espada que lleva en su mano!—Llama la atención Kagome.

Claro está, no solo llamó la atención del moreno, Naraku también había escuchado, dirigió su mirada a su sirviente y rápidamente dirigió su otra mano deformada casi tocándola, pero…

— **Sprenger.**

Ishida arrojó aquella pequeña capsula cuyo contenido era su propio poder espiritual, los tres Shinigami se alejaron antes de que ésta hiciera contacto con el pentagrama dibujado por los Seele Schneider; la inmensa explosión no se hizo esperar atrapando a Naraku…esperaban que con esto fuera suficiente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este es el capitulo mas largo de la vida, me tomó 15 paginas en Word O_O...y ahora si que si, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo, no deberia tardarme mas de lo necesario en escribirlo ya que no queda mucho de peleas que comentar xD...  
**

 **Ene Fine...me disculpo por los posibles errores que contenga, ya lo corregire después :)  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Por fin! Despues de tanto tiempo pude traer éste capitulo T_T. Me disculpo de ante mano por los posible errores, como estoy haciendoles "mantenimeinto" a mis fics me pasaré a corregirlo luego n_n  
**

 **Aqui les dejo el capitulo final de:**

 **-$-$-$-Te cuidaré por siempre-$-$-$**

 **Capitulo 28…**

* * *

 _En una profunda oscuridad una hermosa joya resplandece bajo un aura maligna; en el centro, una pequeña luz brilla, esa luz…es conocida como_ _ **la voluntad de Midoriko**_ _…aquella que es capaz de eliminar la maldad. Al usarla como guía, la joya se romperá y desaparecerá de este mundo pidiendo el deseo correcto._

… … …

El pilar de luz del Sprenger se extendió hasta el cielo haciendo desvanecer el campo de energía que los cubría, la onda expansiva también ocasiono que los tornados desaparecieran.

Podían sentirlo, el poder de Naraku se había debilitado considerablemente, pero debían tener en mente que cuando se apoderara de la mitad faltante de la perla en manos de Kagome podría recuperar una parte, por lo que solo tenían una oportunidad.

Al desaparecer la luz vieron a Naraku hecho pedazos, literalmente, su cuerpo flotaba alrededor como una masa acumulándose sobre ellos, la araña se regeneró y en su rostro se reflejaba su furia, esas basuras iban a pagarlo muy caro. Transformando sus manos en aquellos tentáculos estiró uno atrapando a Kagome para quitarle la otra mitad de la perla contaminándola al instante, luego soltó a la sacerdotisa quien fue atrapada por Sado justo a tiempo. Usando el otro brazo transformado tomó la espada con el poder de Senbonzakura y desapareció de allí ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer ahora?

—Va a fusionarse con la perla—Dice Kagome siendo dejada en el suelo.

—En pocas palabras éste es el último round, solo nos queda una oportunidad—Dice Ishida siendo atendido por Orihime, no estaba herido pero si muy débil y necesitaba de toda la fuerza que pudiera tener.

—No hay que olvidar que también se llevó la espada, no sabemos que será capaz de hacer con ella en sus manos—Dice Rukia mirando al suelo.

—Si ya era peligrosa en manos de su dueño no me quiero imaginar cómo será en las del enemigo—Comenta Ichigo sentándose junto a su prometida.

—Tú ya la derrotaste una vez ¿No es así?—Pregunta Kagome mirándolo.

—Sí, y casi muero—Responde el pelinaranja.

—Entonces conoces su debilidad, eso sería algo que podríamos aprovechar, también sería bueno contar con la ayuda de Byakuya-sama—Dice mirando al teniente del sexto escuadrón que entendiendo el mensaje fue rápidamente a explicarle la situación a su capitán.

—Ahora que tiene el poder de la perla en sus manos solo podemos distraerlo, cuando tengas la oportunidad arrójale la flecha—Dice Rukia sonriendo con seguridad, Kagome asintió.

—" _De igual forma tardará en asimilar la perla, eso me dará el tiempo suficiente para poder verla aunque sea una vez_ "—Piensa haciendo aparecer una flecha dorada en sus manos, ésta tenía una increíble cantidad de reiatsu acumulada.

Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que todos pudieran recuperar algunas energías, todos los miembros del cuarto escuadrón se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato curando gran parte de las fuerzas aliadas, pero fueron obligados a llevarse a los más heridos a otra parte tras sentir aquel terrible reiatsu regresando al campo de batalla. Capitanes, tenientes y terceros al mando de los trece escuadrones se reunieron en un solo lugar sobre la ciudad junto al equipo de Ichigo, quien llevaba a Kagome en su espalda, Inuyasha, Hakudoshi y los demás también se reunieron con ellos.

Los demás miembros de los escuadrones y los aprendices del templo se dispersaron por toda el área, su deber ahora era crear una barrera protectora para que las otras ciudades no salieran afectadas por la pelea, Ginkotsu y Mukotsu por otro lado estaban esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que les correspondía apuntando un gran cañón hacia el lugar donde comenzaban a sentir la presencia de Naraku. En el caso de Chad, Ishida y Orihime se fueron a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, ayudarían desde allí.

Era increíble, todo un ejército estaba reunido para pelear contra un solo hombre, ni siquiera Aizen tuvo tanta suerte.

Poco a poco la figura de Naraku se dejó ver, su reiatsu había aumentado a una cantidad que, de no ser porque había sido debilitado, seria monstruosa.

—¿Estas segura de que es buena idea estar tan cerca?—Pregunta Ichigo manteniendo su mirada fija en su enemigo.

—Solo será hasta que vea la perla, una vez lo haga puedes dejarme con Orihime, Ishida y Chad—Responde Kagome con decisión, él asintió, de todos modos él tampoco podría permanecer demasiado tiempo peleando.

—" _Una sola descarga mas de reiatsu y se romperá_ "—Piensa el pelinaranja mirando la piedra reishi, estaba completamente cuarteada, una vez se rompiera todo acabaría para él.

Kagome observo atentamente a Naraku buscando aquel pequeño punto que indicaba la ubicación de la perla, pero la energía maligna a su alrededor estaba tan concentrada que encontrarla se había vuelto una tarea casi imposible; en cuanto a él, por su rostro surcaba una sonrisa maligna que indicaba su victoria, ahora que tenía el poder de la perla en sus manos nadie podría si quiera acercarse a él, y menos teniendo el poder de…

Todo comenzó a temblar, los que estaban en tierra tenían problemas para mantenerse en pie y los miembros del cuarto escuadrón hacían lo posible por proteger a los heridos de gravedad de los escombros que caían de los edificios destruidos -menos mal que la gente de Karakura había sido enviada con la verdadera ciudad a la Sociedad de almas, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre-…de pronto unas espadas enormes comenzaron a surgir del suelo en los límites del campo de energía, los que ya lo habían visto lo reconocieron con facilidad, era el poder de Senbonzakura. El cielo se oscureció y al mismo tiempo aquellas espadas enormes se rompieron formando espadas de tamaño normal que rodearon toda la ciudad.

—" _ **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Senkei (**_ _Escena de la masacre_ _ **)**_ "—Piensa el capitán del sexto escuadrón mirando alrededor con un semblante impasible—" _Ah comenzado a utilizar mi Bankai, es imperdonable_ "—Lleva una mano a su Zanpakuto.

—Espera Kuchiki—Dice Seshomaru apareciendo junto a él—Antes de que liberes tu espada mira alrededor, ¿De qué forma podemos detenerla?

Byakuya lo miró por un momento, antes de que la batalla comenzara habían hecho una tregua dejando sus problemas de lado por una vez, cosa que a ambos se les hacía difícil debido a su orgullo…y por mas que le doliera Kuchiki debía admitirlo, colaborar con él ahora era lo mejor.

—Para manejar a Senbonzakura se requiere de mucha concentración—Comienza a explicar el capitán—Además de eso, puedo ver a simple vista que su Senkei tiene una debilidad fatal, la espada real. Cuando se libera a Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ésta se suelta y desaparece fundiéndose en el suelo, pero la suya solo se mantiene oculta en alguna parte.

—¿Quieres decir que una de esas espadas es la que usa para controlar a todas las demás?

—Era de esperarse de una copia barata ¿No crees?

—Ciertamente.

—Baya, esto sí que es interesante, ustedes dos al fin concuerdan en algo—Comenta Tsubaki apareciendo junto a ellos en compañía de los otros sabios—Parece ser que esa niña tiene problemas para encontrar la perla.

—No me sorprende, nunca había tanto poder maligno reunido en un mismo lugar, ha camuflado la perla con él—Dice Kaede.

—¿Sera posible…que también se haya deshecho de aquella luz de la que Inuyasha habló?—Cuestiona Bankotsu, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Con semejante poder no sería algo imposible—Contesta Totosai serio—Sin embargo solo Kagome podrá encontrarla, nosotros debemos mantenerlo ocupado hasta entonces.

—" _Kurosaki, mas te vale cumplir tu promesa, o de lo contrario…_ "—Piensa Seshomaru viendo al pelinaranja de forma discreta.

El Shinigami sustituto por otro lado miraba en todas direcciones atento, conocía esa técnica perfectamente y sabía que aquellas espadas podrían atacar desde cualquier dirección. Naraku alzo un brazo al frente y al moverlo las espadas se lanzaron hacia sus oponentes, algunos las esquivaban como podían, otros terminaban heridos de forma muy grave, en el caso de los que ya habían visto esta técnica en primera fila esquivaban y contraatacaban con gran velocidad, Ichigo solo podía hacer lo primero cuidando de que ninguna les diera a él o a Kagome quien mantenía su vista fija en Naraku.

—" _Vamos, solo necesito verla una vez_ "—Suplica mentalmente la sacerdotisa concentrándose.

Fue allí cuando lo vio, era muy pequeño y casi imperceptible, pero pudo encontrar un pequeño punto de luz en el pecho de Naraku donde debería estar su corazón.

—Ichigo, ya puedes llevarme con los chicos—Dice sin despegar su mirada de aquel punto.

—¿Pudiste encontrarla?—Pregunta el chico esquivando un par de espadas que se acercaban a gran velocidad, una logró hacerle un rasguño en un brazo.

—Sí, ahora solo necesito que me ayuden a encontrar un hueco en su defensa—Responde Kagome.

—De acuerdo, déjanos el resto a nosotros—Dice Ichigo sonriéndole con seguridad, ella le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

Usando el shunpo llegó al edificio donde estaban Orihime y los demás y dejando a Kagome con ellos regresó a la batalla.

—¿Logró encontrarla?—Le pregunta Rukia una vez llego al lugar, él asintió.

—Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Acabemos con esto de una vez—Dice Renji en guardia—El capitán Kuchiki ya encontró la debilidad de la Senbonzakura falsa, tenemos que encontrar la espada que fue usada para copiarla.

—Excelente, ¿Ahora tenemos que jugar a verdadero o falso?—Se queja Ichigo empuñando a Tensa Zangetsu.

— _No te angusties, yo me encargaré de buscarla_ —Comenta Shirosaki en su mente llamando su atención.

—" _¿Cómo?_ "

— _Déjamelo a mí, tu solo encárgate de evitar que te corten la cabeza._

Dicho esto una espada pasó rozándole el cuello a Ichigo que tragó en seco, sip, definitivamente solo debía preocuparse de que su cabeza siguiera unida a su cuerpo.

Las espadas llegaban una tras otra sin darles tiempo a descansar. Repentinamente el patrón de ataque cambió, cada vez que alguno golpeaba alguna de las espadas éstas se dividían en esas cuchillas que caracterizaban a la Zanpakuto del capitán del sexto escuadrón, cosa que complicó mucho más la pelea haciendo a los ataques imposibles de esquivar. Los que podían creaban campos de energía para protegerse de esas cuchillas.

Renkotsu observando ésta situación miró en dirección de Mukotsu y Ginkotsu, les hizo una señal y éstos inmediatamente prepararon el cañón, tras dispararlo otros cuatro cañones más fueron disparados de otras direcciones. Al los proyectiles estar casi cerca de Naraku éstos se dividieron en esferas mucho más pequeñas que explotaron con gran fuerza cubriendo el lugar donde se hallaba la araña, sabían que eso no le haría mucho daño, pero fue suficiente para romper su concentración.

Aprovechando esto, Shirosaki hizo uso del poco poder que le quedaba para buscar la espada real, hasta que por fin…

— _La encontré_ —Dice con debilidad.

—" _¿Dónde está?_ "—Pregunta Ichigo, cada vez se sentía más cansado.

— _Está en un pequeño espacio entre el Necro mundo y éste…esto es malo._

—" _¿Estás bien?_ "

— _Je…¿De aquí a cuando…te preocupas por mí?_ —Dice Shirosaki sonriendo con sarcasmo— _Escucha…sé que ya lo sabes…pero solo nos queda el reiatsu suficiente para un ataque…no lo desperdicies._

—No lo haré—Murmura el Shinigami sustituto.

Rápidamente fue con los otros para comunicarles lo que Shiro le había dicho, sin embargo aún quedaba una pregunta ¿Cómo demonios iban a llegar ahí?

—Para cruzar al Necro mundo se requiere de un poder lo suficientemente fuerte para distorsionar el espacio-tiempo—Comenta el Capitán Kurotsuchi con una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar un poder así?—Cuestiona Soi Fong mirando al lugar donde se hallaba Naraku, una gran nube de humo lo cubría.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso—Se ofrece Miroku, su cuerpo tenía heridas por todos lados, y no era el único, los demás estaban igual o peor.

Sango al escucharlo se impactó, era imposible, su reiatsu estaba casi agotado, usar esa arma en ese estado era un suicido.

—¡No te atrevas Miroku!—Grita colocándose frente a él.

—Pero Sango, es la única opción que nos queda—Dice Miroku manteniendo la calma—Mucha gente ya ha muerto a causa de esta pelea, y de seguir así morirán muchos más.

—Lo sé pero…

—Tranquila, te prometo que estaré bien—Le toma las manos y le sonríe con cariño, ella lo miró en silencio por un momento y luego asintió.

Sin más que decir Miroku hizo aparecer un nuevo báculo, éste era dorado y tenía un reloj de arena en la parte de arriba sujeto por una mano.

—Éste es el báculo del tiempo, me permite distorsionar el espacio-tiempo como yo quiera, la desventaja es que requiere una gran cantidad de reiatsu—Explica mirando el arma en sus manos—Una vez logre abrir el portal deberé quedarme aquí para mantenerlo abierto, por lo que alguien más deberá entrar y destruir la espada.

—Yo lo haré—Dice Inuyasha llamando la atención, tenía varias heridas en el rostro y su Shihakusho tenía cortes por todos lados—De momento, Seshomaru y yo somos los únicos que mantenemos un reiatsu alto, además, conociendo a Naraku es seguro que habrá puesto una protección alrededor de esa espada.

—Y Tessaiga es la única con la habilidad de destruir campos de energía—Dice Shippo, Inuyasha asintió.

—Solo promete que tendrás cuidado y que apenas termines el trabajo regresarás—Dice Kikyo mirando a su prometido con severidad.

—En pocas palabras no hagas nada estúpido perro—Dice Koga llegando al lugar.

—¿Y a ti quien te invito lobo rabioso?

—No necesito que me inviten a tu funeral.

—¿Si recuerdan que estamos en una guerra y que ésta podría ser la última vez que hablamos? No es momento para pelearse entre ustedes chicos—Interviene Shippo separándolos antes de que iniciaran una de sus absurdas peleas.

Ambos se lanzaron una última mirada de advertencia antes de volver a lo importante.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo Miroku.

—Aquí vamos.

Miroku sujeto el cetro apuntándolo frente a si y el reloj de arena comenzó a brillar, poco después un portal empezó a formarse frente a Inuyasha quien una vez vio la oportunidad lo atravesó llegando a un lugar muy oscuro, a lo lejos lo lejos logró divisar una única luz y sin dudar fue hacia ella, era la Zanpakuto falsa.

Al otro lado del portal, Miroku sudaba, debido a la falta a de reiatsu mantener el portal abierto le costaba mucho trabajo.

—" _Date prisa Inuyasha, no podré soportar mucho tiempo_ "—Piensa haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, detrás de él Sango lo observaba preocupada.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios…?—Dice Hakudoshi mirando en dirección a Naraku.

Los demás, exceptuando a Miroku, también miraron hacia allí sorprendiéndose ante lo que veían.

En el lugar donde estaba la araña había una enorme coraza, parecía el caparazón de una tortuga con picos en algunas partes. Poco a poco la coraza se abrió dejando ver a Naraku quien sonreía con desdén.

—De verdad me sorprende de lo que un montón de cucarachas son capaces de hacer para extender sus vidas un poco más—Dice fingiendo sorpresa—Pero es hora de exterminarlas.

Chasqueando uno de sus dedos una pequeña esfera de energía oscura se creó sobre él, sin perder tiempo disparó un Nega que destruyó media ciudad, esto dejó helados a todos, su poder destructivo se había incrementado en una cantidad terrible.

—I-Imposible—Dice Ishida mirando la destrucción que había dejado el Nega, unos pocos centímetros más y los habría desintegrado a ellos también.

—Tiene…un poder terrible—Dice Orihime temblando de pies a cabeza, su rostro estaba pálido.

—Ya sabíamos que su poder sería terrible una vez obtuviera la perla, pero esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos—Dice Chad también mirando el desastre.

—¿Ya habrá asimilado por completo la perla?—Cuestiona Ishida tratando de calmarse mientras se acerca a Orihime para tomarle una mano, ella apretó el agarre dando a entender que estaba bien.

Kagome no respondió, su mirada se mantenía fija en la flecha dorada que apretaba con sus manos, esa fue suficiente respuesta para ellos.

—Ahora tiene una coraza para protegerse ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a él?—Cuestiona Akago.

—Tiene que haber una forma de romperla—Dice Ukitake.

—El problema ahora es ¿Cuál?—Dice Kyoraku.

—Pierden su tiempo, ahora que eh asimilado la perla, nada podrá detenerme—Dice Naraku haciendo aumentar su reiatsu.

Las espadas volvieron a moverse causando que todos tuvieran que volver a protegerse, Kikyo colocó un campo para proteger a Miroku mientras Sango, Shippo y Koga evitaban que las cuchillas se acercaran a él.

Regresando con Inuyasha, una vez estuvo cerca de la Zanpakuto falsa comprobó lo que ya sabía, ésta era rodeada por una protección muy poderosa, se alejó de ella quedando a una distancia prudente y concentro su reiatsu en Tessaiga, ésta al poco tiempo se tornó de un color rojizo. La alzó y lanzo un Kaze no Kizu poderoso con el que pudo romper la barrera, y junto con ella…la Zanpakuto.

Al otro lado, las espadas se detuvieron repentinamente, poco después éstas comenzaron a desintegrarse, Inuyasha lo había conseguido.

Miroku ya no pudo más, había llegado a su límite, mientras perdía la consciencia el báculo del tiempo desapareció y junto con él el portal. A punto de caer fue atrapado rápidamente alguien, antes de cerrar los ojos fue capaz de ver a Inuyasha, había logrado salir a tiempo.

—Bueno, eso ya es un problema menos—Dice Hitsugaya viendo como las espadas desaparecían, sin embargo el cielo seguía ensombrecido.

—No se confíen, algo peor está por venir—Dice Genryusai, al parecer esta vez tendría que unirse a la pelea.

—Nunca estuviste tan acertado Genryusai—Dice Naraku al tiempo que su aura maligna se intensificaba—Ha llegado la hora de destruir las barreras que limitan los cuatro mundos.

Su poder se extendió hasta llegar al cielo, rayos comenzaron a caer y lo que temían ocurrió. En un sector de las nubes comenzaba a vislumbrarse la sociedad de almas, en otro Hueco mundo y en otro el castillo que Naraku tenía en Necro mundo. Algunos edificios comenzaron a desintegrarse mientras el viento soplaba con gran fuerza.

Eso era todo, no lo habían logrado a tiempo…no…no podían darse por vencidos ahora, aún tenían una esperanza.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el borde del edificio subiéndose a la cornisa.

—Sado, Ishida, estén atentos—Dice sin voltear a mirarlos—Cuando les diga, preparen sus ataques más poderosos y concéntrenlos en la coraza que protege a Naraku.

—No sé qué estas planeando, pero sea lo que sea te apoyamos—Dice Ishida decidido.

—Orihime, ¿Recuerdas la técnica que estuvimos practicando?—Dice Kagome volteando a ver a la pelirroja que asintió—Bien, es hora de usarla.

—De acuerdo.

Orihime se acercó a ella subiéndose también a la cornisa.

—" _Capitán comandante Genryusai ¿Puede escucharme?_ "

—Kagome-sama—Dice el Capitán del primer escuadrón llamando la atención de todos.

—" _Escuche, la coraza que cubre a Naraku es el caparazón de un espíritu tortuga que existió hace quinientos años, se dice que es tan fuerte como el diamante. Sin embargo hay una forma de romperla y necesito su ayuda y la de los demás capitanes_ "

—Muy bien, escuchen todos, los capitanes, sacerdotisas y monjes que tengan técnicas de largo alcance deben concentrar todo su poder en su ataque más poderoso y concentrarlo en la coraza de Naraku.

—Hmp, así que ya tienen un nuevo plan ¿Cuándo entenderán que es inútil?—Dice la araña incrementando más su poder si es que era posible.

Una barrera de color rojizo lo cubrió y tenía lista la coraza.

Kagome y Orihime se prepararon, entrelazaron dos de sus manos y las que tenían libres las extendieron al frente, un aura dorada las cubrió a ambas al tiempo que pequeños puntos de luz dorada semejantes a estrellas se colocaban frente a ellas en un orden específico, estaban formando una constelación.

—Reina que traes el agua al sediento, crea las mareas que inundan ciudades **¡Acuario!** —Recitan ambas.

La constelación brilló con intensidad, Ishida y Sado observaron con asombro como dos manos inmensas surgían de ésa luz portando una tinaja dorada con el símbolo de acuario al frente.

—¡Ishida, Sado, vayan dentro de la vasija!—Grita Kagome haciéndolos regresar a la realidad.

—¡Dense prisa, no resistiremos mucho!—Grita Orihime.

Ambos chicos asintieron y preparándose para atacar saltaron a la vasija.

—" _Capitán comandante ¡Ahora!_ "

— **¡Aurora Execution (** Ejecución aurora **)!** —Gritan ambas chicas.

Las manos posicionaron la vasija de modo que parecía un cañón y un rayo dorado salió disparado hacia Naraku. Los capitanes también hicieron su movimiento liberando sus Bankai, el primero en atacar por supuesto fue Byakuya, nunca le perdonaría haber copiado su preciada arma, seguidamente atacaron Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi, Soi Fong y por último el Capitán Comandante, los cinco sabios y Seshomaru. Al darse cuenta de lo que intentaban Naraku reforzó su campo de energía y se cubrió con la coraza, pero Inuyasha fue rápido y poco antes de que todos los ataques dieran en el blanco uso su Tessaiga roja para destruir el campo; al mismo tiempo Sado e Ishida salieron del ataque de Acuario para ejecutar los suyos propios. Ishida utilizo su **Licht Regen (** Lluvia de luz **),** y Sado utilizó La muerte.

Naraku, impactado, observó cómo su escudo, aquel que se creía era tan duro como el diamante, se hacía añicos arrastrándolo dejándolo expuesto ante aquel ataque.

Una vez todo se disipó todos quedaron exhaustos, el lugar estaba cubierto por el humo y el polvo causados por el impacto de los ataques. Al éste disiparse pudieron ver el cuerpo destrozado de la araña, y en el centro la vieron, la Perla de Shikon completamente contaminada.

—" _No…esto es imposible_ "—Piensa Naraku, una parte de su rostro flotaba cerca de la perla mientras su cuerpo volvía a regenerarse alrededor de ella.

—" _No voy a permitirlo_ "—Piensa Kagome tomando la flecha de su cintura—" _Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, si me escuchan vengan aquí rápido_ "

Los tres la escucharon claramente y sin perder tiempo usaron su shunpo para ir con ella.

—Orihime apártate, no quiero que salgas herida—Dice Kagome mirando a su amiga que asintió y se alejó de ellos—Muy bien, es ahora o nunca ¿Están listos?

—Por supuesto—Dice Ichigo listo para el ataque final haciendo aparecer su máscara Hollow.

—Cuando tú quieras—Dice Renji liberando su Bankai.

—Solo tenemos una oportunidad, te confiamos el resto a ti—Dice Rukia preparándose, la ambarina asintió.

Invocando el arco de Sagitario preparó su flecha, este era el fin.

—¡Naraku!—Grita logrando que éste la observara—¡Se acabó!—Arroja la flecha.

—Tsugi no mai, ¡Hakuren!

— **¡** **Hikotsu Taihō** **! (** Cañón de huesos de babuino **)**

—¡Getsuga Tenshou!

Los tres ataques se mesclaron cubriendo la flecha para protegerla de cualquier intento de Naraku por derribarla.

Un intenso destello cubrió todo el lugar cegándolos a todos por unos instantes; una vez recobraron la visión pudieron ver como aquella flecha había atravesado no solo a Naraku…sino también a la perla.

Naraku acerco una mano a la flecha, pero al apenas tocarla su mano comenzó a desintegrarse.

—Esto…es inaudito…no puedo creer…que sea derrotado de esta manera—Dice sintiendo furia.

El cielo comenzó a aclararse y al mismo tiempo todo regresaba a la normalidad.

—Eso pasa por querer destruirlo todo—Dice Hakudoshi.

—Por fin se terminó ¿Cierto?—Dice Azura apareciendo junto a él.

—Casi—Dice el albino entrelazando una mano con la de ella.

—Así es, todavía falta una cosa—Dice Akago.

—Aún falta el deseo que destruirá la perla—Dice Myoga.

La flecha comenzó a desaparecer y la perla se purificó, Naraku también había comenzado a purificarse.

—Kagome—Dice Ichigo mirando a su prometida, ella asintió.

—¡Perla de Shikon, deseo que desaparezcas! ¡Para siempre!

La joya brillo con intensidad comenzando a cuartearse hasta romperse, los trozos se desvanecieron al igual que Naraku…por fin todo había terminado.

… … …

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Su rostro mostraba una gran tranquilidad, una que fue reemplazada por molestia cuando sintió los rayos del sol colándose por las cortinas. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su vista borrosa, lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación.

—Por fin despiertas perezoso—Oye decir a alguien a su lado.

Al mirar hacia allí vio a Rukia sonriéndole, pero no solo estaba ella, detrás de la Shinigami estaban Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hakudoshi, Azura y Akago, incluso Koga se encontraba allí. Sentada en la silla del escritorio se encontraba Kagome brindándole su más radiante sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Pregunta Ichigo sentándose en la cama con una mano en la cabeza.

—¿No lo recuerdas? La piedra reishi se rompió y caíste inconsciente—Responde Kagome.

—Dormiste por una semana entera—Dice Ishida cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Una semana?

—Así es ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que Kagome estuvo por ti?—Dice Koga enojado.

—Koga-kun basta—Lo detiene Kagome mirándolo de forma severa, el solo se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

—Entonces, Naraku y la perla ya no existen, y que la piedra reishi se rompiera indica que mis poderes…—Dice Ichigo mirando una de sus manos.

—Si lo que te angustia es lo de perder tus poderes descuida, no serás el único que ya no los tenga—Comenta Inuyasha llamando su atención.

El peliplateado llevó su mirada hacia su hermana con una sonrisa lastimera, eso bastó para el pelinaranja lo entendiera.

—Kagome tu…—Dice sin saber cómo continuar, la chica solo sonrió con calma y asintió.

—A diferencia de mis hermanos y los demás mis poderes estaban ligados a la perla—Dice cerrando los ojos por un instante para abrirlos nuevamente—Al desaparecer la perla mis poderes se fueron con ella. Ya no puedo ver a Rukia aunque sé que está aquí.

—Entiendo—Asiente Ichigo. De repente un intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo soltar un quejido que alarmó a los demás.

—¿Estas bien Kurosaki-kun?—Pregunta Orihime preocupada.

—Si…solo…me gustaría salir un momento—Responde el chico con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Ante esa petición todos salieron de la casa. Ichigo se sorprendió bastante, ya no podía sentir ninguna clase de reiatsu, incluso el de Rukia…se desvanecía lentamente, je, su poder si se estaba desvaneciendo después de todo.

—Parece ser…que esta es una despedida—Dice Rukia acercándose a él.

—Así parece.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara tan triste? Recuerda que aunque Kagome y tú no puedan verme yo siempre los estaré observando, así que cuidadito con lo que hacen—Dice con un tono pícaro, Ichigo se sonrojó.

—Pues créeme que eso no me agrada en lo más mínimo, además ¿Quién dijo que tenía una cara triste?—Dice el pelinaranja molesto por las insinuaciones de la Kuchiki.

Ante sus ojos, la figura de Rukia comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, pronto no podría verla más.

—Ichigo, sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero cuida bien de Kagome en mi ausencia ¿Si?

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Y Rukia…diles a todos…que les mando saludos.

—Así lo haré.

Y así Rukia desapareció ante sus ojos.

—Adiós Rukia…y gracias.

Kagome se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo que el correspondió sin tardar. Como siempre, era obvio que no necesitaban decírselo, aunque ya no tuviera sus poderes seguiría cuidando a la chica que se había adueñado de su corazón.

—Bueno, es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos—Comenta Miroku llamando la atención de la pareja.

—Cuídate Kurosaki, tú también Kagome—Se despide Inuyasha despeinando a su hermana.

—Hasta luego Kurosaki, espero que algún día podamos medir fuerzas—Dice Koga sonriendo de forma retadora extendiéndole un puño.

—Lo mismo digo—Ichigo le devuelve la sonrisa y corresponde al gesto chocando su puño contra el suyo.

—¿Y ustedes que harán?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a los gemelos albinos y a la peliazul.

—Yo aún no lo sé, todo lo que tengo claro es que no quiero estar cerca de Romeo y Julieta—Responde Akago señalando a su hermano y a su cuñada con un pulgar. Ellos se tensaron y se sonrojaron ligeramente desviando sus miradas a otro lado.

—Si alguna vez necesitan ayuda con algo no duden en pedirlo—Dice Azura mostrando por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así es, aun les debemos demasiado y hasta que no les paguemos no podremos estar tranquilos—Apoya Hakudoshi también sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Así será, cuídense mucho—Dice Kagome feliz.

Pasados unos minutos todos se marcharon dejando a Kagome y a Ichigo solos en casa, Isshin, Yuzu y Karin estarían fuera por el fin de semana, así que tenían la casa para ellos dos solos…hmm.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Kagome terminando de lavar los platos de la cena.

—Si—Contesta Ichigo sentado en el sofá mirando al techo.

—¿Seguro? Has estado muy distraído desde que todos se fueron—Dice Kagome secándose las manos.

—Sí, es solo que…es extraño, toda mi vida eh sido capaz de ver cosas que los demás no pueden, y ahora que no puedo hacerlo…

—Te entiendo, es algo muy raro dejar de verlos así de repente—Se sienta junto a él—Pero supongo que ya nos acostumbraremos—Sonríe—Y mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro será más fácil de sobrellevar ¿No crees?

Ichigo la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, ella tenía razón, mientras estuvieran juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa. Acomodándose mejor en el sofá tomo el rostro de su novia y le dio un dulce beso que ella no tardo en corresponder, al separarse se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Te amo—Dice el pelinaranja sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto le encantaban.

—Y yo a ti—Dice la chica volviendo a besarlo.

Sonriendo de una forma un tanto perversa Ichigo la cargó sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mis hermanas y mi estúpido viejo no están en casa, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad—Contesta el ex-Shinigami sustituto encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Kagome se sonrojo un poco y luego sonrió, esa iba a ser la primera de muchas noches largas junto a su adorado ángel guardián, y también sabia, que él _**la cuidaría por siempre**_.

 **-$-$-$-** _ **FIN**_ **-$-$-$-**

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta magnifica historia como yo escribiéndola :D  
**

 **-.-.- _Ultimo rincón Shinigami_ -.-.-**

 **Todos: ¡Kanpai! -Tiran serpentinas y papelillos.**

 **Yo: T_T -Llorando en una esquina.**

 **Renji: ¿Estará bien?**

 **Kagome: Descuiden no es la primera vez que se pone así, yo me encargo -se acerca a mi.**

 **Rukia: Seré honesta, me siento mal por ella.**

 **Ichigo: Tambien yo, y debo admitir que fue divertido trabajar con ella...aunque casi muero...varias veces.**

 **Yo: Lo siento por eso Ichi T_T**

 **Orihime: Vamos, no llores.**

 **Inuyasha: Es verdad, no creo que ésta sea la ultima vez que trabajemos juntos.**

 **Yo: Con ustedes no, pero con ellos tal vez si T_T -señalando al elenco de Bleach.**

 **Kagome : -se acerca a Ichigo y le susurra algo-**

 **Ichigo: -asiente y se acerca a mi para darme un abrazo- Descuida, tienes mucha imaginación, seguro se te ocurre algo para volver a trabajar con nosotros.**

 **Yo: -asiento y correspondo su abrazo...si lo suelto ahora me desmayo-**

 **Orihime: Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado mucho esta historia porque a nosotros nos gusto mucho hacerla.**

 **Ishida: Eso es verdad, espero que podamos trabajar juntos otra vez -mirando a Inuyasha y a los demas.**

 **Elenco Inuyasha: Igualmente.**

 **Sado: Esperamos que nos lean otra vez en las historias de Aome-san**

 **Todos: ¡HASTA PRONTO, CUIDENSE!**

 **¡ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE! :D**


End file.
